L I F E
by TIRN33
Summary: Trini always knew there was something evil about their parents. But what happens when she finds out her parents aren't really her parents and that she's not even human?
1. M U R D E R

**okay, so I didn't like the other story Iwas doing because of writer's block. So I decided to go with this one :D Enjoy and please review :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"We don't see things as they are, we see them as we are." <strong>_

_**A N A I S N I N**_

* * *

><p><strong>Alfonso Residence...<strong>

**6:50 p.m**

"Trini, where the hell have you been?" Lisa Alfonso growled as she glared at her daughter.

"S-sorry, Mom. I-I was just-."

Trini Alfonso's mother suddenly grabbed her face and pulled it towards herself. "Are you wearing make-up?" Her mother growled at her.

"What?" Rex Alfonso growled as he popped his head out of the kitchen.

"Should I beat you now or later?" Lisa raised her hand.

Trini flinched and pulled her arms over to prevent the hit. "I-it was just a little cover-up!" She cried.

"Lisa, don't!" Rex said quickly as he grabbed her arm. "We have to go now. If she goes over there with bruises..."

Lisa snatched her hand away from her husbands. "Just you wait until we get back."

Trini trembled and nodded. She lowered her hands and took a step back.

Lisa looked her daughter up and down. "Are you really wearing that?"

Trini looked down at the extra large navy white sweater (even though she was way too skinny for it), demin capris, and black raggity Converse. Her long wavy brown hair was tied back into a bun; only her side bangs brushing against her forehead and covering the corner of her right eye. Right below her blue-green mint eyes was make-up to cover the small bruise on her left eye. "I-I have to cover up my scar a-and I have some bruises on my shoulders and wrists."

Lisa cocked a brow. "Huh. Whatever. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Wilder Residance...<strong>

**7:22 P.M. **

Trini bit her lip as she entered the beautiful house. She looked at all the girls and thier parents that stood across the room.

"Trini!" Shouted a little girl's voice. Trini turned to see Molly Hayes running towards her with her arms wide open. "Trini, you made it!"

"Don't I always?" Trini giggled as she hugged the girl.

"Trini? Is that you?" Karolina Dean asked as she walked over to Trini. "You look so cute. Did yo ugrow a bit?"

Trini looked down to her breast; that's the only thing that ever grew on her. "Uh, not really." She smiled as she looked up at Karolina.

"ALEX! Get down here, please! We have company!" Mrs. Wilder called at the stairs. About two minutes later, Alex trudged downstairs.

"Al-EX! What's happenin', brother!" Chase Stein greeted as he spotted Alex Wilder walking down the stairs.

"Hey, Chase." Alex greeted back.

"I love how enthusiacstic you sounded there, Alex." Trini nodded with a sarcastic smirk.

"He looks so excited to be here, too, don't you think?" Gertrude Yorkes agreed as she crossed her arms.

"Sorry we're late all!" Mr. Minoru shouted as he entered the house; his wife and daughter in tow. The bags in his hands were held tightly in his arms. "Big pile up on cliffside!" He spotted Alex. "Alex! You remember our daughter Nico, don't you?"

"Holy..." Alex whispered.

Trini cocked her brow at the all black outfit Nico was wearing. Yeah, she'd known about Nico being all gothic and stuff, but the outfit she was wearing made Trini's stomach churn. All black. She noticed Alex checking her out and rolled her eyes; ignoring thier conversation. Trini never really did like Alex, he didn't seem to want to be around them and she couldn't blame Alex: Chase was a stupid jock, Molly TECHNICALLY wasn't in their age group, Nico always stayed in her corner reading or broading(which Trini never minded because there were times she did the same thing), Gert would always make sarcastic comments that seemed to tick off Alex, Karolina seemed a little...odd towards Nico and Trini most of the time, so no one really talked to Alex.

"Nico!" Karolina suddenly shouted from behind Trini. She ran up to Nico and tugged slightly at her outfit. "God, you are SO HOT. Where'd you get that outfit?"

"Oh, thanks Karolina. Actually, I made it." Nico smiled.

"Gert!" Molly called as she popped from behind Trini. "Could you talk to me about girl stuff?"

"Under no circumstances." Gert didn't even flinch.

"Gert," Trini chuckled as she slightly elbowed her.

"Well, now that we're all here, I believe the adults will be retiring to the LIBRARY for a few hours." Mr. Wilder stated.

"Why don't you kids hang out in the game room for a bit." Mrs. Wilder placed her hand on Alex's shoulder.

Alex shrugged and walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>The Game room...<strong>

**8:46...**

Trini reached forward to grab another nacho. Nico yawned.

"What she said." Gert pointed at Nico.

"Listen, I know we'd all rather be somewhere else right now, but we're stuck here for at least another hour. So we might as well TRY to amuse ourselves." Alex stated.

"So what's the plan, man?" Karolina asked.

"Please be beer, please be beer please be beer..." Chase whispered as he grabbed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. Molly giggled.

"Oh, sure, Chase." Trini said as she grabbed another nacho. "Our parents would totally be cool with it."

"There's an idea." Alex perked. "Let's go spy on our 'rents."

"What?" Trini looked up. "How?"

"She's right," Nico agreed, "Our parents always lock themselves so they can...you know, whatever."

"Maybe," Alex stood up, "but my father's obsessed with surveillance, and he built all sorts of secret passageways throuought the house to keep an eye on stuff."

"Gross." Gert looked up at Alex.

"Oh, he's not a peeping tom or anything, just paranoid about security." Alex assured as he pushed behind one of the games. The console slid to the side, allowing a door to open. "My dad doesn't know I know, but I found this when I was snooping for Christmas presents a few months ago."

And that's when Trini heard it. It was always at random times, and when it did happen, she spaced out. She could hear their heartbeats. And she could tell who was who somehow. Nico's was racing slightly, Molly's was normal, as was Chase's, Gert's, and Karolina's. But Alex's...his heart was slightly off. Trini was suddenly able to hear their thoughts. But with all of them thinking at once it was hard to read who was talking about who.

"Okay," Gert finally said as she pointed at the passage way. "Lame secret passage way it is."

"Oh, we're goin?" Trini blinked.

"Weren't you listening?" Karolina raised her hand to put on Trini's shoulder. But Trini saw only her hand going up and suddenly flinched.

Karolina pulled her hand down.

"I-I'm sorry. Let's go." She said quickly as she walked towards the passage way.

"What was that all about?" Chase whispered to Nico.

Nico looked up and shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>The Corridors...<strong>

**9:15 pm...**

"This is like the Haunted Mansion at Disney...only boringer." Molly said as she pushed herself through the corridors.

"The Haunted Mansion at Disney is boring?" Trini asked as Chase gently pushed her forward.

"Yeah, haven't you been to Disney?" Molly asked.

"No." Trini shook her head.

"Shush, guys." Alex growled. "I'm pretty sure these walls are sound proof. But I don't want to take the chance."

"What about those windows, bro? Wouldn't they be able to see us?" Chase asked as he pointed at the large windows to the left of the group.

"No, they're actually one way mirrors. Or is it two way? I always forget." Alex whispered.

"Oh, way to go on that one."

"Can I hold on to you, Alex?" Nico asked as she grabbed Alex's hand, "My night vision stinks."

"Uh, yeah sure." Alex blushed.

And Trini could feel it again, this time, _all _thier hearts were racing. Trini began to tremble at all the thoughts that were racing in her head.

"Trini?" Chase whispered. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" She asked as she looked up at him. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Just a little dizzy."

"Very well, Ladies and Gentlemen. If we're all satisfied with Mr. and Mrs. Dean's plans for our _OFF WORLD _enemies, I suggest we move onto the Pride's final order of business." Mr. Wilder said outloud.

"Is that my mom and dad?" Chase asked.

Trini looked closley. Her parents looked like the old Japanese priest and priestesses; sitting near the end of the table.

"The 'Pride'?" Gert asked as she leaned over Trini carefully.

"Check out those costumes." Nico pointed out.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Alex asked softly.

"Yeah," Chase nodded as he placed an elbow on Trini's shoulder, "Our parents are totally GAY."

"No..." Alex adjusted his glasses. "Our parents are superheroes."

"Dear, would you bring out our guest of honor, please?" Mr. Wilder asked kindly.

"With pleasure, Love." Mrs. Wilder walked over to an old book case and yanked it open; revealing a young girl with blue hair and lips while wearing a full peink outfit.

"Whoa, who's THAT peice?" Chase asked slyly.

"Looks like a prostitue." Trini mummbled.

"Okay, this is starting to get a little EYES WIDE SHUT..." Gert cocked a brow.

"Karolina, I think you should take Molly back to the Game Room...NOW." Alex ordered.

"But I wanna see the Superheroes." Molly protested.

Again...Trini could hear it. A heartbeat. But only one. It was the girl's. She was scared out of her mind, unsure, and somewhat excited. Her heartbeat was all over the place. Trini placed her hand on her head; feeling the thumping of the girl's heartbeat in her head.

"Is that a WORKING GIRL, Wilder?" Mr. Yorkes asked. "I thought you and your wife only handled drugs and gambling in this town?"

"Why not add prostatution to the list?" Mr. Alfonso offered with a sarcastic tone.

"Local matters are none of your concern, Yorkes. Nor yours , Alfonso. I don't question what you do, do I?" Mr. Wilder grabbed the young girl by the hand and led her towards the center of the room.

"Did...did he just say DRUGS?" Alex whispered.

"Alex, what if they're NOT the good guys?" Nico looked over at him.

"Oh, what a shocker that would be." Trini rolled her eyes.

"I second that." Gert agreed. "I've known our parents were evil since I was FIVE. This perverted little gathering only confirms it."

"Speak for yourselves, Freaks. My parents are practically SAINTS." Chase defended.

"Relax, you three. We still don't know anything. Maybe that girl is some RUNAWAY they rescued." Alex guessed.

"Dr. Hayes, will you and your husband kindly restrain the girl?" Mr. Wilder ordered.

"Already on it." Mrs. Hayes and her husband's eyes glowed a light pink as the girl's arms were pulled to the side of her body and her head slightly tilted back. She was frozen in place.

"W-What are you-?" The girl started.

Trini could feel their hearts race. It sent shivers down her spine and a pounding pain in her head.

"Does your machine need time to charge, Stein?" Mr. Wilder looked at Mr. Stein.

"It runs on self-replicating string of unstable molecules. We're ready when you are." Mr. Stein confirmed.

"Mrs. Alfonso, you may now cleanse the girl's soul of any sins." Mr. Wilder stepped aside as Mrs. Alfonso stepped in front of the girl.

"She's _full _of sins, Wilder. So this is gonna sting." Mrs. Alfonso grabbed a golden cross that dripped a form of liquid. She raised it and pushing it against the girl's head. She cried out in pain as the cross glowed brightly.

"What the hell!" Chase gasped.

"I didn't know your mom was a Priestess, Trini?" Nico blinked.

"She ISN'T! She's a FILM PRODUCER!" Trini whispered loudly. "What the HELL is she doing!"

Mrs. Alfonso pulled the cross away and hid her hand behind the long sleeve. "Sorry, hun, but they don't like sinful souls."

"Who's they?" Gert asked.

"Thank you, Mrs. Alfonso. Now, Mr. Minoru, the floor is all yours." Mr. Wilder announced.

Mr. Minoru opened a large red book and began to read from it. "Antin Krek Varin."

"They ARE bad guys." Trini stated.

"Don't worry, Trini." Alex assured. "They're using their real names. If they were villians, they'd be calling themselves, Red Skull...and...and Electro."

Mr. Wilder grabbed the young girl's chin and pulled it up slightly. "I want you to know that you're helping us forge a better tomarrow for our children."

Their heartbeats were thumping inside Trini's head. As if someone was punching her head. She gripped Chase's shirt to keep upright. All their heartbeats were pounding...except Alex's...

"On Behalf of Everyone in The Pride, we truley appreciate you SACRIFICE." He then pulled the dagger from his pocket...

and shoved it in the girl's heart.

The Heartbeat stopped.

Nico Screamed.


	2. R U N A W A Y

"What was that?" Mrs. Stein asked as she looked at the one way mirror.

"That noise..." Mr. Stein walked forward. "It sounded like screaming."

"W-we have to go." Trini grabbed Chase and Gert's sleeves. "We have to go.._now_!"

"Dear, you better check on the _children_." Mr. Wilder ordered as he looked back at his wife; who was already heading towards the door.

"RUN!" Chase shouted as he grabbed Trini and Gert's sleeve and began to run down the corridor; being careful not to hurt each other. Once they got out of the corridors, Alex closed the door shut.

"What happened?" Molly asked quickly.

"W-we need a distraction!" Chase shouted; completely ignoring Molly.

"Here!" Alex tossed A Twister game at Trini. She quickly pulled the top off and threw the continants on the floor. Nico got down and spread the mat out; putting the spinner near the edge.

"Wait, what's going on?" Karolina asked in a panic.

"Just play along with it! Quick!" Trini dropped herself on the mat.

"Yay! Twister!" Molly shouted as she spotted everyone trying to tangle themselves up. She raced towards them and jumped; landing on Chase and Trini. Trini yelled in pain.

"Stop it!" Karolina shouted.

"Get off! You're hurting me!" Gert pushed at Chase.

The door suddenly swung open; revealing Mrs. Wilder.

"Oh, hey, mom!" Alex waved.

She gave him a wry smile. "Alex, is...is everything alright up here?"

"Uh, yeah, totally." He lied, "We were just fooling around with one of your old game." He then mummbled. "And you think _Vice City_ is dirty." He then got up; letting everyone collapse. "Why? Is everything alright with _you_?"

"Of course, it's just...we heard screaming and we were afraid..." Mrs. Wilder trailed off. "Well, I'm glad you're all okay! Anyway, your parents and I are almost done with the last draft of the new fund raising charter. We'll be up in a few. Try not to break anything expensive before then?"

"No problem, Mrs. W!" Chase waved as he stood up.

The door slammed shut and everyone dropped the act.

"Oh, God...I think my stomach's gonna explode." She leaned back agaisnt the couch.

"I don't think I've ever run so fast in my _life_!" Gert exhasperated.

"You think she bought it, Alex?" Nico looked over at Alex, who was holding his stomach.

"I don't know." He admitted. "I think...I think I'm gonna puke."

"Ditto," Trini said as she pushed herself off the couch.

"Okay, will someone _please_ tell me wha tthe _hell's_ going on?" Karolina asked from the floor. "What did I miss down there?"

"Why'd we stop twistering?" Molly asked from the same spot.

"Gert, take Molly to the bathroom or something." Alex demanded.

"Why?" She looked at him.

"So we can fill in Karolina what happened." He whispered.

Trini cocked a brow. "But this involves Molly's parents, too you know."

"But she's just a kid." Alex protested.

"She's old enough to know that her parents are _evil_!" Gert retorted.

"Um, _hellooooo_!" Molly Said as she put her hands on her hip. "I _know_ what you guys are talking about!"

"You...you do?" Gert blinked.

"Duh! S...E...X...I'm not a baby!" Molly placed her hands on her hips.

Trini's face fell and Gert looked up at Alex.

"Fine," She caved, "Come on, kid. Let's powder our noses."

"Alright," Karolina said loudly. "What the hell is going on?"

Nico grabbed her hand while Trini placed her on Karolina's shoulder. "Karolina, you... you better sit down. I don't know how to tell you this, but-."

"Alex's dad just killed some chick." Chase blurted out,

"WHAT!" Alex whipped around.

"Seriously, Chase?" Trini growled.

"It wasn't just MY dad!" Alex shouted. "It was _all_ of our parents! You saw!"

"Dude, I don't know _what_ we saw!" Chase barked.

"They stabbed an innocent girl in the heart!" Trini threw her hands in the air.

"Stabbed?" Karolina whispered.

"Well, we don't know if that girl was innocent, right? I mean, Trini's mom did that weird purifying thing and-."

"Are you guys _high_!" Alex snapped. "Our parents are _Super_ _Villains!_"

"Actually, I think he might be right, Karolina." Nico agreeed as they sat down.

"You mean like...Doctor Doom?" Karolina stared off into space in a daze.

"Yeah, only times _Twelve_!" Alex hollered. "They said they were a part of something called 'The Pride'. Whoever they are, we have to stop them."

"Now who's high." Trini crossed her arms. "How the hell would we do that?"

"She's right," Chase pointed, "You expect us us to get a few guns and go all Menedez Brothers on 'em?"

"Now _There's_ an idea." Trini smirked. "And we can't confront them dead on."

"How do we know they won't kill us?" Nico finished.

"Battle stations, Kiddies." Gert said as she opened the door; Molly behind her. "Something wicked this way comes."

"Hey gang!" Mr. Dean popped his head in and waved. "Don't worry, the old timers are finally packing it in for the night."

Then and walked in; carrying a large metal trunk.

"Gertrude, could I get one of your strapping male friends to give us a hand talking this out to the car?" asked.

"I guess," Gert shrugged. "What's in that thing?"

"Oh, you know, just some stuff the Wilders were nice enough to donate for our auction next month." answered.

"Um, Nico and I can get that, ." Alex said; his uneasyness eminent.

"Yeah, I may not be one of the boys, but playing the tuba in the marching band has given me amazing upper body strength!" Nico sounded just as uneasy.

"Remember to lift with your knees, Sweetie." Mrs. Minoru reminded.

"Yes, we don't want anyone getting _hurt_ tonight." Mr. Wilder advised.

Trini could feel Chase's and Gert's blood run cold. Hers did as well. When the adults walked away, Trini grabbed Chase's sleeve and pulled him back.

"I'm scared." Was all she said.

"You don't think I am?" He questioned. "I just watched our parents kill some girl. My heart is _racing_!"

'I know...' Trini thought. "But...if we go by what Alex says...do _you_ think we should stop them?"

"Trini, look around. We're a bunch of kids. There's no way in _hell_ we'd be able to go p against our parents. They'd _kill_ us. I say we cut our losses and try to forget this thing _ever_ happened."

"We just saw a girl get murdered and your just gonna blow it off as if it was nothing?" Trini furrowed her brows. "Chase, our parents are _murderers_! They deserve to be taken down."

"Look, Trini. Just..." He stopped. "Why is your eye black?"

Trini quickly covered her eye. "No it's not."

"What happened?"

"Nothing." She shook her head. "Nothing happened."

"Don't tell me..." He grabbed her hand and pulled it away from her face.

"Did-?"

"Let it go, Chase." Trini yanked her arm away from his grip. "Look, I don't know about you, but I wanna do something about it."

"Hey, guys," Alex said as he popped in the room. "I need your E-mail addresses."

"Why?" Trini blinked.

"So we can meet somewhere tonight to discuss our actions." Alex shoved a pen and a peice of paper with everyone elses e-mails on them.

"Oh, Christ. Not you, too." Chase rolled his eyes.

Trini scribbled her E-mail, then shoved it in Chase's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Alfonso Residence...<strong>

**11:27 P.M. **

"Trini, why don't you wear something more...revealing?" Karolina asked as she grabbed Trini's clothes from the floor. The two girls had been (practically) neighbors. But rarely saw each other. Trini's mom never really let her out of the house. Only for school mostly.

"Because I don't want to. Besides, my mom would never let me wear anything like that." Trini stuffed more clothes into her purple bunny back pack. Trini's parents (along with Karolina's) had left to New York.

"Oh, come on." Karolina picked up a blood red tank top and tossed it to Trini. "Wear that."

"No way." Trini shook her head.

"Come on, your mom's not here right now." Karolina grabbed Trini's wrist and pulled her towards herself. "This'll look _so_ cute on you."

"I _can't_ Karolina. Even if I _had_ a choice, I couldn't wear it." Trini said as she placed a pack of gum in the pocket of her back pack.

"Why not?" Karolina stepped towards her. "Are you...insecure or something? Because you really shouldn't. By the size of your sweater, you look _really _skinny. And I don't mean Lindsey Lohan skinny, I mean like Beyonce skinny. And I think-."

Trini pulled off her sweater. "_This_ is why I can't."

Karolina's eyes widened. "Why are your arms bruised?"

"My mom." She answered. "I can't wear things like that out in public."

"And that scar on your arm?" Karolina pointed at the intricate symbol on her forearm.

"It's the Angelic Symbol for Life." Trini answered. "Mom said I was born with it."

"It looks like someone _carved_ it into your skin." Karolina stated,

"Yeah," Trini nodded,

Karolina smiled and went into her bag. "Here, where this." She tossed Trini gray jacket that seemed to stop at her rib cage if she put it on.

"You can wear the tank top with that on top." Karolina smiled. She then looked around the room some more. "And this, and this!"

Trini was now wearing a red tank top with the gray jacket, dark red thigh high socks, and a gray skirt. She blushed at what she was wearing.

"I-I don't know, Karolina. My boobs-."

"Are very big, I know. But hey, that's the joys of being a woman." Karolina shrugged, "Besides, it's time for the world to see them."

"I-I guess. But-."

"You're not wearing shoes?" She pointed down at Trini's feet.

"Huh? Oh, no." She shook her head, "Not really much of a shoes person. I probably only wear shoes when I'm wearing pants or capris. But that's about it."

"Okay, then," Karolina nodded as she hoisted her back pack over her shoulder. "Now let's get a move on, shall we?"

Trini nodded and began to follow Karolina out the door.

"Oh, and one more thing." Karolina turned around and unplucked the hair tie that was binding Trini's hair back. Trini's long chocolate brown waved cascaded down her back. "There."

* * *

><p><strong>The Griffith Observitory...<strong>

**1:03 a.m.**

"We've been standing out here for three minutes." Karolina looked at her watch, "Where's everyone?"

"It's only been three minutes." Trini stated.

"But it _feels_ like an eternity," Alex finished.

"I'm pretty sure _everyone_ got the message." Trini assured.

"Hey!" They heard, "Short bus, Why didn't you just say meet at the Planitarium? It took me an _hour_ to figure out where this stupid James Dean Memorial was!" Chase exclaimed as he stomped towards the group.

"It was Karolina's idea." Trini answered.

Chase peered at Trini, then widened his eyes, "Whoa."

"Yeah," Karolina said softly. "It's pretty much the same distance from my house. Sorry."

"Oh, no." Chase turned his attention from Trini to Karolina. "It was great. I was just messin' with you, Karolina."

"I don't know why Nico's not here yet." Alex said; a little worried."She replied to the forward, right?"

"I'm pretty sure she did." Trini assured.

"But you don't think she-?"

"I'm here! I'm here!" Nico shouted as she walked through the trees hold Gert's hand,"Sorry, Gert doesn't have her permit yet, so I had to give her a ride."

"And I lost my stupid glasses. So we had to stop and pick up contact solution and-."

"Is that Trini?" Nico pointed. "I almost didn't recognize you without your hair up or that sweater."

"Me either." Chase added.

"Whatever," Alex snapped, "Was everyone able to sneak out okay?"

"Yup," Trini nodded.

"Yeah," Karolina answered.

"My parents are practically unconsious." Gert added. "Satanic retuals must really wear a person down."

"I still feel bad about leaving Molly out of the loop." Nico sighed. "I hope she's...you know..."

"Um, is anyone else having a hard time proceccing this?" Karolina blurted out. "I mean, no matter what you guys saw down there , it sounds like our parents have been leading double lives for..._years_. How is that possible?"

"What? How is it possible that our parents _lied_ to us?" Gert cocked a brow. "Um, let's see, Santa, The Tooth Fairy, The Easter Bunny, um, _God_?" Gert counted them off on her fingers. "_You're the prettiest girl in school. This won't hurt a bit. Your face will freeze like that." _

"_Everything's going to be alright." _Alex finished.

Trini gripped the straps to her back pack. How secluded she felt. Her parents never told her never lied to her. They told her the sraight up truth (well, they'd tell her everything negative about Trini but never said anything about the Pride or whatever).

"So what do we do now?" Nico asked.

"Well, whatever it is, we should decide as a group." Alex said as he scratched the back of his head."But I say we call the cops. They'll put our parents to the vault or wherever they hold the Sinister Six-types these days.

"The cops?" Trini blinked.

"Alex, if the Pride really is a group of... of _Bad Guys_, like you think it is, how come I never read about them in my history of Masked crime elective?" Karolina asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't even find them on the Internet." Trini added.

"Exactly, just because they dress up in stupid outfits doesn't mean they're super terrorists." Chase barked.

"It's called a secret society, boys and girls." Gert answered. "Like the Freemasons? Am I the only one who saw, From Hell?"

"But if I accuse my mom and dad of something, and it turns out they didn't really do it, it could still ruin their careers. That happens all the time in Hollywood." Karolina stated.

"Yeah, the more I think about it, the more I realize it was probably just some kind of lame performance piece. We should forget that we ever saw it and go back to our lives."

"Seriously, Chase?" Trini shot him a glare.

""Live in denial much, Chase?" Gert glared. "I say we get the LAPD on the horn and narc these psycho's out."

"I agree...which means we're two for and two against." Alex announced. "Trini?"

She shook her head. "I refuse to make a decicion right now. Honestly, I think calling the police would be a waste of time. The cops wouldn't believe us unless we had proof. And we can't just blow it off as if it was nothing because, well, our parents _did_ kill someone. So...I'm not deciding."

"Okay, you're the tiebreaker, Nico." Alex finalized.

"Um… I don't know, really." She twisted her lips in response. "Were talking about our parents. I mean, mine aren't perfect, but they're not monsters. They never were to me, anyway." She lowered her voice. "But I keep thinking about that girl. She wasn't much older than us, you know? If nothing else, we should try and get to the bottom of this for her." She looked back up at Alex. "So I say…make the call."

"WEAK!" Chase shouted; causing Nico, Trini, and Karolina to jump. He wiggled a finger in her face. "You're just voting that way 'cause you want to suck face with Alex."

"I do _not_!" Nico denied.

Alex looked hurt.

"I mean..." Nico started.

"Forget it, Nico." Alex waved his hand back. "Paul, a little dialing music..."

"You're making a _huge_ mistake, Bro!" Chase shouted.

Trini placed her hand on his shoulder. "Let it go."

"Hi, um, I'd like to report a murder..." Alex started.

"_Liked to_?" Trini cocked a brow.

"I mean, I wouldn't like to. But-." Alex was cut off. He sighed, "Well, it's _complicated_...You gotta understand. We're not talking about a bunch of Gang-bangers doing a drive-by here. My parents...and their friends. They're a part of The Pride. They're like Dark Wizards...and...and Mad Scientists...and-." Alex was cut off again. He gripped the phone. "No! God, please! I swear I'm not lying!"

Trini blinked a she heard it again. His heartbeat. Surpisingly enough, Alex had a pretty calm heartbeat. It wasn't racing like she'd eexpected it to be. It was extremely calm. She cocked a brow at him. The next thing she knew, Alex pulled the phone away form his face with a frown on his face.

"Told you!" Chase snapped.

"Geuss we're on our own." Alex put his phone away.

"We can't just give up!" Nico cried. "The police will _have_ to believe us if we bring them some kind of evidence!"

"We don't _have_ evidence, Nico." Trini stated.

"Exactly," Chase agreed. "What are we gonna show them? Our parents' Haloween masks?"

"No, more like a _body_." Gert replied.

"Yes," Nico pointed. "Where's the trunk now?"

"Trunk?" Chase blinked. "What trunk? Why does it feel like I accidently skipped a chapter?"

"Gert's dad probably already dumped it into the tarpits or somthing, Nico." Alex replied.

"Actually, he and my mom carried it inside as soon as we got home." Gert answered.

"And the girl?" Trini asked. "You think she's still inside?"

Alex narrowed his eyes. "Only one way to find out."

* * *

><p><strong>Santa Monica Freeway...<strong>

**1:59 a.m.**

"I ran away from home, and now I'm running back there?" Gert groaned as she leaned against the inside of the van.

"It's not like you're gonna stay there." Trini said as she pressed her head back agaisnt the van.

"Yeah, "This is purely smash-and-grab, Gert." Alex said. "We'll be in and out."

"Please don't say In-N-Out. I'd _kill_ for one of their burgers right now." Nico whined, crossing her hands over her stomach. "I have this thing with stress and food..."

"You think we could stop by to _get_ something to eat. If I don't eat within an hour, I start feeling weaker than the word." Trini stated.

"Didn't you bring food with you?" Karolina asked from the passenger seat.

"Did I?" Trini pulled off her back pack and searched through. "Oh, Gold Fishes!" She ripped open the box and began to eat them. She then looked at Nico. "Want some?"

Karolina sighed as she grabbed the fuzzy dice hanging from Chase's rear-view mirror. "I still think we should have taken my car" She said, "It's less conspicuous than the Shaggin' Wagon here."

"Hardly. Remember those two sniper dudes last year?" Chase smirked. "Everyone in Virginia was looking for one white van, but they couldn't find one 'cause every plumber and electrician and whatever drives one."

"So do Pedophiles." Trini added from the back.

"Say whatever you want, Trinket-" (That damn name that Chase came up with when they were young an constatnly called her that because he _hated_ repeating her name) "-I get in this bad boy and I totally drop of The Man's radar. I'm hiding in plain sight."

Gert cocked a brow. "Is anyone else worried that the apple dind't fall far from the tree?"

* * *

><p><strong>The Yorkes Residence...<strong>

**2:43 a.m.**

The group slolwy made their way towards the basement, with Gert leading them. Alex turned around and put his finger to his lips.

"All right, keep the volume on low," He whispered. "We don't wanna wake the big bads."

"Don't worry, my parent's slept through the '94 earthquake." Gert said from ahead of Alex. "Plus, they bought practically the only house in California with a basement in it so I could play drums without ticking off the neighbors."

Just as they got to the bottom of the stairs, Trini stopped. "Holy-."

"Right?" Karolina said from next to her. it's like a whole season of Antiques Roadshow down here. How are we gonna find anything?"

"I don't think we _could_ find anything without breaking _something_." Trini motioned towards the back with Karolina.

Gert turned on the light and blinked. "Well, at least I found my accursed glasses, granted, they were in my pocket."

"But no sign of the Pirates Chest." Chase announced ."See, no evidence of nothing!"

"You are _such_ a downer." Trini glared at him. "You haven't even been looking!"

"Because there's no point." Chase turned to her. "We're not gonna find anything."

"Well, what if there was a secret passage or something?" Nico asked softly. "Like in Alex's house?"

"Check around for some kind of switch." Alex ordered.

"I told you idiots, we're not going to find anything!"

"Says you, Dummy." Trini said as she lifted up painting. "Looky what I found." It was a keypad.

"Don't touch it." Gert cautioned. "What if you trip off alarms or something?"

Nico walked up to it and peered at the pad. "Looks like you need a five digit password," she said, looking even closer at the keys. "Something with the numbers three, four and seven."

"How can you tell?" Karolina asked.

"Those keys are a smidge darker than the other ones, from the oil on your fingertips." Trini pointed.

"Get out! That is _so_ C.S.I!" Karolina squealed.

"Are there letters with the numbers?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, like on a phone. Why? What can you spell with those three digits?" Nico asked.

"Pride." Alex said coldly.

"What?" Trini turned around.

"The name of their little club? Isn't that a little _obvious_?" Chase quirked a brow.

"Well, Old People ARE kinda obvious." Trini shrugged.

"Yeah, like my mom's AOL password is _password_." Karolina added.

"It's not worth the risk, Alex!" Gert argued. "If my parent's catch us down here, we're dead. Literally. I know I said they where heavy sleepers, but they're not-"

"If he's wrong," Trini inturupted, "And they come downstairs, we'll throw Alex at them. Sound fair?"

Alex rolled his eyes and turned to Nico. "Try it, Nico. I've got a feeling about this."

"A bad one." Chase muttered.

"Have a little faith in me." Alex persuaded.

"I do, Alex," Nico said as she punched in the letters, "I-." She was cut off by the wall splitting open.

"Whoa!" Nico exclaimed.

"A trapdoor? Are you kidding me?" Gert yelled.

"Well, that was predictable." Trini shook her head.

""It worked! It actually-" But Karolina was cut off the appearance of, from the open trapdoor, something large, dark, and exceedingly reptilian.

It hissed menacingly.


	3. L I G H T

**OKay, so I know it's pretty boring, but in the next chapter, you'll find out what's wrong with Trini and who she really is! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Yorkes Residence...<br>2:49 A.M.**

The group backed away slowly.

"What the FUCK!" Gert shouted.

"Nobody move! They...They sense motion!" Alex cautioned.

"That's only in movies, You Douche!" Trini said as Chase grabbed her shoulders to pull her back.

"What is that thing?" Nico couldn't take her eyes off of it. But then again, no one could.

"It's a...a Velociraptor!" Alex blurted out.

"That's impossible, Alex! They're not-." The Velociraptor sniffed Karolina. "Aah! Get away!"

"Chill, Karolina," Chase grabbed a lamp, "C.G.I. or whatever. I'll prove it."

"No! Put it down!" Trini snapped.

"Don't!" Alex ordered.

"You're gonna get us killed!" Nico shrieked.

"Look, it's nothing but..." He slammed the lamp onto the dinosaur's head; breaking it in half. It turned and glared at him before jumping on top of him.

"STOP IT!" Gert shouted.

"...art in Heaven, allowed be thy name..." Chase prayed as the Dinosaur looked up from Chase.

"Down girl," Gert moved forward cautiously. Surprisingly, the Dino moved away from Chase. "Uh, heel?" It sat down.

Trini blinked. "What just happened?"

"How…how did you…?" Alex asked.

"I. Have. _No_. Idea." Gert answered slowly.

"What just happened?" Chase cried; sitting up.

"Um…" Nico said. "Is this a dream? This is to weird to be real."

"I don't know, but we have to go now!" Karolina cut in, grabbing Nico's arm

"Quiet, we're gonna wake Gert's psycho parents." Alex said. "I can't deal with them and a… a whatever that thing is." He finished, pointing towards the Dinosaur.

"It's a dinosaur, Alex." Trini said as she cautiously reached to pet it. Surprisingly, it leaned into her touch. "Oh, and it's friendly it."

"It's okay, Alex." She said. "I told you, my folks sleep like the dead and they're three floors up. They can't hear-"

"Hello, Gertrude." A voice said. The group turned around to see Gert's parents standing near the stairs.

"Oh, crap." Trini whispered as she backed up.

"Mom? Dad?" Gert asked in fear.

"Run, everyone!" Alex ordered as he ran towards Gert's parents. "I'll hold them-." He swung, but instead of hitting them, his arm went right through her parents. "-Off?"

"Holograms," Trini said as she pointed at them. "You fail, Alex."

"Hey, you thought they were real, too. I heard that _'oh crap'_." Alex commented.

"Wait, the dinosaur was real, but her parents are C.G.I.?" Chase wondered as Nico helped him up.

"Hey squirt," Gert's dad continued. "I'm sorry, but if you're watching this projection we recorded…your mother and I are probably dead."

"What?" Gert asked, obviously confused.

"Oh, wait. I think this is like…their will or something." Trini said as she stood next to Gert.

"Hopefully, we were able to get this secret chambers access code to you before we died." Mrs. Yorkes stated.

"Don't be absurd, Stacy. If we didn't get her the code, how would she be able watching us now? You think she just _accidentally _stumbled onto all of this?"

"Oops." Trini cocked her brows.

"Well, _actually_…" Gert tilted her head to the side.

"Presumably," Mrs. Yorkes continued, "I see you've met your new _pet_."

"Don't be scared, she doesn't bite…unless there's something you _want _her to bite." Mr. Yorkes added.

"Before our 4-D time portico was destroyed, we traveled to the 87th century and had her commissioned. Cost us a pretty doubloon, so I hope you're grateful." Mr. Yorkes explained.

"Hold up," Gert said as she patted the Dino, "_What _century?"

"She's been genetically engineered to respond to only _your _mental commands." Mrs. Yorkes informed; completely ignoring Gert's questioned.

"I think they're the type of holograms that don't answer back." Trini whispered.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions," Mr. Yorkes declared, "but I'm sure you'll find all the answers you're looking for inside our _**Abstract**_, the sacred text that guides our organization."

Mrs. Yorkes pointed at the book on the stand inside the open wall that the Dinosaur had first came out of. "It will explain everything we've ever done, and everything _you _need to do now that we're gone."

Trini walked over to the book and picked it up. She turned back to Gert, "Want it?"

"Of course." Gert held her hand out.

Trini opened it as she walked towards Gert. She cocked a brow. "What the-?" She started. "What the hell is this?"

"What's what?" Gert asked as she grabbed the book. She flipped a couple pages and looked up. "Is this some kind of _joke_? It's written in some _foreign language._"

"It may seem like gibberish now, but it'll all make sense after you've deciphered it." Mr. Yorkes assured.

"Just use the decoder ring Mr. and Mrs. Dean gave you when you turned eighteen." Mrs. Yorkes informed.

"No, honey, it's the Alfonso's who have it." Mr. Yorkes corrected.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Yorkes looked up. "I thought it was the Deans?"

Mr. Yorkes looked up. "Well, whoever gave it to you, use the decoder ring. I'm pretty sure _one _of them gave it to you."

"Our parents gave you a ring?" Karolina asked as she leaned forward.

"K, She's _fifteen_." Trini stated.

"Yeah, and I have _no _idea what they're talking about!" Gert added.

Trini blocked out the rest, not caring about what else they had to say, she was still trying to take this all in. Though, she felt dizzy. She hadn't finished eating the bag of Gold Fishes and felt like all of her energy was completely _gone_. Before she knew it, the hologram shut off with a soft _click_.

Trini blinked. "The fuck?"

"Okay, um…Huh?" Gert asked.

So can we go to the police now?" Nico asked, "Please?"

"With what?" Alex asked. "We've got Gert's parents claiming to be time travelers, but nothing to show they helped kill that girl."

"Are you nuts?" Chase yelled. "They've got psychic raptors in their basement!"

"Yeah, and Siegfried and Roy have _white tigers _in their's." Gert answered. "It doesn't mean they're criminals, just..._odd_."

"They're _gay_." Trini corrected. "And how the hell are gonna explain that we found a Velociraptor in Yorkes' _basement_? I mean, sure we're onto something, but that's all we have: A _lead_."

"Trini's right," Alex agreed, "We still need a smoking gun to put away our parents for good. Without it, they'll probably just Shapiro their way out and kill us as soon as they're free."

"What about that not-so-little black book of theirs?" Nico asked. "Didn't they say it's got info on all they're crimes and stuff? Maybe that'll tell us where they hid the girl's body."

"Yeah, and all we have to do is either go to Karolina's and my house to fine that decoder ring or whatever." Trini finalized.

"_My _house?" Karolina inquired as she put her hand to her chest. ""But...My parents can't really be part of this. They might be a little eccentric, but they're not evil. They don't even eat meat!"

Yeah, well neither did Hitler..." Gert said; trailing off.

"Karolina, if you'd seen what the rest of us saw back at my house, you'd understand." Alex said. I'm with Nico. We should press on to your pad next. First we've got to decide what to do with this...thing." He pointed at the Dino.

"Sorry girl. Guess that means its back to the dog house for you. Don't worry, I'll be back for you when this is all over, okay?" Gert said softly as she led the Dino back into the trapdoor. It whimpered softly at Gert.

"And I though my life was weird _yesterday_." Chase mumbled.

"I know, right?" Trini nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>The Dean Residence<br>4:14 a.m.**

The house was enormous; not bigger than Trini's, though. She admired it for a while; inhaling the smell of strawberries and fruit cake. She continued onward; digging through Karolina's mother's jewelry chest and in certain drawers.

"This room's clean. Any luck up there, guys?" Alex called.

Trini walked out of the master bed room with Karolina in tow, they stopped at the staircase railing. "Nope, I got nothing."

"Nope, Trini and I have been through every jewelry box and trinket drawer in the house. No offence, but I seriously don't think my parents are like the rest of yours. They're good people." Karolina declared with furrowed brows.

"Well keep looking for some kind of switch or keypad thing." Alex ordered.

"Why? Just cause one of our houses is tricked out doesn't mean this place is." Gert said as Alex placed his hand on the painting on the far side of the wall.

"You never know, Gert." Trini said as she walked down stairs.

"Never fear kiddies," Chase called from the back room, "Chase is on the case, and he just his the _pay dirt_."

"Did you find the ring?" Gert asked.

"Nope, but I was rummaging through Mr. Dean's den and I scored his last will and testament." Chase informed.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Alex asked.

"It's basically what we found at Gert's place, right? Instructions on what to do if her parents kicked the bucket?" He shuffled through the papers.

"That's right, that's where we got our last lead from." Trini smiled.

"Hey! That's private!" Karolina shouted.

"Karolina, don't you think it's a bit weird that your father had a Will even though I'm pretty sure he's in perfect health?" Trini questioned as she raised her hand.

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter, it's still rude to read someone's last Will." Karolina argued.

"Relax, its pretty boring; they didn't leave you any dinosaurs or anything ." Gert informed as she shuffled through the papers.

"Yeah, but check out the last page" Alex said, pulling said sheet out of the pile. He started reading off of it. "_And to our beloved daughter Karolina, we bequeath the following, may she use it wisely._" He pulled a picture up. "And then there's just a picture of this." It was a picture of a winged pole encircled by two snakes that was crossed out.

"A _**caduceus**_? Well, it is the symbol for-."

"Yeah, yeah, we've all been to the hospital, showoff. But why's it got the _**Ghostbuster's**_ symbol around it?" Chase interrupted.

""I don't know, but that snake thing is carved on my _**MedAlert bracelet**_." Karolina asserted as she pulled her hand up and pulled her sleeve down. The silver chain gleamed in the lights that hung above her.

"Maybe your parents were trying to tell you not to wear it anymore?" Nico suggested.

"Why? I've had this thing on since I was _four. _My parents told me never to take it off. I'm like, deadly allergic to penicillin."

"Do you _know_ you're allergic to penicillin, or is that just what your parents _said_?" Alex asked.

"Why would they lie about something like that?" Karolina took the will paper.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because they've lied to us our _entire _lives." Trini crossed her arms.

"Look, how about you prove us _all _wrong and take off the bracelet?" Alex tested.

"You're _crazy_! This picture probably meant that they didn't want me to go to…_Med School_!" Karolina alleged.

"Oh, yeah, _that's _a logical response." Trini retorted.

Karolina glared at her and pulled her wrist up. "_**FINE**_!" She snapped as she grabbed her bracelet and yanked it off her arm; small shards of metal flying in the air. "If you want it so bad, _have it_! It's _nothing_!" She chucked the bracelet away from her.

"See!" She shouted. Just as she did, her body exploded with neon colors; flowing off of her like soft tuffs of smoke. Her hair; which had been tied up, had been released and was now flowing behind her; defying gravity. The colors were so bright, but she looked so…beautiful.

"Whoa," Trini gasped.

"Oh no." Karolina whispered as she looked at her hands.

"It's _beautiful_." Chase complemented. "Like a burning painting, or-."

"_**GET AWAY**_!" Karolina screamed.

"What's wrong with me? What am I?" she cried, voice raised in fear.

"An angel." Chase suggested.

"A...a mutant?" Gert offered.

"She can't be." Nico said. "I mean, there's nothing wrong with that, but...she's too old to just turn into one isn't she?"

"Way too old." Trini agreed. "But what else could she-?"

"Hold on, let me think," Alex interrupted, "Didn't my father say something with Karolina's parents dealing with…with _off world_ enemies?"

"An alien?" Trini offered. "No way, that's-."

"An _alien_!" Karolina repeated with panic in her voice.

"Maybe being on this planet gives your parents and you these…powers or whatever, and that bracelet is made of some mineral that blocks those abilities, sorta like Krypto-."

"You've been watching too many WB shows, bro. that's ridiculous." Chase denied.

And then she felt it again. Heartbeats. They were booming. Trini couldn't even hear what the hell Gertrude was saying until she was able to grab her head and close her eyes. Everything was coming to now. She took a deep breath and looked up; Karolina was still freaking out.

"So I'm the daughter of some kind of…_space invaders_?" Karolina asked in disbelief. "God, first you tell me that my parents are _evil, _and now I find out I'm not even _human_?" She shook her head and cupped her head with her hands. "I wish I never learned about _any _of this!" She began to cry. "I was so much happier being kept in the _dark_! I…I hope our parents _do _kill us!"

"Karolina!" Trini shouted. Unbeknownst to Karolina, she began to float as she cried. "You're floating!"

Karolina looked down and gasped. "I can fly?" Her face suddenly lit up and the tears dried instantly as she looked down to see that she was beautifully flying in the sky. "_**I CAN FLY!" **_

Trini gawked at her. "Wow."


	4. A N G E L

**Dear, Cmdr. Gen. Marasco (I feel like I should salute to you cuz of your name) thank you for likeing my story. It was manly becuase of you that I wanted to do a story of my own like this. And thanks for the review and the Green Light. I'll try to put Jake in! And I hope you update on Teenage Wasteland soon! Thanks and please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Dean Residence<br>4:28 A.M.**

Trini gawked at Karolina, who was still flying in the night sky and squealing with delight. She lit up the sky and shinned brighter than any star. Trini looked over to Alex, who was scratching the back of his head nervously.

"We're _so _dead." He sighed. She flew right by him; he dodged her easily. "Stop messing around, Karolina! Someone's gonna _see _you!"

"Don't _worry, _Alex!" She squealed. "The only neighbor I have is Trini! And her parents aren't home either! So there's-_oof!_" Karolina rammed right into Chase. The two landed on the ground.

Karolina pushed herself up and looked at Chase with worry. "Are you alright, Chase?"

"Yeah, I'm…I'm fine." He smiled.

Trini rolled her eyes. As she walked up to Chase, "Alright, Lady Killer, let's get you up." She then looked at Karolina. "And it looks like you have…a _few _more miles up the road before you get the hang of this whole _flying _thing."

"What does it _feel _like?" Nico asked as she helped Karolina up.

"It's _totally _amazing! You know those butterflies you get when you see someone you like?" She asked with the biggest grin on her face. "Imagine if you those butterflies could flap hard enough to lift you off the ground!" She then looked down. "It almost makes me forget about how I'm some alien freak."

"You're not, Karolina." Trini assured as she grabbed Karolina's bracelet. "You're in no shape or form a _freak_. There's nothing to be ashamed of." Trini smiled as she clicked the bracelet back on with a smile.

"You want me to wear _this thing_ again?" Karolina asked. "But it represents everything my parents _lied _to me about."

"Maybe," Alex admitted, "But it turns off your little _lightshow_. And right now we can't have you flying around like some oversized Tinkerbell. We need to stay under the radar from our parents, remember?"

"Yeah," Trini crossed her arms. "This whole _Super Villain Club House_ is getting a lot more _dangerous _than we expected. I think it'd be _wiser _not to draw attention at all."

"So, what? We go look for more stuff?" Gert asked.

"No, we need to look for that damn ring." Alex answered with attitude. "And since we didn't find it at Karolina's house, then it _has _to be at Trini's house."

"How can you be so sure?" Nico questioned. "I mean, we didn't find a body at Gert's house, or the ring _here_, so how do we know it's over there?"

"We don't." Trini admitted. "But it doesn't hurt to try, right? I mean, we _do _wanna put our parents in the slammer. So I say we take the chance and go over there."

"_Take the chance_?" Chase repeated. "Since when do _you _take chances?"

Trini smirked. "Maybe this little experience has made me have a change of heart."

* * *

><p><strong>The Alfonso Residence<br>4:38 A.M. **

"Why is your house bigger than Karolina's?" Chase asked as they looked through Trini's mom's closet.

"I don't know. Maybe because my parents are _producers_?" Trini answered as she fixated the boxes in one of her mother's drawers.

"I'm pretty sure you could have a party in here." Nico responded as she walked along the hardwood floors of the closet.

"Mom did one time because most of her clothes were _out of style_." Trini rolled her eyes. "So she literally turned her closet into a store."

"I remember that." Karolina said as she pushed some of Mrs. Alfonso's clothes aside on the racks.

"Sounds like your mom's not shallow at all." Gert said sarcastically.

"Did you guys find anything yet?" Alex asked a bit annoyed.

"There's nothing here." Nico replied. "I knew we wouldn't find any-."

"Don't give up hope just yet, Children." Gert said as she tapped on a separate door on the outside of the closet. "I think I found another tricked out door here."

Trini walked over to the door with the rest of the group in tow. "What?" She blinked. "That's my parents office. That's where they write all their scripts and sometimes my mom sews the costumes."

"So, other stuff could be in there. Like the Will we found in Karolina's house." Alex said as he pushed past Trini and Gert inside the room. True to Trini's word, there were stacks of papers everywhere. Along with dummies that had unfinished clothing on them.

"Yeah, we're gonna find something in _here_." Gert retorted. "I mean, this place is _so _clean."

"Maybe that wasn't the answer." Nico stated from the bed. She rose up with a large shoe box in her hands. "_In Case of our death, open box._"

"What? Gimme!" Trini quickly ran to Nico and snatched the box from her hands. "_For our Daughter, Trini Lin Alfonso_." She grabbed the edge of the cardboard box and pulled it open. Inside was a small piece of paper with the words _"Solvo Putus quod permissum is fulsi"_* written on it .

"What's it say?" Chase questioned.

"_Solvo Putus quod permissum is fulsi_?" Trini questioned. Suddenly, a poof of purple smoke flowed off of the paper and formed only to top half of her father; his face, bare shoulders, and chest was all they could see.

"_Trini, if you've found this. Then obviously, we're dead_." Mr. Alfonso stated. "_We left you this message to you because we had to. As guardians, it's our job_."

"Wait, what?" She whispered.

"_I know you're not going to take this easily_," He started, "_But we're not your real parents. You're real parents were murder years ago. Why? Because you were the soul being of life. You were the first angel born on earth. That's why you were chosen. That mark on your arm, the Angelic Symbol of Life __**was **__carved into your skin…by Lisa. She carved it in when you were just a baby. Trini, you were the one the Gibborim chose you to hold their life. If you die, so do they_."

Trini blinked in horror. "W-What the fuck?"

"_You are the ultimate being, Trini. Every power in the universe is yours now. But you are only to serve the Gibborim. You are their life source. So now that you've seen this, look back into the box and pick up the necklace_."

"Necklace? There wasn't a-." Gert was cut off by Trini reaching into the box and pulling out a small gold chain necklace with a charm that had the Angelic Symbol of life on it.

"_Once you put that on, all you're powers will unleash, and you will be the most powerful being on the planet. Even if you take off the necklace, your powers will still be there. But…Stay away from Adamnatium_." Mr. Alfonso warned. "_It might be the _true_ death of you_."

"What?" Trini asked as the smoke disappeared.

"Put on the necklace." Chase urged.

"Are you insane!" Trini shouted as she gripped the necklace.

"Who's the Gibborim?" Gert asked.

"The hell do I know?" Trini snapped. "I don't even know what the fuck is going on. My _real _parents are dead, I'm…"

"An Angel." Alex answered.

"Wait, Angels are _real_?" Gert blinked. "A-and you're one of them?"

"I don't know!" Trini barked. "I don't have fucking wings and I don't have a goddamn halo over my head! So how the hell could I be one!"

"Put on the necklace." Alex stated.

"I'm not gonna do it." She chucked the golden necklace to the floor. "So I can work for that damn…what ever the fuck it is."

Karolina picked it up. "Look, I found out about _my _true form and even ripped off my own bracelet to prove it." She shoved the Necklace in her hands. "Just because _our _parents are _evil _doesn't mean you will be, too. We won't let you be working for the Gibborim or whatever."

Trini looked at the necklace and sighed. "Fine." She unclasped the back and pulled it around her neck; fastening it on the back of her neck. The necklace immediately wrapped itself tightly around her throat; practically choking her.

"Trini!" Karolina cried. Trini pulled her hand up as the necklace loosened it's grip. She pulled.

"What the hell just happened?" Gert asked as she helped Trini up.

"I don't know. But now it's a choker." Trini looked down.

"If it's any consolation, that makes you look hotter." Chase smiled.

Trini glared at him. "Whatever. Let's just go."

"Go where?" Gert asked.

Alex turned to Chase. "I say we go to Chase's place. It's on the way to Molly's-who we need to get-and maybe get something for Chase."

"What? What do you mean _something_?" Gert asked. "Weapons?"

"Well, think about it," Chase started, "Gert's got this telepathic bond with a Vel…whatever, Karolina's an Alien, and Trini's an _Angel_. What if I'm some crazy thing, too? Like…a mutant?"

"Lord help us all if he is." Gert looked up.

"Look, all I'm saying is that we have a chance if we fight our parents now." Alex stated. "Trini had said it herself, we wouldn't be able to stand a chance against them. But now, we _do_. So I say, we make our way to Chase's house, get some of his things, then go and get Molly-."

"And then what?" Gert asked. "We fight our parents to the death?"

"We try to put them where they belong." Alex declared.

Trini blinked. She could sense…a lie. It felt like a true lie. She blinked. Was that a part of her powers? Could she also fly? Like Karolina? She didn't know, but suddenly, she could sense the lie that Alex was telling. Her heart sank slightly. Why would he lie? She didn't want to believe it so she passed it off. Alex then led the group out of the room. While going down the stairs, Trini tripped and was about to fall; only for her to hover slightly. The group gasped.

"Don't tell me." Trini whispered. "I have wings."

"No," Chase shook his head. "You're just…flying."

"I can fly, too?" Trini looked down and her face went pale. She quickly grabbed onto Chase's shoulders and pulled herself close. "I'm afraid of heights." She said softly.

"Oh, great, we have two flyers. One lights up the _whole _night, and the other is afraid to fly." Gert said as she walked past Chase.

"I'll overcome my fear." Trini said as she was able to let herself land. "Sooner or later."

* * *

><p><strong>Stein Residence<br>4:55 A.M. **

Trini pulled her jacket to close better around her as she looked around. "God, it is _freezing_!"

"What?" Nico looked back. "No it's not."

"Then why the hell am I so _cold_?" Trini said through chattering teeth.

"Because you're hands turned to ice." Alex stated as he pointed at her hands.

Trini gasped and looked down at her hands. Chase quickly put a hand over her mouth. "Shh. We have to be quiet. I don't want to wake my 'rents up." He led the group over to a tiny shed in the back of his house.

Trini quickly shook her hands until they were normal again. She needed to know how to control her powers quickly.

"Come on," Chase whispered as he got to the door. "My folks spend most of their time in this shed. They know I think their work is boring. So this is were they probably hide their stuff from me."

"And no one has a skeleton key on them?" Nico asked.

"Maybe Karolina can use _her _powers to open it." Alex offered.

"How? By _Bedazzling _it open? Besides, if she de-bracelets, she's gonna light up the whole backyard like a Century Club." Gert stated.

"What about Trini?" Karolina pointed. "Herr dad _did _say that she had the ability to do _anything_. What if she could shape-shift her finger into a key?"

Trini looked down at her hand. "_May_be."

"**Move**." Chase ordered as he appeared with a shovel.

"You're insane." Gert said as she grabbed it. "It'll make a _huge _sound and wake your parents up. Just let Trini do it."

"I'll see, though." Trini said as she walked up to the door. She put the tip of her nail into the key whole and took a deep breath. The second she touched the lock, she already knew what key it was: It was made it Taiwan, number KW1, Company ACE. She even knew what it _looked _like inside her head: Silver, with C.S. carved in the side (Chase's initials), six teeth; extremely jagged. She stuck her finger in the key; suddenly feeling like it was a key. She turned her finger and blinked when it clicked. The lock and chain fell to the floor with a loud _clank_. Trini blinked and took a step back.

"Y-You did it." Nico said softly.

"I see that." Trini looked at her hand in amazement.

"Alright, now can we go inside?" Chase urged as he pulled the door open.

Just as they went inside, the group was in awe. The place was much bigger than the outside. It was literally a Science lab in there that could easily fit more than twenty people inside.

"Ah, is it me, or does this place look a _lot _bigger on the inside than the out?" Alex asked.

"Took the words right outta my mouth, Alex." Trini agreed as she stepped in.

"Another Hologram?" Nico suggested.

"If it was, don't you think we'd ram into a wall or something?" Gert questioned as she snooped around.

"What do your parents _do_, Chase?" Karolina looked up from the technology that was splayed out haphazardly on the main table.

"Their some kind of engineers." Chase answered as he fully stepped inside. "Supposedly, they made a fortune after inventing that thing that lets you open up new Cds without ripping your fingernails off."

"That was _very _descriptive, Chase." Trini nodded as she picked up some vials: automatically, she knew it was NaN3...Sodium Aside*. It was a _deadly _chemical if it touched water.

"Seriously, how can two people so ingenious end up with a son so…" Gert paused. "_Athletic._"

"Hey, I may not be book smart, but I am _street_ smart." Chase defended.

"What street? Sesame?" Gert retorted.

"Burn." Trini commented. She was about to pick up another vial, when she heard it: a car pull up, voices rambling, foot steps, four heart beats…

Trini grabbed Nico's arm. "We have to go…_now_."

"What? Why?" Nico looked at Trini with a face that shown confusion and worry.

"They're coming! We have to go _now_!" Trini urged.

"Wh-."

"You take those off _this instant_, young man!"

The group of teen stopped and looked to see Nico and Chase's parents at the door; all of them displeased.

"You are _grounded _until graduation!" Mrs. Stein continued as she pointed at Chase.

"That goes for you, too, Nico." Mrs. Minoru agreed.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" Nico blinked.

"That's exactly what I was about to ask! Alex's mother called us in a panic to see if Alex was at _our _house. That's when we found out you were gone, too!" Mrs. Minoru cried. "Your father and I have been scouring _all _of Los Angeles for you kids!" Just then, Mrs. Minoru's heart skipped a beat. She was lying. And Trini could sense this somehow. She furrowed her brow.

"What are you doing in Mr. Stein's workshop!" Mr. Minoru asked.

"Never mind," Mrs. Stein shook her head. "This is a conversation for tomorrow morning."

"Right now, you're all going _home_." Mr. Stein agreed.

"Or what, pop?" Chase asked as he raised his hands; which where covered with two _huge _metal gloves. On his head where goggles that had little plus symbols on them. "You'll use some of your scary _toys _on us?" He teased.

"Oh God. He's got the Fistigons. If he figures out how to weaponize them…" Trini could hear Mrs. Stein's whisper as if it were right in her ear.

"I wish I didn't have to do this, Chase..." Mr. Stein said, turning to Chase. "But you leave me no choose."

Trini gasped as she saw Mr. Stein lift his right hand up and shoot a green ray of energy from his watch.

"Chase! Look out!" Trini cried, but it was too late, the ray had hit Chase's chest and knocked him out cold.

_If it's _that _powerful…Then that means-_. Trini's thoughts were cut off by Mr. Stein shooting another ray right at Trini. She froze and raised her hand to block. Instead of the ray hitting Trini and knocking her out cold, her hand absorbed it. Trini looked down at her hand in amazement, "What the-."

"Get ready for Tinkerbell, guys!" Alex shouted as he suddenly ripped Karolina's bracelet off. Once again, she exploded with color; the strips of light swirling around the room.

"They know about the Dean girl!" Mr. Minoru shouted as he shielded his eyes.

"And the Alfonso girl without a doubt!" Mrs. Minoru added; noticing how Trini absorbed the ray.

"We know about _everything_!" Alex exclaimed. "We…we know who you _really _are!"

The adults froze slightly, then looked at each other with an all knowing smirk. They then turned to face the teens as their clothes morphed into the ones they wore only hours ago. The Minoru's wore an ancient wizard's garment that was decked out in red and black; their hoods covered the top of their head and a mouth piece covered the bottom. Mr. and Mrs. Stein both wore jump suits (though one was blue and one was green), on top of their heads were goggles of some sort and metal armor on their arms.

"Oh, child. I _highly _doubt that." Mrs. Minoru said in a deadly tone.

"Guys! Mo-!" Trini started but was interrupted by Mr. Minoru's spells.

Suddenly, a massive stream of water erupted from the ground and shot Karolina up I nthe air; rendering her powers useless.

"Karolina!" Trini cried as she ran towards the water. Trini pulled her hand forward and attempted to _control _the water (hey, it was _worth _a shot). And for a second, she was able to push the water down so Karolina could get free; when suddenly-.

"Sntak Nfsh Itaz!" Mr. Minoru shouted.

Abruptly, a strong horrible ringing filled her ears. Her senses were heightened; _all _of them. When Trini looked around, she was the only one who could hear it. _A dog whistle spell. _Trini thought; though she didn't know how she _really _knew that. She cried out as it got louder and sunk to her knees; closing her eyes shut and covering her ears with her hands. The sound was deafening and made her body tremble. She tried to find _one _way to make it stop, but she couldn't wrack her brain for _anything_. She tried to force herself to go deaf, maybe that would end it. But if she did, would she get her hearing back? The ringing got louder once more; feeling a liquid stream down her ear and hands. Trini didn't want to pull her hands away; she already knew it was blood. She couldn't take it anymore and closed her eyes gently, passing out…

* * *

><p><strong>San Bernardino Freeway<br>5:31 A.M.**

"Can you hear?" Gert asked as she leaned towards Trini; who was on the floor of Chase's van.

"Y-yeah," Trini nodded. Which was odd, because she was sure that noise would have _definitely _blown her ears out like Bose Speakers. And she was pretty sure they did. But, surprisingly, she could hear again. "I-I don't know how, though."

"We tried waking you up." Alex stated as he looked at Chase, who was awake as well. "And when you looked up at us, you just shook your head. I don't think you heard us at all."

"I did?" Trini blinked. Now she was _sure _she'd gone deaf. "I think I _did _loose my hearing."

"So then…how'd you get it back?" Chase cocked a brow.

"I-I don't know. One minute, I think I'm deaf, and the next, I can hear _everything_." She shook her head.

"Do you think you being _The Holder of life_ has anything to do with it?" Gert asked.

"That's right." Alex pointed. "Your…um…_dad_ did say that if you die, so do the Gibborim. So that means, you stay in perfect condition for them."

"But she'd lost her hearing." Gert replied. "Wouldn't that mean that the Gibborim lost their's, too? So how would it heal? If she dies, so do they. So whatever happens to her, won't it reflect them?"

"But she's an angel." Chase countered. "What if there's catch?"

"A catch?" Karolina spoke up from the driver's seat.

Nico turned around. "Don't you mean, an _advantage_?"

"Yeah that." Chase agreed. "I mean, you can't _kill _an angel."

"Of course you can." Karolina said.

"How are angels made?" Chase countered.

"Because they've already died." Alex concluded.

"So…They Gibborim…or whatever are basically immortal." Gert blinked.

"That's why they chose you as their keeper of life." Alex stated.

"Oh, my God." Trini whispered as she pressed her hand to her forehead. "Holy shit."

"Now _this _is more like C.S.I." Gert said as she leaned against her Dinosaur.

Trini looked at the floor in shock.

"Trini," Chase called.

She looked up; her face slightly pale. "You shou-."

But whatever Chase was going to say was interrupted by a phone going off. Gert quickly dug into her back pocket and pulled out her phone.

"That's messed up." Gert stated. "My phone isn't even turned _on_." She pressed the talk button and placed the phone to her ear. "Yello."

She didn't seem to say anything else…But her face got pale as she tore the phone away.

"Gert?" Chase asked.

She finally looked up from her phone; her eyes wide.

"They're going to kill Molly."

* * *

><p><strong>*Solvo Putus quod permissum is fulsi means <em>please give permission to release the seal <em>in Latin. **

***NaN3 is a _real _chemical compound. When mixed with water it becomes Oxygen Aside is basically a smoke acid that will killl you in at _least _4-5 seconds depending on how much you take in. It burns the skin off your face and shreds your lungs till they are _nothing_. Do _not _try this at home or you _will _die a quick-yet painful death.**

**REVIEW! **


	5. R E S C U E

**So, I'm getting pretty close to the end of this book. But I'm not gonna just end it here. So, yeah :) hope you like it :D Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tommy's Roadside Rest Stop<br>(Closed for repairs)  
>5:43 A.M. <strong>

"Would they really kill their own _Daughter_?" Karolina asked. Karolina had pulled over by the rest stop to talk about what the hell they were going to do.

"Uh, _hello_! My mom tried to kill me!" Nico exclaimed. "She stuffed a huge rod in me!"

"Besides that, going to the cops is a no-no." Gert stated. "Mommy Dearest said if we _did_ go to the cops, Molly's as good as _dead_."

"Then what? Are we supposed to give ourselves up?" Karolina snapped.

"No way." Trini shook her head. "We need a plan."

"Exactly!" Chase agreed. "We should go into hardcore hiding, _Saddam_-Style! Like I said, I know this awesome-."

"Actually, Chase," Alex interrupted, "I was thinking the _opposite_ of retreat. I want to charge into Molly's place and rescue her."

"Yeah, good luck with _that_ suicide attempt." Trini crossed her arms.

"Seriously? Are you _that_ stupid?" Gert asked. "Last time we tango-ed with our parents we barely made it out alive!"

"Well, none of you can come with me." Alex shrugged. "I mean, it was my fault. I was the idiot who left Molly behind."

"Says the guy who doesn't have any powers." Trini stated. "I'm not letting you go in there so you can get yourself killed, Alex."

"Seriously, you can't go all Tinkerbell like Karolina here, and you don't have a Dino." Nico pointed out. "And Chase has..."

"A fucking problem!" Chase cried as he fussed with his gloves. "These damn Geek Gloves won't come off of my hands! If I don't, I won't be able to wipe my own-." But he was suddenly interrupted by a release of flames shooting from his gloves and onto the floor. He stopped and lifted them up gently. "Well...that totally rocks."

"How the hell did you do that?" Karolina blinked.

"No clue. It just happened." Chase said as he lifted his hands.

"Easy, Tiger." Trini cautioned as she grabbed his gloves and lowered them slightly. "If you can't control them I suggest keeping your hands to yourself."

"So, if Chase figures out how to work those, and we have Gert and Karolina, we have an actual chance at beating Gert and Molly's parents."

"_We_?" Alex cocked a brow. "You mean you guys are coming with me?"

"Of course," Trini nodded.

"We gotta watch out for each other. Isn't that what you said, Alex?" Nico asked as she shrugged and tilted her head to the side.

"Well, if Nico's in..." Karolina looked slightly unsure.

"Fine," Gert agreed as she hopped off the back of the Van. "But that's only 'cause I don't want you stompin' on my 'rents with out me!"

"Hell yeah!" Chase cheered. "Pre-Dawn raid, Motherfuckers!" "Thanks, guys." Alex said, with a hint of pride in his voice. "I'm sure if we do it right, we can get Molly out safely." He paused. "I mean, we've took down four of our parents before. What's stopping us from do it again?"

Trini smirked. "Absolutely nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>Hayes Residence<br>(In the Bushes at the Side Of the House)  
>6:26 A.M<strong>

"What's the signal again?" Trini asked as she turned to Gert.

"Two." Gert answered. "Then we send old Dino in here to take the Doctor out."

"Sounds painful." Trini stated.

"Look, they're going inside." Gert pointed at Nico and Alex, who were making there way inside Molly's house. Trini took a deep breath anticipating the signal. She looked through the window the Dino was supposed to crash through. Gert leaned forward in the bushes and tried to hear.

"...TWO!"

"NOW!" Gert shouted; the Dino crashing through the window (a part of the wall as well; making a gaping whole) and attacking Dr. Hayes. "You alright?" Gert asked as she and Trini walked through the gaping whole. Alex and Nico got up form the floor. Dr. Hayes was screaming for Gert to get the Dino off. But she didn't comply.

"Yeah, fine." Replied Alex. "Just make sure that your pet keeps the good doctor occupied."

Trini wanted to head upstairs but was interrupted by the racing heartbeats that filed the room. Even an extra two that Trini was sure were The Yorkes. She turned just as they entered the room and smacked Alex in the face with the flat side of an ax. Trini gasped as Alex dropped to the floor like a doll; his glasses sliding next to him.

"**ALEX**!" Nico cried.

"My, am I disappointed or what?" Mr. Yorkes stated as he placed the tip of the ax on the floor.

"Called me _Old Fashion_, but I think all this fighting is _very unladylike_."

"Well, looks like you found your inheritance." Mr. Yorkes turned to his daughter. "Funny, last time I checked, your mother and I weren't even _dead_ yet."

"Yeah…well, that can be arranged!" Gert threatened. "You guys are murderers! I have no problem siccing this girl on you!"

"That was very convincing, Gertrude." Mrs. Yorkes replied with a laugh. She and her husband walked forward and petted the Dino. "Unfortunately, this creature was genetically engineered to be unable to harm a member of your immediate family."

"Oh, fuck." Trini said as she couldn't get Alex up and looked towards the Yorkes. She then panned towards Nico who nodded in a ready to attack.

Just as Mr. Yorkes was going to say something, Nico let out a wail and ran towards him. Trini herself let one out as well and raced towards Mrs. Yorkes. Trini didn't see what happened with Mr. Yorkes, but she was able to shove Gert's mother towards the wall…with WAY too much force. The push sent Gert's mother _through_ the wall and into the living room. Trini took a step back and gasped.

"Oh, my God!" Trini cried as she looked at Gert. "Ohmigod, Gert! I'm so sorry!"

"Save it," Gert put her hand up to cut Trini off. "When Alex wakes up, I'll tell him that we've moved onto Phase three."

Trini and Nico then ran upstairs to Molly's room; only to find that her mother was there; on her knees, singing to her gently while stroking her hair.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word. Mommy's gonna buy you a-."

"Get your hands off her, you Witch." Nico ordered, causing Mrs. Hayes to stop singing.

"Isn't that the pot calling the cauldron black, Nico?" Mrs. Hayes voice was as sweet as pie as she turned around to face Nico. "You're the one who looks like they should be burned at the stake."

"You people are the evil fuckers. Not us." Trini stated coldly. She was starting to get used to this bad ass attitude that she didn't even know she had. She guessed it was from the many times of not having a back bone…it must have grown when she got the courage to runaway.

"Your generation is all the same." Mrs. Hayes sighed. "The second you kids don't under_stand_ something, you deem it _evil_ and start throwing chairs through Starbuck's windows."

"Yeah, well…Starbucks _sucked_." Trini insulted as she tightened her fists. A blue glow began to circle around it.

"And now you're acting like a bunch of _children_. Throwing your fists around and hurting your own _parents;_ Sickening." Mrs. Hayes eyes glowed a bright pink. She raised her hand; causing Trini and Nico to fall to their knees. "Why don't you just _power down_ and act like adults?"

"Nghh." Nico growled. "Why don't you drop the condescending act and admit you're a_ monster_!"

"Nico? Trini?" A small voice called.

The girls looked up and saw that little Molly had awoken from her slumber. A stream of blood trickling down her nose. She grabbed her head and groaned slightly.

"What did you do to her?" Nico accused.

"Nothing!" Mrs. Hayes shouted. "Molly, what happened?"

Molly blinked; insure of what her mother was talking about for a second, then wiped the blood from her nose and looked down at it.

"Oh, Jeez." She said softly. "This is what I was trying to tell you. There's something wrong with my body." Her eyes glowed a bright pink, like her mother's.

"Molly's a...a...?" Nico started.

"A mutant?" Trini blinked.

"She _can't _be a mutant." Mrs. Hayes denied. "We had her scanned for the X-Gene at birth! I thought she was negative. I thought-"

Nico took this opening to attack; she struck Mrs. Hayes with her Staff; knocking her unconsious. "_SHUT UP_!" She shouted.

"You're damn lies end right-." Trini started.

"_**STOP IT**_!" Molly cried. Trini and Nico turned to see Molly; her had off and her hair flying aorund her. "_**GET AWAY FROM MY MOM!"  
><strong>_


	6. E S C A P E

**Molly Hayes Residence  
>6:40 A.M.<strong>

"I MEAN IT! LEAVE MY MOM ALONE!" Molly exclaimed.

"Molly, please! Calm down!" Trini said with alacrity. "Look, Hun, we'll explain everything. Just please-."

"Everything okay up here, Nico?" Gert asked as she entered the room with the Dinosaur in tow.

Molly screamed and pointed. "A DINOSAUR!"

Gert noticed Molly and gasped. "A MUTANT!"

Trini sighed and covered her eyes. So much for trying to calm Molly down. Gert calmed down though, "Jeez,

"Shit, yeah, I thought the same thing, Gert." Nico nodded, then shook her head, "Wait, what are you doing up here? You're supposed to be guarding-."

"It's fine." Gert assured. "Chase and Karolina already moved into position and are keeping a "parental guidance" over-."

"Are you guys alright?" A voice called from the door.

"Alex?" Trini asked. "Are you okay?"

He rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "Yeah, but I'm gonna have a bruise the size of a-."

"What are you guys doing in my house?" Molly asked.

"Whoa," Alex muttered.

"Calm down, Molly." Trini said in a soothing voice. "We're not going to hurt you."

"But Gert has a Dinosaur!" Molly cried.

"Yeah, but she's a friendly Dino...like Barney!" Gert smiled awkwardly.

"I HATE Barney." Molly growled.

Trini's mouth dropped. "How?"

"Because it's for babies! And it's stupid!"

""Uh...okay. Anyway, I know you're confused right now," Gert continued. "But there's noting bad about it. Basically, you're what we call a mutant, which means-"

"I know that, stupid!" Molly snapped. "What I want to know is why Nico hit my mom in the face!"

"She hadtoo, Molly. You're parents-well, our parents-are bad people!" Trini explained.

"I hate sugar coating things, because adults used to do it to me all the time. But...Our parents are Villains. Like the ones you see on T.V." Gert added. "During that little costume party that we didn't let you see, they had killed an innocent woman."

Molly's face contorted into pure rage. "You're lying!"

"It's true, little dude. I saw them do it." Chase said from the doorway, Karolina in tow.

"Chase? Karolina?" Alex asked.

"What are you doing up here?" Trini inquired. "You're supposed to be watching-."

Before Trini could finish, the entire wall behind Molly's bed exploded; debris and rubble flying into the room. Trini quickly threw her hands up to jump towards Molly; but instead, she threw up a white force field; blocking the rubble from hitting Molly. Once the rubble cleared; the force field went down.

"Whoa," Alex commented.

"I know right?" Trini agreed as she looked at her hands.

"I should say I would have killed you when I had the chance," Mrs. Dean voice stated as floated in the room. "But a chance is something you spoiled brats never had." Mrs. Dean floated in mid-air; an all black suit with intricate designs on it and her skin glowing the same colorful being that Karolina was.

"Go away Mom." Karolina growled as she sat up.

"Yeah, take one more step and-."

"Oh, shut up, you pudgy little troll woman." Mrs. Dean ordered as she lifted her hand. A colorful binding appeared and circled around Gert; squeezing her tightly.

"Now, none of you move." Mrs. Dean ordered. "Do anything, and I'll pop Gertrude like one of your own black heads."

"That's gross." Trini's face twisted with disgust.

"Indeed, which is why I'd rather not kill anyone. But this overweight nerdling was the one child the pride considered expendable." Mrs. Dean finished.

"Stop it, Mrs. Dean! You're hurting her!" Molly cried as she shot up from the bed and jumped towards Mrs. Dean. She shoved her hands forward and pushed Mrs. Dean away from the gaping whole. "Just be nice!" Molly shouted. Mrs. Dean crashed into the pool.

"What the Hulk!" Chase exclaimed. "Did you see how strong she was!"

"Wow..." Gert blinked. "Thanks, Mol."

"Man..." Molly plopped against her bed. "That made me...sleepy."

"Time to move." Alex ordered.

Trini stopped; the conversation blocking out of her head. Heartbeats...two more of them. Her "mother" and "father". She walked towards the doorway, feeling them enter the house. Then...the heartbeats stopped. Trini panicked. She then turned back to look at the group. Nico had asked her a question, but Trini couldn't hear it; she was still hearing out for the heartbeats. She walked outside the door and turned. Just as she did, a hand raced towards her head. Trini ducked; only getting her shoulder sliced (slightly) open. She stumbled gripping her shoulder. The hand crashed in the wall behind Trini.

"Where do you think you're going, Trini?" Mrs. Alfonso asked from down the hall. She retracted her arm back to her body.

"I'm getting the hell out of here." She answered in a growl.

"Oh, is that a back bone I hear? Look who's finally grown one." Mr. Alfonso stated. "Too bad it had to be in a situation like this."

"Come on, now, Trini. Just be wise about this. Leave the Hayes girl here and we can go home." Mrs. Alfonso offered softly.

"For what? So you can beat me some more?" Trini countered.

Inside Molly's room; she could hear Molly; Karolina, and Nico gasp. She didn't mean to say that out loud.

Lisa frowned. "Oh, Trini. You shouldn't talk to your mother that way."

"You're not my mother. You and Rex murdered my real parents." Trini gripped her wound; but surprisingly, it had already healed. There was nothing left of it but dried up blood; and even that was slowly fading away as well. She released her wound.

"Oh, she knows." Mr. Alfonso shrugged. "Cat's out of the bag."

"Trini, we don't have time for this, we'll figure it out later. We have to go." Nico said softly.

"Then do your thing." Trini allowed.

Another hand shot out towards Trini. Nico quickly jumped in front and pulled her staff in front of her as well. "FREEZE." She ordered.

A blue haze glowed from them as the arm stopped in the middle of the hallway; near Nico's face. She then looked back at Trini; who was slowly taking off her jacket. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Downtown Los Angeles<br>8:42 A.M.**

Trini sat in the back of the seat; her arms wrapped around her knees as she stared at the Angelic symbol carved on her arm. No one else talked to her. Truth be told, she didn't want anyone talking to her anyways. She glared at the markings; hating them. She put her hand on it to cover it. But when she pulled it away; it was gone. She gasped.

"What?" Nico asked.

"M-my scar?"

"The one on your arm?" Karolina asked from the driver's seat.

"Y-yeah...it's Gone."

"What?" Nico, Gert, Molly, and Chase crawled over to her arm to see that it was completely flawless.

"That's some Twilight Zone shit." Chase commented.

"Yeah, how did you do that?" Nico questioned.

"I-I don't know. I just placed my hand over my arm and...It was gone." Trini answered.

"Try Nico's arm!" Chase pulled Nico's arm towards her. There was a small cut near her wrist.

"What! No!" Nico rejected after pulling her arm back.

"No, Nico, let me try." Trini held her hand out. Nico placed her wrist in Trini's hand as she put her hand over Nico's wound. She took a deep breath and concentrated on making it go away. When she took her hand away, Nico's wound was completely healed.

"Whoa..." Chase whispered.

"Yeah, whoa..."

"That's the girl you killed!" Alex suddenly shouted.

"What?" Trini leaned forward.

"Nice try, dad. But we'll prove you framed us." Alex said once more. "Son of what, dad? What exactly am I a son of?" Alex then turned off the phone and shoved it back in his pocket.

"Well, that didn't sound good." Nico commented.

"We're dead. Our parents...they control everything. We're fugitives form the entire world." Alex added.

"Then there's only one thing we have to do." Chase smirked.

"And what's that?" Gert cocked a brow.

"Fall of the face of the fucking world."

* * *

><p><strong>Bronson Canyon<br>Griffith Park  
>10:27 A.M.<strong>

"You're fucking nuts, Chase." Trini said as she looked at the large cave that they stood in front of the group.

"I agree. The amazing spot you've been bragging about is a cave?" Alex cocked a brow.

"Holy Stupid Ideas, Batman." Gert joked.

"Isn't this where they did shoot the Batman T.V. shows?" Nico asked.

"Nope, that's somewhere around Franklin Park." Chase shook his head.

"No wonder!" Karolina snapped as she pointed at the DANGER GAMMA TESTING SITE. LETHAL LEVELS OF RADIATION! sign that was placed in front of the cave. "Look at the sign!"

Chase chuckled softly. "That? I bought that off of eBay and put it up right after I found this place so nobody would come here."

"Oh, well. That makes sense." Trini nodded.

"Come on." Chase urged as he jogged inside. As the group got further into the cave, it got darker. Trini shivered. Fuck, she couldn't see. But she could hear their heart beats. All of them were slightly worried. Except Molly, who seemed pretty excited.

"Chase! This is awesome!" Molly cried.

"Hold on, Kid. We're not even to the best part." Chase stated. "Crawl through here."

"Are you serious?" Trini growled.

"Oh, come on. You have any better ideas?" Chase retorted.

Trini didn't reply. She really didn't have a place to go.

"I didn't think so."

As they got into the dark whole, they realized that it was pitch black. The group began to bump into each other and hit each other by accident, and tripped over god knows what. Trini was getting annoyed because no one knew where they were going.

"Karolina, could you please take off your bracelet?" Trini finally asked.

"Oh, that's right. Sorry."

She ripped off her bracelet, letting the color fill the entire room. And when the light shown throughout it, Trini whished she was back in the dark once more. The place was a mess and Trini was pretty sure she saw a couple cockroaches skitter across the room. Rubble was everywhere and the place looked like if you touched something the whole place would come down. Chase had then stated it was called the Hostle and that it was destroyed by an earthquake. Now it lies underground and nobody ever mentioned it again.

The Dino sniffed around and seemed slightly unsure as the rest of us.

"Easy, Old Lace." Gert petted her head softly.

"Old Lace?" Karolina asked.

"Yeah, that's her new one to go along with my new one." Gert smiled. "From now on, I'd like to be called Arsenic."

"Old Lace and Arsenic? What kind of name is that?" Chase asked.

Trini blinked. Arsenic and Old Lace is a 1944 film directed by Frank Capra based on Joseph Kesselring's play of the same name. The script adaptation was by twins Julius J. Epstein and Philip G. Epstein. Capra actually filmed the movie in 1941, but it was not released until 1944, after the original stage version had finished its run on Broadway."

"How did you know that?" Alex blinked.

"I honestly have no idea. It just popped in my head." Trini shook her head.

"What? So now you know everything?" Gert asked.

"I don't know." Trini shrugged.

"That's a great idea, Ger-Um, Arsenic. From now on, call me Lucy In The Sky."

"Well, my AIM handles _Sister Grimm_. So you can call me that." Nico shrugged.

"And my name is…_Neo_." Chase declared.

"You're so lame." Trini crossed her arms.

"What?" Chase asked. "At least I'm not named after an _ancient _song!"

"I say his name should be _Talkback._" Arsenic smirked.

Molly giggled.

"Yeah, laugh it up, _Bruiser._" Talkback spat.

Molly dropped her head. "But I wanted to be _Princess Powerful_."

"I say Trini should be called _Miracle." _Lucy In The Sky smiled.

"What? Miracle? Why?" Trini blinked.

"Because you're an Angel on this earth. That's a _Miracle_."

"That made _no _sense." Arenic shook her head. "But Trini can heal wounds."

"Which is a Miracle if she can heal _big _wounds and save peoples' lives!" Lucy squealed.

Trini sighed. "Fine, Miracle it is."

"And what about yours, Alex?" Sister Grimm asked.

"Wilder." Alex stated; not making eye contact. "My name is Alex Wilder."

"But that's your name already!" Bruiser argued.

"I know. I don't want to change it." Alex shook his head.

"But our parents-"

"May have ruined our names, but that doesn't mean we should toss them like a lunch bag." Alex interrupted. "I want to redeem it."

"How the hell do you plan on doing that?" Miracle cocked a brow.

"We have these powers and resources at our fingertips," Alex replied. "Let's use them to bring our parents to justice."

"Dude, that could take _years_." Talkback stated.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Fine. Till then, we can atone for what they've done. Heal those they hurt, rebuild what they destroy, cleanse what they corrupt. We'll protect the world they're trying to destroy."

"Yeah, we'll do that while we're on America's Most Wanted." Miracle nodded.

"Seriously, I bet John Walsh is searching for us as we speak." Talkback agreed.

"Well, we aren't going to sit here and do nothing till we die." Alex said firmly. "We'll...wear disguises or something like that."

"So you want to fight back against our parents...by playing superhero?" Said Arsenic. "Isn't that kinda...childish?"

"And what you're doing isn't 'Arsenic'?" Alex made Arsenic's name sound like a derogatory term. "Besides, what's the other option?"

"Grow up?" Bruiser piped up.

"Yes...and become our parents." Alex's eyes grew hard. "I don't know about you, but if that means becoming the people who raised us..."

He looked up and the rest of the group followed.

"...I hope I die before I get old." Alex finished.


	7. F O U R  D A Y S  L A T E R

**NO reveiws? That makes me sad :'(**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Four Days Later...<br>"The Hostle"  
>Bronson Canyon, California<br>11:01 P.M.**

Since the four days had passed the group had bee trying to learn how to control their powers-or MIRACLE, had to control her powers and teach they others how to use them. Throughout the four days Miracle was able to practice her powers by moving around certain specs of rubble-with her mind AND body-and was able to help Talkback learn how to use his Fistigons just by touching them and learning everything about them. She guessed being the holder of life gave her the power to know everything that lives. She had learned most of her powers by simply meditating. Her personality also changed as well; the backbone she got made her slightly cold hearted and a little distant from the others. But non-the-less, she still got along with them. Now as she sat on the broken couch; she was trying to use her Telekinesis to put it back together. Unfortunately, she was interrupted by a stream of giggles that entered the room.

"I put a hat on Old Lace!" Bruiser laughed; put her hand up to control the fit of giggles that were getting too loud. "It's freakin' hilarious!"

"Molly!" Alex shouted from the staircase; causing Miracle to loose all concentration with trying to place the stuffing back in the couch. She turned around to see Alex bickering about how Molly should get off of Gert's dinosaur so she wouldn't get hurt and stop saying the word "freakin'". Bruiser retorted with saying that Arsenic told her she could do anything she wanted to do. Even curse.

"First of all, her name isn't Arsenic, it's Gert. I really don't care that-." Alex started.

"But I care, Alex." Arsenic said from the staircase. "Gertrude is my _slave _name.

"That's right, Arsenic!" Bruiser gave her a thumbs up.

"I thought code names were supposed to be cooler than your original names?" Alex teased.

"I don't know about you, Al. But Trini's a pretty stupid name if you ask me." Miracle said from the couch; physically stuffing the cotton back into the seats. "At least we _have_ names unlike your lame-ass."

"I told you why I kept my name. It's for-."

"Yeah, yeah, we know. So that way you can _redeem_ your name and all that. _Whaaatever_." She waved her hand.

"Oh! And Arsenic told me no more school!" Bruiser cheered. "_Endless summer_!"

Miracle smiled as well. "Ah, yes. No more meaningless projects or reports and no more teachers down your throat about homework."

On the staircase, Miracle could hear Arsenic and Alex arguing over Bruiser, telling her that she shouldn't have said that because they didn't know how long this would last. Miracle chuckled and turned her attention back to Bruiser who was rambling on about her teacher and how much she hated her because she gave away too much homework and made her take off her hats; calling them "stupid".

"You don't think my hats are stupid, right?" Bruiser looked at Miracle hopefully.

"Not in the least." Miracle answered truthfully. "I think they're cute. Especially on you-."

"Whoo Hoo!" Miracle looked up only to see Lucy In The Sky carrying Talkback as they flew towards the staircase.

"Lucy In The Sky and Talkback reporting for duty!" Lucy announced as she flew around before putting Talkback down.

Alex groaned and lifted his glasses; pinching the top of his nose. "I'm in Hell." He whined. "My parents killed me and I'm in Hell."

"Could you _not_ complain about something for, like, _five_ minutes?" Miracle narrowed her eyes at him as she walked up to the group; Bruiser in tow.

Alex glared at her and she shot a glare back. As the tension rose, Talkback coughed and gained Alex's attention.

"So how's the decoding going, Brother?" He asked with a nervous smile on his face.

"Slowly but surely." Alex reported. "There's a lot of historical stuff in here. Nothing about murder yet. But it _does_ keep talking about what Trini's-."

"Miracle's." Miracle corrected.

"-_dad_ was talking about: The Gibborim." Alex looked down at the book. "And I know I've heard that before, but I need a computer to find more."

"Oh, yeah, let's just go into the Best Buy we have in the other room." Arsenic replied. "Looks, like S.O.L. without D.S.L."

"Unfortunately," Alex agreed. "But, where'd you hide our wheels, Chase?"

"In plan sight." He gloated. "I swiped a license plate off of a Honda Civic and switched it with mine."

"Wait..._what_?" Alex blinked.

"You send him to get a cow and he comes back with _magic beans_." Arsenic whispered.

"I read about it in this crime book." Talkback defended. "Our parents are looking for my van, right? Means they want my plates. But if they see our ride now, and run the numbers...it'll come up clean. Works every time."

Miracle looked up, "Hmm, that's actually not a bad idea."

"Right?" Talkback smiled. "At least SOMEONE here doesn't think I'm a idiot."

"Oh, I didn't say that." Miracle shook her head. "The light bulb's up there, but I still don't think there's much light."

"Speaking of light bulbs." Arsenic interrupted. "Is it me, or is Lucy In The Sky's Rainbow Bright skin dimming?"

"Huh?" Lucy looked down. "Oh, yeah, it's not just you. Talkback noticed it, too. My light dims at night. No sun."

"She's like a solar calculator." Talkback smirked. "Only bigger."

"Who are you calling 'big', Mr. Hand!" Lucy giggled as she slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Sexual Tension. Gross." Arsenic muttered.

"Speaking of that-." Alex said as he looked around. "Where's-."

"My staff!" Sister Grimm cried from the other room. She walked out and frowned; looking at her chest. "It's gone."

"You lost it?" Miracle flew over to her. Ever since she learned she could fly, she's been teaching herself to fly. And with Talkback's help, she was even able to get over her fear of heights.

"Well...I-I can't find it anywhere." Sister Grimm confirmed.

"You probably misplaced it in one of the other rooms." Lucy suggested, pointing to her wrist. "This place is a funhouse. It took me a whole hour to find my bracelet this morning."

"It took me two just to find my stupid backpack." Miracle added.

"Took me twice that to find my glasses." Gert chimed in. "And I still haven't found my other checkered sock."

Sister Grimm sighed as Alex got closer to her. They mumbled things that Miracle couldn't hear. Well, _that's_ no true. She _could_ hear it, she just didn't want to. Her senses were extremely heightened. _All_ of them. There were things she didn't want to hear that she heard at night, there were things she didn't need to see that she saw now, and smells that she _never_ thought were an actual scent. Sure, sometimes it sucked, but there were times when she liked the new senses. Like the fact that she didn't have to wear those stupid glasses anymore.

"Can you guys make out later please?" Bruiser growled as she leaned against Old Lace with her arms crossed; snapping Miracle out of her trance. "I'm freakin' _starving_."

"Ditto, kid." Miracle agreed.

"Food can wait, Mol." Alex rejected as he turned towards her. "We still need to plan our move against the Pride, and now Nico says she has something inside her."

"Well at least _somebody _does!" Talkback groaned as he patted him stomach softly. "I haven't eaten _anything_ in like, twelve hours."

"He's right, Alex. Maybe I'm feeling weird because I'm hungry." Sister Grimm suggested as she placed her hands on her stomach as well.

"Well we can't exactly call _Domino's_." Alex shook his head. "Or ATM withdrawals without our parents knowing."

"Dude, your parents being so rich has made you soft. Twenty bucks is enough to get _ten _people a freaking _feast_ at a Circle A." Talkback stated.

"Seriously," Miracle nodded. "But I say we go together. Because if we send Talkback…" Miracle trailed off as she tilted her head towards the side.

"He'll come back with magic beans." Alex finished.

"What?" Talkback seemed confused.

"Gert, you stay here and keep an eye on Molly, okay?" Alex stated.

""Hey, I'm a mutant, remember? I'm stronger than all of you _combined_!" Bruiser growled as she shoved her hands on her hips and leaned forward slightly; her eyes glowing a bright pink in an attempt to intimidate Alex. It didn't work.

"Don't worry, kid. If they forget to bring us back some Slim Jims, Old Lace and I'll teach them a lesson about the food chain." Arsenic said as she patted Old Lace.

Miracle smiled. "I'll be sure to bring three bags of Slim Jims."

* * *

><p><strong>Los Feliz, California<br>1:39 A.M**

"Talkback, your clothes smell a little." Miracle plucked at the large dark brown jacket Talkback had lend her along with some baggy pants. She pulled the hood up and tucked her hair in.

"Well what do you expect, they haven't been _washed_ in four days." Talkback retorted.

"Yeah," Sister Grimm grabbed the hem of her baggy shirt as well. "I don't know about this. I mean, these "disguises" make us look like one of those freaky politically correct, multicultural gangs that rob in T.V. shows."

"We Don't look _that_ bad." Lucy In The Sky smiled as she put her shades on.

"Oh, well, speaking of robbery." Chase pointed inside the Circle A, where the Cashier was getting robbed by three masked men (well, one woman as well). The Cashier had her hands up as they pointed their guns at her.

"Oh, shit." Alex muttered.

Sister Grimm sighed. "Out of all the convenient stores in the world…"

"What do we do?" Lucy asked as she ripped her shades off in panic.

"We're gonna get back in our vans before the cops show." Alex finalized.

"My ass." Miracle argued. "How the hell could we walk away from THIS?"

"For real!" Talkback agreed. "I thought we were supposed to _help _people. Make up for the crimes our parents did and stuff!"

"Yeah, _eventually_." Alex replied. "But we're not ready yet, tonight even more so! Besides, what would we fight them with? You don't have your gloves-"

"Because you said we have to stay incog…incogneat-Whatever!" Talkback snapped.

"Plus, Karolina's at _HALF _power and Nico lost her-."

"Anyone got a knife?" Sister Grimm asked.

"What?" Alex blinked.

"My mom's staff. I just remember how I called it last…when I got _cut_."

"Gotcha covered." Talkback pulled out a switchblade. "Never leave home with out it."

"Good thing, too." Miracle smirked as she handed Talkback's knife to Sister Grimm.

"NO! Put that away! We're not going to-."

_**BLAM!**_

The group stopped when they heard one of the guns go off. Clearly someone got ticked. Miracle bit her lip. "Now or never, Alex."

"Do it." Alex permitted.

Sister Grimm flipped the blade out and cut the back of her wrist. "When Blood is Shed…" The Staff shot out of her chest. "Let the Staff of One emerge." She caught it skillfully and giggled softly. "It kinda tickled that time."

"What the-?" Talkback started.

"Pay attention…" Alex ordered. "Here's the plan…"

Lucy In The Sky blew through the windows; blowing ALL of the windows instead of one like they had planned. She quickly placed her hand over her mouth; her colorful skin turning a slight pink on her cheekbones.

"Whoops! Sorry about your windows! I was just trying to _blind _the bad guys!" She apologized.

"Everybody put your hands up! You're…you're under _Citizen's Arrest_!" Alex declared.

"That was _so_ intimidating, Alex." Miracle retorted.

"Shut up." Alex whispered back.

"What's going _on_!" The clerk shouted from behind the desk.

"It's the Power Pack!" One of the robbers shouted.

"Kill 'em!" Another robber ordered. Gun fires went off; Lucy grabbing Miracle and pulling her behind one of the shelves. But not before Miracle got shot in the thigh.

"Ohmigod, Miracle!" Lucy exclaimed. "You-."

"Yeah, I'm fine. My leg'll heal itself." Miracle assured as she placed her hand on her thigh.

"Magic! Magic!" Alex ordered.

"On it! On it!" Sister Grimm quickly moved from behind the shelf and pointed her Staff at the robbers. "_**FREEZE**_." She ordered. But instead of them freezing like she hoped; a flock of pelicans flew out and attacked the robbers. They screamed and swatted at the birds.

"Pelicans?" Lucy asked as she popped her head from the shelf.

"Don't look at me. It didn't happen _last _time." Sister Grimm shook her head.

"Lucy In The Sky! Get the cashier out of here! Talkback! Subdue the little guy! Miracle-." Alex looked down to see Miracle standing up and shaking herself off. "Finish them."

"With pleasure." Miracle nodded. She then jumped over the shelf towards the two older robbers.

"Hey! Look who's using Codenames!" Talkback cried with glee as he pushed the younger of the three against the fountain drinks; a knife to his throat. "Way to be discreet, Alex!"

Miracle swung at the girl; missing when the girl ducked. She then punched Miracle in the face, sending her across the room. She landed on the chips and groaned. These people…were _strong_. As Miracle tried to get up, Alex landed right on top of here. Sister Grimm screamed his name. Miracle quickly pushed Alex off and tried to run after the crooks; only to find out that her tailbone was broken. She yelped and landed on the ground.

"Everyone still in one piece?" Lucy asked as she flew in; her skin now shown a delicate blue and purple; softer as well. "Those people took of at, like, the speed of _light_."

"Half of us are." Miracle groaned as she tried to sit up; hearing the _click _in her spine. Her tailbone was better.

"Yeah," Talkback said as he grabbed the mask of the youngest robber. "These guys must be _Cyborgs, _or mutants, or…" He pulled the red mask off, revealing a young boy with spiked black hair, brown eyes, and a piercing in his left eyebrow. Miracle's heart skipped a beat as she saw him. He didn't even _have_ a heartbeat. She paled; feeling fear enter her being.

"Wha-?" Talkback cocked a brow.

"Wow." Sister Grimm nodded.

"That's what _I _was about to say." Lucy agreed.

"P-Please! Don't hurt me!" The boy pleaded. "I..I never wanted to be apart of this! My mom and dad threatened to _kill _me if I didn't help them! You gotta believe me! My parents are _Evil_!"

Again, Miracle's heart skipped a beat. He was _lying_. She could sense it. But didn't say anything. Especially when Alex pulled his hand out towards the boy and said:

"Well then, welcome to the club."


	8. D I S T R U S T

**Los Feliz, California  
>1:49 A.M<strong>

"So you guys are like _superheroes_? Like the _Avengers_?" The boy asked nervously as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Yep." Lucy perked.

"No." Talkback denied.

"Sort of." Alex finalized.

"Well, if we don't get out of here fast, we're going to be super-_incarcerated_." Sister Grimm stated.

"Right," Alex agreed. "Let's get some grub and scramble." He turned to the boy. "You're welcome to come with us…uh…"

"Oh, Topher. My name is Topher." He answered.

Miracle's face paled even more. "What? No!"

"Miracle!" Alex snapped. "You don't have the right to say whether he can or can't come with us."

"No, I'm with Trinket on this one." Talkback agreed. "Who said this punk could come back to _my_ hideout."

"It's not _your_ hideout, it's _our_ base." Alex declared. "Besides, Chase, if we turn our backs on this kid, how are WE better than our-."

"Whoa! Don't use our real names around this kid!" Talkback spat.

"For real! We don't know who the hell he is!" Miracle added.

"Talkback, Miracle, be _nice_!" Lucy In The Sky berated.

"Why should we?" Miracle asked.

"Yeah, the freak and his two goons just tried to jack a Circle A! And _gunpoint_! We should just leave him for the pigs!" Talkback added.

"No! Please!" Topher begged. "I told you! My parents made me come with them! They're…they're _evil_!"

Miracle's head pounded in her skull. The lies he was telling where literally hurting her. But when she tried to use her telekinesis powers to read his mind (This was the first time) she couldn't read it. It was like there was nothing _to_ read. She blinked. What the _Hell?_

"Sound familiar?" Lucy cocked a brow.

"That's _his_ story? Why should we believe him?" Talkback grunted.

"Look into his eyes. Obviously, he's been through the same stuff we have." Sister Grimm pressed.

_Oh, Nico_. Miracle shook her head. _Here you are, acting like you know what you're talking about. _But Miracle knew better. She saw into his eyes and only saw rage and evil. He wasn't human and she could tell. But she didn't want to break it to them. Another fight might break out. And with the sirens coming towards them (which were just arriving), they didn't have time for another fight.

"Five-O!" Alex exclaimed. "Everybody, West Wing!"

"_West Wing_?" Topher asked as Sister Grimm grabbed his hand and led him out.

"Walk fast, talk fast." She informed. "You're gonna need to learn how to speak _Alex _if you're going to be running with the _Children of The Damned_."

"Wait, you're parents are evil, too?" Topher inquired.

"Lucy In the Sky, give him the cliff notes." Alex ordered as they made their way outside to the van.

Lucy explained the situation as they got in the car. Alex, Lucy, and Sister Grimm got in the back with Topher, while Miracle and Talkback sat in the front.

"Wow," Topher said after Lucy explained everything. "You guys are like a junior version of the A Team!"

"Who's the A-Team?" Talkback asked as he cocked a brow.

"Fail." Miracle shook her head. "I pity you, fool."

"Sorry, I guess my interests are a little more…_retro_ than yours. How old are you guys anyway?" Topher blinked.

"Well, Bruiser's the youngest, being eleven. She's with Arsenic back at the base, who's fifteen." Lucy informed. "Sister Grimm, Alex, Miracle, and I are all sixteen."

"Oh, same here." Topher nodded.

Another lie…Miracle gripped her seat. Talkback noticed. "Hey, Trinket, you okay?"

Miracle looked up at him and sighed. _Mind if we talk like this_?

He blinked and looked at her. _Are you suing Telekinesis or some shit_?

Miracle nodded.

"Believe it or not, Talkback is actually in the _elder statesman _of our group." Sister Grimm informed.

"Yeah, I remember sixteen." Talkback nodded. "When times were simple."

Miracle looked in the rearview mirror, noticing the cops that were hot on their trail. "Un, Sista, we've got about two big ol' blues hot on our trail. Could you, I don't know, take them out?"

"I'll give it a shot." Sister Grimm stated. "Or I'll get shot." She pushed the back doors open and pushed her Staff out of the doors. "_**Smoke**_." A black cloud of smoke rushed out of her Staff and into the streets; causing the cars to collide.

Miracle didn't bother listening to the rest. She knew it was pretty stupid. So she turned to Talkback.

_He's evil_. She said simply.

Talkback narrowed his eyes; focusing on the road. _Really? I hadn't noticed._

_I'm serious, Chase._ Miracle hadn't used his name in a while. _There's something _extremely _off about him. He's not human. _

_Now_ Talkback seemed intrigued. _Not human, you say? _

_He doesn't have a heartbeat. _

Talkback pulled his eyes from the road and stared at her.

_Don't say _anything_._ Miracle put her finger to her plump lips. _I don't want to freak anyone out_.

_What! How can you say that! We have a fucking monster on our team now_! He gripped the steering wheel.

_I'm waiting for him to slip up! I know for a fact that Nico's too stupid to believe me since she believes he's a _good person_, Karolina was vouching for him the whole time, and Alex practically i_nvited _him to be with us! If I say this now, they'll all give me shit about how he's _a lot boy _or how he's _one of us_. And Frankly, I don't want to hear it. But if he does _anything _to our friends-_

_We fucking _end _him._

* * *

><p><strong>"The Hostel"<br>Bronson Canyon, California  
>2:24 A.M.<strong>

"Home again, Home again." Lucy smiled as she floated up into the air in the Hostel.

"WHOA!" Topher gawked. "This place is-." But before he could finish a flash of dark brown and blue passed by them; Topher disappearing. When the group turned around, Topher was under Old Lace. She began to sniff and him with a growl. Old Lace could sense it, too. She didn't trust him not one bit. Topher was screaming and covering his face.

"AH! GET IT OFF OF ME! GET IT OFF!" He screamed. Talkback and Miracle rolled their eyes; seeing through the whole act.

"Oh my god!" Lucy cried.

"Where's Arsenic!" Sister Grimm called.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Arsenic called as she raced to the stairway.

"Call your raptor off, Gert!" Alex ordered.

"I'm trying!" Arsenic cried. "But Old Lace isn't listening to my thoughts!"

Talkback groaned and jogged over trying to push the raptor off. She didn't budge. "Ugh! Well think _harder_, Arse! She's, _Uhh_, too heavy to budge!"

"Says you, Whimpster." Bruiser said as she entered the room. She waved her hand and smirked; her eyes glowing bright pink once more. "Scooch." She then grabbed Old Lace and lifted her off Topher with ease; holding her above her head. "Old Lace, play _nice_." She giggled.

"W-Whoa." Topher whispered.

"See?" Bruiser smiled. "She was just playing around. She wasn't trying to hurt anybody. Ain't that right, you big silly head?" She placed Old Lace down and turned around. "So, did anyone bring back Burritos?"

"Here," Miracle tossed a burrito Bruiser's way. She ripped it open and looked at Topher.

"You have a dinosaur?"

"And you have an earring in her eyebrow. Are you in a band?"

Topher scratched the back of his head. "W-what _are _you?"

"A _mutant_, obviously." Miracle stated coldly as she began to eat a bag of chips. She's been hungrier as well. And eating this was like finally having the energy she's lost.

Lucy elbowed her. "Miracle, you need to be nice."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"That's right!" Bruiser nodded. "I _am _a mutant! But not a bad one like Magneto! But a good one like Doop or X-statix! And when I grow up, I'm gonna join the X-Men and marry Wolverine! So you better not be prejudice! 'Kay?"

Miracle couldn't help but giggle.

"Of course not," Topher leaned down. "Some of my best friends are mutants."

Miracle snorted.

"For serious?" Bruiser's eyes glinted with glee.

"Oh, brother." Arsenic crossed her arms.

"You're telling me." Miracle agreed.

"Topher, this is Gert, but she prefers _Arsenic_. And the little one is Molly, otherwise known as Bruiser." Alex introduced.

"Ah," Topher nodded. "So, tell me, Arsenic. Does that _thing _always attack guests?"

Arsenic narrowed her eyes at the word _thing_. "Don't know. You're our first."

"He's one of us, Arsenic." Lucy said with a smile. "His parents are _eeeeevil_."

Miracle looked at Talkback and cocked a brow. _Told you_.

He smirked and shoved his hands in his pockets. _That you did_.

"If that's our only criteria for admission, this cave is gonna fill up fast." Arsenic said as she leaned her elbow on Old Lace.

Sister Grimm grabbed Topher's hand. "Come on, Topher, I'll give you the grand tour."

"I think I'll come with you." Alex took a step forward.

"No, that's okay, Alex." Sister Grimm assured as she led him to the hallway.

Miracle and Talkback turned to Alex and said in unison.

"Told you this was a bad Idea."

"Hey, guys, can you do me a favor?" Lucy In The Sky asked as she clicked her bracelet back on, shutting her powers off. "If Topher asks about my powers…or whatever could you not tell him I'm an-."

"Alien?" Alex blurted out.

"SHH!" Lucy placed her finger to her lips. "I don't want him anymore freaked than he already is! Topher doesn't need to know I'm not from this planet. Just tell him I'm…a Mutant!"

"Karolina," It was the first time Miracle said her real name within the four days. "Why would you want that? We accept you for who you are."

"Yeah, we'd accept you even if you were from _France_. You shouldn't be-."

"GOD! All I'm asking you to do is _one _simple thing, Chase! You don't have to be such a-." She stopped herself. "Forget it. It's late. I'm going to bed." She walked off.

"That was like…the Real World…Only…_real_." Bruiser stated.

Miracle but her lip. "Yeah, way _too _real."


	9. V A M P I R E

**"The Hostel"  
>Bronson Canyon, California<br>2:35 A.M.**

"I've been practicing on this thing like _crazy_." Talkback gloated as he lifted up his Fistigons.

"Yeah, after _Miracle_ taught you how to _use_ them properlly." Arsenic spat. "If she hadn't taught you how to use them, you'd be swinging them aorund like an idiot."

"Too late for that." Miracle said as she noticed Talkback making shapes out of his fire.

"Come on, check it out, Arsenic." Talkback smirked. "I can make any obeject I want out of the fire,_ just _by thinkig about it." A small cube was formed from Talkback's gloves.

"And you've imagined a square. How _creative_ of you." Arsenic leaned her head on her hand as she sat on the couch that Miracle had fixed earlier that night.

"Pfft, that's the the _preview_! Wait until you see," He shoved his gloves forward. "The main event! Sha-Bam!" Out of his gloves came a scrappy stick figure with a sword in his hands. It honestly looked like a five year old drew it. Of course, just as he created it, Topher came through the door and spazzed out; falling to the ground.

"W-what was that!" He gasped. "A-a monkey or something?"

"Does the new kid need glasses or something?" Talkback jabbed his finger in Topher's direction as he looked at Miracle, Arsenic, and Bruiser. "It was a samuri."

"A-and you were able to make it?"

"Wow," Miracle nodded. "You are_ really _slow."

"For real, new kid." Talkback agreed.

"I have a name you know." Topher stated as he stood up.

"Topher's not a name, it's a Meat Substance." Talkback corrected.

"Seriously, is your name short for Chris_topher_? 'Cause that would make more sense." Miracle nodded.

"No, it's just Topher." He assured.

"Lame-ass." Miracle spat.

"Keep it down, guys." Arsenic ordered. "You'll wake up Sleeping Beauty." She looked over to see Bruiser slilently sleeping.

"Yeah, I doubt Bruiser'll be woken up. She's completely out of it." Miracle commented; reaching in her jacket (which was put on backwards) and pulled out a Snickers Bar.

"Seriously," Talkback agreed.

"Yeah, speaking of sleep, shouldn't you all be _going_ to sleep?" Topher asked.

"What are you, our _parents_?" Miracle cocked a brow. "I'm pretty sure we can sleep whenever the hell we want."

"I saw my parents kill a girl, and I found a Dinosaur in my basement. I haven't slept in _four days_." Arsenic commented.

"Now that I've got no curfew, I've been thinking about my schedule; I'm gonna stay up til seven, watch some stuff on TV for about and hour, then crash for...where would nine hours of sleep put me?" Talkback looked up.

"But if we're going to be looking for my parents, shouldn't you guys be going to sleep early?" Tohper blinked.

"Who said we're all gonna be looking for your parents?" Miracle said as she took another bite of her candy bar.

Topher's face fell. Arsenic-surprisingly-glared at Miracle. "We're all going to be looking for his parents tomarrow. We're going to help him, not just leave him behind."

Topher smiled. "Thanks. And-uh," He looked around. "I think I'm gonna crash." He walked off, but not before shooting a glare in Miracle's direction.

Once he was completely out of sight, Arsenic narrowd her eyes. "Jeez, what is wrong with you, Miracle?"

"Absolutely nothing. I don't help liars." She took a last bite out of her candy bar.

"Like you can sense when someone's lying or not."

"She can sense your heartbeat." Talkback defended. "I heard Daredevil can do that, too. And that's how he tells whether you're lying or not. I think Trinket, here can tell the same thing."

Arsenic blinked. "You can?"

"Yup." Miracle nodded; searching in her jacket for another candy bar. "The asshole's been lying through his teeth from the moment we met him. If he pulls anything, I'll kill him."

"_We'll_ kill him." Talkback corrected.

"So then why didn't you say anything to Alex or Nico?" Arsenic questioned.

"You _really _think they're going to believe me?" Miracle opened her candy bar.

"They all fell for his stupid ass cry for help. Apparently, the _my parents are evil _are Nico and Alex's Trump card."

Arsenic tightened her fits; Old Lace growling. "It would seem so."

* * *

><p>It only took twenty minutes for Miracle, Talkback and even Old Lace to fall alseep along with Bruiser. Arsenic couldn't sleep at all and didn't want to be the only one who <em>couldn't<em> sleep. So when she heard the sound of girls yelling and screaming at each other, she woke Miracle up and pulled her towards the dinning room. When they got there, Sister Grimm and Lucy in the Sky were tackling each other on the floor covered in mud. Miracle flew forward; grabbing Lucy and throwing her on the table, while grabbing Sister Grimm and tossing her against the wall.

"What the fuck is going on in here!" Miracle shouted as she looked between the two girls.

"You two need to cut it the fuck out!" Arsenic added.

"She started it!" The two girls pointed at each other.

"I don't give a shit who started it!" Miracle snapped. "I'm ending it!" She turned to see Topher trying to get out of the room. With her Telekinesis, Miracle was able to push him down on one of the sturdy chairs. "You ain't going anywhere, Hoe-Bag."

"Seriously!" Arsenic agreed. "A couple hours ago, I actually started to like you two. And now you're trying to kill each other? Over what? A stupid boy!"

"I'm right-."

"Don't speak." Miracle growled.

"Nico," Alex said as he walked in the room.

Miracle sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose and Sister Grimm yelled at Alex and then ran out. Topher following her. She attempted to tell Topher to sit his ass down, but that was to no avail, seeing that Arsenic told Alex it wasn't worth following. Miracle agreed and the girls walked out. After a while, Miracle was able to help Arsenic to sleep; placing her hands on Arsenic's head and saying the word "sleep" knocked her out. Though Miracle didn't know if she was able to be woken up again. Miracle, who was slightly tired herself decided to go to sleep as well. But found out, that she couldn't sleep due to her nap earlier. She instead, she decided to eat some more. She realized from using her powers a little too much, they drain her energy, so she's constantly hungry. Unlike Bruiser who gets constantly tired. Surprisingly, Miracle didn't gain any weight at all. Instead, the fat foods that she ate were only burning when she used her powers. So she was able to eat _anything_ without gaining a single pound. She opened a bag of Gold Fishes (her favorite) and began to munch on those.

Unfortunately, her enjoyment of food didn't last. Sister Grimm and Alex raced in the room; Sister's face being paler than it already was and Alex out of breath.

"Gert! Chase! Wake up!" Alex ordered.

Arsenic groaned as she sat up on the couch. "Figures, I get_ four _minutes of sleep and I can't even enjoy that."

Miracle blinked. She didn't sense Topher's heartbeat, she couldn't sense him. Her fists tightened.

"If this is a drill or some other shenanigans, I'm gonna kill someone." Talkback groaned. Bruiser was still sleeping soundly on the couch, not even stiring.

"Where's Karolina?" Alex asked in a rush.

"Not a clue." Arsenic shrugged. "Haven't seen her since that brawlfest upstairs. Why?"

"It's Topher." Sister Grimm said outloud.

"What's with all the noise?" Lucy In The Sky growled as she came downstairs. "I'm trying to-." she stopped when she saw Sister Grimm. "Oh, you're here."

"No time for that!" Alex shouted. "Alex's coming this way!"

"Okay? Why should we be freaked?" Talkback narrowed his eyes; annoyed.

"I finally got it now." Miracle said as she stood up; crushing up her bag of empty Gold Fishes. "Topher's a Vampire."


	10. D E A T H

**So, I know this ones _really _short. But, I've been thinking of what to do for the next couple of chapters. Sadly, I don't have the issues where Cloak and Dagger make an appearence so I'm just gonna say that Trini _did _fight them, but doesn't really have that much recollection of the fight. So yeah. Anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>"The Hostel"<br>3:14 A.M.**

"A vampire?" Lucy In The Sky asked with a quirked eyebrow. "You're joking, right?"

"No! She's right!" Sister Grimm cried. "Topher's a vampire!"

"I knew it." Miracle smirked. "He didn't have a pulse, I couldn't read his mind…I should have put the pieces together sooner."

"At least you were right about him being bad." Talkback nodded.

"Old Lace _did _smell something on him. That's probably why she attacked him." Arsenic patted Old Lace.

"Molly's out dead. Karolina, can you use your powers to fly her to safety?" Sister Grimm asked quickly.

"What?" Lucy blinked.

"CAN YOU USE YOUR ALIEN POWERS TO FLY HER OUT OF HERE!" Alex shrieked.

"I-I'm not sure." Lucy In The Sky blinked. "It's late and…I-I think most of my Solar Energy is _wiped out_ by now."

"Then carry her to the van. We have to leave _fast_. Topher's down but he's not-."

"Out?" Topher finished as he stood at the entryway while holding Sister Grimm's staff. His head was hung low, eyes glaring at the kids, a whole in his shirt. "No, I should say he's _very _much in."

In a flash, he appeared in front of Sister Grimm, who pulled the torch she was holding out to him. "Topher, it doesn't have to be-."

"You forgot to fetch your _stick_, dog!" Topher swung and smacked Sister across the room.

"NO!" Alex shouted.

"You're so pathetic. Did you _really _think a little fire could keep me down?" He tossed Sister's stick to the side as he walked towards Alex.

Talkback got in front of him. "How about _a lot _of fire, Bitch?"

"I'd say that should work." Miracle agree.

The two shoved their hands out in front of them; fire shooting from Talkback's gloves and Miracle's bare hands. Though it did no damage what so ever. His body stayed completely intact.

"Poor, Chase." Topher growled as he got to Talkback first. "You're even more stupid than your friends say you are." He swung his leg around and kicked Talkback in the stomach; sending him across the room and knocking him uncurious.

"CHASE!" Miracle cried as she ran over to him.

"Sic 'em, Old Lace!" Arsenic ordered.

Old Lace charged at Topher, only for him to make some stupid remark and throw Old Lace into a wall; hurting Arsenic as well. Alex tried to offer Topher something better but Topher denied, punching Alex in the face and knocking him out as well.

Miracle rolled her eyes. "This is getting pathetic." Topher tried to walk over to Lucy and Bruiser.

"Hey, _Tofu_!" Miracle called.

"It's To_pher_!" He spun around only to be met by a socked foot to the face. He flew back; crashing against the wall.

"You forgot about me, Bitch." She cracked her knuckles and braced for his attack.

"Oh, someone who'll actually give me a challenge?" Topher got up. Faster than fast, he appeared in front of her and swung towards the left side of her face. She brought her hand up and blocked; twisting her arm around his and breaking his elbow. He cried out in pain and punching her successfully in the mouth, her lip splitting open. She stumbled back and tried to get back up. But Topher had gotten a hold of Sister Grimm's staff and rammed it into Miracle's stomach. She cried out in pain as he pinned her to a large piece of rubble.

"TRINI!" Lucy cried.

He sneered. "Guess not."

He then turned to Lucy In The Sky and a sleeping Bruiser. "Now, decisions, decisions." He smirked as he stood over them.

"Get away from them!" Miracle cried through the blood pooling in her mouth. God, she was _dying_.

"Well, Little Nemo looks tasty. And I haven't had _Mutant Blood _since '79." Topher ignored Miracle's cry and cracked his neck.

"No, Please. _Please_. Let Molly live. You can take _me_ instead." Lucy begged.

"Karolina, no!" Miracle shouted; the blood now trickling down her mouth.

"I don't know, Blondie. You Lanky airheads are never really all that _filling_." Topher spat.

"You're…you're _older _than us. That's how you knew about the A-Team and The Beatles and stuff." Lucy realized.

"Say," Topher smiled. "Maybe you _are _smarter than you look."

"Come on, Topher. I _want _you to kill me." Lucy stood up.

Miracle tried her best to pull out the staff. It was slowly but surely killing her. She was guessing her body was trying to heal herself _around _the staff. But that wasn't going too well considering Miracle pulling at the staff.

"And why is that Karolina? Or Lucy? Or _whatever _your name is."

"Because I'd rather be _dead _then live in world with people like _you_. People like…my _parents._" Lucy admitted.

"Oh, like _you're _a perfect little Angel, Miss Kisses Other Girl's Boyfriends." Topher teased.

"No, I'm…I'm not a good person." Lucy shook her head. "I just don't want to be around to get _worse._"

"K-Karolina…" Miracle whispered. Her heart didn't skip a beat once. Lucy was honest about everything.

Topher shrugged. "What the hell?" He reached forward and brushed her hair out of the way of her neck. "To happy endings…"

"Karo…" Miracle took her last breath, before falling into the black abyss.


	11. R E V E N G E

**Cmdr. Gen. Marasco! Thank you for letting my use Hannah and Jake! HANNAH AND JAKE ARE NOT MINE! They're Cmdr. Gen. Marasco's. And I switched up Jake and Hannah, too if you don't mind. Also, I hated doing this chapter. I don't like it at all. But this is a filler chapter. Cloak and Dagger _did _fight the Runaways and promised to help them out, but as you know, the Pride erased all memory of the Runaways. Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Hostel"<br>3:35 A.M. **

"Pull it out!" Alex ordered.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing!" Talkback shouted as he yanked at the staff that was still in Miracle's stomach. "It's not budging!" He was trembling; sweating even. His eyes were slightly watering and he swore that he was going to have a panic attack. God, he was such an idiot. If only he hadn't let Topher make his damn move on him.

"Move!" Bruiser exclaimed as she shoved Talkback out of the way and grabbed a hold of the Staff. She yanked at it, but again, it didn't budge. "It's _really _stuck in there! I-I can't get it out!"

"Nico, pull it out now!" Alex ordered.

"But, I don't have the strength!" Sister Grimm cried.

"Use a spell, stupid!" Arsenic derided.

"I don't know a spell for it!"

"_**Get Out**_." Talkback said as he gripped the Staff Of One. It popped itself out of Miracle's stomach, causing her stomach to heal up automatically.

"Oh my god." Sister Grimm whispered.

"Is she…?" Lucy placed her hand on her mouth.

Abruptly, Miracle coughed up blood and gasped for air. She sat up quickly and checked her stomach, her shirt had a hole in it, but her wound was completely healed.

"TRINI!" Sister, Lucy, and Bruiser shouted as they hugged her.

"You're alive!" Arsenic cried as her face slightly brightened up.

"Y-yeah." Miracle was astonished as well. "H-how? And what happened to Topher?"

"Karolina killed him." Talkback said as he calmed down.

"I _didn't _kill him!" Lucy exclaimed. "He bit me and died!"

"What?" Miracle blinked. "How?"

"Her skin _is _Solar powered. And Topher had said that only the sunlight kills him." Sister Grimm explained.

"Oh," Miracle blinked.

"But how are _you _alive?" Alex said it as if he kind of regretted her living.

"I don't know, maybe because she's an _angel_?" Arsenic answered. "Didn't we discuss this already?"

"Seriously," Talkback spat as he turned around.

"Then why were you all worried?" Alex pressed.

"Because what if she stays dead long enough to the point where she _won't _come back?" Lucy defended.

"I thought you couldn't _kill _an angel?" Alex crossed his arms.

"OKAY!" Miracle shouted. "Could we _not _have this discussion. I think the rest of us would be better off, you know, asleep?" She pushed herself off the rubble she had been pinned to. "I'm _completely _out of energy and I can't even _think _straight right now."

"She's right." Sister Grimm agreed. "I think it's best if we _all _got some sleep. It's been a long night."

The group agreed as they nodded and headed off into their separate rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Miles Away From "The Hostel"<br>4:02 A.M. **

"They killed Topher." Hannah whispered as she gripped her fists. "They _murdered _him."

"Hey, look on the bright side, at least we don't have to follow his orders anymore." Jake Hunter shrugged with a smirk.

Hannah spun around and clocked him right in the jaw. "You idiot!" She cried. I _loved_ Topher! He gave us _everything_! And you're _happy_ he's _dead_!"

"Ouch." Jake rubbed his jaw. "Chill, would you? I was just _joking_."

"You don't joke about that!" Hannah snapped. "We're going to _find _who did this and end them."

"_Sweet_." Jake hopped of the bolder he was sitting off. "But, first question."

"And that is?"

"Do you know where the _hell _are the kids who killed Tophe?"

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Do you know _anything_?"

"You don't have to be _rude_, you know." Jake pouted.

Hannah sighed. "Let's just _go_."

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Hostel"<br>10:33 A.M.**

"I told you we're out of money!" Alex shouted at Bruiser, who kept bothering him about food.

"But I'm _hungry_!" She whined. "I only ate a burrito and Miracle ate _all _the other food!"

"I was hungry, too, you know." Miracle defended. "Besides, we're not out of money."

"Oh, that's right, because you can _magically _pull money out of your ass." Talkback rolled his eyes.

"Not out of my ass." Miracle said. She clasped her hands together and rubbed them three times. She then unclasped them to show the small wad of cash in her hand.

The group gasped.

"How the hell did you do that?" Arsenic asked.

"I found that out this morning when I was trying to make a Bacon, Egg, and Cheese sandwich appear in my hand. Turns out, I can't make food, but I can make _money_!"

"Wicked!" Talkback praised. "Now let's go get something to eat!"

"In broad daylight?" Alex intervened. "We can't go out in the middle of the day where our face are _everywhere_."

Miracle rolled her eyes. "Relax, the other day I went flying around and found out that there's this bad part of town in Los Angeles where all the wanted men go so that way they won't get busted by _The Man_."

"And you think it's safe for _us _to go down there?" Sister Grimm questioned.

"Well, we don't _have _to go _inside the stores_, you know. Just walk around, I'll go inside and get some food and we can jet." Talkback answered.

"Yeah! How's that work out?" Miracle smiled.

"I'm fine with it." Arsenic shrugged.

"Me too!" Bruiser agreed.

"Yup." Sister Grimm nodded.

"I'm down." Lucy In The Sky shoved her hands in her pockets.

"Then it's settled. We're goi-."

"No we're not." Alex spat.

Miracle narrowed her eyes. "Why not?"

"Because it's _too _early and you wanna take us to the _bad _part of Los Angeles! I think getting stabbed or shot is _way _worse than our parents finding us." Alex explained.

"I don't know about you, but I'd rather get _shot _then have to be hauled into jail." Arsenic stated. "Besides, we're fine. If anything happens, Bruiser will take care of them. Or Old Lace."

"No, that's exactly why. I don't want Molly getting hurt."

"Okay then, she can stay here. With you." Miracle suggested.

"Not happening." Alex denied. "I say she stays with Arsenic."

"Again! No way! I'm not staying back here!" Arsenic denied.

"I'll stay with her." Lucy In The Sky stated.

"Why do I have to stay!" Bruiser snapped.

"Because Alex is an over protective prick." Miracle mumbled.

"I heard that!" Alex snapped.

"We'll bring you some food back, Bruiser." Miracle winked. "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>East L.A.<br>12:12 P.M.**

"Fuck this, I'm locking my doors." Talkback snapped as he pressed the lock button on his doors while passing by a group of gangs that were glaring at him.

"Yeah, because someone's gonna steal _this _pimpmobile." Arsenic cocked a brow.

"This is _East L.A._, Arsenic. There's more stabbings and drive bys then there is more Hollywood actresses!" Talkback exclaimed. "Way to take us to _worst _part of town, Miracle!"

"Oh, I'm sorry we can't eat at an _Olive Garden_!" Miracle spat. "This is the only place we can go and not be arrested."

"No, but we can get shot." Arsenic nodded.

"Look, Talkback and I will run in there, grab some food and run out." Miracle said as she pointed at the gas station where all the gangs were at.

"Are you insane?" Sister Grimm asked.

"Maybe." Miracle smiled. "Now pull over, Talk."

Talkback sighed and pulled over; getting out and locking the doors. Miracle jumped out the back and slammed the doors shut. She followed Talkback towards the entrance, but not before getting a couple of whistle and Whoots. Talkback growled and grabbed Miracle's wrist, pulling her inside the store.

"Whoa, what was that all about?" Miracle asked as she followed him down the aisles.

"I don't like the way they look at you." He said simply.

"What do you mean?"

"I know what they're thinking about." He grabbed a couple bags of Doritos and some salsa. "Pigs."

"You don't need to get all on the fence about me, Chase."

"Yes I do." He sad coldly as he grabbed some sodas from the back.

Then she felt it. Heartbeats racing until they stopped. She heard screams and cries. She grabbed Chase's shoulder.

"We have to go." Her voice was frantic.

"Wait, Molly said she wants-."

"Chase, we _have _to go." She said again harshly.

He turned around. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Something's here!" She shouted. Just as she did so, Alex came flying through the doors, lading on his back.

"ALEX!" Sister Grimm cried.

"Oh, shit!" Talkback yelped as he ran towards the doors. Miracle raced to Alex.

"What the hell happened?" She asked as she pushed him up.

"Those…people…" He groaned as he tried to sit up. "They're Topher's minions."

"What?" Miracle blinked.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside<br>12:15 P.M.**

"You killed my boyfriend!" The blonde girl shouted as she ran towards Sister Grimm. Sister pulled her staff up to block the girl's hit.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but he was a two-timing asshole!" Sister spat.

"Liar!"

"I don't know," The boy said as he moved slowly towards Arsenic, who was being covered by Old Lace. "I think I'd believe them. Topher _was _an ass."

"Shut up, Jake!" The blonde girl shouted as she tried to get another hit.

"I'm only here 'cause I'm hungry." He turned to Old Lace. "I wonder what Dinosaur blood tastes like."

"Like shit!" Miracle shouted as she flew towards Jake, stomping him in the face.

"Nice," Arsenic nodded.

"Thanks, I was-Ah!" Jake tackled Miracle to the floor. He pinned her down.

"Can't really get out of here can you?"

"I can." She smirked as she allowed her body to phase through the ground.

"What the fu-?" Talkback suddenly came around and clocked Jake in the face with his Fistigons. Jake fell to the floor. But still tried to get up.

"_**Burn**_." Sister Grimm called. The hoodie that the girl was wearing suddenly was thrown down, the sun causing her face to sizzle. She screamed and bursted; turning into ashes.

"HANNAH!" Jake cried.

"Don't move." Miracle's hand began to glow brightly, "or I'll burn you, too."

"Don't! Look, I-I was just working with her! I didn't care about Topher, honest!" Jake said as he waved his hands. "I swear, I-I never wanted to _kill _you guys! I'm just hungry!"

"But you _were _trying to kill us." Sister Grimm growled.

"Y-yeah because I was following _her _orders!" Jake said quickly. "Please, I-."

"COPS!" Miracle interrupted as she heard the sound of the sirens coming close. "We need to run now!"

The group quickly turned to the van and moved. Alex far behind but was still moving along.

"Can I come with you guys?" Jake asked frantically.

"No way in hell!" Talkback shouted back.

"Yes!" Alex answered.

"WHAT!" The group shouted.

"We need to question him!"

"No we don't!"

But it was too late, Jake was already in the van sitting in the back.

"Why the hell did you let him with us!" Miracle snapped. "We don't need to question him on shit! I think you _want _to get us killed!"

"No that's not it at all!" Alex turned around in the passengers seat. "Why do you constantly question me!"

"Because lately you've been making stupid decisions lately, Alex!" Miracle pointed. "I swear, if this asshole attacks us in our sleep, I'm throwing you at him!"

"Miracle, relax!" Sister Grimm put a hand on Miracle's shoulder. "You need to stop and at least _trust _Alex. Why do you have trouble with that?"

"Because I don't!" Miracle said out loud. "As much as you all trust Alex, I don't!"

Sister Grimm narrowed her eyes. "You're insane."

"No, she's not." Talkback said as he drove.

"Look, guys, honestly, Topher was my master. He turned me when I was only seventeen…back in 1907. I was sick with Tuberculosis. He came and turned me, but only if I followed him for the rest of my life. Hannah was another one he turned. She was infected with the rabies and he turned her, too. So we followed Topher. We didn't want to do a lot of things he told us to do. But after a while, we didn't care. We just stayed out of the light." Jake shrugged. "Once Hannah found out you guys killed Topher, she wanted to come and kill you. I didn't care. She said that I could eat something and I agreed. I didn't really think you guys were kids."

"Yet you still attacked us." Arsenic crossed her arms.

"Well, because I was _hungry_!" Jake cried. "I hadn't had _anything _to eat in six months! I've been living on human food and that does absolutely nothing!"

"Yeah right, Vampi-."

"He's telling the truth." Miracle interrupted.

"How do you know? I bet he doesn't have a heartbeat." Talkback called.

"No, he doesn't. But he's not as powerful as Topher. So I can read his mind. He's telling the truth." Miracle nodded.

"So we can trust him?' Alex inquired.

Miracle crossed her arms. "I didn't say that."

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Hostel"<br>1:254 P.M.**

"Are you sure I don't have to kill him?" Lucy In The Sky asked as she reached for her bracelet.

"Not now at least." Miracle assured. "Wait until he does something he's not supposed to."

"So you don't have powers?" Bruiser blinked as she glared up at Jake.

"Uh, other than super-speed, regeneration, and super strength, nothing." Jake shrugged.

Bruiser narrowed her eyes. "Are you like Topher?"

"No." Jake shook his head.

"Then why do you have your bottom lip pierced like him?"

Jake looked to the side. "It's the trend, Kid. Why not?"

"Are you gonna kill us?" Bruiser asked skeptically.

"No."

He was telling the truth. Miracle's face softened. Maybe he _was _a good person after all.

"Why is he with us, really?" Sister Grimm asked Alex as they sat at the steps.

Alex shrugged. "Well, we killed the two people that are close to him, when we had him on the ground he didn't attack us, and Trini said he wasn't lying about anything he was telling us. Besides, we could use another boy."

"So, he's on the team?"

"As long as he doesn't kill us, yeah."

"I don't trust him." Talkback crossed his arms on the couch; sitting next to Arsenic and Old Lace.

"Yeah, you and everyone else in this joint." Arsenic stated.

"Seriously," Miracle said as she plopped down next to Arsenic. "And you wonder why I don't trust Alex."

"Why don't you trust Alex?" Arsenic asked; looking in Miracle's direction.

"Hey, guys, I'm gonna go outside. It's pretty stuffy in here." Alex announced; making his way to the exit of the building.

"I'll come, too." Sister Grimm smiled.

"No, no, Nico." Alex denied. "I have to use the bathroom."

Miracle narrowed her eyes; feeling the lie that slipped through his teeth.

"Because he tends to _bend _the truth."

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't get mad at me for killing Hannah, Cmdr. Gen. Marasco. No hard feelings? The fight sucked and I made Jake a member to suddenly. But I had writer's block with this one and just wrote a whole bunch of shit down. Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE! <strong>


	12. T R U T H

**Three Weeks Later…  
>"The Hostel" Bronson Canyon California<br>**

"_Lame_!" Talkback spat as he gripped his walkman. "It's been, like, a _week _and there had been on _two _sightings of Superheroes in the area! I _still _haven't heard anything about the Avengers _or _our psycho parents being taken down!"

Three weeks had _actually _passed since their encounter with Cloak and Dagger. The Runaways had been attacked by the couple thinking that the group had kidnapped Bruiser. But when she confronted the group, they stopped fighting and promised to get the Avengers on the case. Lucy In The Sky informed Jake (who took the name Predator) about what they were doing and they were able to see that they really _could _trust Jake.

"They weren't lying either." Miracle sighed as she dug into her bag of chocolates.

"Well look who's lie detecting is starting to suck ass." Talkback stated. "I bet they were working for our parents all along."

"They weren't." Miracle assured. "I know they weren't." She had seemed so hopeful. And Tandy (Dagger) was so nice to Miracle. She really looked up to Tandy, and to hear that she didn't help broke her heart.

"Hey, if they _were _working for our parents, we were lucky that we didn't tell them were our base was. Because if we did, our parents would knock this place down." Sister Grimm commented.

"True." Lucy In The Sky agreed.

"I did it!" Alex shouted from the stairs.

"Did what, Alex? Finally got your 'fro under control?" Talkback retorted as he turned to see Alex. "Oh, wait…apparently not."

Miracle giggled.

"Listen, I finally deciphered the _abstract_!" Alex cheered.

"The Pride's evil cookbook?" Sister Grimm asked.

"It's more than that, Nico. It's their entire _history_! How the whole Pride got started!" Alex seemed completely happy about this. "I mean, I haven't really mastered the Decoder ring I stole from Karolina's mom, but I've decoded the first few chapters or so."

"So, how does it start?" Arsenic asked as she walked towards the stairs. The group gathered around Alex and sat listened closely.

"How else, Gert?" Alex inquired. "In the beginning…"

_**Geoffrey and Catherine Wilder, you have been **__**summoned**_**.**

_**Dale and Stacey Yorkes, you have been **__**summoned. **_

_**Gene and Alice Hayes, you have been **__**summoned.**_

_**Victor and Janet Stein, you have been **__**summoned.**_

_**Robert and Tina Minoru, you have been **__**summoned. **_

_**Frank and Leslie Dean, you have been **__**summoned. **_

_**Lisa and Rex Alfonso, you have been **__**summoned**__**. **_

"What the…" Leslie blinked. "_This_ wasn't in the script." 

"Where _are _we?" Frank asked as he looked around at the dark room. 

"Holy…Aren't you Frank and Leslie Dean? From _General Hospital_?" Tina inquired as she pointed at the two actors. 

Geoffrey pulled his gun out and pointed it at Leslie. "If this is one of those Bloopers and Practical Joke things, someone's gonna get a _bullet _in their-." 

"NO!" Leslie cried as she exploded with color. She swung her flaming pink hands at Geoffrey and fired at him; sending colorful blast at him. 

"How-?" Victor blinked. 

"They must be _mutants_." Stacey said it as if it were poison on her lips. 

"Yeah, this era is _lousy _with them." Dale agreed. 

"Pathetic Sinners," Lisa said with a slight growl. "This woman is _obviously _an alien. Not one of those _abominations_ you call _mutants_." 

"I beg your _pardon_! If you have a problem with Homo-superior-." Gene started. 

"I don't know why you Deviants kidnapped us from our own _wedding_…but you made a _huge _mistake." Tina growled as she and her husband pulled her hand up; a glowing ball of black ora building up. 

"My _bride _and I may have dabbled in the dark arts, but we know enough to defeat _you_." Robert's voice was as deadly as his wife's. 

"What are you _talking _about, you psychos!" Alice cried. "Gene and I had nothing to do with-." 

"_Rik hr Nisanti!_" Tina shouted. Bats flew out of the black ora and flew towards the group. 

"**Creatures be gone!**" A loud voice boomed throughout the room. The group of adults looked up to see three large giants; the group also noticed that they all had six fingers and toes. "**The rest of you be **_**silent**_**. **_**we **_**are the ones who called you here, to our **_**vivarium **_**beneath the seas.**" The larger of the three paused. "**We are the Gibborim.**_**" **_

"Those are the people that my _father _was talking about." Miracle blinked. "The people who I hold their lives."

"Yeah," Alex nodded. "Apparently, it means _Mighty Men _in Hebrew. Um…well, _heroes._"

"The Gibborim are also mythical _evil giants_, who supposedly predate the Old testament.. I know they have six fingers and toes." Sister Grimm added.

The group gawked at her. She shrunk in her seat. "I just remembered I read it some where…I like monster books…sue me."

"So you're saying our parents are somehow connected to a bunch of ancient, super-sized, fantasy creatures with extreme deformities?" Arsenic asked.

"Well that would explain the _six _little piggies on the cover of the cover of the abstract." Alex nodded as he turned to book over to reveal that it _did _indeed have a foot with six toes on it.

Arsenic pushed her glasses up and rubbed her temple. "Okay, this is worse than the time I accidentally _walked in _on them."

"You guys seriously think this is _real_!" Talkback shouted.

"Chase, we have a Vampire, an Alien, and an Angel on our team. I'm pretty sure giants are real, too now." Arsenic said.

"No way, Giants are _impossible_." Talkback denied.

"Funny," Alex chuckled lightly. "That's exactly what your _dad _said…"

"Impossible!" Victor spat as he looked up at the giants. 

"Geoff, what…what _is _that thing?" Catherine blinked. 

"This is 1984, ain't it?" Geoffrey asked. "I'd say _big brother _has finally shown his ugly mug." 

"**We are not some figment from some imagination of one of you witless writers. The Gibborim were on this planet when it was still a peaceable Utopia…a state to which we intend to return it to." **

"If you're interested in _peace, _what the deuce do you behemoths want with a Motley Crew like us!" Dale exclaimed. 

"**We no longer possess the life-force necessary to change the world on our own. We have bestowed it to two Angels on this earth. Whom of which you shall get a hold of their child soon enough. But, the Gibborim require a **_**Pride **_**and the old ways dictate that we call forth **_**eight **_**young pair bonds…**

_**The Thieves **_

_**The Travelers **_

_**The Magicians**_

_**The Outcasts**_

_**The Wise Men**_

_**The Colonists**_

_**And The Demon Priests." **_

"What?" Miracle blinked. "Are you saying, they put their life-force in my _real _parents and they _knew _they would have a baby?"

"Apparently so." Alex sighed.

"And they were…_Demon _priests?" Miracle looked down. She then shook her head. "Whatever. Go on."

Jake reached forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. She smiled and looked up at him.

Alex sighed and looked back at the book.

Janet smirked. "Colonists? From _where_?" 

"None of your business, "Wise Men"." Leslie spat. 

"Demon Priests?" Victor cocked a brow. 

"Satan's trusted advisors." Lisa gloated. 

"**With your help, we will restore Earth to the glorious paradise it once was.**" The Gibborim stated.

"How?" Rex cocked a brow. "By saving some whales or some crap?" 

"No, by destroying all of humanity." 

"What!" Tina cried. 

"Interesting," Dean smirked. "But, what's in it for us?" 

"Other than the _entertainment_ value, of course." Lisa added. 

"**The Gibborim will augment each of your abilities, give you enough power to claim the entire city of Angels...and beyond**." The Gibborim 

"Beyond?" Lisa smiled deviously. 

"Wait, but what good is world dominance if there's not a _world_ left to dominate?" Victor questioned. 

"**It will take a quarter-century for you to supply the Gibborim with all that we need to reshape this once-pristine orb. Until then, it shall be your kingdom to do as you please**." The Gibborim offered. 

"Wait, you said your life-force is in two angels, right?" Lisa asked. "Why not take it back from them?" 

"**Because they hold our eternal life. It is in both of them. And once they conceive a child, it shall hold our lives in it. But the baby will not arrive until five years later." **

"So what happens when the twenty-five years are up?" Alice stuffed her hands in her pocket. 

"**The seven of you will be permitted to join our New Eden, were you can all be granted **_**Eternal Life**_." The Gibborim stated. "**The other eight will PERISH with the rest of your miserable race**."

"That's insane!" Stacey exclaimed. 

"**No, it is incentive**." The Gibborim corrected. "**The reward shall go to the seven apostles who serve us most faithfully."**

"And _why _should we trust you?" Rex pointed. 

"Exactly, how do we know you're not going to 'Fee Fi Fo Fum' and slaughter us when we're done serving you?" Dale questioned. 

"**Tomorrow is always uncertain, you know that Traveler, but the power we can give you today is not.**" The Gibborim paused. "**Still, you **_**can **_**deny our offer and head back to your lives of quiet desperation. None of you are difficult to replace**." 

"What about the baby?" Lisa asked. "I mean, I'm in. But does that baby stay with the Angels?" 

"**No**," The Gibborim answered. "**If the baby **_**stays**_** with them, the baby will never get to hone the powers it has and will never be able to serve us." **

"So we have to get it, then?" Victor asked. 

"**The Demon Priests must.**" 

"That's fine with me." Lisa shrugged. "I'm in." 

The rest seemed to agree as well. Though they were told that they were to meet every year for the Rite Of Blood. 

"Uh, Footnote!" Lucy In The Sky interrupted.

"Oh," Alex flipped some pages. "The Rite Of Blood-."

"Is an annual ceremony which requires the sacrifice of an innocent soul." Miracle finished. "I don't know how I knew that. So don't ask. It just came to me."

"Hey, didn't you say you were, like, connected to them? Don't they know everything in the world? So wouldn't that mean you do, too?" Scavenger asked.

"Oh, god. I hope not." Miracle grabbed her head.

"Wait, so you're telling me that every year they got to their basement and kill innocent souls?" Lucy asked frantically.

"A female soul." Alex corrected.

"Not necessarily." Miracle shook her head, her eyes looking at the floor. "The Gibborim will accept any soul. As long as it's pure." She grabbed her head again. "Goddamnit!"

"But where do we fit into all this?" Sister Grimm asked.

"That's about three years later..." Alex looked back at the book.

"We're pregnant." Janet looked up. 

"_What_?" Leslie gave her a harsh look. 

"Well, just me, actually." Janet clarified. "But Victor is equally to blame." 

"Is this the right time to tell everyone about our business?" Victor asked. "We have a young lady who we need to-." 

"You're not actually planning on _keeping_ it, are you?" Leslie spat. 

"Of course I am." Janet defended. "What do you take me for? A monster?" 

"Janet," Catherine said softly. "Don't you think we've all been thinking about a family? But we can't exactly bring a child into the world we're trying to destroy." 

"Seriously," Lisa said from the corner. "The only baby here should be the one that's carrying the Gibborim's life. And we have to wait two more years for that one to pop out." 

"Look, I decided that if the Gibborim select for Victor and I to be in the paradise, I intend to give my spot up for our _offpring_." Janet's voice was soft.

"I told you," Victor put his arm around his wife. "I have no interest in living forever without you." 

"Oh, that's so..._romantic_." Stacey fawned.

Rex rolled his eyes. "Barf." 

"Oh, hush up, Alfonso." Tina growled. "You get one for free and-." 

"Hey, beats child birth." Lisa shrugged. 

"Something that WE probably won't be able to do!" Alice cried. "Because of _our _mutant gene, we probably _can't _conceive!" 

Geoffrey took a contemplating look. "Well, we still don't know which seven the Gibborim are going to choose for immortality, but if we _each_ donated our place to a single child-." 

"You're out of your _mind_ wilder!" Frank snapped. 

"Seriously, fuck that!" Rex agreed. "I'm not giving up my place for some stupid kid! Especially one that's not mine!" 

"Stop!" Miracle cried as she put her hands up. "Stop reading, please." Her voice cracked. "Please..."

Lucy stood up and wrapped her arms around her; holding her tight as she slowly began to cry.

"Can we just skip to the _end_?" Bruiser said quietly.

"Seriously," Talkback agreed. "What more do we need to know. Everything they've done is in that book and that's MORE than enough to lock our parents up."

"So we take this down to the LAPD then?" Scavenger asked.

"We can't," Alex shook his head. "The LAPD is under our parents _payroll_."

"Yeah," Said a deep voice. The teens turned to see Lieutenant Flores with a troop of armed Swat team members behind him. "And we just go a _raise_."


	13. P L A N

**Okay, this ones short. And In the last chapter, I accidently switched Jake's name frolm Predator to _Scavenger. _Know that Jake Hunter's name is Predator! Minor mistake! REVIEW AND ENJOY PLEASE :D**

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Hostel"<br>Bronson Canyon, California  
>5:22 P.M<strong>

"How the hell did I not sense you assbags!" Miracle shouted as she pulled away from Lucy In The Sky.

"Adamnatium badges." Flores answered as he tapped the top of his gun to his badge. "Right where our hearts are. Your _mother _told us it was a bit of a weakness of yours."

"Motherfuckers." Miracle growled.

"This is such _bull_!" Talkback cried. "You guys can't find _Saddam _but you can find _us_!"

"We found Saddam _months _ago, genius." Flores answered. "And the military would have found them faster if they had an _inside format _as good as ours."

"What?" Miracle growled; her eyes shifting between Predator and Alex.

"What are you talking about?" Sister Grimm exclaimed.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Flores teased.

"Obviously not, you Dingus!" Miracle snapped.

Flores frowned. "Well, turns out, one of you kiddies is working for _us_. One of you called and left us a little _tip _on where to find your club house. But that's something we can work out _downtown_."

"Like Hell!" Predator rejected.

"What about the…Lizard?" One of the Swat members asked.

"Kill it." Flores smirked.

"NO!" Arsenic cried. Old Lace shouted as well. The swat members; thinking that she was going to attack; open fired.

"Get back!" Miracle warned as she pushed her hands out; stopping the bullets in mid-air with her Telekinesis.

"How long can you hold that, Trini?" Alex asked.

"Not that long! My Telekinesis is undeveloped! I can hold only the bullets but that's-." A bullet got past Miracle and shot her in the knee. She yelped and fell backwards; Predator catching her. The bullets fell to the floor.

"Chase! Throw up some suppressive fire!" Alex ordered.

"I have _no _idea what that means…" Talkback ran forward and threw his gloves out; fire protruding. "But this is for Rodney King Ya'll!" The fire created a large chain link fence that blocked the Swat team from the group of kids.

"We need to find a way out!" Predator shouted as he picked Miracle up bridal style.

"There _is _no other way out!" Miracle cried.

"No way, Nico, you think you could Zap us out of here?" Alex asked.

"Sorry, handsome, I already teleported myself before. And the Staff Of One _really _hates to repeat itself." Sister Grimm stated.

"Trini, can't _you _teleport?" Alex turned to her.

"I don't know how to do that yet and my leg-surprisingly-isn't healing correctly." Miracle watched as her knee was slowly but surely healing _around _the bullet. "Fuck."

"Well then," Sister Grimm pulled her Staff forward. "Let's see what I got up my sleeve. _**Rock And Roll**_."

The place began to rumble and The whole place began to tremble immensely; the rubble falling to the ground. Most of them smashing on to the Swat members who were trying to get out. The team looked and glared at Sister Grimm who smiled sheepishly.

"What the hell did you do to my hideout, Teen Witch!" Talkback cried.

"I'm sorry, Chase." Sister Grimm apologized. "I just wanted a little tremor! I can't _shut _it off!"

"Uh, gang!" Arsenic shouted. "Is it me, or is the ceiling caving in?" True to her words, the rubble was crashing down towards the group.

Everyone gasped…

"Huh," Alex said as the lights suddenly went on, "I guess that works, too." The group looked up to see Lucy In The Sky lit up and protecting the group from the rest of the group from the rubble.

"We're…We're alive?" Sister Grimm gawked as she looked at Lucy.

"Yeah, awesome." Miracle growled; trying to heal her knee.

"I wonder what's worse?" Arsenic asked. "Being crushed to death or Asphyxiating to death?"

"Seriously," Predator agreed, "how the hell are we gonna get out of here?"

Bruiser sniffled; a tear sliding down her cheek. "This place was so _cool. _Now it stinks." She hugged her knees. "I left my old house and now I have to leave this one, too!" She swung back and smashed her fist into the wall.

"Bruiser! You think you can punch us a way out!" Arsenic suggested.

"My Codename's _not _Bruiser!" She turned around and smashed at the wall. "It's Princess _Powerful_!"

"Uh, great…Princess. But do you even know _where_ you're going?" Alex cocked a brow.

"Don't worry, bro. X-ray specs, remember?" Talkback placed the goggles over his eyes. "There's a clearing on the other side of Griffith Park. About twenty Molly-sized upper-cuts thattway!"

"The Hollywood's sign there, too." Miracle peered forward. "I think I have X-ray vision, too. But I can't be so sure."

"If you can see the Hollywood sign, there's a slight chance you have it." Predator joked as he picked Miracle up.

"You don't need to carry me." Miracle growled. "My leg is healing."

"Yeah, slowly."

"Yeah, but I don't want you to get a boner off of the smell of my blood and start trying to eat me."

Predator laughed. "Relax, I don't get all crazy like in the vampire movies. Blood doesn't bother me at all." He smirked. "Unless it's, of course, _mutant_ blood."

Bruiser and the group stopped and looked back at him.

He gave the group a sheepish smile. "I'm joking."

* * *

><p><strong>Los Angeles, California<br>7:01 P.M.**

"Told you the Hollywood sign is here." Miracle gloated as Predator put her down in the grass.

"Why isn't your leg healing right? A week ago you broke your arm and popped it right back into place and it was perfectly fine. Now, you knee is taking forever for it to heal." Predator pointed at her bleeding knee that was slowly but surely healing.

"I-I don't know." She shook her head. "It's probably-."

"We should build out base here!" Talkback shouted loudly.

"Not so fast, Dr. Evil." Arsenic stated. "This place _might _be gated, but in a couple of hours they'll be searching this place for teenagers making out."

"_Or _running from the law." Miracle added.

"Well then what are we supposed to do?" Talkback snapped. "The Avengers never came for us and the freakin' cops aren't gonna help us, that's for sure! As long as our parents run Los Angeles, we have to stay on the downlow!"

"So why don't you guys take the fight to them?" Predator asked. "I mean, why keep running? Cloak and Dagger _obviously _left us to fend for ourselves so why not go after the Pride ourselves?"

"You, new kid." Talkback pointed. "You don't get to talk."

"No, he's right." Sister Grimm agreed. "We _should _take the fight to them."

"All _twelve _of them?" Lucy In The Sky gawked. "Nico, we barely lived a fight between _three _of our parents!"

"That was _weeks _ago. Before we survived a bunch of vampires, two superheroes, and a swat team." Sister Grimm stated.

"Yeah," Alex nodded. "Survived. Not _defeated_." He paused. "I mean, we're better than we used to be, but we don't have what it takes to win the game yet."

"Says who!" Miracle snapped. "We have their play book!"

"And a coach who knows how to read it!" Sister Grimm agreed. "We can use the Abstract to find out when our parents' guards are down. Then we can hit them when they least expect it!"

"But…what about the detective?" Alex blinked. "He said one of us is working for the Pride."

The group shot a look at Predator. Miracle put her hand in front of his face. "Don't even start throwing you comments around." Miracle deadpanned. "Jake was with me the _entire _time he was with the group. He hasn't even _left _the Hostel after that whole ordeal with Cloak and Dagger."

"But he's the one who's telling us to bring the fight to our parents! How do we know he's not leading us into a trap!" Arsenic accused.

"I agreed!" Sister Grimm jerked forward.

"Then you're _both _rats!" Talkback accused.

"Guys! Settle down!" Lucy cried. "Flores probably said that to _get _us to start fighting! Don't you see?"

"I think Karolina's the rat." Talkback muttered.

"Seconded." Arsenic agreed.

"Call me whatever you want." Lucy said as she walked up to Sister Grimm and put an arm around her. "But I say we go with their plan. I'd rather _die _than play _Anne Frank _for the rest of my life." She then turned to everyone. "So who's with us?"

"I'm ready." Miracle motioned to stand up, only to yelp in pain and fall right back down into the grass.

"Whoa there, Spongebob. I think you're _far _from ready." Predator stated as he leaned down to help Miracle.

"No, I'm fine. It's just…I think I found my Achilles' heal." She groaned as she placed her hand on her knee. "My knees always been fucked up since _birth_. That's probably why it's taking so long to heal."

"Are you gonna be able to come with us or…?" Lucy asked.

"I'll be fine. As long as Nosferatu here doesn't mind carrying me." Miracle groaned.

"I don't." Predator shook his head as he squatted down in front of her so she could climb on his back.

"I guess you guys want me to stay with the _sleeping dwarf_?" Arsenic looked back at Bruiser, who was sleeping soundly with Old Lace.

"No offence, Gert, but what if _you're _the traitor?" Sister Grimm pointed. "Molly's no safer alone, than with us."

"Molly's proved that she can defend herself…well, after a good nap, that is." Lucy shrugged.

"Are you _kidding_?" Alex turned to Sister Grimm. "We can't take Molly, she's just a kid!"

"If you haven't noticed, Alex," Miracle said from Predator's back, "so are we. And if we don't face our parents together and _end _this, none of us will be getting any older."


	14. C H A S E

**Thirty Feet Below Los Angeles  
>7:58 P.M.<strong>

Miracle rode on Predator's back as they trudged through the musky waters of the sewers of Los Angeles. Her knee was partially healing (albeit slowly). She was forced to plug her own nose _and _Predator's due to _both _of their heightened senses. Unfortunately, that didn't help in the least, seeing that Predator was almost throwing up half the time and Miracle could _taste _the food on her tongue. Talkback was using his gloves to create a fire to light up the sewers.

"You know, if it wasn't for the smell, this would actually be pretty awesome." Talkback smiled.

"Exactly _how _would this be awesome, Talkback?" Arsenic asked as she pulled her leg up from the guck. "We're walking in two feet of Los Angeles _used _food and shit."

"I'm just a positive person, okay, Gert?" He looked back. "Besides, if you didn't have that _gay _dinosaur with you, we wouldn't have to _use _the sewer."

"Oh, yeah," Miracle slapped her palm to her forehead. "Because, you know, we can take the _bus_. Because we're not _fugitives _or anything, right?"

"_Homeless _fugitives." Arsenic corrected. "Who are running out of places to hide form their _psycho _parents!"

"That's why we're _done _hiding. We're taking the fight to them. Right, Alex?" Sister Grimm turned to the boy with his head stuck in the book.

"Umm…I guess, Nico." Alex said softly.

"_That _sounded _so _reassuring." Predator nodded; adjusting Miracle on his back.

"_Sorry_," He apologized as he turned to the group. "I've pretty much deciphered the Abstract. But I haven't found a surefire way on how to defeat the Pride. Although, I did read something called the _Rite Of Thunder._"

Miracle's head shot up. "The Rite Of Thunder is a ceremony where the twelve chosen ones take the soul they've obtained and offer it to the Gibborim as food for the energy they need." She then blinked. "FUCK!"

"Wait, so they're going to feed the soul of that dead chick you guys were telling me about to the Gibborim?" Predator cocked a brow.

"_No _they're not." Lucy In The Sky shook her head. "We're not going to let them."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Arsenic placed a hand on her chest. "I'm an _agnostic_. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to risk my life on something I don't even believe in!"

Miracle blinked. "You have an Angel on your team and you're still an Agnostic?"

"Look, all it says here is that our parents have to enter _humbly_, which means _without weapons_."

"Sweet," Predator grinned, "guess that means we have an advantage."

"Wait, so how many ours do we have until the Rite Of Blood?" Talkback asked.

Alex flipped through the pages of the Abstract until he found the answer. "About four hours."

* * *

><p><strong>Santa Monica Beach<br>3:43 P.M.**

"This is it." Alex announced as the group made their way out of the sewers. "According to the Abstract, the Gibborim's base is right out here."

The teens panned out only to see the beach standing before them. Talkback sneered. "What, they lived in a sand _castle_?"

"They're underwater." Miracle answered. "Under 2,500 feet."

Bruiser looked at the beach. "Uh-oh, I forgot to pack my _tankini_."

"You and me both." Miracle wiggled in Predator's arms.

"Is your wound-?" He looked down to see her knee was half way healed. "That thing _really _is not healing for shit."

"I know." Miracle groaned.

"And how do you suppose we get down there, Captain Nemo?" Arsenic asked.

"Already on it, Gert." Sister Grimm pulled her Staff forward. "_**Waterproof**_." From her staff formed a large lopsided bubble. Miracle cocked a brow.

"You're joking, right?" Arsenic asked.

"I'm not getting in that." Talkback shook his head.

"Why not?" Predator chuckled lightly.

"**A**, it's a freaking _bubble_," Talkback listed off the reasons off his fingers. "a lopsided one at that! And **B**, we still don't know who the traitor is! If Nico's working for our parents, she'll pop that thing halfway down there!"

"We can trust her." Alex assured.

"That's what you said about Dracula Jr.!" Talkback got in Alex's face. "And I'm not even sure we can trust THIS one! Trini's right, how the hell _can_ we trust you!"

Alex mimicked Talkback by pulling up his fingers and counting off the reasons. "A, if she _wanted_ to kill us, she would have done it a _long_ time ago. And B," He face Sister Grimm, grabbed her and kissed her.

Miracle twisted her face in disgust while Predator chuckled. "Ah, how gross." He said in a baby voice.

"For real! They're using tongue!" Bruiser cried.

"I can't believe I'm going to die a virgin." Talkback complained.

"Okay, I know we all want to _hurt_ our parents. But there's gotta be another way then _that_." Arsenic rubbed the back of her head.

They pulled away, mumbling something to themselves before Alex turned to announce, "I wanted to tell you-_all_ of you-that no matter what I ever said or how I acted, I always secretly _looked forward _to our get togethers our parents made us have. Most of my _friends_ were Xbox screen names, but I always liked you guys-." His heart skipped a beat. Trini could hear that. He was lying. "-even before all of this. I always felt a connection-." Another lie. "Whatever, I don't believe _any_ of you try to ever betray what we have. But if you _do _try, know that the rest of us won't hesitate to destroy you. Agreed?"

"Totally." Bruiser agreed.

"Agreed." Talkback and Arsenic nodded.

"Ditto." Lucy nodded.

"Definitely." Miracle narrowed her eyes; knowing who the traitor is now.

Predator just nodded.

The group then made it towards the bubble and climbed inside.

* * *

><p><strong>2,500 feet underwater.<strong>

Miracle saw the small bullet poking out of her knee. She reached forward and grabbed it; plucking it out of her knee cap. She groaned and watched as the wound got bigger. "Great," She said out loud.

"What?" Lucy In The Sky turned.

"My damn knee." Miracle answered.

"Stop messing with it and it and it'll heal." Talkback ordered as he reached down to the hem of his shirt and ripped the bottom of, he then wrapped it around Miracle's kneecap.

"So," Lucy said. "What does everyone wanna be when they get older…assuming we live through this of course."

"Well," Arsenic started. "I _used _to want to be a _senitor_. But I've been soured on the whole position-of-power thing."

"Agreed, I used to want to follow in my parents footsteps and want to be an actress." Lucy added.

"My parents always said they'd _disown_ me if I didn't become a doctor." Alex stated.

"Yup, time to break out that base my parents never let me have." Sister Grimm nodded.

"I used to want to be an announcer to ESPN." Talkback confessed.

"That's pretty hard to imagine." Predator admitted.

"Yeah, but now, I wanna work to help kids like us, you know? Like the FBI or something."

"Aw, that's really nice, Chase." Lucy smiled.

"Plus it'd be pretty cool to carry a gun around the whole time."

Miracle rolled her eyes. "Way to go."

"What about you, Trinket? What do you want to be?" Talkback smirked.

She simply shrugged. "Never really thought I'd make it anywhere. I mean, when I was younger, I wanted to be…" She smiled. "A superhero."

Molly giggled. "Well, you have the power to be one."

"I do."

"Maybe that dream might come true." Arsenic smiled.

"Maybe." She nodded. "What about you, Molly?"

"I…" She looked unsure. "I want to be a mom. Not like _my_ mom, you know? A good one." Miracle smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "You will be."

* * *

><p><strong>The Marine Vivarium<br>10:51 P.M**

"Is…_is_ this Atlantis?" Arsenic gawked.

"I wish," Miracle limped with the help of Predator. "but this is the Gibborim's little portal to earth."

"And it's a thirty-five minute walk until we hit the Gibborim's master chamber." Alex announced.

Miracle stopped limping as she felt something here. Sister Grimm walked talking about God knows what and didn't even realize the large rock hand aiming for her. Miracle gasped; automatically in her head she knew it was the guardian Vivarium. Only attacked the intruders, not the twelve chosen ones.

"_NICO! LOOKOUT_!" Lucy In The Sky screamed as she ripped her bracelet off and flew towards Sister Grimm. Unfortunately, she was too late and Sister was knocked to the ground unconscious.

"What…What _is _that thing!" Talkback cried.

"I don't know!" Alex answered. "The Abstract didn't say anything about a guard!"

Lucy In The Sky flew up and zapped at the rock creature; but it had no effect on it. "My powers aren't doing anything!"

"Just look after Nico, gorgeous." Talkback stated as his gloves lit up in flames. "I'LL handle this wannabe Thing. After all, there's only one way to deal with a Fantastic Four rip off." He shoved his hands forward, shooting off an entire flood of fire at the Rock Creature. Unfortunately, it did nothing but set the monster of fire while still stomping towards the group.

"Flame Off! Flame Off!" Talkback cried as he ran away.

"Way to go, you dumb Pyro! Now we have to fight a fiery rock creature!" Arsenic berated.

"Lemm at 'em!" Bruiser jerked forward, but Alex grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back.

"Stand down, Molly." Alex ordered. "I just have to figure out the off switch for this thing."

"Off switch?" Miracle blinked. Her brain then automatically ran through searched to find the word to shut it off. She didn't know how the hell it was happening, but her brain was doing all of the work perfectly.

"Well, you know, it'd be good to find it _faster_!" Predator shouted as he flipped through the air and kicked the rock monster in the face; sending it back a couple feet. The monster didn't take it lightly and began to swing at Predator. He would duck and jump over the fist and dodge the punches. "This thing might not have good fighting skill, but his swing is pretty hard!" It slammed its fist down on the ground right were Predator would have been if he hadn't back flipped away. Predator then swung and punched the rock creature in the leg, though that did nothing as well, and he was kicked across the room and into the water.

"_JAKE_!" Lucy In The Sky cried.

"He'll be fine." Alex assured nonchalantly as he flipped through the pages of the Abstract.

"The word..." Miracle shook her head; feeling the word coming to her.

"What about us-ah!" Arsenic cried as the rock creature yanked at Old Lace's tale.

"The word." Miracle grabbed her head. The Off switch was on the tip of her tongue.

"Hey, Rocky!" Talkback called as he stood in the water were Predator was quickly coming out of.

"Over here! I'm the one who barbequed your behind! Let's do this!" He waved his flaming gauntlets up in the air. The Rock monster turned and raced toward Talkback; running into the water as well.

"Yes! I knew he'd come for me! Fire Extinguished!" He cheered.

"Great, Chase! But what are you gonna do when it _gets_ to you!" Arsenic shouted.

"Crap, I didn't think that far ahea-." Before Talkback could finish, the Rock creature plunged him underwater.

"The word!" Miracle cried as she grabbed her head. It was there.

"_**CHASE**_!" Bruiser cried as she raced towards him.

"Shit!" Predator cursed as he dove into the water.

Bruiser jumped on The Rock Monster's back and began to punch it. "_**GET OFF OF HIM! I SAID**_-!"

"_**Philoprogenitiveness**_!" Miracle cried.

The rock creature stopped and stood up straight, facing the girl.

"_Affirmative_." It said. "_Sentry_..._powering_..._down_..."

"Jake!" Miracle and Bruiser cried as they saw Predator jump out of the water with Talkback in his arms.

"It he-." Miracle stopped; already knowing the answer. Predator carried Talkback to dry land and laid him down, his face in utter dismay. Miracle could feel it, too.

Predator took a deep breath before saying,

"Chase...he's dead..."


	15. D E F E A T

**Oh, well, it's been _forever _hasn't it! It totally has! Sorry about that! I've been working on other projects and what not! **

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Marine Vivarium<br>Underwater Lair Of The Gibborim  
>11:02<strong>

"The hell he is!" Miracle pushed herself off of the ground, her knee screaming in protest at the action. She scrambled over to Predator and Arsenic, who was holding Talkback in her arms; tears streaking her face.

"He...He doesn't even have a pulse!" Arsenic cried.

Miracle placed her hands on his chest. He did. but it was faint..._weak_.

"He can still be saved!" Miracle cried. "He can still..." Her hands suddenly began to glow. "_Live_." She and the rest of the group gasped as her eyes glowed a pure white light and pressed onto Talkback's chest. The angelic symbol on her arm and her necklace gleamed as well.

"H...How is she doing that?" Sister Grimm whispered.

"I-I have no clue..." Alex whispered back.

Suddenly, Talkback shot up and gasped for air. Miracle jumped back and returned to her normal state. She looked at her hands. "I...I did it."

"BONUS LIFE!" Bruiser cheered as she fist pumped.

"Oh, my God..." Predator blinked. "How the hell...?"

"Chase, are you okay?" Arsenic asked quickly.

"Uh, I think I might be..." He looked straight at her. "_Brain Damage_."

"Seriously?" She leaned forward.

"Yeah, because suddenly, you're the hottest Chick I've ever _seen_." He then moved up and pressed his lips to Arsenic's.

Miracle clapped her hands together and cheered.

Predator chuckled. "Well, isn't that-."

Arsenic silenced him when she pulled away from Talkback and glared at the group. "I was reventilating him." She growled. "Anyone who says otherwise, gets _eaten _by my _fucking _dinosaur."

Talkback chuckled and motioned to get up. "What's everyone all mopy for? Let's go kick some-." He then fell back in Arsenic's arms. "_Whoa_."

"Yeah, you're in _no _shape to kick _anything_." Miracle waved her hand.

"_What_?" He looked up at Alex.

"She's right, Chase. You're in no shape to fight the Pride. You already died on us once. We don't wanna push you're chances." Alex waved his hand.

"I'm so sorry, guys. I screwed up." Talkback groaned.

"You're a hero, moron." Predator said with a smile.

"Besides, if it wasn't for you, Old Lace and I would have been killed." Arsenic stated.

"Yeah, but now I'm _dead weight_. You guys gotta press on without me."

"Wait, we can't leave Chase here by _himself_." Lucy In The Sky protested.

"That's why he's not gonna _be _by himself." Miracle crossed her legs Indian style and looked up at Lucy. "I'll stay and watch him."

"Trini, you can't stay here, you're the strongest out of all of us." Alex argued.

"Uhm, I'm pretty sure Jake and Molly can handle this." Miracle jabbed her thumb in there direction.

"Let her stay, bro." Talkback grabbed his gloves and Fistigons, and pulled them off. "I want you to take my X-ray Specs and the Fistigons."

"Chase, I can't..." Alex shook his head.

"Chase, I don't think-." Miracle started.

"No, Alex. All you have is a book. How do you plan on defeating them? With _Literacy_?" Alex took the weapons. "Trust me, you've _earned _a power up."

_No, he doesn't_. Miracle thought with a growl.

"But, I don't even know how to _use_ them." Alex continued.

"If _I _know how to use them, a geek like you could figure 'em out in no time _flat_." Talkback assured. "And Nico," He dug into his pocket and pulled out his pocket knife and tossed it to Sister Grimm. "Here, so you can pluck that oversized splinter out of your soul."

Sister Grimm smiled. "Thanks, Chase...for _everything_. We'll come back for you when we're done rocking the hand that rocks the cradle."

"Teach my folks a lesson, okay?"

"Mine, too." Miracle smirked.

Sister Grimm flicked the knife open. "Say no more."

* * *

><p><strong>The Marine Vivarium<br>Underwater Lair Of The Gibborim  
>11:22 <strong>

"Is that _all _the water?" Miracle asked as she rubbed Chase's back. He was hunched over the small pond; throwing up all the water that was still in him.

"Yeah," He coughed. "Just a little..." He leaned forward and continued to vomit.

"You know, what you did back that was _pretty _crazy." Miracle smiled softly.

Talkback wiped the vomit from his mouth with the back of his hand. "I didn't want Gert to get hurt."

"That rhymed." She giggled. "And I didn't know you liked Gert."

"She's pretty hot."

"That's it?"

"Her personality's pretty awesome." He shrugged. "She kinda makes me laugh."

"I've never seen you laugh."

"Well, Trinket, I've never seen _you _away from Jake, so I assume you two are fucking every night." Chase smirked.

Miracle blushed and gasped. "We are _not_!" She shouted. "We just got really close and he's a really nice person!"

"That's why he sleeps in your bed?"

"That was only once! And it was because his room caved in on him! You remember!"

"I also remember the noises." Talkback smirked.

"We didn't _do _anything!"

"Sure, Trinket."

"_Whatever_!" Miracle snapped. "At least I'm not flirting with a lesbian!"

"Gert's not a-."

"I'm talking about Karolina!"

"Karolina's _not _a lesbian."

"How can you be so sure?" Miracle crossed her arms.

"Because she was _flirting _with me the entire time. _No _lesbian would flirt with me."

"Of course," Miracle grabbed the bottom of his chin and used her fingers to squish his cheeks together. "Because you're _so _irresistible."

"Damn right." He smiled as he pulled back from her and stood up. He then turned towards the large frog-like contraption above them. "I don't want to be sitting all the side lines while _they _have all the fun." He started walking towards the large transportation frog.

"Wait, you're not...?" Miracle already knew the answer.

"Come on, I can hotwire this bitch."

"Do you even _know _how to hotwire this..._thing_?"

"If it's like a car, I can hotwire it."

"Let's hope you do."

* * *

><p><strong>The Marine Vivarium<br>Underwater Lair Of The Gibborim  
>11:35<strong>

Miracle held onto the seat as Talkback rammed through the walls with the Frogger (as Talkback called it). He was having the time of his life while Miracle was gripping the seat for her life.

"Can you _please _slow down!" Miracle cried.

"Hell _no_!" Talkback shouted. "This is _so _much fun!" He laughed.

Finally, they crashed into the main wall. Miracle jerked forward as Talkback opened the main window. She looked down to see all of the parents and kids, even her own, standing there and staring up in awe.

"Sorry! I got tired of waiting! So I hotwired the Frogger!" He announced.

Miracle popped up next to Talkback. "What'd we miss?"

"Chase? Trini? But...I made sure you were too _hurt _to fight!" Alex cried.

"Alex is the traitor!" Predator cried.

"I knew it!" Miracle cheered. "Man, I am _tired _of being right!"

"_**Hands Off**_!" Sister Grimm cried as she swung her staff around.

The Fistigons on Alex's hands exploded.

"Aw, man." Talkback whined. "Those were really cool."

Miracle smirked as she used her telekinesis to snag the x-ray goggles from Alex. They landed right in her hands. "HA! It worked!"

"That's _enough_, young Lady!" Mr. Minoru snapped as he and his wife created a blue energy orb between themselves. "Alex has given our family this amazing gift! And _this _is how you repay him!"

"_Gift_!" Mrs. Alfonso scoffed. "Don't _tell _me you pathetic _mortals_ were planning on killing us!"

"_You _were going to steal our children's place in the after life!" Mrs. Yorkes exclaimed.

"If that's true, I'm gonna rip your-!"

"_**STOP FIGHTING**_!" Bruiser screamed; interrupting Mr. Stein.

The group turned to see Bruiser standing near the podium. She held the container that had the girl's soul in.

"Molly?" Mrs. Wilder blinked. "Molly, precious, _please_ be careful with that. It…It has a little girl's spirit in it."

Bruiser sniffled softly and protruded her lower lip. "You can't…take kids and put them in _boxes_…because it makes you happy, Mrs. Wilder." She squeezed it slightly.

"Don't break it!" Mrs. Hayes cried.

"_Break _it, Molly!" Miracle encouraged.

"Shut up!" Mrs. Alfonso snapped.

"No!" Bruiser exclaimed. "It's _wrong_!" She smashed the box in between her small hands; causing a ray of light shooting from the destroyed box. Everyone shield their eyes and took a step back.

"My _God_…" Mrs. Wilder gasped. "Do you have any idea of what you've-?"

"**Unacceptable!" **A booming voice called.

"Oh, my-."

"Holy shit." Talkback mumbled; interrupting Miracle.

The Gibborim stood before the group; displeasure plastered across their faces. "**We are the Gibborim. Where is our offering? Who **_**dares **_**to interrupt the Rite of Thunder?" **

Mr. Wilder automatically dropped to his knee; bowing before them. "Master, forgive us. The Hayes girl, she-."

"No, Dad!" Alex protested. "I'm _not _going to stand here and let you get dressed down by you _boss_!"

"What the hell is Wilder doing?" Talkback narrowed his eyes.

"This is _my _doing! I wanted to prove that _I'm _an adult now! I take _full _responsibility!"

"**Your honesty is appreciated, child**." The Gibborim praised as the leader raised his right hand. Fire exploded out of it and smashed right down on Alex; burning him to ashes.

"_**ALEX**_!" Sister Grimm screamed.

"Ohmigod." Miracle covered her mouth in horror. Talkback's eyes widened as he took a step back.

"**You have disgraced us! We shall take the Alfonso girl and **_**end **_**the lives of you **_**and **_**your children!" **The Gibborim announced.

"My _ass_!" Miracle jerked herself forward; shooting off heat vision at the Gibborim. The lazer smashed into one of their eyes.

"Whoa!" She quickly covered her eyes.

"How'd you do that!" Talkback exclaimed.

"I-I don't know!" She uncovered her eyes to see the Gibborim screaming in pain. "Heh, heh, Oops." She also saw the fire from the leader of the Gibborim run over her "parents".

"Sister Grimm, _please_! We have to take care of each other now!" Arsenic screamed as she pulled Sister Grimm's hand.

"Gert! Those things! They killed-." Talkback started as he jumped in the driver's seat. Miracle quickly sat in the passenger's seat.

"We'll explain later!" Arsenic exclaimed. "Right now, we gotta _jet_! Do you know how to pilot this thing!"

He turned around and began to press buttons on the console. "If by 'pilot' you mean crash through stuff, _sorta_." He smashed through the window of the Vivarium and into the ocean.

"They're gone…they're really gone…" Miracle heard Sister Grimm whisper.

A hand landed on her shoulder. When Miracle looked up, Predator was standing there with a smile on his face. But she frowned at the sight of his face, he had a deep burn. "Did Karolina's mom hit you?" She reached up and placed her fingers on his cheek. The wound automatically began to heal.

"Buckle the fuck up!" Talkback ordered as he blasted through the surface of the water. Predator was thrown back along with Sister Grimm, Karolina, and Old Lace. Arsenic was sitting down; gripping Bruiser who was sleeping softly. The Frogger, then, smashed on the beach. The group jerked forward, but were able to grab onto things to prevent falling forward completely. Talkback then opened up the hatch; which allowed everyone to walk out safely.

"I didn't kill anyone, did I?" Talkback questioned.

"Almost." Predator commented as he scratched the back of his head.

"Molly slept through the _whole _ride. You're _fine_, Chase." Lucy In The Sky stated as she carried Bruiser.

"Well, you land better then you kiss, Chase." Arsenic insulted.

"_Burn_." Predator chuckled.

Miracle rolled her eyes…

Then…

She felt something.

A _heartbeat_.

And a fast one at that.

"Excuse me."

Miracle and the group looked up and gawked at the figure that stood before them.

"Do you have a license to drive that?" Captain America asked.

**REVIEW :D**


	16. W E  R U N

**whoooooo! I'm on a roll! REVIEW:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Xavier School For Gifted Youngsters<br>12:17 A.M.**

"We're gonna be busted."

"_No_, we're not."

"I'm pretty sure we are."

"Will you _stop _complaining." Trini turned back to Jake. "I'm trying to mask out sent and presence completely. But I can't _do _that if you keep distracting me." She then turned and faced a nearby window. Jake followed after her and faced the window.

"What are you doing at at windo-Oh! Hey! What are you doing?" Jake looked down to see Trini's hands around his waist.

"SHHH!" She shushed in his ear. "You can't fly dingus."

"Why don't you just teleport us-?"

"I _told _you, I don't know if I can do that yet!" Trini whispered loudly. "Now shut up and hang on." She lifted Jake off the ground and the two flew out of the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Griffith Observatory<br>James Dean Memorial  
>1:14 A.M. <strong>

"Sorry we're late." Trini called as she floated down with Jake. "Jakey, here was Bitchin' out."

"I _wasn't_," Jake defended as he crossed his arms. " 'Just didn't feel comfortable sneaking out of _Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters_."

"You guys were sent to that school?" Karolina blinked. "But that's all the way in New-."

"York, yes I know. But somehow I was all 'Faster Than A Speeding Bullet' and got her with Jake in a little under an hour." Trini shrugged. "Plus, the school kinda stinks."

"How'd Nosferatu get into the school?" Gert questioned.

Jake pointed at Trini. "She worked her _magic _on Xavier and he let me stay."

"Magic?" Nico placed her hand on her hip.

"_Magic_." Trini answered as she waved her hand; pixie dust floated out of her hand.

"So, are you two together or something?" Molly asked.

"NO!" The two said simutaniously.

"I just didn't want to get hauled off by S.H.E.I.L.D or some shit." Jake stated with alacrity. "Wait, where's Old Lace?"

Everyone turned to Gert, who had her head down. "I...I don't know. The Super-deposits said I wasn't allowed to keep a Velociraptor as a pet. They...They took her away."

"Oh, my God. I'm so-."

"Hey, what about Talkback? Anyone heard from him?" Gert interrupted Trini.

"Not since we became wards of the great state of California." Nico sighed.

"I thought Chase convinced his case manager to let him live with his aunt in Anahiem?" Karolina blinked.

"He did," Gert nodded.

"But Chase doesn't _have _an aunt in Anahiem." Trini said nonchalantly.

"Yup, he just used the P.O box he uses for his _Playboy _subscription. I checked." Gert explained.

"Uh, could you give me that P.O box so we can stop by over there and get the Playboys?" Jake intervined.

Nico and Karolina rolled thier eyes.

"Well, I'm sure he's fine." Karolina assured. "I mean, there's no one out there to _hurt _him. The Pride is pieces and our parents are...you know..."

"We _don't _know, Karolina!" Molly barked. "Just 'cause we saw their Underwater House blow up doesn't mean-."

"Molly, Honey." Jake placed a hand on her shoulder.

Molly frowned. "Yeah, I know."

The group stood in silence until-

"Man, I haven't seen this many depressed girls since I picked my _Homecoming Date_." The group turned to see Chase standing tall and proud with his arms crossed.

"Chase!" Molly and Trini cried happily.

He walked up to Gert and smirked. "How's it goin', Gert?"

She scowled and slapped his across the face.

"Son of a...What was _that _for?" Chase held onto his slowly bruising face.

"My _name _is Arsenic." She answered.

"What are you _talking _about, Psycho! We quit Code Names _months _ago-."

"I thought you were _dead_!" Arsenic exclaimed as she pointed at him. "I...I thought you were hit by a bus! Or...Or killed by _drifters _or something!"

"Drifters?" Trini whispered to Nico. She simply shrugged.

"Why didn't you respond to my E-Mails!" Arsenic continued.

"I was _busy_!" Chase spat back.

"Doing _what_?"

"Looking for your Stupid Dinosaur, okay?" Chase rubbed his cheek. "And I _found _her."

"You..." Arsenic's eyes widened. "You _did_?"

She then grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Oh, _Jeez_." Jake rolled his eyes. "Makes me forget how long it's been since _I've _gotten some-_Ow_!" Nico glared at him.

"Ick, I forgot about how much _snogging _you guys do." Molly said.

"_**Snogging**_?" Karolina cocked a brow. "Where the _heck'd _you pick that up-?"

"So, Uh, Chase, when you come up for air...could you tell us _where _Old Lace is?" Nico questioned.

"Okay, Remember the Avengers West? Well, I...Uh..._found _these Zoning permits that showed that they still have storage facilities." Chase explained.

"Where?" Arsenic inquired.

"On Palos Verdes." Trini answered. "I've been getting good at getting information on _everything_."

"What the hell are we _waiting _for!" Arsenic exclaimed.

"We can't break into a _Government facility!_" Nico shouted. "If we do that and get _caught,_ everyone will think we're just like our _parents_!"

"My _ass_." Trini scoffed. "Besides, it's not stealing if it's _ours_."

"See, Trinket's got the right idea!" Chase encouraged. "And we _won't _get caught. My Fistigon Gloves may be Deep-sixed, and our ride might be empoinded, but Molly, Karolina, Trinket, and Jake are still Powerpuffed out! And you still have that _Magic Stick _shoved up your soul, right? All you have to do is cut yourself and we're ready to rock and roll."

"Yeah, but I haven't used the Staff Of One since-."

"Oh, _come on, _Sister Grimm. My parents kept Old Lace trapped in my basement for _years_! We can't let that happen again! If we do, _then _we're not better than our parents." Arsenic explained.

Nico looked at the James Dean memorial. "Well..."

* * *

><p><strong>Downtown Los Angeles<br>2:19 A.M.**

"This is it." Arsenic answered as she pointed at the large garage-looking door.

"Are you sure?" Karolina questioned.

"Yeah, she's in here, alright. I can feel her heartbeat." Trini answered; her hands in her jacket pockets.

"Alright, looks like it's time for the Jake-."

"_Move_." Trini shoved Jake back and got near the doors. "I've been practicing my Strength a couple of times." She cracked her knuckled and cocked her fist back. She then shot it forward and slammed it against the garage door. It flew off the wall and into the facility. "Oh, _fuck _yeah!"

"Well, that was the _second _most awesome thing I've ever seen in my life." Chase stated.

"Hold On, what are these things equiped with?" Nico asked as Chase walked up to the main entrance with Trini. They both looked up.

Chase smiled. "Robots."

Just as he said that, multiple robots appeared behind him. Three of them were flying, three of them resembled spiders, and the large on in the middle was aiming his hand at Chase. Who quickly ducked at the punch. "Oops."

"I got this!" Trini shouted. "_**Shut Down**_."

The Robots stopped and looked up at Trini. "Ha! I did it."

A lazer suddenly shot out of the main Robot's eye and shot Trini right in the chest.

"TRINI!" Nico and Karolina shouted as they ran to her.

"Dammit." Jake muttered as he tore his backpack off and jumped on one of the robots. He rammed his fist in the middle one and jumped on the cralwers; destroying them.

"Well, that was the _third _most awesome thing I've ever seen." Chase cocked his head to the side.

"FOUND HER!" Arsenic cried as she got inside.

"Ugh...I have _Heartburn_." Trini groaned as she was being carried in by Karolina.

"Way to be, Arsenic!" Chase praised.

"You can call me Gert." She rubbed Old Lace's head.

"You sure? Even though that's the name your _folks _gave you?" Chase questioned.

"Well, maybe _some _thing they gave us are worth holding onto." She answered with a smile.

"You doin' okay?" Jake asked as he walked up to Karolina and turned his gaze to Trini.

"I think I'll live." She assured.

"Not to rain on anyone's parade...but...What _now_? It's not like Gert can take Old Lace back to her Dorm." Nico stated.

"I'm not _going _back, Nico. I thought I'd be able to put up with adults...but I can't." Gert explained.

"I'm with Gert." Karolina agreed as she placed Trini in Jake's arms and flew up next to her. "I wanna be free. I wanna _fly _again."

"Same here." Trini raised her hands. "The people at Xavier's are assbuts."

"What?" Jake chuckled as he looked down at her.

"Can I come, too?" Molly asked quietly.

"You've got it _great _now, Molly!" Nico turned to the young girl. "You're with kids who're _just _like you."

"They're _nothing _like me, Nico." Molly narrowed her eyes. "Those girls are just Mutants. You guys are my _friends_."

'Well, no use arguing with that logic." Jake shrugged. "I'm down."

"Well, this is all flowery and funderfull, but you _do _know that if we run, we're going to be hounded down by _everyone_. Cops, child services, _The Avengers_..." Nico turned to the group. "What do we do when they come after us?"

"What do you think, dummy?" Chase asked.

Everyone turned around and gawked at the finding. The Frogger stood tall beffore them.

"We outrun them." Chase answered.

"Our parent's ship?" Nico cocked a brow.

"Hey, she saved us once." Gert shrugged as she and Old Lace walked down the stairs.

"Oh, _hell _no." Jake shook his head. "The Frogger is _definantly _a boy."

"Seriously, we've got _enough _estrogen on our team, thank you." Chase agreed as he activated the switch to turn it on.

"Okay, so where are we going exactly?" Trni asked as she pushed herself off of Jake.

"Well, my piiloting skills are..._rusty_." Chase admitted. "But, I guess we go anywhere the wind takes us."

Nico looked up; contemplating a bit. She then looked at Chase and smirked.

"Perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW :DDDD<strong>


	17. F U T U R E

**REVIEW :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Downtown Los Angeles<strong>  
><strong>9:19 P.M<strong>

"I can't believe we're doing this." Trini stated as she walked next to Gert.

"The kid is a Runaway." Gert answered. "And as much as I don't want to do this either, we don't really have a choice."

"I think it'll be pretty awesome." Molly perked.

"Molly's got the right idea. We came here to recruit the kid." Nico suggested.

"Ugh, no thanks. I think _two _guys in the group is enough. Especially when they decide not to lift their own weight." Trini buttoned up the bottom button that had come undone of her electric blue flannel shirt.

"Jake's still hurt from earlier today. Remember? He got burned because his hoodie fell down and the sun hit him." Karolina pointed up at the moon. It was _well _past morning.

"Excuses, excuses." Trini rolled her eyes and adjusted her Ray-bands.

"Look, there they are." Nico pointed at the group of masked people walking out of the Third Bank of California. Of course, they were all thieves. They were the ones that heard the bank alarm from their bunker. And of course, the police were too damn cowardly to come and stop the Wrecking Ball crew themselves. But the Runaways didn't care about that at all. They just wanted the kid who ran away from his grandparents. Or, _Ricky_, as the news calmed him.

"Hey! Village people!" Gert was the first to call their attention. "Step _away _from the Minor."

"Or you're in for some _major_ uh…you know…_bad stuff_." Molly stated.

"Yeah, I think you should leave the lines to _us_, Kiddo." Trini mumbled.

"The hell is this?" One of the thieves asked.

"Don't know." Another answered and raised his eyebrows at Karolina. "But I'll take the box of _Thin Mints_."

"Gross." Gert nodded.

"Listen, we don't care about how much money you stole _or _about the bank. We just want the _kid_." Nico stated. "Hand him over and you guys can walk free."

"Haven't you watched the news, Ricky? You're grandparents are worried _sick _about you." Karolina intervened.

"_Grandparents_? Those rank old geezers can choke on their _dentures _for all I care!" Ricky laughed. "I'm running with my _dad_ now!"

"Check it out, five ladies fighting over him already." Piledriver gloated over his son. "Told you he turned out like his dad."

"And that concludes the negotiation part of this program. Karolina?" Nico stated.

"Plan B, Boss." Karolina ripped her bracelet off and zapped Piledriver back.

"DAD!" Ricky cried.

"Their muties! Light 'em up!" Another thief shouted.

"I'm an _Angel _dipstick!" Trini shot heat vision from her eyes and hit one of the thieves in the thigh.

"Yeah! And I'm an _Extraterrestrial _and _proud _of it, thank you very much!" Karolina agreed.

"Besides, the word _mutie _really offends people like me, you freakin' _racist." _Molly cracked her knuckles.

"I'll _kill _you!" Ricky shouted as he ran towards Molly with a shovel. "I'll kill-!" He swung his shovel and smashed it over Molly's head. Of course, it did absolutely _nothing _to Molly.

She narrowed her eyes as they glowed pink. "That's too bad. We could've used another boy in our club." She then twisted her body and punched Ricky. He was sent flying down the street.

Trini ducked as Wrecker tried to hit her again with his Crow bar. "Stay still!" He shouted.

"Learn how to _swing_!" Trini countered as she grabbed his Crow bar and pulled him forward. He fell towards her; letting Trini pull her leg up and kick him in the face. He fell to the ground unconscious. "Oh _hell _yeah!" She cheered. "Guess who's got the moves now!"

The Frogger then crashed down in front of Gert. Trini turned and looked up to see Jake waving at the girls. She frowned. _Lazy ass_.

"Sorry I'm late, Baby!" Chase announced into the microphone that was built into the Frogger. "I totally forgot to gas up the Frogger and had to 'borrow' some from a Circle A!"

"Oh, that's beautiful." Trini nodded as she walked towards the opening in the Frogger. Jake was leaning against the wall and smirked. "I see _you're _feeling better."

"I _heal _better during the night, Sweetheart." Jake sassed. "How do I look?" He moved his face to the side to show his healed cheek and forehead.

"Hold me back." Trini rolled her eyes as she entered the Frogger.

"You seemed pissed." Jake walked after her.

"Yeah, because this is the _third _time you do this." She turned around and pointed a finger at him. "You _accidentally _get exposed to the sun light and get hurt so you won't fight at night."

"That's not true." Jake defended.

"Yes it is." Gert said as she walked on board.

"Appreciate the help, Gertrude." Jake waved.

"Any time." She waved back.

"Why the _hell _are you backing out every time?" Trini placed her hands on her hips. "Are you _embarrassed _or something?"

"No, I'm not." Jake assured.

"Then _what_?"

Jake panned away from her glaring mint colored eyes. "Look, I just…Don't you know _everything_?"

"Yes, but I think it's _rude _to peer into people's past without their permission."

"Well…maybe have you thought that I don't _want _to fight anymore?"

"What?"

"Trini, I've been fighting all my life." Jake explained as the Frogger started up again. "Topher didn't make us stop for a _second_. We were always fighting, always on the run. And if we stopped, he'd _kill _us. Now that I'm with you guys, I don't see the need to fight anymore." He shrugged. "I feel a little more at home."

Trini smiled. "I know how you feel."

Molly turned to Nico. "They always fight like an old married couple."

"I know," Nico nodded. "I just wished they'd finally shut up and make out already."

"I heard that." Trini called.

* * *

><p><strong>Beneath The La Brea Tar Pits Museum<strong>

"I wish we had our hide out near an _In-and-Out Burger_." Molly stated as she walked off the Frogger. "I'm _so _sick of eating what my mom picked out before she…you know."

"At least we _have _some place for our new Hostel, Molly." Chase held his hands up.

"Yeah, if we hadn't found our parents _Secret Lair _we would've still been cloaked on Venice Beach, sleeping in the same old smelly ship." Gert agreed.

"Well if someone _cleaned _the ship, we wouldn't have to _deal _with that." Trini glared at Chase.

Chase pulled his hands near his face. "Don't look at me." He shook his head. "Besides, with all the baddies we've been fighting, we practically live in the Frogger _anyway_."

"Well this _is _our fault, you know. We were the ones who created the power vacuum." Nico sighed.

"Heh," Chase smirked. "_Power Vacuum _should be Gert's new Codename."

"You're disgusting." Gert commented.

"Get some!" Jake high-fived Chase.

"Correction, you're _both _disgusting." Trini nodded.

"Could you two go back to hating each other please?" Molly asked; referring to Gert and Chase.

"I'm being _serious _guys." Nico stated. "Us taking down The Pride was like the U.S. taking down _Saddam_. We were able to get rid of the _monsters _but we didn't plan out what would happen next." She paused. "I mean, our parents may have been _bad _people, but at least they maintained some kind of…"

"Order?" Jake suggested.

"Yeah," Nico nodded.

"Well if you miss Mommy and Daddy so much, why don't you just take Yorkes' Time Machine and go back to save them yourself?" Chase pointed at the broken Time Machine.

Trini punched Chase in the arm.

"_Ow_!" He rubbed it; glaring at her.

"Because she doesn't _want _to, Chase." Karolina answered. "She just means we have to clean up the _mess _our parents made."

"And for the son of two _Mad Scientists_, you sure do have a hard time comprehending the fact that Gert's parent's Time Machine has been broken since-."

_**WOOOSH! **_

Smoke exploded throughout the room. The cause of it, Gert's parent's Time Machine. But it wasn't the one that was already in the room. No, this one was a different one. Inside of it, was an injured woman with dark brown hair and odd clothing. She pushed herself out of the Time Machine and gripped her ribs.

"Please...Tell me what _year _this is." The woman stated. She then looked up, "Ah, Karolina's still here. So it _must _be 2005."

"Lady, I don't know who you are, but if you take another step, My dinosaur will _end _you." Gert threated.

"I _highly _doubt that, Gertrude. Seeing as how I'm _you_." The woman answered.

"_What_?" Nico cocked a brow.

"She's _lying._ I wouldn't be caught _dead _in that get up." Gert stated as she pointed at her older selve's clothing.

"No...This is you, Gert." Trini answered. "Your heartbeat pattern...They're the same."

"Heh, Gert, you have a funny choice of words, seeing as how all that'll change in twenty years...when you start leading the _Avengers_." Older Gert smirked.

"Gert's gonna be a Superhero?" Molly asked with a confused look on her face.

"It's not as fun as it looks, Mol. She's gonna be _betrayed _by someone she's _stupid _enough to put on her team." Older Gert cringed in pain. "I barley escaped with my life...He _slaughtered _my Avengers. Used my _files _to kill the others. Hisako and her X-Men...Daredevil...Fantastice Fourteen..._All _of them. He _Slaughtered _every hero on the planet!"

"Who did?" Chase inquired as he reached over and placed his hand on her back.

"A supposed _champion_ named _Victorirous_. He's the most powerful man on the planet..." Older Gert then looked up. "Well, he _became _powerful after _Trini _dissapeared."

"What?" Trini took a step back.

"Please," Older Gert begged. "You're our futures _only _hope...Iron Woman sacrificed her _life _to help power this one last trip...because I need you children to stop this..."

Her heart was growing more faint. Trini could feel it.

"Us?" Karolina questioned. "Ma'am, how are we supposed to stop something that you grown-ups can't?"

"You want us to find him, don't you?" Trini asked. "Because he's younger now."

"You _do _know _everything_, Trini." Older Gert smirked and held up a picture of a boy on it. "His name is _Victor Mancha_."

"Oh, he's cute." Trini took the picture and stared at it.

"Heh, you _would _say that, Mrs. _Mancha_." Older Gert fell back against Chase's arms.

"Oh..." Trini's face fell. "He's here in Los Angeles, isn't he?"

Older Gert nodded and closed her eyes to adjust herself. "Don't trust him...He's not who he says he is...his father...is the worst..._evil_..."

"Wait, who's his dad?" Chase asked quickly.

"Oh, Chase...Sweet Chase..." She looked up at him. "After all these years, I've never told you that I loved..."

Her heart stopped.

"She's...She's _dead_." Chase announced.

The group stood in silence.

"I'm really sorry, Gert." Molly apologized.

"That _wasn't_ me!" Gert shouted. "It was probably...Probably another _lie _that our parents did from their grave!"

"Your heartbeats were _exactly _the same." Trini answered nonchalantly.

"Sent, too." Jake added as he tapped his nose.

"_Let's _just think about this for a second." Nico interupted. "What is this woman _was _telling the truth? Even if there _is _someone who's going to kill everyone on the planet, what do we do about it _now_?"

Chase gripped Older Gert's body. "I say we _find _him...And _rip _his damn heart out."

**REVIEW :D **

**P.S. I'm _so _buying the new Daken :D **


	18. V I C T O R

**Okay, so I'm having a bit of trouble getting the new Daken: The Dark Wolverine 17. Which fetures the Runaways. I _totally _wanna get it! And I wshall stop at _nothing _to get it!**

**But for now, I'll just keep writing :) **

**ENJOY AND REVIEW :D**

* * *

><p><strong>a Brea Tar Pits<br>Los Angeles, California **

"Chase, you have to let go, Honey. We...we should probably _bury _her somewhere before the museum opens upstairs." Gert said as she walked up to her dead body. "Whoever she was, she's _gone _now."

"_Whoever _she was?" Chase looked up at his girlfriend. "Gert, you _saw _her walk out of your parent's _Back To The Future _Machine! This is _you_! Look at her!"

"I told you, this is probably some stupid trap left by our parents. That could just be a clone, or a magic trick or-."

"That's it!" Chase shouted; interupting Gert. "Nico, use a spell! Bring her back to life!"

"I _can't,_ Chase." Nico held the staff close to her face. "I can only cast the same spell once, and I already tried a resurrection enchantment."

"You tried to raise the dead? When? Who?" Karolina asked.

"It was right after we defeated the Pride. I...I tried to save _Alex_." Nico said softly.

"What?" Jake turned to her. "You mean the kid who _betrayed _us?"

"Yeah! How the hell could you waste a spell like that!" chase agreed.

"He was terrible to us, Chase, but he didn't deserve death." Trini stated. "_No one _deserves death."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter now. The spell didn't work. Even the _Staff Of One _has limits." Nico stated.

"What about Trini! She can bring people back! Just like she brought Chase back that one time!" Molly exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Chase encouraged. "Bring her back like you did me!"

"Correction." Trini raised a finger. "I saved you _from _death. You were still clinging onto life when I _saved _you. I don't even _know _if I can bring the dead back. And even if I could, I think there's a _price_ that I'm pretty sure I'm not willing to pay."

"But Jake's a Vampire! Can't he turn her into a Vampire, too?" Molly questioned.

"Not if they're already dead." Jake shook his head.

"But Trini knows _everything_! So why don't you tell us what happened to her?" Karolina pointed at Trini.

"I don't know _everything_. I _assume _things that turn out to be fact.I only know basic knowlage and if I want to know more, I have to meditate. But I don't know about the _future_. That's out of my reach." Trini explained.

"Well, can Nico's Staff of One at least tell us where she came from?" Molly suggested.

"Out of the Mouth Of Babes." Gert declared.

"Is that possible, Nico?" Karolina asked. "Is there some way you could _see _the last few moments of her life?"

"I...I suppose I could _try_..." Nico kneeled down and placed her hand on Older Gert's eyes. She lowered her staff. "_**FLASHBACK.**_"

Nico sat there for a couple of seconds; her eyes closed and her head was lowered. Until Nico shot back with a yelp.

"What is it? What'd you see?" Gert asked frantically.

"The _truth,_ she _wasn't _lying." Nico stated.

"_I _coulda told you that." Trini crossed her arms. "That girl _is _Gert...well, in a couple of _decades, _anyway."

"Yes," Nico nodded. "She was attacked by someone named Victorious. He...He was _horrible_."

Chase walked over to Trini and pointed at the picture in her hands. "That's this _kid_ she wanted us to stop. Victor Someting-or-Other. We gotta waste him before he _offs_ you!"

"Ugh, the kid isn't evil _now_." Trini walked to the middle of the room. "There's no need for violence."

"Well, Gert's older self _did _say that Victor's father was a villain, right?" Karolina looked around.

"Well, last time I checked, _your _parents weren't exactly _saints_. And you all turned out alright." Jake smiled.

"Most of us anyway." Trini sat down on the floor and crossed her legs Indian Style.

"Man, what if his dad is _Voldemort_?" Molly blinked.

"Voldemort isn't _real_, genius." Chase cracked his knuckles. "This psycho's probably the son of the devil. Or _Dracula_. Whatever, I say we find the kid, and play a few rounds of _Who's Your Daddy? _with his _face_."

"No, Trini's right. Violence just causes more violence. If we're not careful...we could end up _creating _the monster we're trying to destroy." Nico turned away.

"Okay, that's all cool. But how the _hell _do we find him?" Gert asked.

"That's where I come in." Trini said as she placed Victor's picture in front of her. "Thanks to Xavier's school, I was able to learn how to use my _tracking _powers." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "_**Victor Mancha...Show yourself**_**.**" Trini's eyes glowed white; her body was unmoving for a couple of minutes.

"Is she dead?" Molly took a step forward.

Trini blinked and shook her head. "Found him!"

* * *

><p><strong>East Angeles High School<br>Later **

Trini grabbed her head. "Did we _really _have to land in the _middle _of a High School Foot Ball field?"

"Well it's not like we can just _walk _in the front entrance of the school." Chase shrugged as Gert grabbed the Microphone.

"Attention, Jocks!" She said. "We're looking for one of your classmates, _Victor Mancha_! Tell us where he is, and you can return to your meaninless ball chasing!"

"Hey, Football _has _meaning to it!" Jake corrected.

"Yeah, no it doesn't." Karolina shook her head.

"Pfft. Figures a _woman _would say that." Chase rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Trini, you're up." Nico pointed at Trini.

"What? Why me?"

"Because _you're _the one who's going to marry him." Molly said as she pushed Trini out the back door.

"What? No-that's not true!" She tried to push against Molly. But of course, Molly was stronger than her.

"Just Go!" Molly shoved her out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside<strong>

"Vic, they're talking 'bout _you_." Victor's friend, Jorge, said outloud. "Your mothership's come to take you home."

"_Dio! Vas a callarte_? For the last time, I'm not an-." He stopped when he saw _her_. She was at least up to his chest, her mint eyes were the firs thing that his eyes landed on. She wore a one sided off the shoulder sweater that hugged her curves and covered the shorts she was wearing underneath, with faded out combat boots. Her long brown hair cascaded down her back and her side bangs were placed on top of her Ray-band glasses. She smiled and waved a hand.

"Uh, Victor?" She held up a picture of him.

"W-who are you?"

"My name's Trini. Look, my and my team-" She jabbed her thumb in the direction of the huge frog. "-just want to talk to you about-."

"We need to _speak _with you _now_." Karolina said a she flew into view. Her colors flying everywhere. Victor looked terrified.

"Karolina," Trini tried to get the alien away. "I got this."

"Okay, but I'm here just in case-."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Victor shouted; the bleachers suddenly turning into a hand.

"What are you...?" Karolina asked.

"Victor, wait! We just want to ta-." He smashed the hand in between Karolina and Trini.

"How...How did you _do _that?" Jorge asked.

"I have no idea." Victor admitted as he looked down at his hands.

"Do you think the negotiation's going well?" Jake asked as he and the group walked off the Frogger.

Karolina flew past them and Trini landed right in front of Jake.

"What the hell!" Chase asked as he watched Karolina fall to the ground.

"Trini, you okay?" Jake kneeled down to help her out.

"Ugh," She groaned as she grabbed her head. "Yeah but _Victorious_ over there flipped a switch when Karolina jumped in."

"So much for your _peacenik_ plan, Gandhi. I'm gonna beat the _life _outta this freak." Chase decleared as he put his fists up.

"With what, Great White Hope, you _bare hands_?" Nico stepped in front of him. "If you really want to be some help, go check on _Karolina_."

"Yeah, we got enough Girl Power to handle this loser." Molly jabbed her thumb at Victor; who was walking towards them with his hands in the air.

"I...I give up!" He shouted. "Just don't _hurt _anyone!" He then took a good look at Trini and Jake. "What is this? Are you guys the Young Avengers I've read about?"

"Ick, I should make Old Lace rip out your _liver _for saying that." Gert patted Gert's snout. "We're _not superheroes_, okay?"

Victor gawked at Old Lace. "You guys have a dinosaur...named _Old Lace_?"

"Yeah, and I have a headache the size of a watermelon." Trini groaned as she tried to get up.

"Uh, sorry about that. I..uh-." Victor started.

"Just stay cool." Nico ordered as she started walking towards him. "And, I promise, everthing will be fine."

"I have no clue what this is even about!" Victor exclaimed. "Am I...A _mutant_?"

"You wish." Molly pushed him.

"No, please, stay back. I can't...Control myself." Victor's arm suddenly conducted electricity and electricuted Molly.

"Molly!" Jake shouted as he ran over to catch her.

"_**ROCKSTARS**_." Nico pointed her Staff at Victor; red spiked balls shot out of it. But Victor was able to jump out of the way..._higher _than anyone expected.

Which caused the Rockstars to hit Old Lace. Gert covered her head and screamed out in pain.

When Victor landed, he had the _hugest _smile on his face; excitement rushed throughout his body. "Holy...Did you _see _how _high _I jumped!"

"Yeah, did you see how many scars I have on my knuckles?" Jake swung and punched Victor in the jaw. "Take a closer look!"

Victor fell to the floor unconsious.

"Well, so much for asking him few _questions_." Nico sighed. She cocked a brow when she saw Jake shaking his hand. "You okay, Jake?"

"Yeah, just Dandy." He rubbed one of his knuckles. "Does this kid have a jaw made of steal or some shit."

"That bad?" Molly asked as she grabbed her hat.

"You guys okay?" Chase asked as he hobbled over with Karolina. "'Cause Karolina's gonna be fine after she takes a _sunbath _or whatever."

"We're _fine_, Chase." Nico reported.

"Just some _sympathy pain _from me." Gert rubbed the back of her head.

"And my _freakin _hairs all staticky!" Molly cried as she tried to smooth her hair down.

"Well, Chase, go fire up the Frogger." Nico ordered. "While the girls and I figure out what to do with this _boy_."

"What you're _going _to be doing is keeping your hands to yourself, _Sister_..." The kids turned to see a group of Superheroes standing before them. "And learn how to act your age."


	19. B A T T L E

**I'm on a roll ! WHOOO!**

* * *

><p>Trini narrowed her eyes. "Who're these tools?"<p>

Behind her, Victor was motioning to get up. Trini turned around and helped him up.

"You're not supposed to be helping the _enemy_." Jake whispered.

"Get your panties outta your butt. You clocked the kid in the jaw."

"Thanks," Victor smiled as he got up.

Trini turned away with a blush.

"Everybody, be cool." The women that was decked out in armor with brown hair ordered. "Our organization was founded to _help _kids like you."

"Are you some sort of Christian Glam band?" Gert asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

Victor scoffed. "Don't you guys know _anything _about Superheroes?"

"Trini does." Karolina pointed at her. "Uh, do you?"

"Well, I know these tools are, like, the New Warriors or whatever." Trini pointed at the armored woman. "That's Turbo."

Victor pointed at the man with flames protruding form his mouth. "And that's Chamber."

Then Trini pointed at the girl with blond hair and a rainbow behind her. "And Lightspeed from Powerpack." She pointed at the man that was literally covered from head to toe in armor. "And Darkhawk."

"And I have no clue who _that_ is." Victor pointed at the man with white hair and Rs going down his right arm of his leather jacket.

"That's Ricochet. The _lamest _Superhero _ever_. He had to _look _for bad guys to beat up." Trini insulted as she crossed her arms.

"Dude, that was _cold_." Ricochet mumbled.

Turbo stepped forward. "Nico, why don't you let the charmingly fanboyish civilian go, so we can work this out _ourselves_?"

"Because he's _not _a civilian! This is has powers! He's a _murderer!_"

"That's a _lie!_" Victor snapped.

"You haven't killed anyone yet, Victor...but you will." Karolina assured. "_Jerk_." Molly cracked her knuckles.

"A little _rough _on the kid, aren't they?" Jake whispered to Gert.

"They were to you, too, remember?" Gert cocked a brow.

"Listen," Turbo started, "We have no interest in _fighting _you. Let's open the lines of communication here, and try to find out what we need to do to make you feel more comfortable with-."

_**ZAP!**_

A green lazer shot out from behind the group and zapped Turbo right in the torso, but didn't kill her.

"_**WHOOOO HOOOO!**_" Chase shouted into the microphone.

"When did he get in there?" Karolina asked.

"Probably snuck off when these Dorkwads showed up." Trini answered as she ducked; allowing the bay door to the Frogger to open up. The lazers kept firing and hitting the other heroes.

"Check it!" Chase called. "Did you guys know that the Leapfrog had _lazers_! It's got _lazers_!"

"Let's go, Ladies! And yes, that means you, too, Jake!" Nico ordered." Trini take this guy inside." Nico shoved Victor towards Trini.

"Are we really going to bring him with us?" Karolina asked.

"We don't really have a choice." Trini answered as she grabbed Victor's arm and pulled him towards the door.

"Chase! We're ready to go, Bro!" Jake called.

"Did you see! Lazers!" Chase cheered.

* * *

><p>"Chase, why aren't we cloaked!" Nico turned to chase.<p>

"The cloaking Doojam is _completely _down. I must have used the last of our energy on the lazers." Chase bit his lip.

Trini rolled her eyes and tuned them out.

"Hey," Victor caught her attention. "If you guys are kidnapping me for _ransom money_, you nabbed the wrong guy."

"Nice try, Vic. But we know your father's a _super villain_." Gert accused.

"What's _that _supposed to mean? My Dad's _dead_." Victor had taken full offense of the statement.

"He's telling the truth." Trini stated. "But what he's been told is all a lie."

"What are you _talking _about!" Victor snapped. "My dad was a _hero_! He died _defending _this country!" Blue electricity began to form from his mouth and crawl up his arms.

"Cool it there, Sparky." Jake warned. "If you shock any of us again, you're gonna get more than just a punch." He bared his fangs.

Victor's eyes widened. "You're a vampire..."

"_Or_," Gert added. "They'll be picking you out of tomorrows _Raptor Droppings_."

"She's not a _Velociraptor,_ Einstein." Victor stated sarcastically.

"She's not?" Gert panned to Old Lace.

"No, she's way to big. She looks more like a Deinonychus with a pedicure. Haven't you been to a _Science Museum_?"

"Obviously not." Trini rolled her eyes.

"Wait," Gert held up a hand. "You knew this _whole _time that Old Lace wasn't a Velociraptor, didn't you?"

"Sorta..." Trini rolled her eyes slowly as she brought her legs up on the seat. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"We _know _you did." Karolina crossed her arms.

"Wait, Trini, you know everything!" Molly pointed. "So can't you tell us who Victor's _real _dad is!"

"My _real _Dad is dead!" Victor glared at Molly.

"No, he's not, Honey." Trini tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "And I don't know _everything_, Molly. Like, I have _no _clue who Victor's real dad is. I told you, I only know basic stuff."

"But you know other things, too." Molly pointed out. "I mean, that's how we won the lottery."

"You guys won the lottery?" Victor turned to Trini.

"We only got 500 dollars. Not that much." Trini shrugged. "I guessed the numbers and they came out as is."

"That's pretty-Ah!"

The Frogger was pushed downwards; causing everyone to grab onto their seatbelts tighter. They had been hit.

"Hang on to your wigs and keys!" Chase shouted. "We're goin' down hard, but I'm gonna try to land us easy!"

"_**Where**_!" Nico asked as she gripped her seat.

Trini turned her head. "Looks like we're gonna be on T.V., guys!"

They smashed right into a movie studio. The people inside ran as fast as they could; debris and smoke flew throughout the room and even out of the huge gaping whole that the Frogger had left behind. The kids groaned and rubbed their sore parts.

"Ouch," Chase rubbed his head. "Well, Good news is, we're not dead."

"Whoo Rahh." Trini called from behind him.

"Bad news is that we will be _soon_. That blast knocked the Frogger Offline." Chase informed.

"Whatever, the girls and I will handle the _Chauncey Cops_. You can handle your prisoner." Nico ordered.

"You know, I really feel uncomfortable when you include me in the _girls_. Do you even _know _what that does to a boys self-esteem?" Jake questioned as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"Well, maybe we can talk about it over a pedicure sometime." Gert patted him on the back as she motioned to get off.

"You're not going?" Chase inquired as Trini sat back in her seat.

"Hell no. Thanks to _Robot Jones_ over here, my head is _pounding_. I can't even _think _straight." Trini placed her hand on her head.

"Sorry about that." Victor apologized. He then looked at Chase. "So, what's _your _power?"

Chase pulled out his pocket knife and flicked it open. "A poor Upbringing."

Trini snorted.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside<strong>

The heroes they were facing only seconds ago flew down towards the girls...and _Jake_.

"Oh my god! Are you guys okay?" Turbo asked frantically.

"_**YOU SUCK**_." Nico stated. Her Staff began to glow a neon red.

The spell caused Turbo's engines on her arms to start sucking in air.

"Turbo! What's _happening_!" Lightspeed cried.

"Get back! My wrist turbines are in _reverse_! If anything get's caught in these thing's, they'll-." The turbines blew on her wrist .She was caught by Darkhawk.

"Well done, Teenage Witch." Jake nodded in approval. "Now we have _those _to take care of."

Ricochet raced towards Gert with disks in his hands. "Haven't you see the _Lost World_? Raptors stopped being scary when that Gymnastic kid took one down!" He threw a disk.

"She's not a-." Jake quickly jumped in the way of the Disk and caught it with ease.

"These things don't even _explode_? What good is that?" Jake questioned.

"For this." Ricochet threw another one that hit Jake in the head; knocking his hat off. The sunlight from the gaping whole shone down on him. He hissed and fell to the ground.

"Jake!" Gert shouted as she pulled her jacket off and tossed it on him.

"I thought he'd sparkle!" Ricochet shouted.

"This isn't _Twilight, _you dingus!" Gert snapped.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside<strong>

"And that's how I know everything." Trini concluded.

Victor stared at her in awe. Then shook his head. "So...you're an _Angel_? But where's your wings?"

"Not all Angels have them." Trini answered. "Plus, there's no need for them. I _can _fly perfectly fine without them."

"That..._really _amazing." Victor praised.

Trini blushed and looked down. "Thanks."

Chase noticed. "Oh, don't even _think _about it, Mancha."

"Think about _what_?" Victor blinked.

"You know what I mean! Don't even look at her anymore! I don't want you looking at her!"

"Chase, calm down." Trini couldn't help but laugh. "You're getting out of control."

"Out of control! Trini-!"

"Okay," she held her hand up. "Maybe that wasn't my right choice of words."

He glared at Victor.

"Alright! We need to get going!" Gert called as she brought Jake in on Old Lace.

"Oh, my god. What happened?" Trini got up from her seat and walked over to Old Lace.

"One of those idiots down there thought he'd sparkle." Gert pointed.

"I'm pretty sure that only happens to _gay _vampires." Trini moved over to Jake.

"Alright, as much as I wanna gut you, Imma need your help, Amigo." Chase stated as he sat in the driver's seat of the Frogger. "I need you to use your powers to charge this baby up."

"But, I've only have my powers for like, _fifteen _minutes." Victor protested. "Besides, why should I help _you_?"

"Because if you _don't, _I'll leave you with _them_!" He pointed at the group of Superheroes that were now fighting themselves.

"Good point." Victor nodded.

* * *

><p>"How's that, Gert?" Trini asked as she brushed Gert's bangs out of her forehead.<p>

"Amazing, thanks." Gert nodded.

"I still can't believe that you can _heal _other people's wounds." Victor said with a smile. "Is there anything you _can't _do."

"Yeah," Gert answered. "Let you go."

"Why not?" He questioned.

"Because...We need to talk about your future."


	20. F E A R

_**Whoo! I am on a **_**huge _roll this week. I _just _got Young Avengers/ Runaways crossover for Civil War _and _Secret Invasion as we as Dead Wrong in the Runaway series! I'm _so _ready to do this!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do-De-Da-Do-De<strong>_

Trini cocked a brow.

"Whose cell is that?" Karolina asked.

"Uh, oh! That's mine." Victor dug in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Can I just answer this real fast?"

"Who do we look like, the man?" Gert questioned as she glared at Victor. "You're not entitled to one phone call, Hot Shot." She snatched his phone away.

"But it's my _mom_! I have to _at least_ tell her I'm okay!" Victor insisted. "She's worried sick that her _only_ son was kidnapped!"

"I think you should let him call her." Trini suggested.

The group turned and glared at her.

"What! I think he should just be able to get _one_ phone call! I mean, it is his _mother_!" She stated frantically.

"No," Molly answered. "He's a super villain." She then looked at Victor. "And your Ringtone's _stupid_."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Little Girl!"Victor snapped.

Jake leaned towards Karolina. "A little touchy on the Ring tone, huh?"

"That's _Rick Jones_!"Victor continued.

"Super Freak?" Karolina inquired.

"That's Rick _James_."Victor scoffed. "Geez, haven't any of you read _Sidekick_?" He pulled out a magazine from his jacket. "Rick Jones has only lived, like, _the dream existence_! He joined the Avengers when he was _our age_! He got to hang out with Iron Man and Thor! We was Captain America's _partner_!"

"We met Captain America before. He put us in Foster Care after they blew up trying to destroy the world. He has bad breath." Molly commented.

"If you have such a man-crush on the Spandex community, why do you want to kill them all when you grow up?" Gert questioned.

"Why do you people keep saying that?" Victor seemed extremely offended. "I'm not a bad person. I'm not a criminal. I've never even had detention! I mean, everyone in my class thinks I'm a narc. I-."

"Tray Tables stowed up and seatbacks up, Ladies!" Chase shouted. "We're about thirty seconds from the Tar Pits! So we're gonna have to blind fold out Prisoner here!"

"You mean Le Brea Museum?" Victor asked as he got near the front seat.

"Oh, my god." Jake grabbed his head.

* * *

><p>"Yikes." Victor stared up at the pictures placed in front of him on the wall. "Pretty far from the Four Freedoms Plaza isn't it, Karolina?"<p>

"Yeah, whoever said Villains bad taste in designing never took an interior decorating class." Karolina answered. "You should have seen how much green and purple was down here before I went all Queer Eye on it."

"What does this look like? An open house? Get Victor to the brig already!" Chase demanded.

"Uh, Honey. The Hostel doesn't have a Brig." Gert answered."Something tells me out parents opted for the death penalty with their enemies."

"But what are we gonna do if he tries to electrify us again?" Molly asked quietly.

Nico turned to Trini. "You got something in that can turn off powers?"

Trini shrugged. "Honestly I have _no _idea."

"Well, I guess there's only one option here." Nico began to stalk towards Victor.

"No! Please don't kill me!" Victor brought his hand up. "Not before I-."

"_**INSULATION**_." Nico thrusted her Staff forward; causing a plethora of purple guck to protrude and tackle Victor to the ground.

"Did it work?" Molly asked as she leaned over Victor.

"Or is he still super charged?" Jake shoved his hands in his coat pockets.

"_Mfff Mph Mfff_!"Victor shouted underneath the guck.

"Go ahead and _zap _me with everything you got, or I'll pop your brain like a balloon." Trini ordered as she placed a her fingers on her temples.

Victor pushed his hand out and waved it. "I'm..I'm trying. Nothing's happening."

"Cool beans!" Trini cheered as she reached over to help him up.

"Yeah, the incantation should wear off when we find out the _truth _about your family." Nico stated.

"I told you. My mom's an architect's assistant by day, a student by night, and a waitress by _later_that night." Victor explained. "My dad was a U.S. Marine who _died _in the Panama Invasion when I was just a baby."

"You have _evidence _to back that up?" Nico questioned.

"You have evidence to prove I'm _wrong_?" Victor tested.

"How about Gert coming back from the future all Terminator-style? She told us your Pop was the greatest Evil." Chase added.

"And I reserve the word _evil_for very few things outside of _fat free ice cream _and non-Mac computers." Gert commented.

"Look, Victor's telling the truth one hundred percent, his heart beat hasn't skipped a beat and I've been reading his mind since I first saw him. He's not lying about anything." Trini claimed.

"You've been reading my mind?" Victor grabbed his head and blushed.

Trini blushed and nodded. "Yeah…"

"Look, Nico," Jake started. "Why don't you just use one of your spells to see where he _actually _came from?"

"I can't. I already did that with Gert. And you _know _how much the Staff Of One _hates _to repeat itself." Nico explained."So if we're gonna uncover the truth, we're gonna have to something we thought we'd never do again…"

"What?" Molly questioned.

Nico narrowed her eyes. "Homework."

* * *

><p>Chase laughed as The Kingpin popped up on the hologram. "That<em>blob <em>is the Kingpin of Crime? He looks more like the Kingpin of _Crisco_!"

"_Nice _one." Jake fist bumped Chase. Molly giggled and covered her mouth.

"Knock it off, Chase." Nico ordered. "Our parents built this hologram _Rogues' Gallery _to keep tabs on the market share controlled by their international _competition_."

"And you thought that you could go through this to find out who Victor's _real _father is." Jake blurted out. "Smooth."

"Wow, this is like the most Surreal episode of Maury Pivoch _ever_." Karolina commented.

"This is _stupid_."Victor shouted. "In the unlikely event that I _am _the son of Charlie Manson or whatever, he _still _didn't raise me."

"Well, even an adopted kid has to learn if his _real _family has a history of heart disease…or…_alcoholism_." Trini stated as she sat back in her seat. "Knowing about your past is the only way we can protect you from the future." She placed her hand on his and stared at him with a look of compassion.

Victor smiled at her reassuringly.

Chase elbowed Jake. "Looks like Pinocchio's trying to steal your babe."

"What?" Jake whispered back. "I don't like her, Chase. We're just really good friends."

Chase rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say."

"_Anyway_," Nico continued. "My first suspect is this Joker, _Electro_."The man stood tall with a green and yellow outfit that secreted lighting from his suite. "And as you can see, his abilities have a lot in common with out _guest's_."

" But is a two-bit like that the _greatest Evil _of _anything_?"Gert inquired.

"Maybe not now, but remember that your future self came from Twenty years from the future. Who knows how powerful Electro can get from now and then." Nico pointed out.

"If that's the case then Victor's father might not even be a_villain _yet. Maybe he's a _hero _turned flip side." Gert suggested.

"She has a point." Jake agreed.

"Yeah, but right now, let's stick to the Ne'er-do-wells." Nico fussed with the remote. "As soon as I learn how to go to the next section on this stupid thing."

"Give it here," Victor got up, "That's a Black Market universal remote from _Wakanda_. I read their _specs _online last year. The _OS _is tricky."

"Nah, Mancha's got _brawn _to go with his brain!" Gert accused. "Not to mention whatever X-Factor he used to wallop Karolina half way across a football field and send Trini to the floor eating dirt."

"What if he's the son of _Norman Osborn_?" Jake pointed as he leaned back in his chair. "You know, that corporate tool that used to dress up in a bad Halloween costume?"

"Why are we only considering the men from _this _planet?" Karolina asked. "Didn't Gert say the _universe_? So why not try _other planets_?"

"Good point, K. Could you pull up file 31, Victor?" Nico asked as she looked at the hologram. "I used to think it was an urban legend, but I saw in our parents file that the greatest threat to earth was this thing..."

A man decked out in full purple appeared on the hologram, he was holding out earth with one of his hands and staring straight forward with a sickening look in his eye.

"_Galactus_." Nico finished.

"He doesn't look so scary." Molly crossed her arms.

"Oh, no, Hon, he's over _thirty feet tall_." Trini answered.

"_Whoa_, that means Vic's mom-."

"Don't even finish that thought, Chase." Victor warned.

"Seriously," Trini agreed as she raised a hand. "Besides, these guys don't even seem all that scary."

"Exactly! The only crime they committed was their fashion choices!" Gert agreed. "What about men who are _really _evil? Like Hitler!"

"Yeah, draw up the file on the _Red Skull_." Nico ordered.

"_No _way! _That's _where I cross the line!" Victor snapped. "My dad wasn't a _Nazi_, okay? And even if he was...What's it matter to you anyway? Lots of children who were raised by horrible people have become more productive!"

"Or end up like their parents." Jake ended.

Victor rolled his eyes and clicked the button, having Ultron appear on the hologram. "Haven't you heard of Ultron? He was a killing _machine_! But he still created the _Vision_, who was one of the greatest heroes, of like, all time!"

"Victor, you can't compare _nuts and bolts _to _blood and flesh_." Karolina pointed out.

"Then...What about _Magneto_?" Victor questioned as Magneto popped up on the hologram. "He was the father of _two_ Avengers, Quicksilver _and _Scarlet Witch."

"But they were both apart of the _Brotherhood of Evil Mutants_." Trini pointed out.

"Which doesn't really help you out there, Big Guy." Gert got up on stage and ambled towards Victor.

"You guys are worse than those parents who abuse their kids and then try to convince people that they get a light _spanking _every now and then." Victor stated. "Look, I'm sorry what your parents did to _you _but it didn't happen to _me_."

Gert walked up to him and raised a hand. "Just chill, Vict-."

He suddenly got behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist; pointing the remote control at her head. He glared at the teens that got up and stood in their battle stances.

"Gert!' Chase cried.

"Let her _go_!" Jake ordered. "Or I swear, I'll be having my dinner _early_."

"Relax people, it's a _remote control_." Gert rolled her eyes.

"I...I flipped this thing's vibranium battery when you weren't looking. If I press one button while the polarity is reversed...it won't be _pretty_." Victor threatened.

"He's bluffing." Trini crossed her arms. "He just wants his phone back so he can call his mommy."

"Yup," Victor then dug into Gert's pockets.

"Hey! Get your ape hands off of me, Perv!" Gert cried.

"Don't flatter yourself." He rolled his eyes. Then, his phone started ringing.

"That's not creepy at all." Jake commented.

Victor flipped his phone open and placed it to his ear. "Mom? I'm alright! Send the cops to-." He stopped, another voice was on the line. "What? Mister? I don't know what you're-." Then his face went pale. "Doctor...Doom?"

* * *

><p><strong>REWVIEW :DDDD<strong>


	21. U L T R O N

**WHOOO! Guess who's on a roll! I've been writing and writing all day! And I'm almost done with this book, too! The True Believers! Next is Escape to New York...Well after the next chapter at least. **

**ENJOY AND REVIEW :D**

* * *

><p>Victor's face paled as the phone went dead. "Mom? <em>hello<em>? "

"Doom? _Doctor _Doom?" Gert questioned with slight fear.

"I thought the creep died fighting the _Fantastic Four_ or something?" Karolina asked.

"Not sure, Karolina. Unfortunetly, our parents haven't been updating their files from the grave." Nico answered.

"Please, Nico. He's saying that he's my _father_, and he's...he's threatening to kill my _mother_. You have to let me go!" Victor begged.

"Yeah _right_! You just tried to blow Gert's head off!" Chase accused.

"He was _bluffing_." Trini stated. "Like I said, he just wanted to call his mommy."

"Exactly!" Victor pointed. "Look, I'd never hurt _anyone_! I just want to get back to the people I _love_! All I care about is helping my _family!_"

Molly crossed her arms. "Seems to me like this Mr. Doom _is _your family, Vic. So who's side are you _on_?"

* * *

><p>"<em>No<em>!" Victor shouted. "Turn this thing around _right _now! I told you, Doom said to show up _alone_!"

The Frogger took another leap in the air.

"Actually he said not to involve the authorities. And since we're all _Juvinile Fugitives_, I'm pretty sure we don't qualify." Gert answered.

"His name isn't Doctor _Semantics_, Gert! Whether or not I'm related to this freak, if I walk in there with you guys, My mom's as good as _dead_!"

"But if you go in there alone, he might go back on his word and kill you _both_." Trini leaned forward; closer to Victor.

"_Trust _us, if there's one thing parents are good at, it's lying to their kids." Karolina added.

"Besides, we've been through these hostage situations since bad guys caught up in L.A. again." Jake leaned back against his seat and put his arms behind his head.

"No offense, guys, but seeing as how a novice like _me_ took down almost half of you, I'm not sure I can trust my mom's _life_ to the freakin' Teen Girl Squad!" Victor insulted. Still, his heartbeat was normal.

"That's Teen Girl Squad plus one!"

"_Two_!" Jake corrected Chase.

"And when I see you Pop, Ima ram the Frogger straight onto him!" Chase cheered.

"Really? With Turbo the Adult _Sidekicks _running around and searching for us?" Trini cocked a brow.

"Yeah, since we fought them, they've been on patrol since forever. It's best if we jsut stay _cloaked_." Nico agreed.

"Can't you just teleport us inside so we can save Mrs. Mancha, Nico?" Molly asked.

"Sorry Mol, I already ised a teleporting spell." Nico answered.

"What about Trini?" Karolina pointed.

Trini shook her head. "Only one person at a time."

"Not even." Jake blurted out. "She teleported _me _once and I couldn't pee for almost a _week_!"

"Beautiful." Gert stated with a deadpan expression plastered on her face.

"Haven't you guys ever taken a _history class_? How do you think Von Doom took control of an _entire _country?" Victor pushed Old Lace back, who was sniffing at him. "Not only is he one of the World's _greatest scientists_, he's also one of the most powerful _sorcerers_! A wannabe witch ain't gonna cut it!"

"You gotta better idea, Doom Junior?" Gert questioned.

"Actually...I do."

* * *

><p>"Stay quiet and don't let go of me." Trini whispered to the girls and Jake as they headed towards the werehouse. "I don't know how long I can keep us invisible." She lead the group inside; making sure not to attract attention to Victor or Doctor Doom; who were currently chatting. Well, Victor was more <em>deceiving <em>than anything.

"On your feet, boy. Doom is _impressed_. You may be half breed, but your heart is clearly beating _my _blood." Doom started.

Speaking of heartbeats...Doom didn't have one and Victor's was still calm. It had been for a while now.

"How tragic that this woman led you to believe that your father was nothing but some lowly American _combantant_." Doom chuckled.

Trini could see the hurt in Victor's eyes, but faced forward and continued to lead the group.

"Yeah, she said he was a _Marine_." Victor scoffed. "I knew _that _was a lie. Especially when she said he _died _in battle. From the day I was born, I _knew _I came from _greatness_."

"He's _gay_." Jake whispered. Molly kicked him.

"I always knew my _real _that was important. But I didn't think it could be someone as big as _you_." Victor continued.

"You honor me with your _words_, Victor." Doom praised. "Prerhaps it was not a moment of _weakness _when I put this commoner to bed..."

Trini began to cut at the ropes that were around Mrs. Mancha. Doom noticed immediatly as the ropes fell to the ground.

"Eh?" Doom turned. "Her ropes untied themselves? What manner of chicanery is this!" Doom spun around with a electromagnetic gun and pointed it at Trini.

"Trini, move!" Jake ordered.

"I almost-."

"Wait!" Victor cried.

"Doom waits for _no one_!" He fired off the gun.

"_MOVE_!" Nico shouted as she shoved Trini to the ground. The lazer hitting Nico instead.

"Nico!" Trini exclaimed.

"Nnnn..." She groaned.

The rest of the group transistioned to visible again. Molly looked down. "What happened? We're not _invisible _anymore."

"What is the meaning of this _treachery_?" Doom questioned.

"Karolina, Trini! Get Nico and my mom to the ship! Everyone else, Plan B!" Victor ordered.

"Always Plan B." Karolina growled as Doom began to fire off the lazers at the kids.

Jake quickly grabbed Molly and yanked her out of the way. "Well, this is going _way _better than I hoped."

"If you didn't want to fight, why'd you come?" Molly asked as she ran out of the way of another lazer.

"For _her_." Jake turned his head towards Trini, who was quickly cutting the ropes off of Mrs. Mancha.

"Accursade Urchins!" Doom derided. "I'll obliterate you all!"

"Well, that's a step up from _eat this_." Trini said as she worked on Mrs. Mancha's feet. "I hate when Bad Guys say _eat this_."

Old Lace then raced up and clamped its teeth around Doom's arm; causing the gun to fly out of his hands and skid across the room. Doom growled and turned to Old Lace. "You dare sully the gauntlet of Doom with your putrid breath?" Doom pulled his hand out from her teeth and shot his hand towards her gaping mouth. "_Choke_, you prehestoric pest." He used his electromagnetic powers to electrocute Old Lace's throat. Gert choked and grabbed her throat.

"Leave them alone!" Victor cried as she tried to electrocute Doom to no avail. Doom simply laughed and reache dout; wrapping his fingers around Victor's throat and pulled him up off the ground.

"Did you really think I would fail to fortify my armor against your electromagnetic attacks, you ignorant _welp_?" He squeezed around Victor's throat.

"Dude, it's a _distraction_." Jake called as he charged towards Doom. Molly jumped in front of Jake and swung.

"Molly, wait!" Jake shouted. But Doom had already swatted her in the face. She flew across the room and smashed into a wall. "No!" He turned towards Doom and tried to jump on him; his fangs bared.

"You think you _scare _me, Vampire?" Doom teased as he grabbed Jake's neck as well. Jake swung and punched Doom in the face. The punch did nothing but break Jake's knuckles. "You're not even as _strong _as one!"

"Put him _down_!" Karolina shouted as she flew above him and began to zap at Doom, who quickly pulled Jake in front of the blasts. Jake screamed bloody murder as the sun-like powers raced throughout his skin.

"JAKE!" Trini shouted as she finally got Mrs. Mancha loose.

"Oh, my god." Karolina gasped. "Jake..."

"You're marksmenship needs _improving, _Harlot!" Doom swung the unconsious Jake backwards, then flung him forward; towards Karolina. She quickly turned her powers off as Jake collided with her.

"Oh, you are _so_ paying for that one, Doctor _Dick_!" Trini jerked herself forward and shot heatvision from her eyes. Doom shoved his free hand forward and caught the red lazers. "What? Doom can't do-." He shot his hand forward and the lazers exploded out of his hands and toward Trini; who was hit in the corner of her forehead.

"Trini!" Victor cried.

"And just like that you little _Harem _is gone." Doom teased.

"Not quite yet, Flash Gordon _reject._" Chase appeared at the opening of the Werehouse with the lazer cannon to the Frogger in his hands. On his face was a huge idiotic smile on his face. "Vic's still got _one _member of his Harem. And this one's got a Big Honkin' _lazer_!"

Trini groaned and grabbed her head it was probably singed. She was _so _done with Lazers.

Gert coughed and grabbed her throat. "Chase, you _blockhead_...did you rip that thing form the Leapfrog? Where's it supposed to get it's power from now?"

"It's what now?" Chase cocked a brow.

Doom tossed Victor to the floor. "Yes, you remind me of _another _hotheaded arrogant young _imbecile_. Doom will _enjoy _dismembering you."

Chase turned to Victor, who had got up off the floor, and tossed the lazer canon to him. "Energizer Bunny, heat this Bizzach up!"

Victor smirked as he pressed a small red button in the shape of an arrow. "Looks like this thin has two settings...stun and _kill_..." The canon fired up. "Guess which one this is!" The canon fired off and rammed right through Doom's torso.

"Oh, my god." Trini got up, but was staggering, and raced towards the now _dead _Doctor Doom.

"Whoa...that was _hardcore, _amigo." Chase praised.

"Call me _amigo _again and you'll see how _hardcore _I can be." Victor tossed the canon to the ground.

"Wait, a second. Look at his wound ." Gert pointed at Doom's opening. No blood, no guts. Just abunch of circuts and wires all now severed by the ray.

Trini stood above it. She then growled and smacked her palm against her singed forehead. "_That's _why he didn't have a heartbeat."

"You know, you need to start telling us when and when they _don't _have a hearteat, Trinket. It saves _way _more time." Chase stated as he walked towards Doom.

"Get away form him!" Mrs. Mancha shouted. "He's...he's still _dangerous_! We have to get these girls out of here _now_, Victor!"

"No, mom, they're _right_. This can't be the _real_ Victor Von Doom. It's just a..a _robot_." Victor blinked as he looked towards his mother.

"Astounding," A voice rang. "I anticipated your defeat of Doom, yet I was 99% certain you would be unable to damage him badly enough to uncover that he was merely one of my _androids_." Trini gasped and took a step back towards Victor, who was equally shocked. "Truly, you are my greatest creation."

Ultron turned his head towards Victor.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	22. R O B O T

**A little Drama at the end. I didn't really want Trini and Jake to have _any _sotrt of relationship...but my mind jumped before I could do anything. So...**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW :DDD**

* * *

><p>Ultron?" Victor questioned as he picked up the canon again.<p>

"Wait, _what_?" Chase stood behind Gert. "Who the hell is _Ultron_?"

"Are you _serious_?" Gert growled.

"It's the _worst _killing machine ever invented!" Trini yelled.

"We're _dead_." Gert whispered.

"_NO! Por Favor_!" Mrs. Mancha begged. "I did everything you told me to do. I _hid _his true lineage, I...I kept Victor off of your _scent_!"

"For a time, but like most humans, you ultimately _failed_ to exicute your commands." Ultron stated. "For that, Merianella Mancha, I'm afraid I must execute you." Ultron extended his hands and allowed flames to flow out rapidly and burn Mrs. Mancha until she was merely ashes on the floor.

"_**MOM!**_" Victor screamed.

"Holy shit." Chase whispered.

Gert reached out and grabbed Trini's hand. "I think I'm gonna puke."

"Ditto." Trini agreed.

"_CABRON!"_ Victor shouted as he fired the lazer at Ultron. Of course, it did absolutely nothing to him.

"Don't shed a tear for your birth creature, my darling simulacrum. Your mother was a degenerate criminal, nothing more than raw genetic stock for your glorious future." Ultron continued to walk towards Victor; despite the lazer trying to hold him back. "I only regret that you discovered your true nature the way you did. I had not intended for you to encounter super-powered beings until...well, until the _other _peices of my puzzle had come into play. I'll explain after your _cleansing_."

"Cleansing?" Trini gripped Gert's hand.

"You see, with my _Doombot, _I had hoped to convinced you that your conquered father was _human_, so that my current plans could continue unabated...but your memory will now have to be _erased_. These children, however, must be dealt with more _permanently_." Ultron panned towards Trini, Gert, and Chase.

"No!" Victor shouted. "I...I won't let you _hurt _them!"

"Oh, I'm not going to hurt _anyone_." Ultron shook his head. "_You _are."

Victor's eyes suddenly converted to red. Ultron stood behind Victor as he turned to face the three teens. The fire from his hands shimmered a neon red and his voice sounded that of a Microsoft computer.

"_As You Wish, Father_." Victor nodded.

Gert, Trini, and Chase all gripped hands.

"Chase," Gert whispered.

"I know, Baby. I loved you, too." Chase whispered back.

"I think I can snap him out of it." Trini stated.

"You believe you can actually control the mind of a _machine_?" Ultron questioned.

"He's still human to me." Trini's eyes glowed a bright purple before she completely bugged out.

"Trini?" Gert motioned to move her. She didn't even flinch.

"Oh, that's just _great_." Chase growled.

* * *

><p>The support beam slammed down next to Trini; finally knocking her out of her transe. "Un...What happened? I was almost there!"<p>

"Well, while you were zonned out in Wonderland, _Alice_, Chase just got his arm broken out." Gert stated as she reached to help Trini up off the ground.

"Is he-?"

"Unconsious? Yeah." Gert answered. "But what the hell were you doing?"

Trini looked at Victor; who was still under Ultron's influence. "I was trying to find his _soul_."

"What?" Gert questioned.

the same support beam rose up and smashed Gert upside the head. She collapsed to the ground. "Gert!" Trini cried as she motioned for her; only for the beam to wrap around Trini's torso; binding her arms to her side. He lifted her up in the air and squeezed the beam around her body.

"V...Victor, snap _out _of it!" Trini begged. "I know you're still in there!"

"_I Am Here With My Father_." Victor answered.

"No, Victor, _please_! You have a _soul_! You're _human_!" Trini explained. "Not physically, but spiritually, you are!"

"_I Am Here To Obey My Father_."

"Oh, Jesus Christ." She rolled her eyes. "He killed you _mother_, Vic! I'm pretty sure you can delete the _fifth commandment _from your morality file, Hun!"

"M...My _Mom Is _Dead?" Victor blinked as he slowly released her.

"He _burned _her to _ashes_, Vic! We saw it!" She was getting to him.

"I never required a motherboard, Victor, and neither will you." Ultron stated.

"_404 Error Processing_." Victor stopped. "_I...I Am Nothing-_" His eyes turned back to normal as he spun around and zapped at Ultron. "I am _nothing _like _you_!"

The support beam that was wrapped around Trini released her and allowed her to stand. "You did it!" She cheered.

"Please don't make this harder then it has to be." Ultron pleaded.

"Good idea." Nico agreed as she stood up and pointed her staff at Ultron. "_**SHINE ON YOU CRAZY **__DIAMOND."_

Ultron's entire body was fully engulfed with diamonds; keeping him contained.

"Ugh," Gert rubbed the back on her head. "Nico, you guys _okay_?"

Nico flipped Jake over to his stomach. "Yeah, but Jake's gonna need some _serious_ time to heal."

"Molly's zonked, but she'll live. Is Chase...?" Karolina questioned.

"Still kickin'!" Chase called. "But Mr. Roboto here pulled my _arm _out of my socket when I was trying to save Gert." He groaned as Victor helped him up.

"I'm so sorry about that." Victor apologized. "It was like I didn't have control over my own body. I never meant-."

"Save it, Victor." Nico interupted. "The Staff of One needs serious recharge after that last spell, so we should motor before-."

_**BOOM**_

The diamond shards scatteredacross the room as Ultron broke free of Nico's daimond spell.

"Shit!" Chase cursed.

"Karolina, fire everything you got at the roof!" Nico ordered.

"What? _Why_? If I do that, I'll drain my-."

"Don't question me, dammit!" Nico snapped.

"Sorry," Karolina muttered as she shot her colorful rays out of the ceiling.

"What in the world were you hoping to accomplish with that little stunt, girl?" Ultron questioned.

"You haven't been in L.A. long, have you? This is what the cool kids _always _do to attract a crowd." Nico stated. "They turn on the _searchlights_."

"_Ultron_?" A voice called. The group looked up to see Turbo and the rest of her super powered gang flying downwards.

"Oh, _Jesus_." Trini groaned as she put Jake on top of Old Lace. "The _Mousekaters_ are here."

"Chamber! Get the civvies outta here!" Turbo ordered. "Lightspeed, sheilds up and try to draw its fire away from them!"

"Come on, kiddies, we're outta here." Chamber pushed the kids towards the exit. Karolina quickly picked up Molly and raced outside.

* * *

><p>"Let me go back in there!" Victor ordered as a tear slid down his cheek.<p>

"No can do, mate." Chamber denied.

"That thing killed the only _family _I ever had!" Victor cried.

"And that's a wrong that needs rightening, but you have to leave the old ultravoilence to me highly trained _droogs_." Chamber stated.

"Ultron's _way _out of our weight class, Vic. Come on, let's go back to the Frog." Gert stated.

"Hold on, I'm not letting you just _walk _off with a _hostage_." Chamber protested.

"He's not a _hostage_, he's an _orphan_." Trini corrected.

"And unless we get him out of here, he's gonna end up in _Social Services_, a ring of Hell that's gonna make this warehouse look like _Disneyland_. Just please, let us go." Gert added.

Chamber glared at them for a minute, before sighing and waving his hand. "Whatever. Go."

"What?" Nico perked. "You _really _letting us go."

"Yeah, now _scram _before I change my mind." He pointed into the air as it suddenly started raining.

* * *

><p>The door to the Frogger opened up and Molly was able to wake up and walk Old Lace inside. She rubbed Jake's face. Even in his sleep, he looked like he was in pain. She frowned and looked at Trini, who was waiting at the main entrance to the Frogger. Where Victor was arguing with Karolina.<p>

"I don't care _what _I am! I just want my _mom_ back!" Victor shouted as he turned to Gert. "Don't you have some sort of _Time Machine_? We can go back and stop this from happening!"

"Vic, the Future-me used up all the fuel to the Time machine to make that one trip back. And I don't think whatever powered it is _invented _yet." Gert explained as she walked up to Victor and placed her hand on his shoulder. "We can't change what happend...only what happens _next_."

Trini frowned as Jake was rode up to her on Old Lace. "Jake's not breathing."

"He's a vampire, he doesn't _need _to breath, Mol." Trini placed her hand on Jake's face. "But he _does _need help."

* * *

><p>"And there's some extra pillows in the closet if you need any." Trini pointed at the closet. "If you need anything, I'll be in the next room, healing Jake."<p>

Victor unzipped his jaket. "Are you and Jake...?" He couldn't help but ask.

"No." Trini answered quickly. "We're just really good friends. He's _not _my boyfriend."

"But Chase-."

"Likes teasing us because we always hang out together." She rolled her eyes.

Victor tossed his jacket on the bed; reavealing a white singlet underneath his jacket. His body was fit, abs think and well rounded through his shirt. Trini forced herself to look up at him. "Thank you." He finally said.

"You're Welcome." She smiled.

"No, I mean...for understanding." He rubbed the back of his neck.

She sighed and turned. "I know what it feels like to find out that you were made for destruction." She grabbed onto her necklace charm. And it was true, Victor was well aware of her being the host for a Life Entity for the Gibborium; the monsters who wanted to blow up the world. She was aware that one day, they would take her powers away from her, or use it to take over her body and destroy the world herself. Of course, she didn't tell _them_ that. "Night, Vic."

"Night, Trini."

* * *

><p>Jake groaned as he felt pleasure swim throughout his back. He opened his eyes slightly to see that he was on his back and on Trini's bed. And by the scent, he knew she was in here, too. He turned to the side to see Trini sitting next him; the glow from her hands bounced off of her face and made her eyes shimmer. Her hair was tied up into a messy pony-tail, but still looked cute. She was still wearing her off the shoulders sweater, but Jake knew that was <em>all <em>she was wearing. He smirked. "Hey Beautiful."

She rolled her eyes. "Go back to sleep, Jake."

"Are you letting me sleep with you tonight, again?"

"_No_." She narrowed her eyes. "When I'm done here, you're _dragging _yourself back to your room."

He pouted. "How come we never sleep together anymore?"

"Because your definition of sleep is _sex_."

"And what's so bad about that?" Jake smiled, his lip peircing glimmering.

Trini rolled her eyes.

"But seriously, why don't you want to sleep with me anymore?"

"Because we're not in a relationship. I don't feel obliged to _sleep _with you."

"You don't need to be in a relationship to sleep with someone." Jake chuckled.

She glared at him. "I'm _aware _of that."

"What? Do you _want _to start a relationship?"

"_No_." She lied.

"Trini,"

"_No_, Jake." She pressed.

"You know," He sat up, her hands being pulled back. "You don't have to _lie_ to me, Trini. If you want to start a relationship, that's fine."

"I _don't_."

Jake stared at her, then nodded. "I see...ever since future Gert said some shit about you and Mancha being married, you've been all goggly eyed for him. If you wanna be with an _android_, that's fine. I don't care." He was a worse liar than Trini. She could see the hurt on his face as he got up off of her bed and walked out of her room; slamming it shut.

Trini sighed and flopped backwards on her bed. "Way to go, Trini..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go :D ENJOY AND REVIEW :DDDD<strong>


	23. B O N D I N G

**This is just a little nice one I made. The next chapter's gonna have some _action_! I wanted Trini to have some time alone with Vic to get to know him better and I wanted Jake to talk about his feelings...to _Molly_. I think this one came out okay.**

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later...<strong>

"_Yes, flee in terror, Los Angelinos...lest you feel the sting of the might **Swarm**_!" The man who announced that was covered entirely in bees and wasps from head to toe, while a purple cloak was wrapped around him.

Above him on a nearby rooftop stood the Runaways; Los Angeles' defenders...well, for _now_.

"Holy Crap." Gert stated as she shoved her hands in her pockets. "Our job _sucks_."

"That's _Fritz Von Meyer_." Trini answered as she crossed her arms over her her T-shirt that looked like they had suspenders on it. "His body's made of a colony of god knows _how _many insects."

"Well, _cosmic _insects." Nico corrected.

"Cosmic? As in _outer space_?" Karolina blinked as she leaned forward.

"I read about this jerk in your parents' files. Apparently, before he became _Swarm_, he was one of _Hitler's _top scientists." Victor added.

"A super _Nazi_? Made of _Bees_?" Chase questioned. "Yeah, I'm gonna sit this one out."

"Ditto." Jake agreed. "Believe it or not, I'm grossed out by bugs."

The group cocked a brow and turned to Jake. "What?" He shrugged. "I've always been afraid of them."

"_Anyways_," Trini turned around. "I'm gonna hafta skip this one, too."

"Why?" Victor turned to her.

"I'm not waitsing my powers on a second string villain." Trini waved her hand away. "I think you guys can handle it."

"'Afraid I have to pass, too." Gert looked down. "I'm _deathly _allergic to those things. And whatever hurts Old Lace, hurts me. If she gets stung, I'm as good as _dead_."

"I'm with Jake on this one. I don't _like _bugs." Molly stated.

"Molly, you can bench press _Rhode Island_. You _have _to help." Karolina protested.

"We don't have to play by Fight Club rules, Karolina. If she doesn't want to throw down, she doesn't have to." Nico gripped her staff.

"I can give you guys a hand...if you _want _me to." Victor suggested.

"No way! Junior here's still on probation!" Chase intervined.

"Oh, cut the kid some slack." Trini defended. "He's been on the bench for an _entire _month."

"Seriously, I wanna get in the game." Victor added.

Nico looked up in thought and then nodded. "Fine."

"Alright, well, follow Nico and we might get you out in one peice." Karolina stated as she ripped her bracelet off; letting her powers flutter free.

"You guys have some sort of rally cry?" Victor asked as he took his jacket and headphones off. "You know, _Avengers Assemble_, _It's Clobberin' Time_, _Hulk Smash_?"

Nico leaped off the building; Victor and Karolina following suit. "_Try Not To Die_."

"20 bucks says Vic gets his Robo butt handed to him." Chase betted.

"Make it 30." Jake added as he leaned over the balcony and pulled his black hoodie more over his face to protect it from the Sunlight.

"_50 _bucks if he defeats _Swarm_." Trini jumped in.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"Deal." Chase smirked.

"_**FUMIGATION**_." Nico shouted as she pointed her staff forward.

"Nico, _no_!" Karolina shouted as she grabbed Nico. A bright light appeared between them, when it died down, the two were gone.

"What the-?" Chase blinked.

"She already used that spell." Gert answered.

"Yeah, on that Trantula Guy a couple weeks back." Molly pointed.

"Well, care to _lower _that bet, Trinket?" Chase teased.

"Don't count him out, yet." Trini pointed down to Victor who had just punched a Mailbox tha twas getting thrown at him.

"_No matter, not even a __**computer **__can outwit my intellect._" Swarm gloated. "I am not _one _mind, but _tens of thousands_."

"Gay." Jake rolled his eyes.

"And bees comminucate through vibrations traansmitted to their _antennae_, right?" Victor inquired. "Transmissions that send _electrical impulses _to their nerves?" He swung his hands up; electricity flying outward. "In other words, this is gonna hurt like a _mother_!"

The electricity slammed throughout Swarm's body; separating the insects from his human form.

Trini smirked and held her hand out. Chase and Jake groaned as they reached into their pockets to grab out the money. "Dammit."

"Don't underestimate our little Robot." Trini smirked.

"Well, throw a party about that later, Trini. Right now, we gotta jet before those _Excelsior _jokes come." Gert stated as she looked around the sky.

"Pffft. You mean the _garbage men_?" Jake cocked a brow. "Turbo and them aren't _superheroes, _Gert, they're our _clean up crew_."

"Whatever, we better leave before they try to put us back in _foster care_." Gert panned towards the Frogger.

"But Nico promised we'd go shopping today, Gert." Molly whined.

"She's right." Nico called as she was being hauled in by Karolina, who was also holding Victor. "We need supplies in the _bad way _and _Zapper _here gave us some time."

"So we leave Old Lace in the cloaked Frogger and split into groups so we can attack our grocery list fast enough." Jake suggested.

"We meet back here in an hour." Nico nodded. "And remeber our number one rule about the Civilain world: we're invisible to most adults until we start stealing. So go easy on the _Five Fingered discounts_ okay, _Trini_? Jake?"

"We do _not _shop-!" The group glared at the two.

Trini rolled her eyes. "Okay, maybe just a little."

* * *

><p>"We only have nineteen dollars, Vic. We can't really get hispanic food." Trini said as she looked at him grabbing a can of Goya black beans. "We already have eighteen fifty in here."<p>

"Oh..." He looked down at the can.

Trini looked in her cart. "Okay, we can get rid of the Jello. No one but me eats it."

"No, you don't have to do that." He motioned to put it back. Trini quickly grabbed his hand.

"No, I'm serious. we're buying more for Molly and I then what anyone else wants." She grabbed the can and took the red Jello out of the cart; placing it in a random shelf. "Besides, I've always wanted to know how to make these things."

"Oh, my mom taught me how to make them...at least...I _think _she did." Victor scratchd his head. "I don't even know if they're real or not."

Trini's gaze softened. "If you want them to be real, then they are. Even though some are fabricated, you can make them seem like if they're real if you want them to."

Victor smiled. "That made _no _sense what so ever."

Trini laughed. "Just trying to help."

"Thank you, though." Victor chuckled, then his smile faultered slightly. "Tell me the truth, Trini. Are the other guys, you know, _scared _of me because of what I'm supposed to be when I grow up? Is that why they always send me with you? Because you're the most powerful of the bunch?"

Trini looked down at the cart. "A little." She admitted. "But, they're afraid of me, too. You know, with me having _every _power in the universe and all, not to mention I hold the lives of their enemies." She paused. "Chase sent me with you just incase you go haywire."

"So they still don't trust me?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"You're not the only one they don't trust." She pushed the cart. "Why do you think they always send Molly and Jake together?"

"They don't trust _him _either?"

"He's a _vampire_, Victor. The last vampire we had in our group tried to _eat _us and ended up getting _killed _by Karolina." Trini explained. "He bit into her and her sun-like powers killed him."

"Ah, so you guys have _a lot_ of trust issues." Victor stated.

"Dude, we've been living a lie our _entire _lives. We all thought we were human and we ended up finding out that we're an _alien_, and _angel_, a _mutant_, we have a pet _dinosaur_, a _witch_, _**and**_a robot." She motioned her hands towards Victor. "We have problems trusting adults, let alone _other kids_."

Victor walked ahead of her. "I see. Well, I'm gonna go get some milk."

"Wait, I can't leave you alone."

"_What_?"

"It's Chase's and Nico's orders. Beside, you're one of the only people I can't track on this world." She rode on the cart towards him.

"Why?"

"Ever since you found out you were an andriod, your heartbeat has stopped, not to mention your brain had realized what it is and I cna't read your mind anymore."

"Because I'm inorganic."

"Basically, yeah." She nodded. "But I can _try _to track you since you _are _living and _do _have a soul."

"You just said you _couldn't _track me."

"Well, it was partically a lie. I can track anything that has a soul and you have a soul. But it's..." She looked up. "_Faint_. Like, I can barely sense it. Jake, I can't sense him at _all_. Vampire's don't have souls."

"That must _suck_." Victor joked.

"Oh, my god." Trini covered her mouth; trying to contain her laughter. "That was _terrible_."

* * *

><p>"So why've you been ignoring, Trini?" Molly asked as she grabbed a box of cereal.<p>

"I haven't been ignoring her." Jake lied as he grabbed three stakes and placed them in the basket.

"Yes you have. You don't even _look _at her when you two pass by each other." Molly pointed out.

"No I _don't_." Jake turned around to see Molly holding a box of Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs. "Put that back. I only have nineteen dollars. and Chase told me to buy a beer case for him. And beers expensive."

"You don't have an I.D. for that." Molly furrowed her brows.

"I'm older than _all _of you. I have _multiple _I.D.s, Mol." Jake said as he grabbed ribs and tossed them in the basket.

"But you _have _been ignoring, Trini. Haven't you noticed the way she _looks _at you?" Molly asks as she gripped the cereal box. "She's all sad and mopy. Haven' you noticed that lately?"

"Nope." And he didn't care either.

"See, you're ignoring her."

"So what if I am. I don't care."

"Well, you _should_." Molly furrowed her brows. "Look, I've known Trini for a _long _time and the one thing I've noticed most about her is that she tries too hard to please people."

"What?" Jake cocked a bow.

"Yeah, even though she acts tough and makes rude comments, on the inside, she's just a little girl like me. Except, she's more damaged than I am." She looked down at the box. "Her parents used to beat her, you know."

Jake's face softened. "I...I didn't know that."

"She doesn't like it when people know that." Molly looked up. "She told me how she thought I was lucky that I got the love that I had with _my _parents because she never had it with hers. Even though they weren't her real ones." She looked into his eyes. "You just need to be more considerate with her."

"You know, that was the most mature thing I think you've _ever _said, Molly." Jake smiled. "I'll get you the cereal." He grabbed the box from her.

"Yay! You're the bestest!"

"_Aaaa_nd we're back to square one."


	24. K A R O L I N A

**This one's kinda boring, not gonna lie...**

* * *

><p>"Who the <em>hell<em>is that grabbing Karolina?" Trini asked as she pointed at the green alien with his arm wrapped around Karolina while she was in mid-air. The four of them-Jake, Trini, Molly, and Victor-had just left the store when Trini sensed Karolina and Nico's heart race. And when they got to the spot where she sensed their heartbeats, they spotted where they were now: watching an Alien have his outstretched arm wrapped around Karolina.

"Put her down!" Victor ordered. The alien turned slightly. "Yeah, I'm talking to _you_Mr. Less-Than-Fantastic!"

"Alright, from now on, you're not allowed to make anymore puns for the rest of your life." Trini informed.

"Seriously, you're stretching more than _he_ is." Molly crossed her arms.

"_Thanks_for the support, guys." Victor rolled his eyes.

The alien released Karolina and faced Victor. "That voice, you're an _android_." He stated. "You exist on our planet to cook and _clean_, not to _crack__wise_."

"Pffft. Like _he_cooks." Jake jumped forward. "But I'll definitely clean _you_!"

"Jake! Watch out with my cereal!" Molly warned.

He swung to punch at the alien, only for it to pull off a force field. The field caused his fist to ricochet back and hit himself in the chest.

"_Smooth_." Trini nodded.

"What the _hell_are you?" Jake growled.

"A Skrull." Answered the alien. "And you're a vampire. Which means..." His hands protruded flames; Jake quickly jumped back.

"Dammit..."

"Someone's fighting skills are getting rusty." Molly commented.

"I got this," Victor extended his hand; letting electricity shoot out once more; aiming at the Skrull. Unfortunately, it did _nothing_ due to the force field that the Skrull pulled up.

"Did you really think that someone as primitive as you could keep me away from my _Betrothed_?" He then used the force field to pull both Jake and victor up in the air. "I've defeated _many_monsters during my trials, you _relics_." He then dropped the force field; causing the boy to fall on top of each other-the cereal going everywhere.

"Oh, that's _great_." Trini through her hands up in the air. "38.00 down the drain!"

"Cereal..." Molly frowned she then growled and raced up to the alien. "I'm so _sick_of you bad guys!" She swung her foot and kicked the alien in the nuts. "Just _leave_us alone!"

The Skrull trembled, but kept his stand. "Little one...That was..." He pulled his fist back; his hand transforming into what looked like The Thing's hand. "_Unwise_."

He swung and punched Molly into a bench; breaking it to pieces.

"Molly!" Trini cried. "You son of a-!" But Trini didn't finish. Out of her mouth came a Banshee's cry loud enough to blow someone's head off. Trini couldn't control it and tried to close her mouth, but to no avail; the cry was too powerful.

"_Silence_!" The Skrull moved his hand forward and created a force Field around Trini's head. The sounds bounced off of the force Field and caused Trini to pass out. "Please stop!" Karolina begged. "These are my _friends_!"

"Friends?" The Skrull blinked. "You mean, you actually-."

The bay door to the Frogger slammed down on The Skrull's head and knocked him unconscious.

"Ribbit." Gert called.

"Alright, Ramblers! Let's start Ramblin'! We've got po-po comin' in!" Chase shouted.

Victor quickly picked Trini up, Karolina grabbed Nico, and Jake grabbed Molly and ran into the Frogger.

"Who _is_that fool, Karolina? One of _Swarm's_goons?" Gert asked.

"No, Gert. He's an _extraterrestrial._ Like _me_. He's saying we're _engaged._" Karolina explained.

"Uck, _marriage_." Jake stuck his tongue out.

"You've been married before?" Victor asked.

"Twice." Jake nodded. "_Both_cheated on me."

"Harsh." Victor frowned.

"So Karolina has to _marry_the Homeboy from Outer Space?" Chase questioned.

"She doesn't _have_to do _anything_, Captain Enlightenment...She just-."

"_**Danger**__**Danger**_." A voice called.

"The Leapfrog can talk?" Jake looked up."

"_**Be **__**advised,**__**pursuing **__**ship **__**has **__**us **__**on **__**missile **__**lock**_." The Frogger spoke up.

"I can't believe you can talk." Chase smiled.

"_**In **__**roughly **__**five **__**languages**_**,****Master**." The Frogger spoke up.

"Master? Sweet." Chase praised.

"Did you _forget_ about the _missile_part?" Gert snapped.

"_**Standby,**__**enemy **__**craft **__**is **__**opening **__**a **__**hailing **__**frequency**_." The Frogger warned.

"_Your __ship's __cloaking __is _useless _against __my __scanning,__Karolina."_The Skrull warned. "Set your ship down or I'll blow it _and_you out of the sky." He warned.

"He's _bluffing_." Victor tested. "He won't blow his _fiancée _out of the sky."

"He's not bluffing, Vic." Trini said as she grabbed his sleeve.

_**BOOM**_

The whole ship rocked to the side; causing everyone to fall to one side of the ship.

"Told you." Trini growled. "Skrull's _never_lie about threats."

"_That __was __a __**warning**_ _shot.__The __next __one __**won't **__be."_The Skrull stated. "_Please,__Karolina,__I __just __want __to __**talk **__to __you."_

"I'm _here,_ Dammit! Talk!" Karolina snapped.

"No, _face __to __face_." He groaned. "_Meet me at the roof top of the cylindrical structure near Hollywood and Vine_."

"I say we blow _him_ out of the sky." Jake growled.

"Can't, Ei_nstein_ ripped the lazers out, remember?" Trini cocked a brow.

"Well, maybe we should hear him out." Karolina suggested.

"No! No _way_! We don't _negotiate_!" Nico protested.

"Leave me if you must, my Love," The Skrull started. "but do, and everyone on this planet will _die_."

"Well, there goes _that_ plan." Victor commented.

* * *

><p>The group exited the ship. The alien-who Karolina said was named Xavin-walked off of his ship as well.<p>

"Karolina," He started. "Can't...can't we have a moment _alone_?"

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of my _friends_." Karolina stated.

"And feel free to turn all green and scaly. But I'm warning you right now, that routine doesn't really _scare_us." Gert warned, Old Lace growled.

"First of all," Xavin started. "I apologize for my..._outburst_. Your customs are still unfamiliar to me."

"You're from a Skrull empire." Trini stepped forward.

"Yes," He nodded. "Fifteen years ago, my father, De'zean lead an invasion to Earth. He was stopped by your _parents_, Karolina."

"My parents? How?" Karolina asked as she stepped forward.

"In exchange for not entering Earth, they gave the coordinates to something even _more_valuable."

"And that _was_?" Victor cocked a brow.

"_Majesdane,_your parents' _birth__place_ that they were _exiled_from due to their criminal activity." Xavin explained. "Father had been looking to _plunder_that mystical world for _decades_. And your parents divulged that it was hidden underneath a _White__Dwarf_."

"My parents lived on a _star_?"

"That's pretty badass." Jake whispered.

"As assurance that the coordinates that Frank and Leslie Dean were real, they offered their only child's hand in marriage to me." Xavin finished.

"He's _lying_." Karolina shook her head. "Is he?" She turned to Trini.

"He's telling the _truth_, K. I've been reading his mind for a while now. Everything he's said, it's the truth." Trini fiddled with her fingers.

"And now you're here to _collect_your folk's _sick_ agreement?" Nico snapped.

"My _folks_are _dead_." Xavin answered. "They died in a war that's going on between Tranax VII and Majesdane for the past fifteen years."

"_Oh_," Jake piped. "So, if Trini here says that your telling the truth and that your father-who _was_a general-died in battle, doesn't that mean that _you__'__re_in charge now?"

"Yeah, so can't _you_end the war?" Nico questioned.

"I could surrender the imperial Skrull Army, but there is no telling what the Majesdane's would do once we lay down our weapons." Xavin stated.

"No offense," Victor pointed at Xavin. "But you guys attacked them _first_. Why should we care if Karolina's peeps wipe out your evil empire?"

"_Because_," Trini intervened as she crossed her arms. "If they do that, they'll attack earth in retaliation for _starting_the war in the first place."

"She is correct."

"That's _insane_!" Karolina exclaimed.

"Indeed, this mindless war between is between adults, and as a child who has grown up in bloodshed, I wish to have this war _ended_." Xavin explained. "By returning home with you as my Majesdanian Bride, it is my hope that we can _unite_out people together and bring _peace_to our quadrant."

Nico turned to Trini. "He's _lying_, isn't he?"

"Hun, this kid is the most honest than all of us put together." Trini answered. "He's trying to end a war that's been going on for _fifteen_years already."

"Yes, and I implore you, Magnificent One…" Xavin dropped to one knee. "_Will__you__marry__me_?"

"Does that mean Karolina's gonna be a _Princess_?" Molly asked hopefully.

"_No_, it means she's gonna be a _slave_." Nico corrected. "This is _stupid,_K. Can't you see he's just using you as a _human__shield_? He knows your people won't _dare_hurt one another."

"Nico," Trini growled as she grabbed her arm. "You're not helping the situation."

"Look, Xavin, I believe you. But I _can__'__t_marry you." Karolina held a hand up. "Because…I like _girls_."

"_Huh_? What?" Chase blinked.

"Called it!" Trini cheered. "In your _face_, Chase!"

"Is that _all_that's stopping you?" Xavin asked as he began to transform. "Karolina, Skrulls are _Shape__shifters_, changing gender is as simple-." He completely transformed in to a black teenager with long wavy brown hair. "-as changing our _hair__color_."

"I wonder if I can do that…" Trini tapped her chin.

Karolina blushed and blinked. "_Oh_."

Xavin walked up to Karolina and grabbed her hand. "You don't have to say yes _yet_. But at least take a _trip_ with me." Xavin's voice was soft and caring. "Let me take you _home_."

Karolina looked down and thought about it for a while. Nico narrowed her eyes; hoping Karolina would say the words she wanted to hear. Instead, they came out the complete opposite.

"Okay," She answered.

"What? Karolina, _no_!" Nico protested.

"Nico, I have to do this. People are dying." Karolina begged.

"That's not _your_fault." Nico shouted.

"No, it's my _mom_and _dad_'s fault. And I thought the whole point of our group is so we can right our parents' wrongs." Karolina clasped her hands together. "Please don't make this harder than it has to be."

"Goodbye, Molly. Be strong for the guys, 'Kay?" Karolina patted Molly's head.

"Will you send us _postcards_?" Molly asked softly.

Xavin pointed at the top of the building, where large antennae stood. "It receives transmissions, so yes."

"Look after Gert, Old Lace." Karolina rubbed Old Lace's head. "Don't let Chase take her for granted."

"You know, when we first met, I thought you were a spoiled hippie chick." Gert stated. "It was one of the two times in my life when I was _wrong_."

"You're serious about this? You're really _gay_?" Chase asked in shock.

"I'm gonna miss you, too, Trini." Karolina hugged her. "Just stop breaking Jake's heart." She whispered in Trini's ear.

Trini pulled back and glared at her.

"Be good!" Karolina patted her head again and moved to Victor. "So long, Victor. Sorry I didn't get to know you better."

"Yeah, well thanks for making me feel like I'm not the _weirdest_thing in the universe." He shook her hand. "And tell your significant other to be good to his/her 'bot's, cool?"

She looked at Jake.

"I would hug you, but you're all lit up." Jake admitted. "So, air hug?" He opened his arms a good foot away from her.

She did the same with a giggle.

"Nico," She said as she turned to her.

"I'm _not_saying goodbye to you." Nico turned around and crossed her arms. "You're only leaving because I didn't-."

"Shhh." She grabbed Nico's hand and placed something in her palm. "Here something to remember me by."

"Your _bracelet_?" Nico inquired. "But that's how you control you powers!"

"No, it's how I _hide_my powers." Karolina corrected. "But where I'm going, I'll never have to do that ever again." She frowned. "I can stop pretending I'm something I'm not."

She then walked off, but not before turning back and waving. She then walked into the ship and looked back as they flew off into the sky.

Nico suddenly grabbed Trini. "Go after it!"

"What?" Trini gasped.

"You're the only one of us who can fly! Go and shoot it down! GO and get Karolina back!"

"Nico, she made her decision! If we don't let her make her own, than we're not better than our-."

"Look!" Victor interrupted Trini as he pointed at the antenna. "The tower, it's _flashing_."

And it was, a red dot on the top.

"What's it saying, Frog?" Chase turned to the Frogger.

"_Please__…__.don__'__t__be__sad__…__STOP__…__.I__love__you__all__very__…__.much__…__.stop__…__keep__running__…__._

_STOP."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEW :DDD<em>**


	25. C L O A K

**It's been a while hasn't it? Well do not fear! I have returned! I'll update more soon! I realized that Trini has no personality...I'm giving her more!**

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later<strong>

Trini slammed her head against the wall. She dug her nails into the sheets and ground her teeth together as she tried to contain them into her skin. No, this was _not _happening. Not now. Not when Victor was knocking on her door asking if she wanted to play Monopoly with the others. She quickly wrapped her sheets around herself to contain them and quickly and stumbled over to the door. She cracked it open only slightly.

"H-hey?" That sounded _so _composed.

"Hey, you okay? You've been in there all morning." Victor cocked a brow at her.

"Uh…yeah, I'm totally fine. Heh, just, you know, a slight headache from um, my mind reading powers, you know." Trini smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, you want me to get you something? I'm sure-."

"No! N-no, It's okay, really, Vic. But thanks, I'm totally-Ngg." She gripped the door. They wouldn't go back in. Damn, this was gonna be more painful then she thought.

"Trini?" Victor attempted to push the door open.

"NO!" Trini shouted. "No, I'm okay!"

"Trini, you're in pain, lemme in."

"No, I swear I'm fine. I just don't feel-." They were flapping now. Jesus Christ, It hurts more than she thought.

Victor suddenly shoved the door open, the blanket caught against the bottom of the door and tore away from Trini exposing the things she'd been trying to hide. Victor gasped. "Dios-."

"_Don't_ say anything about it! Please!"

"How'd…but…?" He seemed lost for words. He then placed his hands on her shoulders. "Turn around."

"Mm-mm." Trini shook her head.

"Oh come on, I can see them from here."

"Then you don't need me to turn around."

"Yeah I do. Maybe I can fix this."

Trini sighed and turned around. Protruding from the middle of her back-through her night shirt-were two large feathery wings.

"So, when'd this happen?" Victor placed his chin between his thumb and pointer finger.

"This morning. I woke up and _boom_." She sighed.

"Well, you _are _an angel, aren't you?"

"Yeah…"

"So what if you're showing signs of…I don't know, your Angel-ness?"

"Good job with the vocabulary there." Trini nodded. "They won't go back in, though."

"Have you tried to wish them away?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" She spat.

"Have you tried it?"

She bit her lip and furrowed her brows. "No."

"There's your answer."

Trini sighed. "This is so stupid, but…" She tensed her body up. _Go away. _She repeated n her head multiple times until…Well, until she felt her back relieve and the large weight disappear. She relaxed. "Please don't tell me that worked."

"It worked."

"I said _don't _tell me, Dingus." Trini furrowed her brows.

"It slipped." Victor shrugged. "Now you wanna play?"

"Monopoly's so boring, though. Besides, I have to change. My shirt's all fucked up now." She jabbed her thumb towards the two large openings in the back of her shirt.

"Oh, right. Well, we'll be, you know, downstairs playing Monopoly if you need us." Victor walked towards the door. "Also,"

Trini stopped and panned up at him.

"There's no need to hide from us, especially me. You know that we're here for you." He smiled.

Trini grinned. "Thanks, Dr. Phil."

"Always a pleasure."

* * *

><p>Jake sneered at the table. "What a load."<p>

"What's your problem?" Gert cocked a brow.

"Nothing." Jake lied as he stared at Iron. Yes, he had just heard-eavesdropped-on Trini and Victor's conversation. Why couldn't he? Well, the more important question is why should he care? Of course, he knew the answer to that. No, he wasn't going to say it. Not in his head, not out loud.

"Oh! Look, I landed on a free parking space!" Molly quickly reached over Jake and snatched his money.

"What!" Jake spat.

"I get your money!"

"No you don't!" Jake reached towards her.

"**Get away from me!**" Molly snapped.

Gert sighed and reached for the rule book.

"Give it back!"

"No way, Jake! I landed on a Free Parking Space fair and square!" Molly gripped the money to her chest.

"That's not the official rule!" Jake slammed his hand down on the table.

"He's right, I'm afraid." Gert intruded.

"We're not playing the _Official rules! _We're playing the _House rules_!" Molly stuck her tongue out.

"This isn't even _you're _house!"

"Says _who_!" Molly argued. "This is _my _parent's base!"

"**Shut up!**" Trini shouted as she entered the room, Victor, Nico, and Chase behind her. "Jesus, people, there's a damn _Museum _upstairs!"

"Seriously, do you _want _every smelly old person in Los Angeles to know we're here!" Nico added.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Sorry."

"He started it." Molly mumbled as she pointed back at Jake.

"They're just Stir-crazy, Nic. Maybe we should all go out on patrol. Get some fresh-."

"_**Intruder alert**_." The voice interrupted Gert.

The group jumped.

"What?" Chase panned around. "Do _all _our appliances talk now?"

"_**Intruder alert!**_" The voice sounded again just as a black figure appeared above them.

"**Greetings children**." Most of the group immediately realized it was Cloak.

"Hands in the air, Creepshow!" Victor shouted.

"Relax, Victor. It's just Cloak. He's a good guy." Molly explained. "Except when his cape tried to eat us."

Trini and Nico shuddered at the memory.

"_**Be advised. The Security Daemons have been activated.**_" The security system reported.

"What, you talking to me?" Chase cocked a brow.

"What's a Daemon?" Nico cocked a brow.

Abruptly, four flying beings with large dragon-like beings flew from the ceiling and down to the group.

"More fun than Monopoly." Chase replied.

"I second that." Jake smirked.

"Sorry everybody." Nico apologized as she pointed her staff at one of the creatures. "This looks like one of my parent's old defense spells."

"I don't think so, Nico." Trini answered as she placed her finger tips to her head. "They don't have a heartbeat, or a _soul_."

"She's right." Chase answered as he patted Old Lace, who had bitten one of its necks off. Wires and small bits of electricity surged through the being instead of blood or veins. "These must be my _folks _Gizmos. Just a _stupid _robot."

"Ouch." Jake smirked as he kicked one of its heads off.

"I'm standing right here, you know." Victor grumbled; electrocuting another beast.

"**Impressive. I had hoped to see you in action, my friends. Your skills have matured exponentially**." Cloak praised.

"Save the 'friends' bull, Spooky." Chase shoved his hand in the air to stop Cloak from speaking further.

"Yeah, last time we ran into you, you and your Chippie promised to bring back-up. We ended up having to take The Pride by _ourselves_." Gert added.

"**Blame your elders. Just as Dagger and I were about to return to Manhattan to enlist help for your crusade, your parents **_**erased **_**our memories of you." **Cloak explained. "**I was only able to recall our meeting after being dealt a severe blow to the head.**"

"And unless you're looking for another, you'll tell us _exactly _how you found out our new hideout." Nico gripped her staff.

"**When we last met, I absorbed a life entity of a darkness within this earth into my dimensional cloak. I followed it as a homing beacon all the way here." **

"Oops?" Trini bit her lip.

"It's not your fault." Gert assured.

"Of course it is." Jake growled.

Chase gave him a light punch in the arm.

"**Regardless, the darkness mustn't reach its ultimate power. That could mean the death of millions." **Cloak added.

"Thanks for that." Trini gave him a thumb's up.

"Great, now we have _two _people we have to worry about who are gonna-_someday_-destroy the world." Jake spat.

"Okay, that's it. Lately you've been grousing around like a drunk in a juice bar. You gotta problem, then just _spit _it out!" Trini snapped.

"**Be still children.**" Cloak interjected.

"Hey," Molly tugged on Cloak's cloak. "How come you didn't bring your wife with you?"

"**Dagger is not my wife, little one. She's my…**_**companion.**_** And she is currently in a coma, having been viciously **_**savaged **_**by an imposter of **_**me**_**." **

"An imposter? Like _who_?" Gert questioned.

"**Chameleon, Copycat, Mystique…it could be **_**any **_**of the villainous masters of disguise I've battled over the years, now hoping to **_**frame **_**me.**" Cloak informed. "**And yet a single blurry surveillance tape has convinced the heroes of New York that **_**I'm **_**responsible for this heinous crime. They cannot being to understand the bond that Tandy and I have, one that we've shared ever since the pharmaceuticals forced upon us awakened our abilities.**"

"Wait. Back up. You're secret origin is _drugs_?" Victor asked. "Doesn't that kinda set a bad example for little kids?"

Cloak fluttered his cloak open while shouting, _**"I AM **__**NOT **__**YOUR ROLE MODEL!**_"

"A little touchy on the subject, are we?" Trini cocked a brow.

"Seriously," Gert agreed. "Can't imagine why anyone would think you're the unstable type."

"**Please, I know I failed you before, but I hoped that I might appeal to my fellow Runaways' sense of fairness and…and **_**Justice**_**.**" Cloak reasoned. "**I am innocent, but have no way exonerating myself while every cape and cowl scours the city for me. I need **_**you **_**to investigate were I **_**cannot**_**.**"

"I wish we could help, Cloak, but _we're _fugitives, too." Nico explained.

"**You may be wanted in this coast, but no one is looking for you in Manhattan.**" Cloak answered.

Jake sniffed the air, "Hmm, smells like a Loop whole, here. Don't it, Gert?"

"It's stinkin' up the place." Gert agreed.

"So you want us to go to New York? As in New York _City_?" Victor asked in awe.

"No, he means New York company." Trini waved her hands.

Chase scratched the back of his head. "I don't know if the Leapfrog can handle a cross country tour, bro."

"**Fear not, **_**I **_**will provide transportation…"** Cloak spread the cloth our large enough to create a vacuum; allowing the group to be sucked into him.

"Yes!" Molly cried, "_**FIELD TRIP!**_"

* * *

><p><strong>I honestly didn't think it'd be this short. I'll update more probably tomorrow. Later :) <strong>


	26. N E W  Y O R K

**Here's the next chapter! A little longer, I think!**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Welcome to New York City<strong>." Cloak announced as he reopened his cape and allowed the group to collapse out of his cloak.

Chase face-planted, Gert landed on Old Lace, Nico landed on Chase, Molly splashed into the snow, and Trini collapsed onto Jake and Victor.

"Yup, I'm gonna hurl." Trini stood up; trembling.

"Well, it beats flying America West." Gert commented as she rubbed her eyes.

"Wh-whaat was _that_?" Victor gasped. "Felt like those things were trying to eat my _soul_."

"You'll be alright, Victor." Nico assured as she helped Victor up. "A couple of us have been through Cloak's portal before, and we survived. Right Chase…? Trini…?"

"Sorry, Trini can't answer on the count of puking up her guts." Jake answered as he watched Trini hunch over a vomit.

"Sharks. There…there were _sharks _in _space_. _**Space sharks**_." Chase whispered; curling up into a fetal position.

"Smells like he wet his _pants_." Molly poked Chase's knee.

"**Forgive my hastiness.**" Cloak apologized. "**I realize that the Darkforce Dimension is not the most…**_**comfortable**_** way to travel , but time is of the essence.**"

"You could have given us a second to grab a coat or something!" Chase snapped.

"Chase, we lived in Los Angeles our entire lives." Nico intervened. "Do we even _own _winter clothes?"

"Jake does." Victor pointed at Jake, who was wearing a black hoodie.

"Yeah only for me." Jake gloated.

"**I'm sure Father Lantom will be able to supply you with donations from our last clothing drive.**" Cloak informed.

"Is that your _dad_?" Molly questioned.

"**Father Lantom is a Catholic **_**priest **_**who has been providing Dagger and me with **_**sanctuary **_**for the last several months. Come, I will introduce you**."

"Whoa, can we just take a moment to appreciate this?" Victor waved his hands around. "I mean, we're in the _Big Apple_, home of Spider-Man, Daredevil…The Fantastic Freakin' Four live here! This is hallowed ground, people!"

"Are you _possessed_!" The Father shouted. "Tyrone, after all the trouble you've found yourself in this week, you decided to drag seven wayward _children _into the situation?"

"Don't forget their wayward _pet_?" Gert added.

As if on que, Old Lace popped her head from one of the pews; sniffing the priest. "Ahh!" He jumped.

"And our wayward Vampire, who refuses to come inside." Chase jabbed his thumb through the door.

"He's a afraid of a little _Holly Spirit_." Victor joked.

"I'll _die _in there!" Jake shouted from outside.

"What…What the hell is this? Who _are _you people?" Father Lantom backed away from the kids.

"Old Lace is kind of our _Guardian Angel,_ Sir." Victor informed. "And we're just good Samaritans who want to help you guys uncover the _truth_."

"The truth is that Tyrone is _innocent_. I've known him and Tandy long enough to know that he would never hurt her." Father explained. "But I fail to understand why he doesn't surrender to the police and let _them _clear his name."

"**Father, surely you never would have aided Cloak and Dagger's crusade these past few months if you had any faith in the **_**authorities **_**of this land.**" Cloak argued. "**I know it is unorthodox, but these runaways represent our last best hope at **_**justice**_."

"Don't be afraid to put us to work, Father." Nico answered. " '_Children are like arrows in the hands of a warrio', _Right?"

"Your Zen parables carry little weight in this house, young lady." Father narrowed his eyes.

"Actually, that's from the _Bible_, Psalm 127. Former alter girl here." Nico blushed.

The Father's face softened.

* * *

><p>"<em>That's it, boys…step into the light<em>." Dagger smirked triumphantly as three glowing Daggers appeared in her hands.

"This is the Surveillance tape that convinced everyone in New York that Cloak was responsible for Dagger's attack." Father crossed his arms.

"**Despite the fact that I was **_**miles **_**away at the time.**" Dagger defended.

"I don't get, those dudes look nothing like _Blacula _here." Chase commented.

The video continued with Dagger defeating the three men.

"I don't think they're the ones we have to worry about." Trini leaned forward slightly.

Suddenly, another figure loomed into the video. "**Greetings, my love**."

" '_Cloak' _Says something here, but I'm afraid it's inaudible." Father Lantom stated.

"_Oh hey, Ty. Don't worry I took care of-_." Dagger stopped.

Trini narrowed her eyes. "_**Stay still, beautiful**__." _Trini heard.

"_What? What's wrong with you_?" Black smoke began to swarm around her. "_Get away from me! Get-_!" It swirled around her; her arms the only things exposed. "_No! __**No!**_"

Trini gasped as the next picture depicted him groping up on the unconscious Dagger.

"Oh, God. Is he-?" Victor started.

Chase covered Molly's eyes. "Don't look, Molly."

Father shut off the tape.

"That's not Cloak." Trini stated.

"No, duh, Trinket." Chase looked up at her.

"No, I mean the one in the video is taller and wider. Our superheroes must be bigger idiots if they can't tell the difference." Trini explained.

"But _you _could?" Gert questioned.

"Ty is skinnier." Trini shugged.

"**Even so, that still doesn't prove beyond the shadow of doubt**." Cloak reached into his cape and pulled out a small baggie with a glove inside. "**This **_**glove**_**, for example, was found at the crime scene…and never in my life have I worn one like it.**"

"Where'd you get this, Cloak?" Nico asked as she reached out to grab it from him.

"**Before leaving for California, I teleported inside an NYPD storage locker to retrieve clues that might aid in our search for the real culprit.**" Cloak stated.

"So you _stole _evidence from an investigation where _you're _the prime suspect?" Gert cocked a brow. "You're not exactly helping your case, O.J."

"Who was Dagger fighting before you…before _someone _assaulted her?" Nico questioned.

"**A gang of narcotics peddlers who've started working out of Washington Square Park.**" Cloak informed.

"Don't they sell like, MGH and all that shit?" Chase questioned.

"**Indeed**." Cloak nodded.

"So we got a start." Trini shrugged.

"Interrogating _drug dealers_? Regardless of whatever _gifts _you might possess, I'm not going to let you take this _little girl_ into harm's way." The Father intervened.

"Hey! Who you callin' _little_?" Molly pointed an accusing finger at the Priest.

"Padre's got a point. If we're going undercover, Molly should stay behind. At this hour, an eleven-year-old will stick out like…"

"An Eleven-year-old." Trini finished Chase.

"Speaking of things that don't belong…" Gert pointed back at Old Lace.

"Don't worry about her, Gert." Nico pointed her staff at Old Lace. "I think I can kill two birds with one spell."

"_**Old Lace to Old Yeller!**_" Suddenly, Old Lace poofed into a small Yorshire Terrier.

"Awww!" Trini tilted her head to the side.

"What…what did you _do_?" Gert gasped.

"Obviously turned Old Lace into a Blood thirsty monster." Trini nodded.

"It's not permanent, but you, Victor, and Trini can use her to track down the person behind this _glove_, while Chase and I shake down pusher's for leads." Nico explained.

"What about Jake?" Chase questioned. "And how come _Victor _gets to go with Gert and Trinket? Why can't _I _go with them?"

"Jake can grow a pair and stay with Molly inside the Church. God knows he needs a little faith." Trini crossed her arms.

"And all you and Gert would do is _make out_. This is a mission, Chase, not Spring Break. Now let's move." Nico ordered.

"**I can't thank you enough for your assistance my friends.**" Cloak thanked.

"Godspeed, all of you." Father placed his hands on Molly's shoulders.

"If you guys don't come back with souvenirs, someone's gonna get a _beating_." Molly grumbled.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell did Gert go?" Trini crossed her arms. "She keeps disappearing."<p>

"She said she was gonna get some food." Victor jabbed his thumb back. "Are you sure you're not cold?" He looked down at her badge off the shoulders, long sleeved shirt, dark brown skirt, and black knee high boots.

"I'm actually perfectly fine." She looked down at her hands. "I don't feel cold in the least. I feel pretty warm. See?"

She reached up and brushed her hand against his cheek. "Why _is _that?"

"Probably has to do with my _'all the powers in the world' _Shtick." She moved his hand away but he caught it.

"No, I'm freezing. Please." He placed the palm of her hand against his cheek.

Trini narrowed her eyes. "Are you trying to flirt with me?"

"What? N-no! It's just you're…you're _warm_. Really. I just…I-it's not." Victor stammered.

"Relax Robo-dork. I'm joking." Trini chuckled.

"O-oh…"

She then started laughing.

"Alright, love bird. I have returned." Gert stated as she walked over with burritos in her hand. "Victor said he didn't want one. And I didn't know if Trinket wanted one so I got one for her."

"Thanks Gerty." Trini stated as she let go of Victor's face to reach for the Burrito.

Gert led the way; walking across the street. "Whoa what?" Victor looked both ways before crossing after them. "If we jaywalked like this back home, the cops would be all over you."

"Yeah but this is _New York_. No one's gonna care." Trini shrugged.

"That's _so _cool." Victor smirked.

"If you think this is such a Utopia, try my _burrito_." Gert glowered at the food. "For a town that supposedly has so many great restaurants, their Mexican food is a crime against humanity."

"Says _you_." Trini argued. "This is _great_."

"Then have _mine_." Gert handed hers across Victor to Trini.

Victor looked down. "Is that a _pickle _in there?"

"No offense, Vic. But I think you love New York because your evil 'dad' _taught _you to love it."

"_Gert_," Trini growled.

"Yeah, well, no offense, but maybe you just hate New York because you're not so _special _out here." Victor turned to three girls walking the opposite way with purple hair the same as Gert's.

"_ARF ARF ARF!" _Old Lace ran forward; towards an alley way.

"Easy girl!" Gert tugged on the leash abit.

"Looks like she finally picked something up on the glove." Victor noticed.

"Maybe this is how she gets when she smells-."

"Someone's here." Trini interrupted. "I can hear their heartbeat."

"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to know a fella named _Cloak_, would you? Tall, dark, and billowy?"

"Who said that?" Victor's hand began to light up.

"I sorta figured Ty might pull something like this, so I planted a _tracer_ in that glove the cops found at the scene." He paused. "I've been from Harlem to Coney Island trying to find the signal…and then it leads me to a couple of kids."

"_Kids_?" Trini sneered.

"Don't call me kid, _Freak_." Gert snapped.

"Wow…" Spider-Man slid down his web _upside down_ to face the teens. "I was telling a hairy little Canadian guy the same thing."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it! Another chapter coming up soon!<strong>


	27. A V E N G E R S

**A little flirtatious here. I know, it sucks. I suck at romance. But here it is. **

**P.S. is it weird that I name my Runaways documents after the song Runaway by Kanye West? **

* * *

><p><strong>St. Patrick's Cathedral<br>Downtown**

"Yo, Cloakster!" Molly called. "Where do you want this?"

"Yeah, how many more boxes are there?" Jake growled as he dropped one of the boxes on the floor.

"**Ah, thank you guys. Anywhere should be fine.**" Cloak replied. _"_**Forgive me for not assisting you further. I…I am afraid I'm quite fatigued.**"

"Heavy lifting makes you sleepy, too, huh?" Molly asked as she dropped the box.

"**It's not just that. I have yet to rest since my partner was **_**attacked**_** several days ago. My powers are stretched to the limit**." Cloak answered.

"Ugh, can I go outside now? I really don't wanna be in here." Jake whined.

"Tyrone, you may catch some sleep downstairs." Father Lantom stated. "And Jake, you know you have to watch Molly."

"Do you guys _live _in this Castle?" Molly questioned.

"Not exactly." Father walked towards her. "Cloak and Dagger are _guests _of the church, and I normally reside _elsewhere_."

"Good to know." Jake looked off.

Molly sneered at him. "Trini's right. You _have _been acting like a drunk."

"You don't even know what Drunk _looks _like or _acts _like!"

"I know that _you're _acting like one!" Molly spat.

"Children! Please!" Father raised his hands. "Miss Hayes, why don't you come with me? I think Mr. Hunter needs a moment of Prayer."

"I'm an _atheist_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Midtown<strong>

"Ho…Holy…" Victor stammered.

"You're…" Trini started.

"You're…" Gert continued.

"Yes." Spider-Man landed on his hand and knees. "I'm _Batman_."

"It's not nice to lie." Trini commented.

"And you?" Spider-Man glanced up at Victor. "Are you the Son of Electro?"

"NO!" Victor spat. "I'm…I'm the son of Ultron."

"Uh-huh. And How about you, Purple hair? You from another planet or something?" Spider-Man pointed at the dog; who kept barking at him.

"No, but my dog's genetically engineered psychic dinosaur from the 87th Century." Gert answered. "Usually."

"And bare shoulders?"

"Angel." Trini nodded.

"I should have guessed."

"We're not lying, Spider-Man." Victor defended.

"And I wasn't being sarcastic, Lil' Ultron." Spider-Man stated. "Trust me, all the nutty wamajama I've seen in my life, I'm whatever _the opposite_ of what skeptic is."

"So…are we supposed to _fight _you?" Gert questioned.

"Uh…do you _want _to fight?"

"I like him." Trini smiled.

"No," Gert answered, "but we _do _want to help our buddy Cloak, and he told us every spandex cowboy in the city is out to get him."

"And that apparently they need to fix their eyes." Trini added; referring to the tape.

"You mean the Avengers?" Spider-Man crossed his arms. "Look, they're good people, but just because we're on the same team, doesn't mean we always see Eye to Eye."

"Sweet! So you really _are _a part of the Avengers now?" Victor smiled, brightly.

"Well, they _were _offering a low annual fee, so I decided to enroll in the trial membership." Spider-Man shrugged.

"Seems like a smart choice." Trini nodded in approval.

"It was, sorta. Look, I'm freezing my cephalothorax off out here." He shivered. "I know a good Sushi place around the corner. You three wanna grab a bite and finish this conversation indoors?"

"Man, I would _kill _for an Avocado and cream cheese roll right now." Gert commented.

"Gross." Trini scrunched her face up.

"Seriously," Spider-Man agreed, "You guys are left Coasters, huh?"

"Guilty." Trini raised her hand.

"Wait, isn't Sushi like, _raw _fish?" Victor looked up.

* * *

><p>"So your parents were Evil, huh?" Spider-Man questioned; stuffing the raw fish in his mouth.<p>

"Aren't _all _parents?" Gert shook her head.

"The people who raised me were _saints, _Gert." Spider-Man defended. "Not to go all _Afterschool Special, _but I wouldn't be half the man I am today if it weren't for them."

"You'd be surprised. Nature and Nurture are just _excuses_. Even kids have free will. And what's _Afterschool Special._"

Trini stopped eating and looked up. "You know what Old Lace is but you don't know what an _Afterschool Special _is?"

Gert shrugged. "Sue me."

"Uh, not to change the Subject, sir. But about paying for all this…" Victor panned at all the food before them.

"First of all, Vic, next time you call me 'Sir', I'm webbing the Wasabi inside your _nostrils_." Spider-Man shoved his chopsticks in Victor's direction. "Secondly, I saved this place a couple weeks back from _Hydro-man_, so they've been begging me to have a complementary meal ever since. It's an honor thing."

"Speaking of food, don't think this is gonna make us sell out _Cloak_." Trini raised her finger. "Just because you're giving us free food, doesn't mean we're gonna sell out our friend."

"Sassy." Spider-Man scrunched his lips up. "And I'm not asking you to betray anyone. Besides, I've been accused of doing awful things enough to give Cloak the benefit of the doubt. Honestly, I want to find Tyrone before some trigger happy S.W.A.T. team or some angry mob does."

"Look, you won't have to do that if we nab Cloak's _imposter_! Why don't we help each other out?"

Trini rolled her eyes. "You're _such _a fanboy." She muttered.

Victor ignored her comment and settled for giving her a slight shock through her fork.

"Look, I got into this game when I was your age. So I'd be a hypocrite by telling you to stay out of trouble. But really, if you want to help, you should just lie low until I clear Cloak's name."

"_You_?" Trini started, but Victor cut her off before she could argue further.

"But…I have _powers_!" Victor demonstrated by lifting up his for and spoon with his magnetic powers. "And in the book _Webs_, your photographer friend said, '_With great power, comes great responsibility_'."

"Really? That's _inane_." Gert scrunched her face up. "Most people in life don't _have _great power, and if they do, they're almost _never _responsible with it. The people who _have _greatest responsibilities are the kids with _no powers _because we're the ones that have to keep everyone in check."

"Kinda takes the fun outta it, huh?" Trini elbowed Spider-Man.

"At least she'll be totally _ready _to lead The Avengers." Spider-Man nodded.

"Drop the chopsticks, pal." The four suddenly heard.

They turned to see Nico and Chase standing at the entrance to the restaurant. "We saw Old Lace tied up outside and figured you guys were in trouble."

Trini held onto her stomach as it began to gurgle. "I think my _stomach's _in trouble."

"Whoa, Spider-Man, right?" Chase started. "Bro, red-and-blue looks totally _lame _on you, bro. You should go back to that sweet _Black-and-White _get up you wore when I was in grade school."

"Grade school?" Spider-Man pulled his mask over his mouth.

"Sorry, that's my boyfriend." Gert apologized.

"He's not related to a guy named _Flash _is he?" Spider-Man mumbled.

"Victor," Trini grabbed his arm and gave him a warning look.

"What? We have everything under control." Victor stated.

"Not until I say it is, Vic, now step away from your prisoners, Web-Face." Nico pointed her staff at him.

"Actually it's _Web-Head._" Spider-Man corrected. "And that's not the only thing you've got wrong, Majorette Malfunction. Now why don't you put down your Baton of Doom and-."

"_**Hellfire**_." Nico called as flames exploded from the staff and towards the vigilante.

"Ah, Good ol' Hellfire." He said as he back flipped over the flames. "When regular fire simply won't do." He landed on top one of the booths.

"Guys, wait!" Victor quickly pulled Trini out of the way.

"Victor, no." She grabbed his hand. "Let Nico do her thing."

"But he's trying to help us!"

"I call that a _Spidey Roll_." Spider-Man joked as he shot off his webs. "Get it? A little Sushi Humor for you Folks."

"I get it!" Trini raised her hand.

The webs wrapped around Nico's staff and pulled. She growled, "_**Dreamtime**_."

Abruptly, Spider-Man was on the floor; out cold.

"What is _wrong _with you!" Victor snapped.

"Relax, Vic, it's just a sleeping spell. He'll come around in a few hours." Nico assured.

"He was trying to help us, _idiot_!"

"_Hey_," Trini smacked the back of his head, "Watch the harsh words, Dingus."

"Seriously, Poochie. I know you're new to this club, but we only have one rule here…we don't trust people like _Him_."

"Superheroes?" Victor cocked a brow.

"_Adults_." Trini corrected.

"They're right, Vic. Spidey may have been cool and all, but he was just luring us into his _web_ so he could turn Cloak _and _us over to the cops." Gert agreed.

Nico waved her hand. "Whatever, we have _other _pests to worry about." She paused. "Chase and I found out about this creep named _Reginald Mantz_. Apparently, he traded off Pharmaceuticals at the hospital he works for in exchange for MGH."

Trini blinked. "Hospital. He works for a-."

"Oh crap." Gert looked back at her.

* * *

><p>Jake managed to ignore Molly and the Priest for a long while; especially when the priest gave Molly a phone to call him if she ever needed a <em>home<em>. But he only ignored that when his sent picked up three _unwanted _guests.

"We've got company, Mol." Jake quickly rushed to her side.

"Father Lantom, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions." The three panned to see Captain America, Wolverine, and Iron Man standing in the entrance to the church.

"What are you doing? This is a _sanctuary_!" Father wrapped an arm around Molly.

"_Wolverine_…" Molly stared in awe at him.

"For once, I agree with Father." Jake stood near Father.

"_We believe you have a fugitive living here_-." Iron Man started.

"I know those two, they're the Pride's children." Captain America narrowed his eyes.

"Watch the door, Shellhead. I'll get the kid." Wolverine ordered as he stepped forward. He raced near the pews.

"Get the hell back!" Jake ordered.

"Why don't _you_ and Padre here get away from her, Bub. Don't make this harder than it has to be." He stated.

Molly began to ramble off about how cool Wolverine was…Jake didn't even bother to listen. He was too busy trying to _protect _her.

"Everyone in this church is _innocent_!" Father wrapped his arms around her; Jake stepped in front of them. "You're making a huge mistake!"

"_**GET AWAY FROM HER!**_" Wolverine extracted his claws and moved to attack. Molly, who witnesses his frightening attack screamed as loud as she could…

And threw a punch.

* * *

><p><strong>Whooooo! I'm on a roll! Next chapter's coming up soon!<strong>


	28. D A G G E R

**Weeeee! Here's more! I'm terrible at Victor and Trini****'s relationship! **

* * *

><p>No, this wasn't happening. Trini <em>wasn't <em>on a magical carpet, flying through New York City with birds constantly ramming into them. Actually, yeah…she was. She just didn't want to open her eyes. Not when her stomach was hurting from Sushi, she was _way _too high in the air for her own liking, and her body heating powers were fading away. She _really _needed to get a handle on her powers. Unfortunately, Chase noticed.

"You okay there, Trinket?"

"No." She answered numbly.

"You cold?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"No."

"You're not sure? Are you just saying no?"

"No."

"You know, you're mood's been swinging back and forth lately ever since you and Jake-."

"Shut _up_." Trini snapped as she looked at him. "I _don't _like him. He's being a bitch and all grump and shit."

"Do you know _why_?"

"I don't _care_."

Just as more birds stumbled onto the group, Nico cried out, "Hang on, everybody! Obviously, I guess."

One of the birds smacked Chase in directly in his face. He slapped it away as Trini bursted out into laughter.

"Ugh! Hang onto _what_!" He exclaimed. "You couldn't summon an enchanted helicopter for us!"

"That's not how the Staff of One Works, Chase. For it to conjure up a spell, first _I _have to conjure up, like, painful memories." Nico smacked at the birds. "I try to think of something I feel guilty over or hurt about and it just _pops up_."

"Speaking of Dark arts, if we're going into battle, you think you can evolve Old Lace into something more Prehistoric and less…_adorable_?" Gert asked; ducking from the flock.

"Don't worry, Gert. The spell should wear off by its own soon." Nico assured.

"Wear off?" Gert perked. "So what happens if our _magic carpet _hits its _expiration date_?"

"Might as well! We're going the wrong _way_!" Victor shouted over the map. "Trust me; I've been studying Manhattan since I was _born_. Our cathedral is _uptown_."

"We're not going to the Cathedral, Vic." Nico stated.

"Why not?"

"Because we need to go after the damn _orderly _who beat the shit outta Tandy!" Trini answered. "God only knows what he's done to her at the _hospital_."

"Yeah! So shouldn't we go back to tell Cloak that we found his imposter?" Victor gambled.

"No time, Maps." Gert cut.

"Yeah, it's just like I said, who knows what this freak has done to Dagger while she's in a _coma_."

"What about Jake and Molly? Shouldn't we have the whole team if we're gonna be taking on a new Super Villain?"

"Does he _ever _stop asking questions?" Chase spat.

"The five of us can handle it, Vic." Trini assured.

"Besides, Molly's been through a lot. And Jake's been PMS-ing lately. So they deserve a night off." Nico added.

* * *

><p>Wolverine was out in the snow. Jake couldn't help but laugh.<p>

"_For the love of-Not more super-kids_." Iron Man groaned as he looked back.

"Don't underestimate her, Iron Man. Just wait for her to attack-."

"Or you could attack _me_." Jake stepped forward. "She's a _kid_. She got _scared_. So _don't _get near her again."

"Or else what?" Captain America held his shield up.

"Or I'll punch your face off." Molly raised her fist.

"_Or _I'll have an _early _breakfast." Jake bared his fangs.

"_Holy…you're a-._"

"**Jake is right**." Cloak interrupted Iron Man. "**I am the one you want**."

"Cloak, get out of here. Molly and I will handle these Tools." Jake stepped forward.

"Yeah!" Molly pumped her fist.

"**Thank you, you two. But I am **_**tired **_**of running**." Cloak insisted.

Jake lowered his fist. "Oh, man can I relate to that."

"Wise choice, son." Captain nodded. "We just want to help you get to the _bottom _of this. Now if you could just take off your cloak-."

"_Cap, wait." _Iron Man intervened. "_I'm getting a priority one transmission from L.C. and S.W. They just said they spotted Cloak…In Dagger's __**hospital room**__." _

Captain turned to Iron Man. "What?"

"**My Imposter**." Cloak explained.

"Come on! We gotta kick fake you's butt!" Molly jumped down from the pew.

"**You're right.**" Cloak nodded. "**Only a coward would **_**surrender **_**now.**" He reopened his cape. "**Thank you, Father. For everything**." He disappeared with Molly and Jake.

* * *

><p>"<strong>I'm a grown man!<strong>" The impostor Cloak shouted as he seeped through the ceiling and onto the roof of the Hospitals.

"Yeah," Gert replied, "The evil ones usually are."

"**I…I don't recognize any of you from the Official Handbook of Superheroes.**" He turned around to face the group. "**Are you **_**new?**_"

"Oh please. New York, New Wave, New Avengers…'_new' _is just another way of saying _old_." Nico shoved her staff forward. "_**Sunburst**_."

A neon red light shot from the Staff and crashed into Mantz's chest. He collapsed onto the floor with Dagger.

"Well that _sucked_." Trini crossed her arms. Yeah, now she was _freezing_.

"Anticlimactic." Victor nodded in agreement.

"Just because Karolina's gone doesn't mean we're out of _Star Power_." Nico commented.

"I think if I knew how to use my powers we'd have _plenty _of '_star power'_." Trini shuddered.

"**Yeah, except I absorb **_**light**_**, Idiot**." Mantz growled as he climbed up. "**It only makes me **_**stronger**_**!**" A large tuff of smoke blew from his cloak and clashed with Gert; knocking her to the edge of the building.

"Um, falling…_falling!" _She cried as she gripped onto the edge; to no avail.

"Gert!" Chase cried.

Without thinking, Trini jumped off, too.

"What the hell are you doing, Trinket!" Chase shouted.

"Saving your Girlfriend!" Wings ripped through her skin just as she grabbed onto Gert's jacket. The pain was unbearable but worth saving Gert over. Though, she was pretty sure her back was bleeding.

"You…You have _wings_?" Gert gawked.

"I swear, if you make a Maximum Ride joke, I'll drop you." Trini narrowed her eyes. "Vic, could you help me down here? I really don't wanna use my wings to fly up there."

"Lazy-."

"They _ripped _from my _skin_, Gert."

"Oh, then that must hurt."

"It's between, '_I'm gonna kill myself_' pain and '_I'm going into shock_'."

"Sounds pleasant."

"Fairly."

Gert jumped. "Uh, I think Lace is growing."

"Does that mean Nico's dead?" Trini cocked a brow.

"We're not _that _lucky." Victor joked as he fell towards the girls, bending the metal underneath them to create a small bridge to hold them. "How's that?"

"Well, I don't-." Trini collapsed in front of Victor; passing out. Her wings disappeared.

"What the hell?" Victor reached down for her.

"She's probably in shock and passed out from the pain." Gert answered.

"**Tandy!**" Cloak called as he appeared on the roof of the hospital. "**You're alive!**"

"Yeah, a little head's up before you go all teleport-y on us again!" Jake growled.

Molly glanced around. "Where's Trini and Gert…and Old Lace?"

"What about me?" Victor questioned as he floated to the top with the metals; carrying an unconscious Trini in his arms.

"We're fine. But Trini's gonna need someone serious Tylenol when we get back." Gert jabbed her thumb at Trini. "Besides, a dozen _Squad cars _just pulled up."

Cloak opened his cape to allow the teens to get inside and return home.

"Yeah, Wolverine and Mister America will probably be here soon!" Molly urged.

"Whoa, you met those guys?" Victor gaped.

"Uh-huh." Molly nodded. "But they're _stupid_. Superheroes are for little kids, Victor. Come on, I'll teach you on the way home."

That caused Jake to laugh even harder than before.

* * *

><p><strong>Los Angeles<br>Underground Bunker**

"How's that?"

"Better."

"So, I've been, you know…noticing stuff." Gert tilted her head to the side as she placed another ice pack on Trini's back.

"Oh, god. I swear, if you say something about Jake and me, I'm gonna-."

"I'm talking about _Victor_. Clearly, Jake is pissed about you for some reason- I don't wanna get into it-but Victor's been pretty…well, he's _listening _to you a lot more than he's listening to _any _of us."

"We kinda have a lot in common, you know." Trini turned to Gert. "I mean, it's not every day you meet someone who's being used for evil."

"Uhm…knock, knock?" Victor knocked on the open door.

"And Doth shall appear." Gert smirked as she got off the bed. But not before smacking Trini in the tender part of her back.

"Fuckin…fuck you, Gert!" Trini tossed a pillow at her.

"Oh, is this a bad time…because-."

"Relax, Jitterbug, she's just topless. Nothing you _can't _handle." Gert patted his shoulder.

"She's-?"

"Oh grow a pair." She shoved Victor into Trini's room.

"Uhm, I can come back later."

"Why are you always so nervous around me?" Trini asked abruptly.

"Hey, you get all blushy around me sometimes." Victor pointed at her.

"It's your charm. It always gets me." Trini rolled her eyes. "What are you here for?"

"Is Jake mad at me?"

"What?"

"He keeps giving me dirty looks. And, I know I'm not really welcomed around here much. But…he really seems to hate me." Victor rubbed the back of his neck.

"I didn't know you cared so much, Astro Boy." Trini pushed a pillow over her breasts as she sat up. "But if you're gonna talk to me, push these against my back because I'm still on fire."

"You know, I think you _want _me to either be nervous around you or find you attractive." Victor took the ice packs from her hand and placed them against her back.

"Why can't I have both?" She shrugged.

"Well…I think that Jake's mad at me…because of you…"

"Rephrase that."

"He's jealous?"

"There we go."

"Is he?"

"Probably."

"Probably?"

"Well, I don't like him that way. And he wanted to…well…start a relationship with me…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah. I don't…not with him." She shook her head.

Victor cocked his head to the side. "You know, you don't have a lot of shoes."

"Changing the subject. Nice." Trini nodded. "I don't like wearing shoes much."

"You were wearing them when we met."

"I was wearing _boots_. Boots are comfortable."

"You were also nicer when we met."

"I was still in my skin. Well, trying to get out." Trini tipped her head. "I was always quiet and fragile."

"You don't wanna be that way?"

"I'm _done _being that way." Trini chuckled. "Welcome to empowering woman hour."

Victor smiled. "At least you're not being a weakling damsel in distress."

"At least we get a hot guy to come a save us."

"You can keep your hot guy." Victor waved his hand.

Trini chuckled. "Hey…wanna sleep in my bed tonight?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus Story!<br>Runaways Vs. X-Men**_

**Hollywood Boulevard  
>Los Angeles <strong>

"Maybe we should put up some flyers or something." Molly shoved her hands in to her pants.

"Yeah, that should play great with the locals, Molly. '_Lost: One telepathic Deinonychus genetically engineered by evil time travelers in the 86__th__ Century." _Victor mocked.

"My parents were from the 87th, actually." Gert crossed her arms.

"Well, you never know. It's Los Angeles. Anything can happen." Trini shrugged.

"Chase, how many times have I told you not to leave the Leapfrog's hatch open when we're Crime-Fighting?" Nico growled as she glanced back at Chase.

"Hey, it's not my fault. It's Gert stupid _pet_." Chase shrugged.

"What did that have to do with the hatch?" Jake looked up in confusion.

"He's right." Gert crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "This is all my fault. I tried to raise Old Lace to be like me…and now she really is."

"Jewish?" Chase questioned.

"Don't you get it, Old Lace is a _runaway_, just like the rest of us!" Gert waved her hands.

"Yeah, but _we _ran away because our parents were all, like, _villains_." Molly reasoned.

"Whatever, we have to capture Old Lace before the sun comes up and she gets hungry enough to start snacking on the stupid _tourists_." Nico warned.

"Whoa, check it out!" Victor gasped. "I found _Wonder Man_ on the Walk of Fame. He used to be a _Superhero_." He was kneeling over the star.

"Curious, he also happened to be an old _friend _of mine." The group panned up to see the X-Men standing in front of them.

"Isn't it marvelous when the _Stars _align?" Beast stated.

"That's…that's the _Beast_!" Victor was practically squealing. "_Awesome_."

"Keep you knickers on, Mancha." Jake ordered as he crossed his arms.

"Hat girl's the one I tussles with in NYC." Wolverine stated. "She's the Belle of the Ball."

"Tussles? If you count getting clocked out of a church tussling then we have two _very _different definitions, my friend." Jake waved his hand.

"Leave me alone, Wolverine!" Molly spat. "I…I don't like you anymore! You smell like barfed-up hair!"

"What do you guys want with her?" Nico growled.

"My name is _Cyclops_. My friends and I are _instructors _at the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning." Cyclops introduced. "And two of our students ran off. Not to mention, we train people like Molly Hayes."

"Yeah, no way I'm going back to that boring ass place, Old Timer." Trini waved her hand. "And I doubt Jake would go _willingly_."

"We're not _old_, you rotund abomination." Emma insulted. "We're _evolved_."

"Please, it's more dangerous more for our kind now more than ever." Colossus crossed his arms.

"Here comes the whole lecture." Trini rolled her eyes.

"Your comrades belong with _us _now, in a safe environment where they can be taught to use their powers to make the world a better place." He continued.

Jake snorted.

"You people have been at it since _you _were kids, right? But the planet is just as screwed up as it's always been." Nico narrowed her eyes. "Give me one reason why we should turn Molly, Trini, and Jake over to the _League of those who can't do_?"

"I'm afraid this isn't a negotiation. You aren't these kid's legal guardians, you're _truant teens_." Cyclops argued. "Colossus is right. Trini and Molly need structure and discipline, not to mention the kind of positive vision that helped us become who we are."

"What I _need _is for your psychic to stop trying to get in my _head_!" Trini shouted; her eyes began to glow.

Emma grabbed her head; groaning as she gripped onto Colossus. "Ah!"

"What did you-?" Cyclops started.

"Is that how you recruit kids? You try to get inside their heads and _force _them to join your little Power Pack?" Nico swung her staff; smashing it against Cyclops' visor. It flew off, allowing his powers to fire off throughout Boulevard.

"So much for not starting a fight." Trini commented as she crossed her arms; sitting next to Gert.

"Well, wake me up when the fight's over." She groaned.

"Oy, tell me about it." Kitty seeped through the rubble and walked over the girls. "One of you the token pacifist of your group?"

"Not exactly. Pacifists are like vegans. I'm more a vegetarian." Gert answered. "I enjoy fish and occasional mauling."

"Amen to that." Trini raised her hand. "And I'm not exactly one to stray from a fight."

"So, you can turn intangible?" Gert tilted her head.

"Since I was about your age." Kitty answered.

"And you have a pet dragon?"

"Lockhead. Crazy, huh?"

"Yeah. Crazy…" Gert sighed.

"Why did you leave, Trini?" Kitty turned to Trini. "I thought you liked the institute."

"It was fine and all…" Trini shook her head. "But I didn't feel…"

"At home?" Kitty answered.

"Yup…." She nodded.

"That is _quite_ enough, children!" Emma called out as she walked through the rubble; Old Lace behind her. "And I'm directing that at _both _sides of this inane little battle."

"_Old Lace_!" Gert squealed. "How'd you find her!" She ran up to Old Lace.

"Your filthy animal found _me_." Emma sneered. "When looking for lost souls, perhaps we would _all _do well to remember that it's best to stay put and wait for them to come to _us_. Isn't that right, Scott?"

"Emma, these kids are _important_." Cyclops placed his hand on her eyes.

"As is _your _policy of never _forcing _mutants to join our cause. When Ms. Hayes, Ms. Alfonso, and Mr. Hunter are ready, they know exactly where they're welcomed." Emma guided him away. "Until then, '_if you love someone,_' and all that, yes?"

"Now everything's cool?" Jake cocked a brow as the X-Men waved good-bye.

"No, because we gotta clean this shit up." Trini threw her hands toward the rubble and flames.

"What…What just _happened_?" Gert looked back.

"I don't know…" Chase started. "…but guess who totally stole Cookie Monster's _glasses._"

"Whew, for a second there, I was worried we almost _learned _something." Gert commented.

"That was close." Trini swiped her hand across her forehead.

Chase waved his head around, "Ooo! Looks at me! I'm a big and furry _nerd_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Whooo! Okay, so there was that. <em>No, <em>Trini and Vic didn't have sex.**


	29. C O U P L E

**I'm so mad about this one. But here it is!**

* * *

><p>"How the <em>hell<em> did you lose Molly!" Nico shouted.

"Can you not scream, Nico." Trini growled as she placed her hand on her head. "I can't sense her heartbeat if you guys are screaming."

"Sorry, I just…I'm just scared is all…" Nico sighed.

"I know. But it'll be okay. I'm sure Molly can handle her own." Trini assured.

"Yeah, it'll all be cool, Nico." Jake waved his hand as he reached into his plastic bag for another bloody chunk of meat.

"It'll be all cool when you stop eating that in front of us." Gert scooted away from Jake.

"Hey, Lacey likes it." He tossed one of the bloody chunks into Old Laces mouth. "See?"

"That doesn't make it any better." Victor shook his head.

"R2D2 isn't allowed to talk to me directly."

Trini rolled her eyes. "_Quiet_."

* * *

><p><strong>The La Brea Tar Pit<br>Today**

"I miss our _Codenames_." Molly sighed.

"Ugh." Jake rolled his eyes.

"Espara un minuto, you guys used to had codenames?" Victor raised his hand.

"We had started using them after we found out our parents were evil. We didn't wanna keep our names our parents gave us." Trini answered; leaning back in her chair.

"Yeah! Nico was Sister Grimm, Chase was Talkback, Trini was Miracle, Jake was Predator, and Gert was Arsenic." Molly informed.

"So Old Lace is a reference to the 1944 _Capra_ movie!" Victor jabbed his thumb towards Old Lace. "You have to admire Gert's taste, huh, guys?"

"Ugh, I'm gonna go upstairs before I end up ripping his neck apart." Jack stood up.

Trini grabbed his sleeve. "You need to be nice."

"Screw off." Jake pulled his sleeve away.

"Careful, Bruiser." Chase stated as he walked down the stairs. "You get him angry enough, _'Victorious'_ there will probably use his robo-powers to rip the fillings out of your_ face_."

"Please don't call me that, Chase." Victor lifted up his hand. "Whatever the evil me from that future timeline did_-does_-I won't become him. I've overwritten Ultron's coding."

"That's why we gotta give you a _new_ name, Vic! Like, um…Magnet Man! Or Senor Cyborg!" Molly squealed.

"Olay!" Trini took her beanie off and swung it around.

"Codenames are for people who play games, and we're done being somebody's _pawns._" Gert stated as she walked in; tossing a donut into Old Lace's mouth.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Victor turned around.

"It's in the past, Victor." Nico raised her Staff. "Let's leave it there."

"That reminds me, Molly, you're supposed to be grounded." Trini waved her finger towards the youngest Runaway.

"That's right, get back to your room." Nico pointed towards the stairs.

"That's not fair, Nico! I told you, I didn't run away from our last battle!" Molly defended. "I got knocked in the water and then I had an adventure with these kids and fought an old guy with a laser whip-!"

"Regardless! You caused me to have the biggest headache I've ever had in my life searching for you. And Nico was having a titty attack." Trini tilted her head back.

Molly looked up at Nico. Who shrugged and used her staff to point at the stars. "Room. _Now._"

"You're not my mom!" Molly shouted.

"Lucky for you." Nico mumbled.

"And what are you doing, Chase?" Nico turned to Chase. "You were supposed to help Victor reinstall the Leapfrog's lasers _four hours_ ago."

"Relax, boss. You've been nothing but business ever since the two of us, uh…ever since _New York_." Chase started.

Trini cocked a brow. "Oh?" She whispered.

"Besides," He continued, "my birthday is in _two weeks_, so I've been making a list of all the awesome stuff I'll finally be able to do for us once I turn eighteen. Like, buy rifle ammo, rent a tractor, pierce my upper-."

"Get to Work." Nico shot her staff at the list; transforming it into a wrench.

"Darn, I wanted to know what he was going to pierce, too." Trini snapped her fingers.

"Me, too." Gert smirked.

"You know, Alex may have been a psychotic lunatic, but most days, he was a way cooler leader than you." Chase mumbled.

"_What_ did you say?" Nico growled.

"Ooooo, that's gotta burn." Trini got up from her seat.

"Of all the times my boyfriend has deserved to die, this may be the most deserving of all." Gert commented.

"Wait, who's Alex?" Victor turned towards Gert and Trini.

"Mind if I take this one, Trinket?" Gert motioned her hand towards the hallway.

"Field trip!" Trini nodded as she headed towards the stairs. "I think I'm gonna go take a nap anyways."

* * *

><p><strong>Upstairs<strong>

"Wow, you're actually gonna sleep without Mancha next to you?" Jake stood at her door.

Trini smiled. "Actually, we didn't sleep together."

"Oh, really?"

"I knew your nosey ass would be listening in. So I said what I said. When you past out, I snuck Vic back to his room." Trini smirked.

Jake narrowed her eyes. "You were trying to make me jealous?"

"Why would you use the word Jealous? I don't care if you're jealous or not." She shrugged.

"Yes you do." Jake walked forward.

"No I-." She turned around to see Jake standing in front of her. "I _don't_."

"Face it, Princess. You want me back in that bed." He pointed at the bed.

"How come just a couple of minutes ago, you told me to screw off and now you're trying to _whoo_ me?" She crossed her arms.

"You didn't sleep with Mancha. I don't feel angry anymore."

"Really, that's what was bothering you? You're an idiot." Trini shook her head.

"No need for harsh words. I'm not cruel to you." He grabbed her arm. "Come on. For old times' sake?"

"No." She narrowed her eyes.

"Why don't you wanna start something with me?"

"One, it's cliché. Two, you're a vampire. And three, _no_."

"Cliché?" Jake cocked a brow. "I think it's hot."

Trini scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I'm not even gonna try."

"Then don't try." He brought her hand to his mouth; pecking it softly. "Just do."

He leaned forward and kissed he forehead. "Whattya say?"

Trini sighed and looked up at him. "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go. Sorta...<strong>


	30. M O L L Y

**Yeah, so, this one...DUN DUN DUUUUUUN**

* * *

><p>Trini groaned as she felt someone touch her shoulder. "Trini! Trini, wake up."<p>

She groaned and shifted slightly. "Hmm?"

"Trini, it's Victor. Come on, we have to go." Victor shook her once more. "Wake up, Jake."

Trini turned slightly to see Jake snoozing next to her. "How'd he get in here?" She didn't want to sleep with him. Not in the same bed. Not now. "Why are…what's going on?"

"There's something going on. We gotta go."

"But I don't wanna put on pants." She moaned.

"_Come on_." He growled in anger.

She woke up instantly.

* * *

><p>"So much for our sustained campaign of butt-whipping stemming the tide of ne'er-do-wells." Gert sighed. "Any idea which costume is trying to take our parents' place this time, pumpkin eyes?"<p>

"No clue, muffin lips." Chase replied.

"If you ever call me any of those names, I _will _drive a stake through your heart." Trini threatened.

"I would appreciate if you _wouldn't _call each other names." Victor waved his hand; not looking at Trini.

"Seriously, we've already got one crazy couple." Nico agreed.

"It'd be _so _cool if we got to fight another _animal _bad guy like Rhino or Vulture. I'd give anything to punch a _Giraffe man_!" Molly exclaimed.

"Molly, we're going into battle against dangerous criminal, not collecting _Pokemon_." Nico corrected.

"I was _kidding, _Nico." Molly narrowed her eyes. "And _Pokemon_ stopped being cool, like, a hundred years ago."

"Amen." Trini raised her hand.

"Sorry. I'm just grumpy 'cause my _mouth _is killing me." Nico rubbed her cheek. "I'm done with the whole cutting thing, so I had to brush my _gums _until they bled to get the Staff of One to appear."

"_Prepare for landing in three…two…_" The Leapfrog warned.

"Hey, where's the action?" Chase questioned. "You sure this is the right place, Leapfrog?"

"There are people down there." Trini confirmed. "More than one."

As they got off, Gert panned around slightly. "Is it just me, or does this feel kinda deja vuey?"

"Oh my god. This…this is the same development as the _Wilders' _old mansion." Nico gasped.

"And a _Wilder_." Trini sneered.

"Sorry to drag you guys all the way out here." Alex said as he walked out of the mansion. "I was feeling nostalgic."

"_Alex_?" Molly gasped.

"Wait, isn't he…?" Victor narrowed his eyes.

"_Ashes_." Trini answered.

"Ashes in _hell_." Chase added.

"Nice to see you, too, Talkback." Alex stated as he walked towards them.

"And it will be nice to watch you _die _again, you worthless piece of-."

"It's not him." Trini informed. "His hearbeat's all wrong."

"Oh, come on, it is _me_." Alex smiled.

"If you really _are _Alex, tell me the first place where you and I _kissed_." Nico growled.

"That…that was a long time ago, Sister Grimm." Alex placed his finger to his ear. "But if you give me just a _second_…"

"Told _you_." Trini spat.

"_**Revelations!**_" Nico zapped the fake Alex; revealing his true form.

"Damn you, Girl. I'm sure your parents would be impressed…if you hadn't let them _croak_, I mean." The man stated as he walked through the smoke.

"Is that…one of the Jackson Five?" Chase joked.

"No, I _recognize_ him from somewhere. He's…" Gert started.

"The name's not important. I just wanted the whole Pride to hear your true feelings about the innocent kid you _offed_." The man glared at the group.

"What are you _talking _about?" Nico threatened.

"The _Pride _is _dead_." Jake corrected.

"He's talking about _us_, hosebag." A voice called from the bushes. Three people were standing there, one was dressed in a renaissance dress, the second was a fat man, and the third was a skinny man with a controller in his hand. "Alex's _real _friends." The fat one said.

Suddenly, Victor's power began to fritz out. "Wh-what's _happening _to me?" Bolts flew from his hands and towards the group of teens.

Trini turned back to the group. "They're _controlling _him!"

"Chase, you have to knock me out!" Victor shouted.

"Say _huh_?" Chase turned to Victor.

"You heard, Trini! Put me down before I kill someone! _Please_!" Victor begged.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Brother." Chase swung around; punching Victor in the jaw. He collapsed; unconscious.

"Who the hell are you, freaks?" Gert turned to the four adults facing them.

"Is that '_Arsenic_'?" The girl asked as she stepped forward. "That's a question you should be asking your so-called _friends_." She picked up a small object. Out of it, came smoke that conjured up an image of Nico and Chase kissing. "Take a look at what they're up to behind your _back_."

"_Chase _kissed _Nico_?" Molly gasped. "_Gross_!"

"No…" Gert whispered.

"That's…that's a _lie_!"

"Yeah, Nico's the one who kissed _me_!" Chase shouted.

"Should have seen that one coming." Trini whispered.

"Of course you would have." The fat one stepped forward. "But you couldn't see _this_." He chucked something from his pocket. At the speed it was going, no one could have seen it pierce Trini's hip bone.

"Trini!" Jake quickly raced to her.

"Have you gone _insane?_!" Of course, Gert and Nico had no clue of it, as Nico has shoved Chase into the bushes.

"It…it was an _accident_, Gert!" Nico cried.

"What was, you _sucking face _with my boyfriend, or you _attacking _him? We _trusted _you, you backstabbing-." But Gert didn't finish, thanks to Old Lace jumping onto Nico; teeth bared. "Old Lace, _no_!"

"It's not healing!" Jake pressed onto Trini's wound.

"Because it was an _Adamantium _throwing star!" Trini screeched.

"Molly?" Gert cried.

"_**MOLLY**_!"


	31. D R A M A

**This is gonna keep going until I stop. But _vuala'!_**

* * *

><p>"That was Geoffrey Wilder." Trini groaned.<p>

"Don't get up." Jake pushed her back down.

"What are you talking about?" Chase snapped. "The dude who attacked us was in his twenties, _tops_. And along with being an _old _dude, Alex Wilder's dad is also _dead_. Trust me, I saw him get blown up before watching an entire _ocean _get dumped on his corpse."

"She's right, Chase." Nico said as she gripped her arm. "I'd recognize Mr. Wilder's baritone anywhere. I don't know how, but he's definitely the one who kidnapped _Molly_. And if I hadn't used up the Staff of One stopping Gert's stupid animal from ripping me to _shreds_, I probably could have _rescued _her."

"We're _all _to blame for what happened, Hot Lips." Trini tried to sit up once more; pressing the cloth to her hip.

"Yeah, so unless you little muzzle spell is _permanent,_ I'd watch your bug mouth." Gert threated as she petted Old Lace; who had a red muzzle wrapped around her snout.

"Um, I realize we all have some…_personal stuff _to work out, but can we maybe concentrate on _bigger_ problems now?" Chase lowered his head slightly. "Like, who were those mouth-breathers that helped Wilder grab Molly? And how is the Lead of The Pride breathing _at all_?"

"I'm gonna go ahead and bet on time travel." Jake helped Trini up.

"Yeah, like the same way the old _me _came back from the future a few months ago. Apparently, time travel is the new business class." Gert agreed.

"Did any of your catch what their getaway vehicle was?" Victor cocked his head back. "They're not driving around in a DeLorean, are they?"

"No, it was a plain white van, like the one _Chase _used to drive." Nico answered.

"Great now all we have to do is look for a white van. Which what _half _of L.A.'s workforce drives." Jake shrugged.

"Can't believe these losers stole a move from _my _playbook." Chase gripped the wheel.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Bunker<strong>

"Victor, you and Chase have fifteen minutes to get the Leapfrog up and running again. Jake, patch up Trini. " Nico ordered. "I'm gonna go bang my head against the wall until the Staff of One comes back out."

"Solid plan." Jake mumbled as he set Trini down on a table.

"Mandroid, go grab me a new _shock absorber _outta your workshop, cool?" Chase ordered.

"But I think I got some over-."

"Victor! Why don't you come over here and help me with this!" Trini called from the table; pointing at her wound.

Victor looked back at Chase and then sighed. "Fine."

Chase turned to Trini and smiled.

"You owe me." She mouthed with a wink.

"Did you _have _to invite The _Terminator_ over here?" Jake whispered to Trini.

"You need to be _nicer _to him." She pointed at him.

"So, what can I help you with?" Victor asked as he towards them.

"I need Jake to get me the cross in my room and a cup of water." Trini whispered softly.

"Whatever." Jake turned around. "Just don't let her bleed to death."

Victor waited until Jake was out of earshot. "So, you and Jake, huh?"

"Uh, yeah…I mean…we kinda…"

"Yeah, I get it." Victor nodded as he pressed onto her wound. Though, his voice seemed emotionless.

"Please, Vic, we already have _enough _drama for today." Trini narrowed her eyes.

"Well, there wouldn't _be _any if you were just outright about your…._emotions_."

"Oh, god. Are you really mad at me about that?" She raised her hand.

"Yes, I _am_."

"Why?"

"Because I _liked _you?"

"And you say _I _wasn't out about my emotions."

"Well-."

"Don't even bother." She shook her head. "If you're gonna be bitching about something that wasn't even _there_, then just go away."

"Fine." Victor tossed the towel and stomped off.

He shoved past Jake who walked in with a cup and a cross.

"What's up with him?" Jake growled.

"Nothing." Trini dropped the cross in the water; then drank. She saved the cross in the cup; her wound healed instantly. "Just drama.

* * *

><p><strong>UGH, i hated this chapter! I HATE IT! BUt review :3<strong>


	32. P R I D E

**Alright! So this is getting to the _ extreme_! So hold onto your panties!**

* * *

><p>Victor had his hands up in the air. "Let's try to be reasonable about this, okay?"<p>

"The Staff of One doesn't lie. It says Vic's been _spying _for Wilder." Nico announced as she poked his back with her staff.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Gert shouted as she followed Nico.

"No," Trini walked forward next to Chase.

"Whoa, let's think about this. Mancha's no _Alex_. He's a solid dude. Maybe there's some kinda wacky explination for how-." Chase started.

"What you're sticking up for him now?" Jake spat.

"You've been another freakin mole the _whole_ time?" Gert picked up the large wrench and stomped towards him; pulling it back.

"No! It isn't like that, Gert! You have to believe me!" Victor pulled his hands up higher.

"I don't believe in _shit _anymore!" Gert snapped as she swung and smashed the wrench against Victor's chest.

"Gert, wait! Let him tell his side!" Trini shouted. Jake grabbed her arm and pulled it back.

"Stop defending the trader!" Jake demanded.

"Don't _tell _me what to do!"

"Everybody, stop acting _nuts_! That's an _order!" _Nico exclaimed.

"I'm the sanest person _on _this team!" Victor cried as he shot Gert in the stomach. "Why am I the only one who _gets _that!"

Suddenly, a burst of color flowed into view and smacked Victor to the ground.

"Man, I am _so _tired of _fighting_." Karolina then flew into view. "Why can't we all just get along?" She flew downward. "I can't leave you alone for a _second_, can I?"

"Karolina?" Trini asked hopefully.

"No, it's another _imposter_!" Nico turned her staff towards Karolina. "If you're the _real _Karolina, tell me where-."

"In the Beverly Gardens, right before I left the planet." Karolina answered as she flew down to assist Gert. "You were going to ask where you and I almost _kissed_, right?"

"Geez, Nico, is there anyone on this team you _haven't _tried to molest?" Gert growled.

Nico ignored the comment and sighed reassuringly, "Oh, thank god." She ran up to Karolina and wrapped her arms around her. "I was sure you were _dead_. I thought I was all alone and…and I've been acting like such a complete jerk to everyone and I-."

"Shh. It's all right, Nico." Karolina assured.

"But are _you _alright?" Trini asked as she walked up to the girls. "What _happened _out there?"

"I was about to go through with my _ceremony_, when a Skrullos guest _insulted _one of the Majesdanian bridesmaids' dresses. Stupid, right? But next thing I know, the adults in bother parties were _fighting_, and…and the peace I left you guys to rebuild was completely _shattered_. It's so messed up. One second, everything was fine, and then-."

"Hey, sounds like the Wedding I'd want, but are you sure you didn't bring any _crashers_ with you?" Trini looked up. "Because I'm sensing a crazy heartbeat."

"Your human senses are _impressive_." A voice called; then revealed itself. "Either that, or my invisibility skills still need _work_. I apologize for the _Subterfuge_, but I didn't wish to interfere with Karolina's _reunion, _so I-."

"Ah! It's the lizard! Jake, cut its head off!" Chase grabbed Jake's shoulder.

"Forgive me, I forgot that not all of you had an opportunity to see me in my _true form _when we first met." Xavin started. "It's _Xavin_. Karolina's _betrothed_, remember?" He then transformed into a she. "I regret that we were forced to leave the galaxy, but our elders had clearly lost, interest, in _negotiation_, yes, love?"

"So are they still…together?" Trini whispered to Nico.

"Everyone just when _insane_. We barely escaped Tarnax VII before Xavin's outpost world launched _antimatter missiles _at Majesdane. It…it was _horrible._" Karolina explained. "We crash-landed our escape pod a few miles from the Hostel. I…I don't know if anyone else from our system survived."

"Well…_shit_." Jake commented.

"Karolina, I'm so sorry." Nico grabbed something from her pocket and pulled out the bracelet. "I can't imagine what you been through. But I saved your _bracelet _this whole time, just in case you ever-."

"_I'll _be taking that, thank you." Xavin stretched her hand out and snatched the bracelet from Nico's palm. "Karolina doesn't need to _suppress_ her abilities. She learned much about herself _and _her powers back home."

"What's happening _here_?" Karolina asked. "Why are you guys all at each other's _throats_?"

Trini jabbed her thumb in Victor's direction. "Nikki, here, thinks we've got another _Alex_ on our hands."

"Oh crap, I totally forgot about Victor _spying _on us." Nico cursed.

"I haven't been spying on anyone, Nico." Victor answered from the Leapfrog. "Someone's been spying _through_ me."

"Sounds hot." Jake sneered.

"When we fought the people who stole Molly, one of them took control of my body. I started to wonder, what if they could take signals from my _brain_?" Victor disconnected the wire from his forearm. "That's why I've been patching some of my cyborg components into the Leapfrog, so he can trace any cerebral _spyware _back to its source."

"_Transmission Confirmed. Broadcast Destination: 1822 Whispering Hills Lane._" The Leapfrog announced.

"Where's that?" Nico asked.

"My parents' old Summer Home." Trini answered as she narrowed her eyes.

"Well, let's kick some doors in." Chase nodded.

"Wait, someone took _Molly_?" Karolina perked.

"If the hatchling is in trouble, I'd like to help." Xavin added.

"No." Nico denied.

"But I'm not just a lowly Shape-Shifter, Nico. I am-_was_-a cadet in the Imperial Armada, studying to one day to be the next Super Skrull!" Xavin announced. "I may only be able to use one of my cosmic abilities at a time, but-."

"I just meant, we'll need someone to stay here and hold down the fort, Xavin…in case this is all just a ploy to lure us out of the Hostel." Nico explained.

"Who _did _this? What are we fighting?" Karolina looked around.

"The past." Trini answered as she stared at the angelic symbol carved into her arm.

* * *

><p>Trini felt how awkward the Leapfrog had gotten since they all loaded into it. Nico and Gert, Trini and Victor….yeah, it was <em>very <em>uncomfortable.

Well, until Victor spoke up.

"So…"

"Sorry I hurt your feelings." Trini started as she turned to Vic.

"_What?" _Jake sneered.

"It's fine, Trini. I was the one who started it." Victor nodded.

"I'm sorry I smashed your arm open with a giant monkey wrench." Gert apologized.

"It's cool, Gert." Vic accepted. "I've never gotten to see my…_insides _before, so at least there's that?"

"I'm sorry I doubted your loyalty, Victor." Nico crossed her arms and glanced at him.

"Totally understood, Nico." Victor smiled.

"What the hell? If we're all apologizing here, why don't Gert and Nico just bury the damn hatchet?" Jake snapped.

"Tell Nico she can _keep _her hachet!" Gert spat.

"Tell Gert I'm holding onto it in case her dinosaur tries to _eat _me again!"

"Tell Nico my dinosaur doesn't like the taste of _tarts_!"

"Tell Gert _she _looks like she loves the taste of _everything_!"

"Tell Nico if she'd put some _meat _on her anorexic bones, maybe she wouldn't have to steal other girls' guys!"

"Heh." Nico smirked.

"Heh." Gert smiled.

"B.F.F?" Nico reached across and shook hands with Gert.

"W.T.F." Gert shrugged.

"What just-?"

"Shhh." Trini rubbed Victor's arm. "This was the way of the females making up."

"I don't even…" Jake shook his head.

"Put away the yearbooks, girls." Chase announced. "Recess is over."

As they unloaded from the 'Frogger; Victor took the lead. "I'm sure this will make me sound like an ignorant barrio kid, but aren't '_summer homes'_ supposed to be…_summery?_"

"Trini's parents were much into the bright and cheery, Vic." Gert answered as she walked off the 'Frogger. "Come on, let's toss the joint."

"No sign of their wheels." Chase noticed. "Maybe we missed them?"

"Or maybe they're still on their way back." Karolina suggested. "You should probably cloak the Leapfrog, Chase."

"Yeah, Latchkey Kid will handle the rest." Trini commented as she stepped towards the house with a key. But she couldn't get it in…

"What's wrong?" Nico asked.

"Just…I just don't like…_Bad memories_ is all." Trini whispered.

"You can do this." Jake placed his hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

Trini smiled up and him, then nodded and proceeded to unlock the door.

"Molly? You in there?" Nico asked almost immediately. But there was no answer.

"Smells like old Doritos." Gert sniffed.

They all swarmed the house; searching for clues or signs of the Pride. Victor stumbled upon the table, were small guides were spread throughout the table. "Sweet! Check out all these classic Pencil-and-Paper guides." Victor sifted through the booklets. "I didn't know you used to be into _role-playing games_, Trini."

"That's 'cause I never was." Trini smirked. "Those probably belong to whoever the hell's been squatting here."

"Didn't _Alex_ used to play that crap?" Gert turned around. "Maybe that's how these Zilches hooked up with his dad."

"Uh-oh." Chase called from the back. "Looks like some kinda _weapons cabinet_. But it's _empty_…which ain't good for us."

"Oh god, and my crazy demon parents probably had shit on _everyone_."

"Oh, Creepy." Victor mutterd. "It's…it's _me_. _Watching _me. Watching _me_. Watching-."

"So let's hope they didn't catch you masturbating." Trini winked.

"Got _something_." Jake growled. "It's a map. Says it's to the new Vivarium."

"The what?" Victor turned.

"A hideout where our folks tried to perform some occult ceremony that would extinguish all life on the planet…except them and Trini." Nico nodded towards the Angel. "But I thought we _nuked _that fish bowl?"

"This looks like some kind of _backup_ site," Jake explained, "located at the converge of a bunch of '_Ley lines_' or some bullshit like that. It's hidden beneath the Griffith Observatory."

"Huh, that probably must be why my parents were always going there when I was a kid." Karolina commented.

"But didn't the hoedown at the last Valium-whatever involve some kind of _human sacrifice_? If they took _Mol_ there…" Chase began.

"Um, guys?" Victor called. "Looks like they _left_ is something. I think it might be a-."

It was a bomb.

And it exploded.

But they were unharmed. As Karolina had put shields around all of them. Trini smiled up at Karolina; who was taking in deep breaths in a hurry.

* * *

><p>They were ready, the second they landed, the group rushed off; just as the fat man of the group had talked about getting codenames.<p>

"That's a good idea, Mr. Fat-Tastic." Chase insulted as he rushed towards them. "How about the Legion of Duds!"

" 'Cause you suck at blowing people up." Nico added.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"What else is it supposed to mean?" Jake questioned.

"It means I picked up a few new _tricks _off-world…like how to put an _impenetrable shield_ around my friends." Karolina shot off her powers for form into a large orb around the three villains. "Thankfully, it works on my _enemies, _too."

But it didn't last too long, as a sword cut through the colorful barrier and slid downward; opening it up to reveal the three.

"So the _alien _invades again, huh? Mr. Wilder said the Abstract _warned _you might show your face." The girl announced.

"Which is why we forged a _sword _out of the material that dampens your energy points." The fat man explained.

"See, this is what happens when you mess with _masters_." The skinny one mumbled.

Victor noticed the skinny one and spoke up; his powers did as well. "Sorry, I set up a _firewall_ so you can't hack into my mainframe again."

"Not trying to hack into _you_, Borg Queen." He replied.

Suddenly, the lasers on the Leapfrog when off; shooting towards the group. One of them hitting Karolina.

"Go on!" Trini shouted at Nico. "We'll guy you some time!"

"She's right!" Gert agreed. "Just go find _Molly_."

Trini then turned to the group and raced towards them head on.

* * *

><p><strong>WHOOO! Next chapter...there's a twist!<strong>


	33. G E R T  A N D  J A K E

_**WHOOOOAAAAA!**_ **Here's one for you.**

* * *

><p>Trini fell to the floor, a gash in her arm.<p>

"Trini!" Jake cried.

"I'm fine, Fangs! Take them down. _Now_!" She ordered.

"That wouldn't be wise." The girl denied. "I suggest you _all _give up."

"Fuck off!" Chase snapped. "Jake take them down.

"Don't you dare!" The fat man reached into his pocket as Jake raced towards them with his fangs bared.

"Don't _move_!" Jake warned.

But the large man chucked something from his hand; it pierced through Jake's Sternum. He gasped.

"Jake…?" Trini whispered; he turned slightly. It was a Dagger that seemed to have the same powers as Karolina. "Jake!"

He smiled…then burst into ash.

Trini screamed. As did the Pride.

"Jake!" Chase cried.

"_**You sons of bitches**_!" Trini screamed. "_**I'll fucking kill you**_!"

"Trini-!" Victor shouted. But was interrupted by the safe house blowing into flames. "Holy…we are _officially _out of the frying pan."

"Geoffrey's in there!" The girl cried.

"So's Molly!" The skinny one gasped.

"The Goth chick must have torched the place." The large man growled.

"Gotta go help!" Chase shouted as he ran into the flames.

"Chase, wait-!" Gert called.

"Go handle Leroy Jenkins." Victor allowed. "Trini and I will handle them."

Victor walked over to Trini. "Come on, Trini. We have to beat these losers."

"Don't you think I _know _that!" Trini snapped as she reached down towards Jake's ashes.

"Then let's deal with this together." Victor helped her up.

"You guys are _screwed_." Suddenly, her eyes began to light up as Victor's usually does. "Because it looks like I have another power up my sleeve."

Victor smirked and lifted up his lighting-like covered hand. "You guys like role-playing?" He questioned. "Us, too."

Trini and Victor were able to lift up the van and proceeded to rip it apart, piece by piece.

"What the hell are they doing to our ride!" One of them shouted.

The two of them were able to transform the van into-what looked like-a giant robot. With Trini and Victor in the main seat. They reached down and snatched the three up from the ground before they could run.

After much explaining and Trini's snapping and crying; they finally explained what Wilder's _real _plan was. The girl, who they learned was named Lotus, seemed the most shocked out of all them. "So, Wilder's plan for world peace…involves wiping out all life on the _planet_?" She questioned. "You're _lying_."

Trini squeezed the hand around them. "_No_, we're not. And _I _should know."

"I saw everything that happened when I patched myself into the Leapfrog." Victor added. "I _saw _the Devils that Alex's dad sold his soul to. _They're _the ones that killed your pal. I can show you _proof_ if you just paused the fighting for one second."

"Or I can kill them _now_." Trini spat.

"Sorry, but we're already accused of one murder. We don't actually wanna _commit _one." Nico stated from below.

"Are you guys okay?" Victor questioned.

"Well, the inside of my lungs suddenly match the rest of my wardrobe, but we'll live. Now let's jump out of here before…Wait, where's Jake?" Nico looked around.

"On the floor next to you." Trini answered tears strolling down her cheeks.

Nico panned downward to see the dagger, as well as the ashes on the ground. Molly gasped. "Jake…?"

"Where are Chase and Gert?" Nico's face filled with worry.

* * *

><p>It was twenty minutes before Chase came out…carrying a dead Gert.<p>

"No…" Nico whispered.

"Oh my god…" Victor gasped.

"No!" Trini jumped from her seat to the ground. "No, we've already lost Jake…please let her be unconscious…"

Chase panned up at the group; the dagger in Gert's stomach gleaming in the moonlight.

* * *

><p>Trini gripped Molly tightly; who was weeping harshly. Victor sat next to them; rubbing Trini's back and holding Molly's hand. By the looks of it, Karolina had just woken up and Xavin was telling her the bad news. Meanwhile, The three-<em>former<em>-Pride members were interrogating Geoffrey; whom they tied to a tree.

"Heh." He smirked.

"We lost a _friend_ bringing you to us-a _real_ friend-and this is how you repay us?" Lotus crossed her arms in anger.

"By tricking us into taking another _innocent _life?" Hunter pointed at him.

"No wonder my son picked you to be his _practice _dummies. You're even more foolish than the _children _he ended up with." Geoffrey mocked.

"I'm gonna cut his _head_ off." The large man, Stretch, growled.

"No, you've already done enough damage." Nico denied as she walked towards them."If we kill him now, he'll never give birth to _Alex_."

"So what, Nico? Alex was already a _dirtbag_. We know that now." Hunter shrugged.

"He _was_." Nico agreed. "But without him, we would have never learned that our parents were _villains_. We'll never stop them from destroying the world."

"Then what do we do?" Hunter questioned.

"We send him back from where he came from." Nico answered.

"But-." Lotus started.

"Don't even!" Trini cried as she stomped towards the group. "The only reason why Chase and I haven't killed you is because we were stupid enough to trust the wrong person, too! But you know what, even though Jake wasn't a kid, he was still a _person_. Even so, we were _kids_, you're _adults_! It's time you started acting like it. We're going to do what's right here! Not just because it _feels_ right."

"Lotus is just saying that the spell we used to bring Wilder back here, the Abstract said it can only be done _once_." Hunter explained.

"I know a thing or two about magic, all right?" Nico stepped forward. "Just because a spell can't be duplicated doesn't mean it can't be _reversed_."

"But…what about his _memories_?" Stretch muttered.

"If we send him back to 1985 knowing everything about the future, he might be able to stop you guys from ever stopping _him_." Lotus added.

"The Wilder gets to do the one thing the rest of us never can." Nico lifted up her staff.

"_**Forget**_."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Depression! YAY! yup, I did it. I killed him off!<strong>_


	34. L O N E L Y

**Jesus this was like, three pages long. Hope you enjoy the updates!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Hostel<strong>

Trini was alone.

She knew Victor and Nico had already had sex. She heard it through the walls (Nico was pretty loud), Molly wouldn't stop talking to things that belonged to Gert (pictures, stuff, even the Leapfrog), Karolina had Xavin, and Chase…he disappeared. Trini didn't have anyone really. She sat at the desk; listening to the CD player/police scanner that Victor had built. She didn't know what CD she was listening to, but it was awful. Not that she cared. No, Jake was gone. Gert was gone. Everyone was mourning. Well, except Nico who ran into someone's arms and Xavin, who had _no _idea how human emotions worked. She felt someone stalk towards her.

"Trini?" The headphones weren't loud enough to drown out Victor's call. She turned her head only halfway to see him. "Trini, are you…Do you wanna talk?"

About _what_? She had nothing to say to him. Or _anyone _for that matter. She turned back and put the volume up higher.

"Trini, seriously, I just wanna talk to you."

"The same way you _talked _to Nico?" That slipped out _so _much harsher. Good. That's what she wanted.

"Look, I didn't mean for it to happen that way." Victor stepped forward. "Are you _jealous_?"

Trini yanked her headphones off and slammed them on the table. "_Really_!" She cried. "_That's _what you're going to _ask _me? If I'm _jealous_! No, you know what I am? I'm fucking _pissed _off! Jake's _dead_! _Gert's _dead! I don't care what the hell you do with that Robo-penis of yours! I don't care who you're with! I'm _**angry! **_I'm depressed! I'm _lonely_!" She pressed her hand to her chest as tears cascaded down her cheek. "Victor, I don't have _anyone_. I never _have_. My parents were never my _parents_; I always hid myself because I was _scared _of getting _hurt_! And now…now I'm sounding like some _teen angst _novel." She dragged her sleeve up her cheek; sniffling.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I was just…_overwhelmed_." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. About _everything_." He pulled her into a hug. "This whole thing: Nico and I…I never _wanted _it to happen." He whispered. "But…I don't know…I'm _sorry_."

"Don't apologize." Trini squeezed. "There's no need."

* * *

><p><strong>An Hour Later<strong>

"Uh-Oh." Victor narrowed his eyes at the police scanner.

"What are you listening to, Vic?" Molly stopped. " 'Cause if you're the one who stole my _Dazzler_ CD, I'm gonna Karate-chop your _face _off."

"I'm listening to my _police scanner_, Molly. And It sounds like Starbucks got _smashed_." Victor cocked a brow.

"I didn't know protesters were in town." Nico joked as she walked up the stairs. "What? They throw another garbage can through the window?"

"Not _a_ Starbucks." Trini answered as she placed her hand on her forehead. "_All of them_."

"Yeah, 154 stores across L.A. have been completely _demolished_." Victor added. "They all say by…well, '_something awful'_."

"Yes! It's clobbering time!" Molly cheered.

"I'm sure the cops can handle this one. We're not risking our lives over _coffee_." Nico shook her head.

"What about the _employees_?" Trini looked up.

"Or the _customers_." Karolina agreed as she flew in. "We still have a responsibility to protect Los Angeles from the psychopath's who're trying to take our parents' place."

"Besides, Caramel Macchiato might be earth's finest creation." Xavin added.

"Yes," Trini nodded in agreement, "It's the _greatest." _

"But how are we supposed to _find _whatever's behind all this?" Nico jabbed her thumb towards the Leapfrog. "Chase is gone, and he's the only one who knows how to pilot out ship."

"Doesn't your _house android _know how to fly the machine?" Xavin didn't even _glance _at Victor.

"I'm not their _slave_, Gender-bender…but I am a pretty fast learner." Victor explained.

"_How_ fast?' Xavin glared.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna <em>die<em>." Trini whispered as she gripped her seat. Victor didn't know _shit _about the Leapfrog or how it worked. But he was trying. He flipped the 'Frog upside down and bounced it off the roof of a random building. "I'm going to die…I know it."

"Sorry!" Victor apologized. "Just a little turbulence, folks!"

"Um, do you know how to go _backwards_, Vic?" Nico asked.

"Does he know how to keep this thing _upright_!" Trini cried.

"Seriously." Molly agreed.

"N-not yet…" Vic answered. "Why, is that gonna be a problem?"

"Oh, no biggie." Nico assured as they faced a large purple beast that was currently reached out towards them.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said,<strong> **_short._**

**_REVIEW :3_**


	35. M O N S T E R

"¡Mami!" Victor cried.

"Holy _shit!_" Nico cursed.

Molly screamed.

"Oh, _fuck_." Trini gasped.

"Oh my, _God_!" Karolina shouted.

"Only one word befits such an opponent." Xavin commented. "Outstanding."

Victor couldn't control what was going on, and was _clearly _heading towards the beast's head.

"No, _opposite _of outstanding!" Victor denied. "We fight C-list jewel thieves in bad guy costumes, not…not _city eaters_!"

The Leapfrog bounced off the monster's head and flew forward.

"The Leapfrog's cloak is on the fritz again, and I don't know how to sweet-talk it back online like _Chase _used to." Victor turned to Nico. "What do I _do_!"

"What do you _think_, Victor?" Nico shouted. "Leave this to the _Avengers_! Or the Fantastic Four! Hell, if it eats the _X-Men_, it'll be doing us a _favor_!"

"We can't retreat!" Xavin disagreed.

"Xavin's kind of right, Nico. This thing is _wrecking _every building built in the last twenty years!" Karolina added.

"Besides, New York is all the way across the country, and we're pretty much the only Capes in the area with powers. Even those Excelsior asshats haven't shown their faces since-."

"Oh noes!" Molly shouted over Trini as she smooched up against the window. "Dogzilla is _following _us!"

"Chill, Molly! He's big but he's _slow_." Victor ordered. "His arms might be long, but we're way out of his-."

"He's got _lasers!" _Trini screamed just as the beast shot off and slammed into the back of the Frogger.

"Hang on! We're going down!" Nico ordered.

"You _think_!" Karolina gripped on to her seat.

"God, I hope we land safely…_**Iwanttolive**_." Trini closed her eyes tightly as a teat slipped out. Suddenly, the Frogger stopped speeding towards its crash; and gently floating until it landed safely on the ground.

Victor blinked. "What just happened?"

"I...I think I…_saved _everyone?" Trini trembled. "I…don't know _how_."

"Well, we're gonna have to figure it out later. Right now, we gotta abandon ship before Too Tall walks this was and _flattens _us." Nico ordered.

"We can't let the Leapfrog get _smooshed_, Nico!" Molly raced towards their leader. "He's my friend!"

"It's not a _he_, Molly! It's just a machine!" Nico called back.

"Am _I _just a machine?" Victor stopped running.

"Of course not." Trini answered.

"You know what I mean!" Nico turned back to face him.

"Look, Molly's _right_, Nico! Froggie is our _only _ride! We lose it, we're gonna have to start taking public transportation!" Trini snapped.

"Fine," Nico caved in, "then we have to alter Bigfoot's warpath while one of us gets our boat up and running again."

"Karolina and I will distract the creature while you two help Victor repair your craft." Xavin ordered.

"Actually, Xavin, _Nico_ is our leader. She calls the shots." Karolina agreed.

"Um, right…" Nico nodded. "Why don't you two give us some air cover while the rest of us pit-crew our ride back together?"

"Yes, Breathtaking strategy." Xavin sarcastically commented as he flew off with Karolina.

The two only stayed in the air for about fifteen seconds before Xavin was punched to the side.

Trini sneered. "Of _course_."

"Whoopsie." Molly panned upward.

"Things are getting dicey up there, Nic." Victor commented. "Can't you use a _shrinking spell_ to knock that guy down a few thousand pegs?"

"I already used my reduction incantation on Mole Man when he attacked Silverlake a few months ago." Nico answered.

"Mole Man!" Trini didn't look back. "The guy's _four feet _tall!"

Nico narrowed her eyes. "I thought it'd be _ironic_." She growled through gritted teeth. "Trini, why don't you and Victor go fix the damn ship."

"Fabulous!" Trini threw her hands up in the air and stomped towards the Frogger with Victor.

"And you have to be _fast_!" Nico added.

"I liked it better when she was telling me to go _slow_." Victor mumbled.

Trini's mouth dropped. "Why would you gross me out like that?"

"_What _did you say?" Nico gripped her staff.

"Nothing." Victor replied quickly. "Molly, can you jack up the other side of the 'Frog while I Jerry-rig its hindquarters back together?"

Trini stopped when she felt Molly further from the group. She turned around. "Molly…?"

Just as they turned around; the monster's foot was about to slam onto Molly.

"No!" Nico cried.

Molly shoved her arms up and held the foot from flattening her. "Gross!" She stuck her tongue out. "This guy's foot smells like _feet_!"

"_**Nisantikrn**_!" The beast announced.

"Hold on, Molly!" Victor left the Frogger to aid Molly.

"I'm trying!" Molly moaned. "But I'm getting…super…_sleepy_…"

"I'm on it!" Nico pulled her arm out to stop Victor. "_**Caffine Injection**_!"

"Heh." Molly smiled. "It's like my heart is having a pizza party!" She then shoved the foot off of her as if it was absolutely _nothing_. "**YAHHHOOOOOOOOO!**_" _

The purple beast collapsed backwards into another building; stumbling until he actually cascaded to the floor. Dust and debris was flung past them in the result.

"Whoa…" Nico whispered.

"It's like they say." Victor started. "The Bigger they are, the more catastrophically irreversible the property damage is."

"You can say that again." Trini mumbled. "Are you okay, Molly?"

"Yeah, but why does it feel like my _brain _is shaking?" Molly began to shake herself.

"We have to roll, guys." Karolina warned. "The thing's down, but it's long way from _out_."

"Well, Victor and I were able to fix it enough that it could survive one or two jumps." Trini answered as the group raced into the 'Frogger.

"We headed back to the Hostel?" Victor allowed the girls to get one first.

"Not ye, Vic. Xavin-despite her propensity for getting knocked out in the first round-was _right_. We can't retreat." Nico replied. "The way the Staff of One wiggles when that thing gets close, I'm worried our monster might be another parting gift from my _parents_. We have a responsibility to stop it before anyone else gets hurt." She looked to the side. "We follow the trail of destruction…all the way back to whatever gave birth to _it_."

* * *

><p><strong>In the Leapfrog<strong>

Trini took a deep breath before he body began to tremble even more.

"Trini?" Karolina placed a hand on her knee. "Are you…okay?"

"I don't know…I-I…something's _wrong_."

"With what?"

"It's not me…The…The _Gibborim._"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW ;3<strong>


	36. D E A D  A N D  G O N E

**Well, here's the other chapter. I guess...**

* * *

><p>The group had panned out. All except Trini and Karolina. Trini's heart couldn't stop racing.<p>

"You think…they're going to die?" Karolina placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not that hard to believe. They haven't eaten in… a _while_. Their last meal was destroyed by Molly." Trini mumbled. "If they're not fed soon, they're dead."

"But _you _have their lives. How can they die?" Karolina panned down to look Trini in the eye.

"I don't know. But I feel their death coming soon."

"And you're scared you might die, too."

Trini nodded.

"Alright, this looks like the _epicenter _of Tall, Dark and Horrific's warpath." Nico announced. "I want everyone combing the rubble, see if you can find any _clues _as to where this thing might have-."

"_**HELP!**_" A voice cried.

"What?" Nico panned.

"Behind you!" Trini raced around Nico towards the rubble.

"Please help me!"

"Allow me, Karolina. It's the least I can do after I embarrassed myself in battle against that overgrown-."

"Way ahead of you, Xavster!" Molly announced as she yanked the boulder off of the man who was trapped behind it. "But if I gotta keep lifting stuff, am I allowed to buy a can of diet Cherry Vanilla Dr. Pepper? Or a two-liter?" He seemed fine; yet terrified.

"Oh, thank god. I thought I was gonna…" The man stopped and gasped. "Wait. You're…the Pride's kids. You're the ones who _murdered _your parents!"

"I don't know which episode of Art Bell _you _heard from, but our 'rents got _themselves _killed." Nico corrected.

"Get away from me! I had nothing to do with this!" He reached into his belt.

"Calm down, sir. No on it accusing you-." Karolina started.

"_**GET AWAY FROM ME!**_" The man pulled a gun from his waist and shot off towards the kids.

Karolina quickly pulled a field around the group. "Ooo! Did you see how _fast_ I pulled that one up?"

"That's my girl." Xavin praised.

Victor lit up his fist, "Glock 21, right? .45 cal with a thirteen-round magazine. Polymer receiver, but the slide is sweet, sweet _steel_."

"I'm not even gonna ask how you knew that." Trini commented.

"I don't know how I knew that either." He then proceeded to take the gun apart piece by piece.

Nico pointed her staff at the man's face. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't turn your ugly face into _mealworms_."

"You got no right to hurt me! I used to be a _cop_!" The man shouted.

"Is that why you opened fire on _unarmed teenagers_?" Nico narrowed her eyes.

"All the more reason to attack him." Trini crossed her arms.

"It's not my fault!" The stranger insisted. "I didn't turn the old guy into that monster; the magical doodad I nicked from one of your _evil folks _did!"

"Which '_old guy' _are you rambling about?" Nico interrogated.

"_Walters_! Geezer who's been running this _antiques joint_ since the dawn of time." He answered.

"Is this him?" Molly picked up a picture from the rubble. It was a picture of the couple standing together. "His wife is super-pretty."

"His wife is super-_dead_, kid." The officer attempted to stand. "Got whacked by a gang of teenage hoods way back when _my _old man was on the force."

"I'm sure your dad will be proud when he hears about us hauling your fat _culo _off to jail." Victor threatened.

"Don't even." Trini waved her hand. "We hand this dick over to his kind; they'll just let 'em go. Besides, we still have to deal with Jolly Purple Giant."

"Let's go slay a giant." Molly smiled eagerly.

* * *

><p>"There it is!" Karolina shouted as she pointed at Walters' monster form.<p>

"Firing lasers." Victor announced as he shot off the beams towards Walters' head.

"_**Ribbit. Cease And Desist…Or Face Annihilation.**_" The Leapfrog ordered.

"Which is a big fat _lie_. Since the 'Frog is almost out of juice." Victor bit his lip. "Nic, if this doesn't work, I just wanted to say…"

Trini twisted her face; sensing what he was about to say.

"Don't jinx it, Vic." Nico interrupted. "You and I will live long enough to have a lot of awkward conversations, I promise."

"Lemme do this." Trini stood up. "I shape shifted last night and-."

"If a shape shifter is what you need, then why not send _me _out there?" Xavin questioned.

"Trini needs to learn how to control her powers. So let her do this." Nico ordered.

"Lemme see her picture, Molly." Trini held her hand out to Molly, who handed her the photo. Trini stared at it for about a couple seconds before she actually began to transform into the woman in the photo.

"Whoa!" Molly smiled. "You did it!"

"I did…" Trini glanced down at herself wearing a long white dress; she was taller than before, and even from her shoulders, she could see the red locks.

"Go out there!" Xavin shouted.

"Screw off, She-man!" Trini snapped as she stomped towards the opening of the Leapfrog.

She took a deep breath as she stepped out. "Stop it, you big dummy." She said softly. "You're going to _hurt _yourself."

"_**KRRRN!**_" Walters exclaimed.

"Yes, my love." Trini nodded. "_It's me_." She paused. "I know what you're trying to do…but it isn't going to work."

"_**VRKHRR!**_" He replied.

"You can live in the past all you want, you can even shake the hands of time until yesterday becomes today…but none of that will bring me back to you." She didn't even know how she knew what he was thinking or what exactly she was saying, but it might have been working. "The only way the dead live on is through the people they leave behind. I have to go now, but if you miss the way things were, then be the kind, gentle man I fell for all those years ago…" Victor flashed the high beams until Trini couldn't be seen. "And not the _monster _you've become."

"_**SRR-EEE—EYEM…SAR…EEE…**_" He began to shrink down until he was an old man on the floor.

"Trini!" Karolina called as she flew out. "Trini, you were _fantastic_!"

"Seriously, that was amazing." Victor praised as he walked off with Molly in his arms.

"Can we go home now?" Trini looked back as she transformed back into her normal self. "I just…I wanna go home…"

* * *

><p><strong>At the Tar Pit<strong>

"Trini! Chase is back!" Molly exclaimed as she ran into her room. But then she stopped. "Trini?"

She quickly wiped her face with her sleeve and turned around. "Yeah?" Her voice cracked.

"Are you okay?" Molly strolled in.

"N-no…I'm not okay…" Trini whispered. "I'm…I miss _Jake_. And…_Gert_."

"I do, too." Molly sat down next to Trini on her bed. "Jake was pretty cool. Even though he scared me a lot."

Trini chuckled. "Yeah…"

Molly rested her head on Trini's arm. "I'm sorry Jake's gone."

"No need to apologize." Trini sighed and rested her head on Molly's. "Everything's gonna get better."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW :3<strong>


	37. D E P R E S S I O N

**Surprise twist near the end!**

* * *

><p>"Trini, we gotta go." Victor walked into her room. "There's something going down at an-."<p>

"I'm not going." Trini answered sharply.

"What? We need you. Come on, we-."

"I'm not gonna go this time. I think I should sit this one out." She didn't even turn around to see him. "I need some time to think about…"

"Trini, come on. I don't think Nico's gonna-."

"I don't care what Nico thinks right now, Victor." She snapped. "Go…"

"You know, the other day you were-."

"Just _go!_"

Victor sighed; she heard the door close.

And she was alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Downstairs<strong>

"Where's Trini?" Nico asked impatiently.

"She's not coming." Victor replied.

"What? Why not?"

Victor looked up in thought. "Her powers…are acting up again. She's not…feeling too great."

Nico sighed. "Fine, let's go."

* * *

><p>Chase had spoken to her the night before. He had walked in on Molly and her. He asked Molly to get out then walked towards Trini with Old Lace close behind.<p>

"How you doing?" There was no tone in his voice.

"I don't know." The tears wouldn't stop coming. She was such a _crybaby_.

"Thanks, Trinket." He finally said. "Thanks for…helping me, back when."

"It's no problem." Her voice cracked.

He then sat adjacent to her. "I'm sorry." He placed his hand on her thigh.

She looked up at him. "Why is everyone apologizing?"

He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her. She cried on his shoulder and held him tight as well.

She didn't even know when she passed out; but when she woke up, she was in Chase's bed. He was sitting next to her, petting Old Lace.

"Chase, what are you-?"

"Shh…Just relax." He patted her head. "They need you soon."

"Who…?"

"Sleep." He brushed her hair from her forehead. "You'll find out soon enough."

The next time she woke up, he was gone. She was still in Chase's bed, but he was gone.

Whatever the hell he was up to, it caused her body to tremble unwillingly. When she got back to her bed, she couldn't sleep. She wouldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

The group got back, and from the sound of it, Nico was frustrated. And after she let her frustration (sexual and mental) out on Victor, she stomped towards Trini's room.

"So," She opened Trini's door, "what power manifested today?"

"The power to shake uncontrollably." Trini glared down at her hands.

Nico sighed and sat next to Trini. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help. I really am."

"It's fine. I should have moved." Oh, god. She was gonna cry again. "I should have saved him…"

"It's not your fault."

It was.

"I'm sorry we never really…talk." Nico rested her hand on Trini's shoulder. "I should have been there to help you. But I was so busy…I'm sorry."

"It's fine. We all have our needs."

"No, I shouldn't have done what I did…" Nico shook her head. "I shouldn't need to…_run _into another guy's arms every time something like this happens."

"And I shouldn't be constantly crying."

"No," Nico shook her head firmly. "At least you're not _afraid _to cry. You're the only one that's actually acting…_human_ around here. But…that's not what Gert or Jake would have wanted, Trini. They'd want us to be happy."

"Victor told you that?" Trini cocked her brow. "Sure, they'd want us to be happy. But right now, I'm gonna be sad."

"Trini,"

"Nico, I'll be better when I know what's really going on with me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Thanks for the talk, Nico. Really." She smiled up at her.

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>

She fell asleep early that night. She had no idea what she was supposed to do for the rest of the day. So she just passed out. Victor came by her room; but once he saw she was sleeping; slipped away. But Trini knew there was someone else in her room. He entered slowly, peaking in and whispering words. His hand was soft when he ran in up her bare arm.

"Trini, baby. Time to wake up." _His _voice. She woke up instantly.

"J-Jake?" Oh, god. The tears came out instantly. "That's not..." She sat up.

"Shhh." He touched her face. "It's okay. We have to go."

"Go where?" She sat up; reached up to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Will you go with me?" He leaned in and whispered it to her lips.

"Of course." She whispered back.

He jolted; pressing his lips to hers.

_Wronglips,wrongtaste,wrongwrongwrong_

Her head was singing how _wrong _Jake felt. But she didn't listen. No, because he was alive. He was here with her. He kissing her; caressing her. His hands slipping down her back and gripping her hips, his tongue sliding underneath hers, her fingers in his…_long hair_?

_WRONGWRONGWRONG_

She yanked back; gasping for air and placing her hand on his chest. His heartbeat was there. God, she was so stupid.

"Why, Chase?" She looked up at him. "Why would you do this to me?"

"Because they _need _you." He whispered. "Diabolus Volo Vos Dormio*."

Blackness began to spread across her eyes from her pupils; she passed out in his arms.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>*Diabolus Volo Vos Dormio means Devils want you to sleep in Latin.<strong>

**REVIEW :3**


	38. G I B B O R I M

**Here we go! Enjoy! Also, Young Avengers/Runaways crossover! Up next!**

* * *

><p>Trini gasped awake. "W-what? Where am I?"<p>

"_**You've Brought Our Power Source, Well Done. Now where Is Our Sacrifice?**_" She gasped and panned upwards. There they were; The Gibborim.

"Keep your toga on, Hightower. If you're still willing to bring my girlfriend back to life…I've _got _your damn sacrifice." Chase panned downward.

"Chase…_no_." Trini reached up to him.

"We don't _want _Gert back, Chase!" Nico cried. "Not if it means losing you!"

"Nico…" Trini whispered.

"Nico, _no_! You gotta get out of here!" Chase ordered.

"Xavin, keep the Nostril Squad occupied." Nico ordered. "Karolina and I will work on brining Chase home." Xavin lit up with fire and flew off towards The Gibborim.

"Get 'em away from me, O.L." Chase demanded. "I don't want to have to _hurt _somebody."

"You _won't_." Trini stood up and caught Old Lace before she could go any further. "Lacey, don't! Look, I know you're confused and depressed out of your mind. I feel the same way." She slid her hand across Old Lace's snout. "And you're heart's telling you _'no'_ but Chase is telling you _'yes'_. Lacey, you do what _you _want."

Old Lace stopped and purred.

"Go Trini." Karolina smiled.

"You can't bet Team Estrogen, Chase." Nico announced. "It's over."

Chase pointed Nico's staff at her, "_**Yeah, Pretty Soon, I'll Just Be A Bad Dream.**_"

"What are you-?" Nico started; but was ambushed by the Staff's magic.

"It's time for you to just forget about me!" Chase ordered.

"You know we can't do that." Karolina turned around.

"Well, you _will_, Trinket. Whether you want to or not." Chase glared down. "I'm begging you; just go back to the Hostel, before you lose _your _girlfriend, too."

"_**Unclean Wrench! Earth Is A Sacred Temple!**_" Gibborim exclaimed as Xavin fluttered around their heads. "_**What Gives An Outsider like You The Right to Sully Our Holy Father's Planet!**_"

"I'm afraid your words are lost on me. Where I come from, we find religion obscenely boring." Xavin explained.

"_**Then You Shall Know How It Feels To **__**Truly **__**Burn.**_" One Of the Gibborim held out his hand…and blew fire from it; engulfing Xavin entirely.

"_**XAVIN!**_" Karolina screamed.

"No!" Trini shouted. "Stop it! Don't hurt them!"

The main Gibborim placed his hand on his head in pain.

"You hurt anyone else and the deal's _off_!" Chase threatened.

"_**We Need Our Offering **__**Now**__**, Chase Stein**_." The Gibborim replied.

"It's _me, _alright! _I'm _giving you _my _soul!" Chase screamed.

"That's not gonna work." Trini whispered. "They won't accept it."

Chase looked back. "But, I know I'm _innocent_. I _know_ I am."

"_**Perhaps, But You Would Not Be If You Are **__**Willing **__**To Forfeit You Own Life**_." He Paused. "_**Our Sacrifice Must Be An **__**Unwilling Participant**__** In Order for Their Blood To Nourish The Gibborim…**_" He searched down, "_**A Sacrifice Like The **__**Minoru **__**Girl!" **_

"_NO!" _Trini protested.

"Over my _fucking _dead body!" Chase gripped the Staff Of One.

"_**As You Wish. But We Need Our Life Source**_." He raised his hand and smashed it against the ground Chase was standing on.

"Chase!" Trini screamed as she was pulled up. But not by a hand; a bubble. They _trapped _her in a _bubble_. And _fuck, _she was _useless _to protect her friends.

"_**At Last, We Sup On More Than The Ethereal **__**Spirits**__** Once Given To Us By The Pride.**_" The Gibborim pulled Nico up to his nose. "_**Tonight, We Feast On Flesh And Blood.**_"

"Gross!" Molly cried from the ground.

"Molly!" Trini slammed her fist on the bubble. They couldn't hear her. But she could see Victor's fear in his face. He turned to Trini; who was pressed up against the walls.

Molly had yelled at him to do something. So he fired his electrical powers up at the Gibborim. It didn't hurt them, no, it hurt _Trini_. She screamed and tumbled to her knees.

"_**No Machine Can Best Us. Unless You Enjoy The Sight Of Your Companion In Pain.**_" He warned. "_**Our Time In This Realm Grows Short. Leave Us To Complete The Rite Of Vortex In Peace, Lest We Consume You **__**All**_."

And _God_, she feared for her life. If they died, would she? Would Trini go with them? Again, the trembling erupted; it did the same with Gibborim, who were so close to eating Nico. But she would die with them, if that meant saving her friend's life. Nico, who tried to reach out to her…

Suddenly, Victor was shot in the air via Molly. He screamed as he flew past The Gibborim; snatching Nico from his hand.

"_**NO!**_" The Gibborim screamed.

Trini did as well as her body erupted in pain. She felt it, _saw it_, her powers…they were flowing from her body like smoke from a cigarette. Her wings blew from her back; her hair started cascading further down her back; turning white, her skin shaded darker. The scream didn't stop, not until The Gibborim faded away…along with her powers.

The bubble faded as well; allowing her to collapse towards the ground. But she was caught. By Chase…

"Nice wings." He joked. But there was no humor.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too." He slowly put her down, but didn't let go of her. He knew how much pain she was in. "Remember the first year we got together, Trinket? We hid in Alex's basement and watched R-Rated Movies on cable? Gert told us what all the dirty jokes meant, even though she was _wrong _half the time?" He wiped the one strand of water that slid down his cheek. "Why can't it be like that? Why didn't we get to have crazy long childhoods like every other spoiled brat in this country?"

"Gert said kids spend all their life wanting to be _adults_, and that adults spend their lives wanting to be _kids_." Trini replied as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"What do you think _Gert _wanted?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "She just spent hers _living._"

* * *

><p><strong>At The Tar Pit<strong>

Molly skipped forward. "I'm gonna go the bed for a _month_!"

"Heh, I'm gonna need a _back brace _for a mo-." Trini stopped. "Someone's here…"

"The Security Daemons…" Victor noticed.

"Oh, crap. Xavin did you remember to cloak us when you got us inside the Tar Pit?" Nico turned to Xavin.

"Er…" Was her only reaction.

"_Hey, Kids_." A voice rang.

They turned…only to face Iron Man with an army behind him.

"_Cool,_ _'__**Hangout**__'_."

"¿El hombre de hierro?" Victor whispered as he stepped back.

"We're in _no _condition to fight." Karolina tensed. "What do we do?"

"I'm voting against _walking away_." Chase replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, there we go! Fuck yeah! Up next, RunawaysYoung Avengers: Civil War!~**

**Review :3**


	39. D I S M A N T L E D

**Here it is! Young Avengers/Runaways Crossover!**

* * *

><p><strong>Los Angeles<strong>

Trini glanced up at The Santa Monica Farmer's Market banner and groaned. She scratched at her wig and sighed in frustration.

"You need to stop scratching." Chase ordered.

"Dude, why do _I _have to wear this stupid wig?" Trini glared up at him.

"Because if those guards see you," Nico pointed at the two armed guards at the entrance, "with your white hair, they're going to automatically think you're a _mutant_."

"I _could _tell them I dyed it." She mumbled.

"Yeah, like they're gonna believe that." Victor snorted.

"Thanks," Trini rolled her eyes.

Molly grabbed Chase's arm. "C'mon, Chase, this place is _awesome_! I hear they have lemons that are actually _sweet_! Can you believe it?"

Chase groaned and pulled at his arm. "That's great, Molly. Why don't you go look for them?"

"You don't wanna come with me?" Molly's voice cracked.

Chase didn't seem to notice as he pointed in the opposite direction. "We've got grownup stuff to do Molly. You're gonna have to play with yourself!"

Karolina pulled her thumb up to her lip, her face reading worry. "But seriously, what's with all the security?" She glanced around at all the guards sauntering around as if nothing.

"You _know _why. Which is why we gotta get our shit and get the _hell _out." Trini commented as she scratched at her wig again.

"She's right," Nico agreed, "You've all got your allowances and lists, so have fun but don't draw attention to yourself."

"Pfft, _allowance_?" Victor mumbled as he strolled over towards one of the stands.

"She can be such a mother sometimes." Trini shrugged.

He glanced down at the Tamales and sighed.

"Why the interest in food, Robot?" Xavin questioned as he leaned over with Victor. "Do you want to act like a human that bad?"

"Oh, god…" Trini rolled her eyes.

"My name's _Victor,_ Xavin. And my mom used to make Tamales all the time. So back off." Victor growled.

"A mother! A robot can't have a _mother_! On my planet, you'd be dismantled for speaking such _outrage_!" Xavin spat.

"I'm a _hybrid, _alright! And my mother was a saint!" Victor pointed at him.

Suddenly, Xavin's chin began to be coated with his green native skin. Trini quickly placed her hand over it. "Hey, hey, E.T. you might wanna cover up your Skrull chin. You tend to turn Skrull-ish when you start babbling about your dream world."

"_I _think your mom was the best, Victor!" Molly skipped up to him. "I mean, at least your mom wasn't a _Super-Villain _like the rest of ours."

Trini chuckled.

"Well, having _Ultron _for a dad kinda makes us even, don't you think?" Victor turned to Trini.

"Nuh uh." Trini shook her finger back and forth while placing her hand on her hip. "You only got _one_. We got _both _our parents for Super-villains."

"Yeah! At least your mom wasn't trying to _destroy _the _world_!" Molly agreed; standing adjacent from Trini; mimicking her stance.

Victor rolled his eyes. "Of course not."

"Oh, _come _on. We're just joking." Trini patted his arm. "Besides, at least your mom…you know…_was _your mom." She turned around and began to search for other foods.

"Wait, what?" Victor glanced down at Molly. "What is she talking about?"

"Her parents were villains like ours. Except that her parents weren't her own." Molly began. "The Gibborim were the ones who chose her to hold their power or live force or whatever. And she was kidnapped by Demon Priests who killed her real parents and kept her to themselves. They weren't nice people, though. They hurt Trini a lot."

"I knew about her Demon Priest parents. But I didn't know they weren't her _real _parents…or that they…_hurt her_…"

"Uhm huh." Molly nodded.

"_I Reject American Sovereignty!" _A voice called from the entrance.

Victor and Molly turned around. Trini jogged up to the two. "Who the hell's that?"

"The hell if I know." Victor narrowed his eyes.

"I reject your nationalist cult!" The man swung his weapon around as he began to protest. "I _smash_ your _flag _of oppression!"

Nico automatically turned to Chase. "Chase, go get the Leapfrog!"

"What! I can help take this guy!" Chase protested as well.

"You don't have any powers! And you're the only one the 'Frog listens to!" Nico ordered.

"Wait, is that the _Flag Smasher_?" Karolina squinted to try and get a better look at him. "Didn't we fight him just a couple of months ago?"

"I guess tying him to a lamppost with a note pinned to his shirt wasn't the best laid plan in the world." Nico commented.

"Ha! Chase, Gert _told _you it was a bad idea!" Molly laughed and pointed at him.

Chase tensed up. Trini and Victor froze.

"Oh!" Molly immediately covered her mouth. "Chase, I…"

"I'll get the 'Frog." Chase gripped the bill of his hat and stormed off.

Karolina and Xavin were the first to attack the Flag Smasher. Nico turned to Trini. "You have to cut me! I need the Staff of One!"

"Nico, I'm not gonna-."

Come on! They need me!" Nico insisted.

"Just wait," Victor intervened, "What if I can take care of it? What are this guy's powers?"

Nico turned to Trini. Trini stretched her lips out. "Uuuhhh, he's got a…I think it's a _metal _exoskeleton?"

"Wicked, I got this." Victor shoved his hands in his pockets and strolled up to the attacker.

"He's an idiot." Nico sighed.

"He's efficient." Trini corrected.

"Haven't you fools read Marx!" Flag Smasher exclaimed. "Haven't you-?"

"Sorry," Victor interrupted as his hand began to light up, "I haven't been to History Class in months…but I can tell you that your exoskeleton is a complex aluminum/titanium alloy…" The small bit of electricity swarmed throughout Flag Smasher's body; rendering him paralyzed.

"Molly, go at it." Trini patted her back. Molly smirked and raced towards Flag Smasher, he foot cocked back. When she released, he was shot from the ground.

"Hmph, you _cheated_." Xavin accused.

Trini scoffed and gripped the strap of her messenger bag. "Here we go again."

"What, because I fused his circuits with my electromagnetic control?" Victor cocked a brow.

"Don't listen to him, Victor!" Molly encouraged. "You cool, like Magneto!"

"You need to get out of here!" One of the guards ordered.

"It's okay…" Nico assured. "We're the good guys!"

"I-I know…" The guard panned up at Nico. "And I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Nico composed a confused expression on her face. "What for?"

"I think I have an Idea." Trini pointed above them.

A helicarrier belonging to S.H.I.E.L.D appeared above the market place; continents of the market fluttered and exploded onto the ground by the powerful fan from the helicarrier.

"We've gotta get out of here." Nico announced.

"What was your first clue?" Trini cocked a brow as she turned to run with the others.

"Are we in trouble?" Molly cried.

"We're in _something_, Molly!" Nico raced towards the exit.

Suddenly Trini stopped as she heard something shoot off. _Missiles_.

Victor grabbed her arm. "Keep going! I've got this!"

Trini nodded, turned, and ran towards the Leapfrog. Chase got out as Trini yanked off her wig. "What's going on!"

"We've been caught!" Trini answered. "Come on! Get in and cloak us!"

"C'mon, Victor!" Molly ordered.

Victor magnetized his hand to the Leapfrog. "Don't worry about me! I'll keep those missiles off out tail until we get _cloaked_!"

Once in the air, Victor turned around to stop the other missiles.

"You think he's gonna take 'em all out?" Molly questioned.

"_**If They Were Actual Missiles, The yes, He Would Be Able To Take Them Out**_." The Leapfrog announced.

"What do you mean?" Karolina panned downwards.

"_**Those are Teflon Coated Missiles. They Will Do Much Damage To Mr. Mancha.**_"

"Oh Crap-."

_Tak Tak Tak!_

"_**SQUEEEEEEEEE!**_"

"What was that!" Molly cried.

"Victor!" Trini quickly grabbed the latchet to the hatch.

"Trini, wait!" Chase shouted.

"No, lemme go out and get him!" Trini twisted the hatchet and opened. Victor's body was slowly moving towards the middle of the Leapfrog. Trini gripped his shirt and pulled him in; shutting the hatch afterwards.

Molly screamed at Victor's dismantled body. Karolina gasped. "Oh, god."

"Ow…" Victor whispered.

"Shh…" Trini brushed his hair out of his eyes. "You're gonna be okay."

Suddenly, Trini felt a liquid spill onto her fingers. She narrowed her eyes and pulled her hand out…Oil. _Oil _was leaking from his body and…the veins in her fingers, her hands, were turning black. Her body was in pain, the blackness spread throughout her veins up her arm, neck and eventually her face.

"Oh, my god…Trini…what's happening to you?" Nico asked as she stepped back.

"I-I don't know…" She passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>At A Bunker<strong>

Chase had Victor on an examining table; stress plastered across his face. Nico and Molly were attached to the news, Karolina was trying to stop crying, and Trini was sitting on the floor next to Chase's examining table; drinking a gallon of Holy Water.

"Karolina, what is the matter?" Xavin questioned as he reached out to his wife.

Karolina sniffed and placed her hand on her forehead. "Look what they did to Victor…why would they do that?"

"Yes, but we were lucky the robot was damaged and not a real person." Xavin attempted to comfort.

Trini snickered and took another swig; the blackness was fading away quickly, her muscles didn't hurt too much anymore. "That helps."

"Xavin, this is no time for your robotphobia Shtick, do you hear me!" Chase snapped. Old Lace growled after him.

"How could you-G-get away from me!" Karolina shoved Xavin back and stomped away from him.

"I-I simply mean to say that repair is possible!" Xavin called.

"That's right!" Molly skipped towards Chase. "I mean, you can fix him, can't you, Chase?"

"I don't know, Molly! _Fuck, _give me three seconds!" Chase exploded.

Tears welded up in Molly's eyes before she turned around and ran off.

"Chase…" Nico turned back to him.

"Ugh," Trini forced herself up. "I'll go after her."

Just as Trini was about to go outside, _they _came in, carrying Molly. Seeing them, Trini quickly turned and ran back in. "Nico, we've got company!"

"What?" Nico turned around just as they appeared behind Trini. Patriot was holding a sleeping Molly in her arms.

"We need to talk." Patriot announced.

"Molly!" Nico exclaimed.

"What the hell did you do to her!" Chase ran towards them.

Trini noticed something behind her.

"We were just trying to help, really…" Stature started.

"She attacked us, but we didn't mean to-."

"Uh, guys…Is that the Vision?" Hawkeye questioned over Patriot's explanation.

Trini turned around. "Wait-."

Suddenly, electricity rang out between the Vision and Victor.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW :3<strong>


	40. Y O U N G  A V E N G E R S

"Nico, why are there cosplay Avengers in our lair?" Karolina asked.

"I don't know, Karolina, but if they don't put Molly down and leave, they're gonna get disassembled!" Nico pointed.

Old Lace growled. "My thoughts exactly." Chase agreed.

"Wait, she's fine, really-." Patriot started.

"She attacked _us_!" Hawkeye lifted her glasses from her eyes.

"And then just went to sleep!" Wiccan added.

"Guys! A little _help _here!" Trini cried as she reached out to grab Victor's arm; only to get electrocuted as well. "Ah!"

"Vision, what are you doing!" Stature ran towards Vision and Victor.

"You use a robot to _ambush _us!" Xavin taunted as she stepped forward. "That is the _ultimate _cowardice!"

"Just let her through! She can talk to him!" Wiccan insisted.

Trini tried again, this time, her hand was coated in a white glow as she grabbed his arm. It didn't hurt this time. She tugged at him; hearing a fight break out between the two teams. "Great, just what we needed…_more _enemies!"

"Vision, stop!" Stature yanked Vision from Victor. Trini gripped Victor from collapsing to the floor.

"Victor!" His eyes were glowing; he was stumbling against Trini. "Oh, god. What the hell did he do to you?" He coughed up oil onto her cheek. It was like acid; sizzling and burning. "OW!"

"Oh, god, are you guys-."

"_**Everyone…Chill Out.**_" Nico's voice rang over all the yelling and screaming; snow exploded from her Staff; swarming over the underground lair.

* * *

><p><strong>Getting Outside<strong>

Stature carried Trini and Victor out of the freezing cavern. "J-Jesus, Nico…_'c-chill out'_? Really?" Trini mumbled as she was set down next to Victor.

"Yeah! You turned our secret underground lair into Planet Hoth!" Chase shouted as he rubbed Old Lace's head. " I was eyeing Old Lace like she was a taun taun for a minute there."

"D-dinosaurs are cold-blooded. H-he couldn't have kept you warm." Wiccan started.

"It was a joke, professor." Chase added.

"And O-Old Lace is a girl…" Trini added.

"I appreciate you putting a stop to this. But we don't have much time to get you guys out of-." Patriot started.

"Slow down." Nico looked back at him. "What makes you think my stopping the fight means we want your help? We don't even know who you guys are…"

"We're the _Young Avengers_." Hawkeye answered.

"So what?" Trini choked out; her whole face felt as if it was on fire. "You guys are like, Avengers in training or some shit? And aren't The Avengers the reason we got hunted down in the first place." She gripped her head.

"Some of them are," Hawkeye explained, "But we're just trying to help your friend…the one that got blown apart."

"_And it appears to be more complicated than it seems…" _Vision stated as he sauntered forward.

"Well if it isn't the Not-So-Friendly-Ghost." Nico commented.

"_I-I am sorry for my behavior today," _Vision apologized, "_Your Cybernetic friend and I appear to share many of the same programming codes electromagnetic signatures. This is why I felt pain when I saw him damaged at your local news." _

"H-his signatures surged through the television signals." Trini stated as she tried to get up.

"But how's that possible, Vision?" Hawkeye pulled her hoddie down. "Your body is telekinetic armor from the 60th Century…how is that compatible with 21st century tech?"

"_My programming is nothing more than the original vision software, developed by Ultron in the late 20__th__ century. It's not-." _

"Whoa, back up. Did you say _Ultron_?" Chase questioned.

"That explains it." Trini tilted her head to the side.

"Victor is Ultron's _son_!" Chase explained. "A version of Ultron at least. He invented Victor to kill every superhero on Earth and take over the world eventually."

"Wait, you guys have a future murderous despot on your team, too?" Wiccan turned to Karolina.

"What, you guys have one?" Karolina turned back to Wiccan.

"We _did_. Iron Lad is the Future Kang the Conqueror. It was pretty hard to deal with." Wiccan answered.

"Yeah, it does raise a lot of questions of moral, doesn't it?"

"_Our Code must be so similar that we create confusing feedback." _Vision compromised. "_I may be able to help your friend. But not here. Perhaps at the secret Avengers headquarters I can use the maintenance to work on him remotely_."

"Then it's settled," Patriot decided, "we're taking you to Captain America."

"Captain America!" Trini trembled. The blackness spread throughout her veins; downwards her legs. She wasn't able to hold herself up anymore. "Fuck no!"

"Exactly!" Nico agreed. "Last time we saw him, he put us in foster homes!"

"Besides, how do we know Vision isn't making Vic _worse_!" That's it; she lost it and collapsed to the ground. Chase bent over and pulled one arm around his shoulder.

"Easy, Trinket." He soothed.

"What's wrong with her?" Hawkeye pointed.

"Oil screws me up apparently." Trini answered with deep breaths.

"Either way, it's a chance worth willing to take." Patriot began. "His side is the only one that will help people like you."

"And what kind of people is that?" Chase cocked a brow.

"Unregistered heroes." Patriot crossed his arms.

"Don't you guys watch the news? A war is going on!" Hawkeye snapped.

"A war between _adults_! If we just jump and pick a side, we're no better than they are!" Nico spat back.

Chase gripped Trini to his side in anger. "You think we're wannabes like you guys! You think we want-."

_**KABOOM!**_

The group of arguing teens stopped to see Speed with a sheepish expression. "Uh…she made me." He pointed at Molly.

She was jumping up in down in excitement. "Guys! Tommy can make rocks blow up!"

* * *

><p>Trini sat next to Victor as Cassie wiped the oil from his mouth. "My name's Cassie." Stature introduced.<p>

"Trini," The angel nodded, "Sorry about my team. They tend to have a distinct distrust for adults…and people who work with them." She glanced down at Victor with a sigh.

"He's gonna be okay." Cassie assured with a smile.

"I hope." Trini patted his shoulder.

Patriot strolled up to the three. Cassie panned upward. "This really is war, isn't it? We have to help them, Eli."

Patriot glanced at Trini, then faced Cassie once more.

"We can only help the is they _let _us."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW :3<strong>


	41. A T T A C K E D

**Thanks to Jangonara for pointing out my mistake in the last chapter. **

**Patriot was supposed to say "We can only help them if they _let _us." **

* * *

><p>Cassie laid Trini next to Victor. She could move now since Cassie had gone into the Underground cavern to get her Holy Water out. But it was still painful to move. Victor was healing himself as well, but slowly. He was paralyzed as well. Cassie had gone to talk to the others while Trini stayed and watched over Victor.<p>

"_How are you_?" His voice sounded like a computer. Nothing like his regular voice.

"In pain. But I think I'll manage." Trini glanced at him.

"_Thanks for rescuing me_." He glanced at her as well.

"I wasn't gonna let you just _fly _off Leapfrog. And I didn't see _Nico _racing to your rescue."

"_You don't think Nico and I are a good couple, do you_?"

"I didn't say that."

"_You didn't have to_."

"Of course not." She rolled her eyes.

"_We don't really spend much time together out of the bedroom._"

"I bet." She nodded. "Didn't she keep your first _sex_ encounter a secret?"

"_How did you know about that_?"

"Nico isn't as quiet as you think." Trini giggled.

"_Oh, my god._" Victor seemed horrified.

Trini laughed this time. "Relax, Robot Jones, no one else knows and no one will."

"_Thank you_." Victor smiled. "_I haven't seen you smile too much since…_" He trailed off.

"Since Jake died, I know." Trini nodded. "I'm sorry if I've been _mourning_."

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way_."

"It's fine." Trini nodded.

"_**RAARRRRRRRGH!**_" Trini and Victor pulled their head up to see a person rip Vision's arm off from his chest.

"What the hell-?" Trini quickly pulled up; despite her muscles screaming in protest.

The man slammed down in front of her. She's seen him before but she didn't know where; a green and white outfit, with white hair. She just didn't know who he was.

"_Trini…_" Victor called.

"He's not gonna get near you." Trini reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pocket knife that Chase had given her for protection. "This might not be efficient."

"_NO_." The man assured as he suddenly jumped forward. Before she could process it, he rammed his hand through her side. She screamed and collapsed on Victor's legs.

"I-I knew that wouldn't work…" She coughed up blood.

"_Who are you?" _Victor attempted to push himself up off the ground.

"I'm sorry." The man lifted his leg up to smash it down on Victor's face.

"_No!_" Victor cried.

"Get _back_!" Trini stabbed him in the thigh, right when Cassie can from out of nowhere and kicked him from behind. The man was shot into the air.

"Are you guys alright?" The light shone from behind Cassie as she looked down upon them.

"Looks like we've got an Angel watching over us, Victor." Trini coughed.

"Oh, my god, Trini." She reached down to rub her finger across Trini's forehead.

"I-I'm okay, Cass. I-I just need some time t-to heal." Trini answered with a smile.

"Who was that guy?" Cassie bent over to get a closer look at them.

Victor sat up and pulled Trini close to him. "_We __**both **__need time to pull ourselves together." _

"Trini, Victor, are you guys alright!" Chase raced up to the two.

"No." Trini answered.

"Cassie, what happened?" Patriot glared at her.

"We had company…just one guy, I think. We have a little bit of time, though, I must have kicked him five-."

"Cassie, behind you!" Trini shouted over Cassie.

Just as she and Patriot turned around, the man raced by; grabbing both Young Avengers by the throat. He then stopped and tossed them across the small field.

"I'd better get Old Lace." Chase turned around.

"So fast…" Nico commented.

"Let's see how fast he is with enough tranq to bring down an elephant." Hawkeye readied her bow.

Just as the arrow was about to hit him, he dodged out of the way and smacked the arrow to hit a growing Cassie in the neck. She quickly passed out onto Patriot.

"M-Maybe trick arrows are a bad i-idea." Trini informed.

"Maybe you're right." Hawkeye agreed. She shot off again, but this time he caught it while running towards the group at full speed.

Nico turned back to Chase, who was holding a still freezing Old Lace. "Ch-Chase, what's the '_Fiercely Loyal Dinosaur's'_ situation?"

"She's still too cold from your freezing spell! Where the hell is everybody else!" Chase exclaimed.

The man knocked Hawkeye down with one hit, then went after Nico.

"G-get away from me, you fucker!" Nico pointed her staff at him. "_**Sunburst**_!"

"You already use that one, Nico!" Chase warned.

"_**Hellfire**_!"

"You already used that one, too!" Trini felt her side almost completely healed up. She attempted to move forward.

"Ch-chase! I need help!" Nico backed away as he reached out to her. "_**Acid Rain!**_"

Just as she was about to say another word, but he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her from the ground. "_Quiet now_."

She gasped for air and dug her nails into his arm.

"_Nico!"_ Victor cried, but still couldn't move his lower body. "_He's killing her!_"

"_**Let Go!**_" Trini's eyes glowed, along with the Angelic symbol on her arm. Suddenly, The man's eyes glowed as well, and he released Nico.

_**BOOM!**_

"That sound…" Chase glanced up as a hook raced around and latched onto the man; yanking him from his place on the ground.

Nico coughed and panned up at Trini. "W-what was _that_?"

"I-I don't know…" Victor looked at her hand. "I know I lost my powers but I guess…I have _some _powers."

Nico picked up her staff and swung it around. "_**Wake Up!**_"

"Mmmm?" Cassie groaned as she pulled herself up.

"Did we win…?" Patriot grabbed his head.

"W-we don't really know." Chase shrugged. "That psychopath was ready to finish us off when Trini went all Jedi on the dude, he let Nico go and then…"

"He got pulled away by some laser rope." Nico jabbed her thumb upward.

"So we were rescued?" Patriot rubbed the back of his head.

"_I'm afraid not_." The group turned to see the Vision; gripping his right arm, which was now a nub. "_Our assailant was named Noh-Varr. An interdimensional Kree Refugee. He was working with a black ops team. He helped them capture Billy and Teddy…" _He dragged himself from the tree he was leaning against. "_My psycho-kinetic form disperses my progresses power throughout my body…when part of me was lost I was incapacitated while my CPU adjusted. I was unable to stop him._"

"What about Xavin?" Chase raced towards the robot.

"He was with them?" Trini pulled Victor's arm around her shoulder.

"And Karolina went to find them…" Nico added.

"_Yes…they too were captured. Xavin was mortally wounded. I'm sorry._"

"I'm sure you did everything you could." Kate grabbed his nub. "Are you alright?"

"What's with all the long faces?" Speed called as he raced in with Molly on his shoulders. "We miss something?"

Chase jumped forward. "We were attacked while you were gone…Xavin and Karolina were captured! Where were you!"

"T-Tommy was-." Molly started.

"I don't wanna hear it, Molly! You need to grow up, do you hear me!" Chase pointed a finger at her.

"Chase," Trini reached forward and grabbed his forearm, "stop."

"This isn't productive." Patriot waved his hand. "They've got our friends. We need to do something."

"And what's your plan?" Nico lifted up her fist. "Go tell Captain America and the rest of the _'Grown Ups'_ that we're in trouble?"

"No." Patriot started. "The Vision tracks the signal these creeps were using to where they're keeping our friends. And if we get there and they hurt them…if they _touch _them…We make them wish they'd never been born. What you do say?"

Nico smirked and tapped her lip. "Chase?"

He sighed. "After Gert and Jake, I didn't want anyone of my other friends to get hurt. I would give anything not to be in this stupid silly '_Civil War'_." He looked up at Trini who was staring at the ground. He patted her shoulder. "We tried to run away from it, because we thought it was just between adults. But they never asked us what side we were on…they just attacked. And took our friends. Now we're in it, like it or not. The time to be Runaways is over…it's time to do some Avenging."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW :3<strong>


	42. R U N

**_WHOOOO! Here you go! Part four!_**

* * *

><p>"Are you okay, Trini?" Cassie held her close.<p>

"My wound is healed…but it _feels _like it's still there…" Trini whispered. "Like…a _phantom pain_…"

"What are they planning? I can't hear…" Victor whispered as well.

"Slow down, Victor." Cassie lifted his head from the ground with one hand. "We've got to keep you away from the Vision or your shared Ultron code will freak each other out again…"

"You _are _our Guardian Angel, aren't you, Cassie?" Trini leaned her head on Cassie's shoulder.

"Seriously," Victor smiled weakly.

"Guilty as charged." Cassie gripped Trini and held Victor close.

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking In<strong>

Trini quickly pulled Victor up through the whole they were climbing in. Stature behind them. "Jesus, how the hell did you get so _heavy_?" Trini groaned.

"When I got paralyzed." Victor replied.

"Well, at least you got your voice back." Trini pulled.

"You guys okay?" Cassie called.

"We're…_hnnn_…Cool." Trini heard the booms above them. "You know, Cass. I think…_hng…_you should go all _giant girl _and pull us up. Because I don't think Vic's gonna get any lighter."

"Oh, right, sorry…" Cassie said sheepishly.

"Uh, I think my legs are working again." Victor informed. "Awesome, can I drop your heavy ass now?"

Cassie quickly grew and grabbed the two placing them on top of the entrance to the gaping whole. They were not inside the Cube just as Speed raced by; taking out three guards.

"Well, Eli _did _tell us to guard our Exit." Trini commented as she stood up.

"I think my biomechanical systems are continuing on repairing me…" Victor panned up at Noh-Varr knocking down Wiccan and Hulking. "I think I can help."

Suddenly, Vision shot at Xavin and Karolina.

Trini could only hear Noh-Varr's deep voice over all the others. "You are a part of me…I am a part of you…"

"He's controlling him…" Victor got up.

"Victor, _don't_!" Trini reached out to him as he began to run towards Vision. "If you get near him again, you'll go all freaky!"

"Exactly." Victor raced up to Vision and tapped the back of his shoulder. The three of them lit up with electrocution. The power surged through the three and caused Noh-Varr to collapse to the floor.

Victor groaned and fell back. Trini moved to catch him. "Jesus, kid. You're insane."

"I had to do what I had to do." Victor shrugged.

"What are you doing!" Patriot snapped as he pointed back.

"_Noh-Varr was correct. My circuitry has merged with the nanites in his blood…already they work to revive him._" Vision leaned down to get a closer look at him.

"Okay, we got what we came for! Get your arm and let's go!" Patriot snapped.

"Bull, we can't out run him." Victor shook his head.

"We have to try…" Patriot insisted.

"_His internal D.S. has been mangled by a foreign code…as if by a child with a hammer._" Vision reached out to his arm in Noh-Varr's chest. "_He must be in constant pain…unable to discern who he even is._"

"What are we suggesting we do?" Patriot turned back.

"_I suggest we fix him_."

"_That_ I can do!" Trini perked up as she trotted over to the two. "After all, he _is _being mind controlled."

"You know that?" Patriot cocked a brow.

"Yeah, after I took control of his mind before…I uh…saw that he was being controlled." She sat down in front of Noh-Varr's head and pulled it onto her lap. "I think I can _unscrew _his head…"

* * *

><p><strong>Outside<strong>

"Thanks for babysitting us, Cass." Trini leaned against Victor. "Sorry I was pretty useless up until the end."

"Yeah, thanks for babysitting an old broken down robot." Victor added.

Cassie shrugged. "You guys helped us, too. And you look pretty human to me."

"He has his moments." Trini smirked.

Victor rolled his eyes and pushed her off. "Says the Angel." He walked off.

"You know, you should tell him how you feel." Cassie smirked.

"You know, people have been telling me that since the day we met." Trini smiled. "But he's already with someone…And besides, we just…I don't think it'll work."

"You never know unless you try, Honey." Cassie placed a hand on her shoulder. "Besides, I think he feels the same way, too."

"We work well together, Nico." Patriot started.

"I bet you _would_." Chase commented.

"_Chase_," Trini slapped his arm as she walked toward the 'Frogger.

"And we're halfway to New York already…have you thought about joining the Anti-registration resistance?" Patriot continued.

"Sorry, guys. We got our friends back. That's all we wanted." Nico shrugged.

"You're just going to turn your backs on all this injustice? You saw the people we're dealing with." Patriot stated.

"I saw a bunch of people who worked for the United States Government…People who probably think _they're _the good guys." Nico began. "You play grown-up long enough and lose your perspective on right and wrong. Why not pull it off as long as possible?" She turned to walk away. "We'll leave the _Avenging _to you guys."

"And what about you?" Patriot called again. "You're just going to walk away?"

"Take my advice," Nico didn't look back, "When the world gets crazy you _run_…" She turned back this time.

"You _Runaway_."

**_REVIEW :3_**


	43. D E A L

**WHOO! Now to start with Dead End Kids! Hope you're enjoying this!**

* * *

><p>Trini brushed her bangs out of her face as she pushed more salad into her mouth. "This is <em>really <em>good." She smiled at Victor, who was wearing a grimace on his face like it was going out of style.

"I can't believe you're eating the food?" Victor narrowed his eyes.

"It's _free_, bro." Trini shrugged.

"That's totally her." Chase turned in his seat. "That's totally She-Hulk."

Nico sighed and faced Victor, "Vic, we don't have a lot of options."

"I'm not gonna talk to this guy." He shook his head. "I'm just gonna sit here unless things get ugly."

"Things _are _ugly. They're all ugly." Nico answered.

"Is somebody gonna deal with She-Hulk having Scampi like, three tables away?" Chase looked back.

Karolina scooted away from Xavin. "I just don't want you pawing at me when you look like that."

"I'm far more intimidating in my male form." Xavin insisted as he reached out for Karolina once more.

She grabbed his hand. "That's sexist."

"And they're man we're meeting isn't?" Xavin cocked a brow.

"Dude, that's _not_ She-Hulk." Trini shook her head.

Molly got up on her knees to get a better look, "Yeah-huh. And she's got the fakest boobs I've ever saw! And those aren't scampi's. They're Shrimp."

"Vic, you gotta check this out! I'm not into muscles but, now I'm sorta into muscles." Chase joked.

"Dude, that's _not _She-Hulk." Trini protruded her hand towards the table where the supposed She-Hulk sat.

"Is she gonna be a problem, being here? Wasn't she an Avenger?" Nico leaned forward.

"What's she gonna do? We're just having dinner?" Chase shrugged.

"Yeah, but isn't the guy we're meeting the most evil guy in the whole…" A shadow crept over Molly, causing her to change the last word. "Stuff?"

"Children." Kingpin greeted as he pulled up a chair to sit down with them.

"Kingpin." Nico nodded.

"'_Mr. Fisk'_ will be fine." Kingpin insisted.

Trini rolled her eyes and kept chewing as Nico spoke once more. "Mr. Fisk, you know who we are?" Nico seemed fairly nervous.

"I'm having dinner with you, at my expense, and my restaurant." Kingpin spat. "Skip the remedial questions or have someone else speak for the group."

"Ouch." Trini mumbled. "Kinda rude for someone who's supposed to _all _class." Trini moved her body a bit in her seat.

Kingpin glared at her.

"Don't," Victor put a hand on her arm; knowing that Trini would make another comment.

A waiter approached the group. "86 Chateau Lafitte and another round for the Children." Kingpin ordered.

"You can stop calling us that anytime, Shamu." Chase insulted. "We represent The Pride."

Victor rolled his eyes, "And there goes the other one."

"I _respect _The Pride." Kingpin nodded. "They ran Los Angeles with efficiency and vision. They never tried to muscle into my city, nor I theirs. Are you saying you represent their interests now?"

"_They're _dead. We represent _our _interests." Nico informed professionally.

"Do you expect them to conflict or coincide with my own?" Kingpin leaned forward.

"We haven't decided." Karolina placed a hand on Nico's. "We want to spend some time in New York-."

"_And _we'd like to do it without The Avengers or anybody else tracking us down." Trini added quickly.

Nico shot a look at her then turned back to Kingpin. "Exactly, and we know you dealt with our parents…"

"You want a favor." Kingpin interrupted.

"A show of faith." Xavin corrected.

"No, it's a favor." Kingpin turned to Xavin.

"Why don't we call it an investment?" Nico suggested.

"I dislike semantics." Kingpin shook his hand.

"Yeah, so does Mel Gibson." Chase spat. "Where's that _'respect"_ you were supposed to be all up in? This isn't a fucking classroom, Fat-ass."

Molly brought her hand up to her face to cup her mouth. "Don't be a meanie!" She whispered loudly, "He's probably got glands!"

"This _isn't _a classroom, Mr. Stein." Kingpin raised his hand. "But there _will _be a lesson."

"Please, make a play." Victor's eye began to light up.

Trini put a hand on Victor's shoulder. "_Don't_."

"If there is to be any violence at this table it would be over and you would be dead." Kingpin reached into his coat and pulled out a small manila folder.

"You underestimate us." Xavin narrowed his eyes.

"Apparently so." Trini's eyes lit up as well.

"Never. That's how I stay alive. I'm aware of your strengths as I am aware of your weaknesses." He stated. "You don't want to take this to that level."

"And what level are we on now?" Trini tilted her head to the side.

"A very dangerous one if you decided to attack me." Kingpin opened the folder.

"And what's that? You'll _eat us_?" Chase leaned forward. "We've got _crazy _powers, not to mention She-Hulk's in the house."

"That's not She-Hulk." Kingpin shook his head.

"The Body Builder chick? Nice try." Chase snickered.

"That's not She-Hulk." Kingpin repeated.

"Dude, she's _green_." Chase pointed.

"This is New York." Kingpin insisted.

"Told you," Trini whispered.

"I think it would preferable if Miss Hayes Shut her eyes." Kingpin shoved polaroids forward.

Trini picked up the first one to see the _Pusher-Man_. Nico had informed the team about them before. The last time the group was in New York, they had met him. He seemed excited that The Pride was still alive and thought he was a part of it since Chase and Nico had asked for help. Unfortunately, he was mangled, his guts ripped from his body entirely. Trini sneered and passed it to Victor; who glared at it harshly as Kingpin explained how Pusher-Man betrayed Kingpin and…well, this was the result.

"Now, whether you purport to be the new Pride, or are touring our prowess at having ended them, you will all know this: I will go where you will not. That is why you'll lose." Kingpin collected the pictured and stuffed them back into the folder.

Trini sneered and glanced back. She could feel it, someone was watching her. She could sense his heartbeat a building from theirs.

"You're not the Pride." Kingpin pulled her away from her train of thought. "You're a group of kids who are on the run and want a place to hide. I'm going to do you that favor. And you will do one for me."

Trini rolled her eyes. "Of course."

* * *

><p>Trini threw herself on the plush white couch and sighed. Victor sat next to her head. Molly was the first to run upstairs. "Karolina, look at this bath! Dibs on first."<p>

"Shit," Trini cursed, "I wanted to take one."

"So, we're bad guys now?" Victor started.

Trini scoffed. "Here we go." She mumbled.

"You know it's not that simple." Nico stepped forward.

"We're bad guys with a stocked fridge and Central heating." Chase called from the fridge. "I spent the last week sleeping in a chair in the 'Frog. I get what's going on here, but if all we gotta steal an old artifact and it means we can chill for a while, then I say, '_Bring on the bad guys'_."

"Thank you!" Trini high fived Chase. "We just need some time to rest and hide from the big guns."

"Did anyone see those pictures!" Victor snapped. "This is the Kingpin-he's everything we hate!"

"You can sit this one out-." Nico suggested.

"We're supposed to be Superheroes!" He interrupted.

"Man, I thought you were over your superhero-worshipping days." Chase plopped down into the love seat on the side. "Those guys went to war on each other-if anything, they're just as fucked up as everyone else."

"And the Kingpin is somewhat admirable." Xavin added.

"And I am in no way a part of what he said." Chase pointed at Xavin.

"He's a genuine leader. He rules the city-The city were The Avengers and the Fantastic Four both make their homes." Xavin explained.

"Don't forget Spider-Man!" Trini added.

"He's a man with no powers." Xavin continued. "I don't have to approve of his methods to admire his strength." He began to shape-shift into his female form. "He knows who it is and doesn't try to hide it."

"I'm sure Gert or Jake woulda had something awesome to say about you shape-shifting during that sentence." Chase lifted his drink.

"No, Jake would have had something _stupid _to say that Gert would respond with an awesome comment." Trini corrected.

"Right," Chase pointed at her.

Karolina flew down towards the couch. "Look, we voted."

"Yeah, to meet him. Not to work for him." Victor got up from the couch.

"I don't think we can back out now." Nico lifted her foot from the ground and onto the couch.

"So let's vote again: that we never do anything else for him again." Karolina insisted.

"Right. Just blow off Kingpin. 'Cause that's how it works." Victor waved his hand as he walked towards the door. "We'll have dinner and Nico can show him who's boss."

"_Ouch_. What's with pounding Nico today, guys?" Trini cocked a brow.

"And _that _is what he said." Chase nodded.

"Fabulous as always, Chase." Trini sat up.

Chase smiled widely. "I do my best."

* * *

><p>"I'll be gentle." Chase promised…right before slamming the Leapfrog right onto another rooftop.<p>

Nico slammed her head against the glass. "_Ow_! Gentle?"

"It was precision landing." Chase shrugged. "_'Gentle'_ means '_We didn't break the roof'_."

As the team got off, Molly tapped Trini on the elbow. "Didja bring it?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." Trini reached into her back pocket and pulled out the fishnet pantyhose; handing it to Molly to pull over her face. "You know, you don't have to wear that."

"Of course I do. I don't wanna get caught!" Molly insisted.

"So that's ground zero?" Chase questioned as he glanced at the building in front of them.

"The artifact is in a fault on the third floor from the top." Nico pointed. "You wanna see the plans again?"

"Xavin, Trini, and I can fly you guys across the-."

"Hell no." Trini shook her head. "I'm only using my wings under life or death circumstances. These things hurt when they come out." She jabbed her thumb to her back.

"Not to mention, if you do the whole Lucy in the Sky thing and Xavin goes all human torch, you'll light up the whole sky. It'll be like an arrow, pointing right at us." Victor sneered. "You're the criminal mastermind," He turned to Nico, "tell me you've got another plan."

"Stop riding me, Victor!" Nico snapped.

"That's not what you said last night." Chase joked.

"Stay classy, Chase." Trini nodded.

"Children, please." Xavin interrupted.

"Did '_Glen or Glenda'_ just call us children? Because if I hear that again, I swear-." Chase started.

"I was a Super-Skrull in training." Xavin didn't even glance at Chase.

"Did you have a paper trainee hat?" Chase insulted.

"What I have, Stein, is all four powers of the Fantastic Four." Xavin replied with a threatening tone.

"Watch and learn." Xavin then stretched himself towards the building across the street. Though he only got halfway before gravity took a hold and pulled him towards the ground. "Uh…damn…"

"I'm watching. I'm learning." Chase chuckled.

"That was…_fantastic_." Trini smirked.

"Oh, my god. No Puns for you." Chase shook his head.

"Honey?" Karolina quickly moved towards the ledge to see if her wife was okay.

"Need a minute here." She replied.

"If she's the Fantastic Four, the why doesn't she use her Invisible Woman powers to make a force-field bridge?" Molly looked up.

The group all exchanged glances until Xavin pulled herself back up to the ledge.

"You know, she's got the bright idea." Trini finally stated.

Xavin then created the bridge and allowed the group to crossover. Nico then glared at the fishnets on Molly's head. "Are those mine?"

"Yes," Trini called as she jumped from the force field to the ledge.

"Why?" Nico questioned.

"She wanted to cover her face." Trini shrugged.

Chase cupped his hands to examine what was inside the building. "A bunch of old junk. You sure about this place?"

"I think so, yes." Nico nodded. "I mean, isn't rent in New York insane? No way this is just somebody's attic."

"Yeah," Victor replied from the power box on the side, "I'm sensing a massive security matrix. Lasers, alarms…lotta backup systems."

"So just blow it out." Trini shrugged.

"It'll probably alert the police." Victor looked back. "Or S.H.I.E.L.D."

"We'll be long gone." Nico stated. "Blow it."

"That means I can blow the window then." Trini smiled as she readied her fist.

"How come I can't do it?" Molly crossed her arms.

"Because you need to do something much bigger inside." Trini answered. "Besides, it's just a window." She popped her fist forward; shattering the entire window. "Oh…"

"Well, that was efficient." Nico said as she hoped in. Karolina, Xavin, Molly, and eventually Victor jumped in after her while Chase and Trini stayed outside.

"What the hell is up with this?" Trini looked down at her hands.

"So you've got new powers?" Chase shrugged. "At least you still have yours."

"Yeah, but only a few. I mean, I _am _an angel so I'd probably _have _powers-Gibborim or no Gibborim." Trini tilted her head to the side. "But still, I don't really know my _full-." _She stopped. "Chase…" Trini panned around. Old Lace sniffed the air as well.

"What? Is someone here?" Chase leaned forward.

"No," She turned around to the opposite building. "There."

A missile shot from the roof a full speed; having no time to warn the others. "_**JUMP!**_" Trini screamed.

Chase, Old Lace, and Trini leaped from the roof tops; descending towards the Earth. "You know, this is a life and death situation, Trinket! Now would be a good time to use your _wings_!"

"Dammit!" Trini cursed as her wings sprang from her back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEW :3<strong>_


	44. P U N I S H

Trini screamed and snatched onto Chase's jacket. At the same time, Old Lace latched her claws (hands and feet) onto the building to keep herself from hitting the pavement. Trini groaned and looked up at Old Lace, "Good girl…"

"Ah." Chase gasped the vomited.

"Oh gross." Trini commented. "You okay?"

"Gu, I think I'll manage. You?"

"My back feels like it's on fire…It's bleeding like fucking hell, too."

"Is everyone okay?" He glanced up at her.

"I can still hear their heartbeats…so yeah." She sighed in relieve.

"So, can we go after them?"

"My back is on _fire_, Chase. I'm in _pain_. I don't want to move."

"What about Old Lace?" He jabbed a thumb at the dinosaur gripping onto the building.

"I'll carry her around, too." Trini assured. "Right when my back goes numb from the pain."

"I think I can hear Nico." Trini stated as she flew up with Chase in one hand and Old Lace's tail in the other.

"Fly faster, you're hurting _both _Old Lace and I." Chase grumbled.

"I can still drop you, Barf-butt." Trini panned downward.

* * *

><p>"This is all we do!" Nico screamed. "This is our life! We try to do something right, we mess it up, we die! We frikkin' <em>die<em>! We blame someone and then do it all again!"

"I don't know about you guys, but I totally want that on my tombstone." Chase joked as Trini put him and Old Lace down gently.

"That's gonna be one big ass tombstone." Trini smirked.

"TRINI! CHASE!" Molly cried as she raced up and wrapped her arms around the two.

"Oh, not so hard, Bun. My back. The wings." Trini squeaked.

"I underestimated you." Xavin smirked at Chase.

"You underestimated Trinket, Ho-bro." Chase jabbed his thumb in Trini's direction. "Trini felt it coming and told me to jump."

"Like a _dope_." Trini added.

"But she made the ultimate and _painful _decision to yank her wings out and grab my sorry ass. While Old Lace's badass self, snags onto the wall and slides down it, cutting through the stone and everything." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Molly gawked. "But…that's just exactly what I…"

"It was a _ride_, man." Chase smirked.

"And all over this little thing?" Trini reached out for the tiny device in Nico's hand. She sniffed and dragged her hand up her cheek. "Nico? Hey…" Trini grabbed her shoulder. "We're okay…"

"Yeah, you're good! You did it!" Victor cheered.

"No I didn't, I-oh God, I'm such a girl…I don't even know if I wanna be in charge. Or alive." Nico shook her head.

"You know, we didn't doubt for a second that you were dead." Trini smiled.

"And even if you were, I was totally okay with it. I made my peace." Chase smiled. "We did okay."

"You have barf-breath." Nico smiled.

"Big time. Can we go?" Chase turned towards the Leapfrog.

"GAHHHH!" Molly cried. "I was _right_! I got it totally right what happened with Chase and Trini and nobody said anything! _Why aren't you awesomed by me!_"

Suddenly, The Punish appeared from behind the frog and shoved his guns up towards the kids. "Nobody likes a whiner, Kid."

"Whaaaaaat the fuck?" Trini droned.

"Are you kidding? You're gonna shoot _us_! You're gonna shoot kids!" Karolina spat.

"Wouldn't be the first time. And keep the bracelet _on_, sunshine." Punisher ordered.

"When did we all know the Punisher?" Chase whispered.

"The hell should I know." Trini shrugged.

"You don't understand!" Victor shouted quickly.

"You're working for the Kingpin. Any part of that I seemed fuzzy on?" He replied sharply.

"We're not criminals." Nico insisted.

"Theft is a criminal act." His voice was deadly.

"Yeah, but-." Trini started.

"No yea buts. This is where the line is. You took something that doesn't belong to you." Punisher growled.

"I think it does." Chase glanced down at the object in Trini's hand. He grabbed it and examined it.

"I think my folks built this. I know their work. And it kinda looks like some future stuff Gert's folks used to pack. So I can say this is property of the Pride." Chase lifted the object to eye level. "And you can punish my _ass_."

The Punisher lifted his gun towards Chase's head. "You got any powers, Punk?"

Molly then turned around and slammed her fist against the Punisher's stomach. The force was so hard; he stumbled back and dropped his guns.

"Holy hell!" Chase shouted.

"Molly!" Trini cried as she ran towards Molly. "Holy-Molly, how-? Holy shit, Molly!"

"Stop yelling at me!" Molly panicked.

"We're not yelling at you, Molly." Karolina said calmly.

"But how could I know he didn't have powers!" Molly panned upwards.

"From his lame name!" Victor threw his hands up. "If he had powers, he'd be named after them, like Electro or Iron Fist! What, you think he's got some kind of _'punishy' _force!"

"Some of us are yelling at you, Molly." Xavin nodded.

"I'm sorry if he's bleeding internally. I hope he's not. But I'm not wasting a healing spell on someone who pointed a gun at us." Nico lifted her hands.

"He's not bleeding internally. But his guts _are _damaged to the point of…well, let's say if he's a roof jumper, he better not try to jump to another roof. Because it seems like they'll explode by landing." Trini commented as she touched his forehead.

Molly quickly turned to Nico. "Can you do an _'I'm sorry' _spell? I don't wanna get too near him!"

"It's not the Staff of Hallmark, Mol." Nico shook her head.

"Guys, we gotta leap." Chase jabbed his thumb in the direction of the 'Frogger.

"And you say _I _can't use puns." Trini turned back.

"Are you gonna put your wings away?" Victor pointed.

"Ugh, not while we're out doing shit like this. I'll put them back when we get back inside the apartment." Trini groaned. "Besides, Chase is right. We gotta jet."

"Indeed, that flying monster might as well show up." Xavin commented.

"Flying monster?" Trini turned back.

Chase squinted, "We were gone for like, _four minutes_…"

* * *

><p><strong>In the Leapfrog<strong>

"Steal something that's technically yours." Nico started. "What's wrong with that picture? Are you sure it's your folk's work?"

"Check this out. Froggy: configure for overdrive." Chase ordered.

"_Master Mancha, Shall I Comply?_" The Leapfrog questioned.

"Burn." Trini smirked as she rested her arms on Chase's head.

"Whoa, _what_? You reprogrammed our ride to be your own personal Leapfrog!" Chase glared at Victor.

"I didn't program anything!" Victor denied. "Leap, do what Chase said!"

The middle compartment slid open between Victor and Nico. "Whoa!" Trini gaped.

"So what's _'overdrive_'?" Karolina asked as she leaned over Nico's chair.

"Oh, I have no clue. Gert and I spent some time checking this for secret compartments or devices. There's a bunch of stuff I don't know how to use yet." Chase admitted.

"Find out! Put the thing in the thing!" Molly urged.

"Can I strongly urge we _don't_?" Xavin cocked a brow.

"The Kingpin had to know we'd figure this out." Trini replied.

"He's playing with us." Victor added.

"And he expects us to hand it over to him." Nico stated. "We don't, he'll probably kill us horribly."

"I have a plan. Let Molly hit him." Chase joked.

"I'm not hitting anyone without powers anymore. Especially if they have glands." Molly shook her head."

"What is up with you and glands?" Trini turned back to her.

"One more complication." Nico sighed. "Can I just have a do over of the last two days? We could have avoided all of this is I just thought ahead a little."

"Regret is luxury." Xavin commented.

"Then meet the richest people on Earth." Karolina sighed. "We're here, it's now, we just gotta deal with it and make it through…and hope we catch a break."

* * *

><p>"Wait," Trini said as she got off the Leapfrog, "I think we should just leave…<em>now<em>."

"Why?" Victor looked back.

"Because…he's here."

"He's _here_? Now?" Nico pointed down.

"_Yes_." Trini stepped forward. "And he's not alone."

"Well, might as well just face him." Chase raced off to the door to the apartment.

"Chase, wait!" Nico called. "Xavin, come on!"

"Is he _trying _to get himself killed?" Trini crossed her arms.

"Obviously," Victor rolled his eyes, "But he doesn't-."

"Shh!" Trini waved her hands. "We're not alone either."

A knife was abruptly shoved through her shoulder. "AHH!"

"Trini!" Molly cried as she ran towards the man behind her. Trini pulled away; turning around and…she gasped. A group of…_ninjas_ jumped onto the roof to attack them.

"Ninjas!" Trini gripped her shoulder. "_Seriously_?"

"Is this how Kingpin is gonna whack us?" Karolina questioned as she lit herself up.

"Not if we can help it." Victor's hands were coated with small bolts of electricity.

The four attacked. The ninjas seemingly coming out from nowhere and multiplying by the minute. Trini had the upper hand with her ability to hear heartbeats; being able to predict where they were coming from and blocking their weapons. Her shoulder was burning and was slowly but surely healing. Karolina smashed a few into the room where the group was currently staying in. "_**They're down here, too**_!" Karolina screamed.

Molly grabbed one of the ninjas from the leg and swung him around to knock the others down. "Does being a ninja count as having powers?"

"Hell yes!" Trini replied as she dodged and punched another ninja.

"It counts as _double_!" Victor added; electrocuting others.

Trini quickly noticed Chase and Nico running towards the Leapfrog. But not before a sword sliced through Nico's back. "NICO!" Trini screamed.

The Staff of One appeared from her chest as Chase grabbed a hold of her. "_**Crash**_." She declared over the fighting. Suddenly, the ninjas fell from their positions to the ground.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Trini cocked a brow.

"The Kingpin took off!" Xavin flew up from the hole in the roof.

"Trini, Nico needs to be healed!" Chase called.

"I'm coming!" Trini quickly fluttered over to Trini and Chase.

"We have to go _**Now!**_" Victor ordered.

"But-." Chase looked back.

"_**NOW!" **_Victor pushed.

Just as they got into the Leapfrog, another machine flew in front of them. "What the hell is that!" Karolina pointed.

"I don't know but it's about to fire!" Chase replied as the machine shot out missiles. "No way we can outleap that!"

"I know!" Victor gripped the wheel.

Trini quickly ran her hands down Nico's back; healing her wound.

Victor turned to Chase. "Put the thing in the thing!"

"Overdrive." Chase uncapped the stolen object and infused it with the compartment in the middle. "Here goes something!"

Trini closed her eyes and pressed her hand onto Nico's back. And for the first time in a long time, her necklace glowed along with the symbol on her chest. It was a _fatal _wound. But Trini healed it. Right when the Leapfrog slammed onto the ground.

"We didn't blow up!" Chase smiled brightly.

"And Nico's okay." Trini sighed.

"My back still hurts." Nico sat up.

"So where are we?" Molly questioned.

"_Location Indeterminate. Suggest Recon._" The Leapfrog stated.

"Sweet call. Trinket, Vic, let's go see where '_Overdrive' _drove." Chase ordered as he jumped out of the 'Frog.

"_Ugh_," Trini groaned as she jumped down next to Chase. "I think my stomach did a black flip to hell."

"Figures our parents would be good at the getaway." Chase smirked. "The question is, where?"

When they got to the end of the alley, they gasped in shock.

Victor blinked. "Oh, there's definitely a question…but I don't think it's _where_…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEW :3<strong>_


	45. T  I M E

Trini tipped her head as Xavin walked back into the aisle with a newspaper in hand. "Well, it's official…we're a hundred years from now."

"Wow. This is _amazingly_ bad." Nico gasped.

"But still pretty bad ass." Trini grabbed the newspaper.

"'_Typhoid Mary?'_ Didn't she fight the Daredevil?" Chase leaned over Trini.

"No, Dingus. She was the maid that was accidently killing people because she was sick and a huge pig. Other people got sick because of her and died." Trini Explained as she slapped the Newspaper.

"We have to get back to our time as soon as possible." Xavin insisted.

"Our time where men are attacking us with missiles and ninjas?" Karolina turned to her wife.

"Yeah, we were about three seconds away from being blown to bits. Which I've had enough of." Chase crossed his arms.

"As usual, you're missing the bigger issue. What you should be worrying about it the butterfly effect." Xavin narrowed his eyes.

"Dude, I'm totally on top of the Butterfly effect!" Chase smirked; then looked towards Trini. "What were they, like, bigger?"

"I don't think it'll be a problem." Victor called from the Leapfrog. He popped up; holding the stolen object that was currently smoking. "Which is good news, since we're not going nowhere."

"But if we mess with the time stream, don't we end up never being born, or Hitler won, or something." Nico played with her hair slightly.

"Well, if…what is it, Yorkes?" Victor tossed the smoking object to Xavin. "Gert's parents-if they were time travelers they'd have to have some kind of fail-safe, some protective bubble or something to keep them from effecting major change, or they'd never come back to same future twice."

"They'd also have to have a good power source good for a round trip. We can't assume anything is working in our favor." Xavin tossed the object to the side.

"We can't hide in an alley way and do nothing." Karolina tilted her head.

"You sound pretty excited, though." Trini smirked.

"How often do we get the chance?" Karolina insisted. "A world we've never seen!"

"You've seen many worlds-." Xavin began.

"But this is our planet. Our history. We're _living in history_." Karolina waved her hands.

"Right. We're living in something I _flunked. _How do we get it to go away?" Chase placed his hand on his hip.

Molly pulled her hand away from the newspaper, which was now coated with the black ink from the newspaper. "Inky. I vote spell."

"Molly's got the bright idea." Trini smirked.

"She's right," Chase agreed, "Staff up, Minoru."

"That's a big order." Nico placed her hand on her chin."

"Yeah, if it goes wrong-." Victor rubbed the back of his neck.

"There's guys in knickers out there. Seriously. I'll cut you." Chase begged.

"_Negative,_" The Leapfrog spoke up, "_Holo-Records Indicate I Am Impervious To Spell-Casting_."

"Wait a sec. _'Holo'_?" Victor blinked. "Can you-?"

"_Accessing_…"

A hologram appeared of Mr. Stein picking up a wrench. "_There's the little fucker_!"

Chase screamed at the sudden appearance of his father.

"_This'll spot-weld the housing in._" Mr. Stein handed the wrench to a hologram of Mr. Yorkes, who was on top of the Leapfrog.

"_I'm not familiar-."_ Mr. Yorkes shook his head.

"_Ah, it's quasi-sentient. Just hold it close_." Mr. Stein explained.

"_A frog? I didn't expect such a whimsical design from you, Victor_." Mrs. Yorkes smirked.

"_Blame Janet. But it'll go where a plan won't-it's good in a jam._" Mr. Stein handed off the item to Mrs. Yorkes.

"_So are these." _Mrs. Yorkes snatched the object from Mr. Stein's hand. "_Dale and I still can't muster up the big time jumps, but these are perfect for big escapes._"

"_How far back can they go?" _Mr. Stein cocked a brow.

"_Fifty years is the point of no return._" Mrs. Yorkes explained. "_But we've got ones stashed all over the century unless one of us overshoots._"

"_There's no magic in them, right_?" Mr. Stein held his hand out.

"_No, why?" _Mrs. Yorkes tilted her head.

"_Fail-safe. In case the Minorus or the Alfonso's try to hijack it. I got 'em on most of my equipment._" Mr. Stein declared.

"_That's forward thinking._" Mr. Yorkes praised. "_Nobody's quite as unstable as magicians or demons, I've always found out._"

"_Cloak her when you're done." _Mr. Stein ordered as he began to disappear. "_I gotta prepare for the tribute." _

"_I suppose he's got something schemed up against us as well, Horrid man." _Mrs. Yorkes narrowed her eyes.

"_Well, it's not as if we've told anyone about the High Evolutionary's nervous breakdown in two thousand and-." _Mr. Yorkes stopped.

"_Mom?_" A voice called. "_Dad, I hear you guys!" _

"_Oh, for god's sake! Cloak it!" _Mrs. Yorkes ordered as she ran into the Leapfrog.

A hologram of Gert appeared. "_Hello_?" She panned around. Chase gasped. "_Is somebody here with me_?"

"Turn it off." Chase ordered with a growl.

The hologram dissipated and Chase turned to walk away. Trini quickly placed her hand on his shoulder. "Chase…" He looked down at her with a frown. "I know…"

"Alright, you heard them." Nico turned back. "There might be another one of those things somewhere."

"It could be in Los Angeles surely." Xavin stated.

"There wasn't any mentioning of Los Angeles back then. Now." Victor pointed out.

"The one we found was in New York. It could be here right now!" Karolina perked.

"Building wasn't that old." Nico agreed. "But the Yorkes traveled at lot. Not just through time."

"So trying to find about one of those doo-hickeys is our best shot." Trini called.

"Yay," Karolina clasped her hands together. "I mean, I'm all about the mission, but yay!"

* * *

><p>Trini pulled her skirt down. The only 1907 styles made her uncomfortable due to how much she had to cover up. She was forced to cover up her whole life, now she had to do it again. It bothered her to no end. Karolina was excited about the clothes, Nico wanted more ideas about the styles, and Chase was bumped about leaving Old Lace in the cloaked Leapfrog.<p>

"This cannot stand!" A protester screamed as she waved her picket sign in the air. "Sweatshop owners are Tsars of the new world! This very building-."

Trini cocked a brow. "The women are protesting? And they're not getting berated for it?"

"What do you mean?" Karolina turned to Trini.

"Well, women don't have much rights. So, I find it odd that they're protesting and no man's like…_freaking _out about." Trini waved her hand.

_**WHOOOSH! **_

One of the sweatshop buildings caught fire; rubble slamming onto the pavement below.

"Uh, our cover…?" Xavin questioned from behind.

The fire suddenly exploded; causing a woman to fall from the building. Trini flew up by instinct and caught the woman. She cursed at herself by the pain in her back. Flapping her wings was getting worse and worse by the minute. But she had to bear. She placed the woman down and flew back up to help along with the others. Trini jumped inside the building with Xavin. He grabbed her and pointed downward at the people he held a force field around.

'They're all…children…" Xavin stated.

"Trini! We gotta go see who else is in here!" Karolina flew past her. Trini quickly followed inward after Karolina.

"Is anyone in here!" Trini shouted as she flew past Karolina. Then she saw it, the gaping hole in the back of the wall.

"Hey!" Karolina called. Trini flew over to see a young girl with black hair tied into a braid. She had scrambled off.

"Wait! Are you okay!" Trini shouted.

When she turned back to look at them, the only thing they could see, was the black eye plastered on her face.

* * *

><p>"We can't stick around and get noticed." Trini groaned as she rubbed her shoulder.<p>

"At least nobody had a camera…unless they have cameras now?" Victor scratched his head.

"Yeah, but not on their phones or anything." Chase replied.

"If I might ask…Where do you expect to be going?" A voice questioned in the dark. The man then took a step forward; revealing his strawberry blonde hair and freckled face.

"None of your business." Trini answered.

"Now, that's not answer to an honest question." He smiled brightly. "I wanna know where you're goin' because I can get you there unnoticed, which you yourself cannot. Us Wonders gotta stick together, right?"

"'_Wonders'_?" Nico tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah, people with abilities. Wonders of the modern world." He tipped his hat. "You're a Stick Man, like me."

"Whatever you're selling, we're not interested." Chase shook his head. "Unless it's, you know, weed."

Trini elbowed him.

"I'm selling _safety, _brother. People ain't real comfortable around you Wonders, Especially in New York. I can put you up-introduce you around-everyone in the business knows and admires The Swell."

"And what's it cost us?" Nico questioned.

"You good opinion, and a helping hand should things go sour for me, which they-this far-has never have for me." He explained. "Whatever you're looking for-and I know in my fingers, you're looking for something _big_-I'll get you there faster." He turned around. "Walk with me."

Trini rolled her eyes and listened to the man drone on and on about how he got his abilities or something. Trini wasn't paying much attention. Well, not until he introduced them to their hide out; Camelot. It was nothing but open space, with a small shed and a man playing violin.

"Camelot smells like poo." Molly sneered.

"HEY!" A red headed woman slammed down feet first onto the ground, her hands in the air and a smile on her face. "Jacob, why'd you stop? I was just getting up speed."

"Lillie…guests…" Jacob bobbed his heat.

"Whoa…" Victor gasped.

Trini couldn't help but smirk.

"Mercy, I was in a state!" Lillie quickly ran up to Victor and shook his hand. "Look at you all! From Everywhere!"

"Lillie McGurty, '_The Spieler'_. Can dance on air, if there's a tune handy." They introduced.

"What's _your _History?" She smiled.

Victor blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Victor. Cyborg."

"I've never been to Spain myself. All of you Wonders?" Lillie's smile didn't seem to fade.

"Yep." Karolina answered.

"Nope." Chase replied.

Trini turned to see Nico glaring at Victor. She smirked. She should have been feeling the same way. But…Nico was only using Victor. He never really liked Nico. It was sort of a forced relationship in Trini's eyes.

"Tristan! Get down here, y'big idiot!" Lillie called.

The other man was introducing the other people there, but Trini didn't bother to listen, again. Until, Tristan came down. "And the hideous looking monstrosity with the wings…"

Tristan flew down; his wings coated with metal from the top. "Tristan. Pleasure to meet you all."

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

"Karolina? Where are you going?" Trini questioned as she caught her.

"Out on the town. Just to look around." Karolina smiled.

"That rhymed." Trini pointed.

"You wanna come?"

Trini shrugged. "Why the hell not?"

* * *

><p><strong>In the Town<strong>

"This is pretty crazy." Trini tilted her head.

"You think Jake was here during this time?" Karolina was cautious with the question.

"He was." Trini answered softly. "He was turned in 1899, not too far from this year."

"I'm really sorry, Trini."

"I wish people would stop apologizing." Trini glanced up. "It was no ones fault but my own."

"You can't blame yourself." Karolina placed a hand on her shoulder. "How were you supposed to know he had that knife?"

"I just _watched_ as he died. I didn't move…I just…" Trini sighed. "Look, I just-."

"May we escort you somewhere?" Two older men walked in front of the two girls.

"Oh, we're fine, thank you." Karolina grabbed Trini's arm.

The two men walked forward. "Come on, we've got rooms." The younger one eyes Trini.

"And plenty a' dust-more then you'll make out here." The eldest grabbed Karolina's shoulder.

"Don't _touch _her!" Trini slapped his hand away.

"Don't be coy." The younger took a hold of Trini's wrist. "It doesn't suit. Two girls out at night are only looking for one thing."

"And that's what we've got right here." The eldest moved it.

"Get the hell _back_!" Trini punched the youngest across the street. Karolina yanked off her bracelet and did the same.

"Man. History just lost one buff." Karolina spat.

"Seriously, Why the hell-?"

_**KRRRSHHHH**_.

Karolina and Trini jumped and turned around. Trini narrowed her eyes. "That's…roses?"

Karolina and Trini exchanged glances then flew up to where the roses had originally fell. They sat on the top ledge and frowned at the sight. An old man was screaming at the young girl they had spotted at the burning building. The girl with the black eye.

"If you can't sell them, then they hef no use!" The old man yelled.

"But…they will die…" They could barely hear the young girl.

"Of course they die! You cut them, you sell them, they die, so people buy more!" He spat. "You don't sit around and admire them when you are losing your job and the butcher won't take credit!"

"For the whiskey you paid cash." She mumbled.

"You want me to show you whose house this is!" He raised his hand.

The girl quickly covered her head. "No, sir!"

"You keep your mouth shut unless I want it open!" He ordered.

"Yes sir!" She squeaked.

"Should throw you in the street! Tomorrow you find new job. Or maybe I sell _you_!"

Trini moved forward to the window. But Karolina grabbed her arm. "No, don't. We'll talk to her later."

_**REVIEW :3**_


	46. K L A R A

Trini shoved him once more. "Vic! Wake up!"

He jumped awake. "Huh?"

"Come on, bro. You were making weird noises in your sleep." Trini smirked.

"Weird…what?" He blushed as he glanced up to Trini.

"Moaning…" Nico tied her hair up. "What were you dreaming about?"

"You. I heard him say your name." Trini smirked.

Nico rolled her eyes. Molly stuck her tongue out.

Victor glared at Trini. She turned back and got close to Victor. "You owe me one." She poked his nose then got up.

"Okay," Chase walked in with bags of food in his hands, "I've gotten a closer look around 1907, and you know what our parents were right about? Flossing."

"You're lucky they have your favorite, Trinket." Chase tossed her a bag.

"Bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich without the cheese?" Trini opened the bag.

"Okay, you're second favorite." Chase nodded.

"Cinnamon roll!" Trini cheered. "What a healthy breakfast."

He then tossed Karolina an apple. "You _stud_."

"We got marching orders, Nico?" Chase cocked a brow. "Because I've been talking with Swell here-."

"As I've heard, you're after a priceless object no bigger than that apple, and in the burg of this magnitude, I figure you got just a few options." Swell smirked. "You go to the Merchant's trust and tell them to open the vaults, which they most certainly will not…or you will go to the Mineola."

"The Mineola?" Trini tilted her head.

"Private subway train, owned by very powerful people who run the Sinners." Swell explained.

"And who are these very powerful people?" Nico narrowed her eyes.

"They prefer to keep their identities a secret." Swell insisted.

"You cn tll us," Molly assured with a stuffed mouth.

"Molly…" Trini wiped her face with her hand.

"_**WHOOO!**_" Lillie flew in through the window and tumbled. "That was close! I was dancin' on the charity ladies hymns-they was bleating _'Nearer my God to Thee'-_and I'm still forty feet up when they quit! That's a bit nearer my god then I need to be! If your window wasn't open…"

"You really use songs to fly?" Xavin questioned as he helped her up.

"Songs, tunes, someone banging on a can'll work if they do it with rhythm." She smiled. "I hear something feels musical, I gotta spiel about it. Practically don't have a choice."

"Any a' you bunch fly?" She glanced at Victor.

"Back to business." Nico turned away from the red head. "I think we should split up. It's our best chance at finding another…The overdrive device."

"What happened to the old one?" Lillie twisted her red curls.

"Xavin tossed it." Trini jabbed her thumb in Xavin's direction. "I think in the alley way we were in."

"Well, that's muffin-headed, if you don't mind me sayin." Lillie turned back.

"Muffin-headed?" Chase cocked a brow at Trini.

"Lillie…" Swell reached forward.

"If it's a machine at all, Professor Duck can make it work-he built Tristan's wings!" Lillie added.

"Please tell me the guy's a duck." Chase smirked.

"Nah, he's a Chinee, same as Miss Nico here." Swell replied.

"That's not racist at all." Trini nodded.

"I'm Japanese." Nico corrected. "Chase, you and Xavin check out the Mineola, meet these Sinners. Maybe we could make some kind of deal with them if they got the goods."

"A deal?" Chase cocked a brow. "Didn't we just _leave _that party? With Rockets on our asses?"

"You wanna party like it's 1899, be my guest. I wanna go back." Nico snipped.

"Trini, you and Victor go see this professor to see if he could fix our device." Nico pointed.

"Uhh, I think Lillie should go with Victor." Trini waved her hands. "She knows where he is. Besides, Karolina and I need to…do something."

"More sight-seeing?" Nico cocked a brow.

"Actually, it _is _something important. Why don't we take Molly?" Karolina smiled.

"Yes! Not _picked last!_" Molly cheered.

"Okay, Lillie, take Victor." Nico jabbed her thumb at him.

Victor glared at Trini. She winked and mouthed, "_You owe me one. And thank me later_".

"What about you?" Victor questioned.

"I'm gonna go to the Merchant's trust." Nico leaned forward. "And ask them to open the vaults."

* * *

><p><strong>In The Town<strong>

"There she is." Trini pointed as she saw the girl, Klara, walking out of her house. Both her eyes were blackened this time.

Karolina stepped forward as she saw her grip her red cape. "Excuse me…" Klara jumped. "Klara? I'm Karolina Dean, this is Trini Alfonso, and Molly Hayes." Molly waved.

"We wanted to talk to you about yesterday…in the factory." Trini smiled.

"I don't want any Unions. The Unions are not good…" Klara then whispered, "If I'm seen talking to you…"

"It's not about the Union." Karolina assured. "It's about your powers."

"You're a Wonder." Trini clasped her hands together.

"We saw the vines you climbed down. The roses, you made them grow, didn't you?" Karolina reached out.

"I know nothing. I have to go." Klara turned on her heel.

"But we're Wonders, too!" Molly extended her hands.

"Karolina has extra-terrestrial light powers, Trini's an Angel, and I have super-strength, like the Hulk! Except I don't go all green and defensive." Molly explained loudly. "I'm called _'Princess Powerful_'', Except sometimes the guys call me '_Bruiser' _which is hurtful, Trini's _'Miracle' _because she can heal anything and 'cause she's an Angel, and Karolina's _'Lucy in The Sky'_, which is probably a song from this time. But all my friends have cool powers, too!"

"What do you want from me?" Karla asked demurely.

"Nothing," Trini placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We just thought you'd like to know there are other people like you out there." Karolina explained.

"And that you don't have to hide, or let people push you around." Trini added.

"And you should totally join our team!" Molly suggested.

Trini and Karolina turned back to Molly. "Molly, we can't just-." Trini started.

"Why not? She should come back with us and get out of this smelly time!" Molly insisted. "There's never been anyone on the team that's my age."

"I know, Molly, but-." Karolina frowned.

"I mean, do you _want _to stay with your mean old father?" Molly cocked a brow to Klara.

"Mr. Prast?" Klara perked. "He's not my father…He's my husband."

* * *

><p>They had taken Klara to a restaurant. Trini suggested it, and since they had the money, Karolina was perfectly fine with it. Except, when they gave her the food, she shoved most of it into her mouth as if she's never eaten before in her life.<p>

"Mfff. Frrgve me…" She mumbled through her food.

"Oh, we shoulda brought you here sooner!" Molly smiled. "We just forgot you were hungry when you made us both wanna barf!"

"Brrf?" Klara glanced up.

"Well, it's kinda like we said, from where we're from, things are _really _different." Trini shrugged.

"It's against the law to make someone your age work, let alone get married." Karolina grinned. "You'd be in school right now."

"Yeah, every kid gets to go to school!" Molly exclaimed. "'Cept us…and Dakota Fanning…"

"When did you find out about your powers?" Trini played with her fork.

"_If _you don't mind us talking about it." Karolina ambled.

"I have always just…I thought that's how plants grew. Because you asked them, too." Klara looked the girls in the eye. "On our farm in Bern, I would speak to the crops and they would listen. And the Roses…the Roses would speak back." She paused and glanced downward with a frown. "My mother thought it was unnatural. She was so relieved to find me a husband that was sailing far away. She said I shamed God, and that I never speak of my cur-my Power." She grabbed her braid. "Mr. Prast is a devout man, but he…drinks. He does not work."

"While you slave away at a factory?" That came out of Trini's mouth harsher than she thought.

"It is not so bad. It is just, when I come home so tired, and then he…" Klara's face twisted. "I do not enjoy it. My marital duties."

Karolina and Trini's face twisted into a mixture of disgust and horror.

"Oh, my god." Molly gasped. "He makes you do _**Chores**_!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEW :3<em>**


	47. B O M B

"He just _left_!" Trini cried as she waved her hands.

"Chase took the Yorkes' time traveling device and was gone." Xavin nodded.

"Did he say-?" Karolina leaned forward.

"Nothing." Xavin shook his head. "Just looked at me with…I think regret. Apology. I don't think he's coming back."

"There's no way Chase would abandon us." Trini crossed her arms.

"Yeah, he's probably gonna come back with cool weapons or something." Molly agreed.

"Time machine?" Klara nervously played with her braid.

"What about Vic and Nico?" Karolina asked Xavin.

"You haven't checked in with them?" Xavin cocked a brow.

"_We _were supposed to check in with them?" Trini spat.

"Well, maybe if you wouldn't have been too busy with her, we wouldn't be worrying about them." Xavin glared at Trini. "We should be worrying about getting home, not picking up strays!"

"Xavin, if you had any concept of what this girl's been through…" Karolina started.

"They're arguing about me…" Klara tugged Trini's skirt.

"Uh, well…" Trini tipped her head to the side.

"I know!" Molly narrowed her eyes. "It's _so _awkward!"

"Oh! You're doing that thing I dislike!" Xavin pointed at her.

"I'm not doing anything." Karolina crossed her arms and turned her back to him.

"Crossing your arms and turning away doesn't mean I'm the one being unreasonable!" She pointed at her wife.

"I believe you'll find it does."

Xavin reached out and grabbed Karolina by the shoulders.

"You're the one who wanted to live in the past!" Xavin cried. "Everyone else-listen to me! Everyone else wants to go back!"

As Xavin was yelling, she was transforming into her female form.

"Stop grabbing me!" Karolina slapped her hands away.

"Stop making me angry!"

"Are they always like this?" Klara asked Trini.

"Not always…" Trini shook her head.

"_Everything _makes you angry! You're just in a bad mood with-." Karolina stopped upon realization "Xavin. Xavin, you just totally lost control." She smiled.

"Well, it hasn't been pleasant." Xavin admitted.

"Xavin, _look at you_!" Karolina squeaked.

"I simply wasn't concentrating…maintaining a false shape does take a measure of effort." She looked down at herself.

"Uh-huh." Karolina clasped her hands together. "Yeah."

"What has happened that is good?" Xavin questioned.

"Dude, you turned into a _girl_." Trini pointed out.

"That makes this the _real _you!" Molly smiled.

"I didn't realize that was in doubt." Xavin lowered her eyelids.

"Well, you're pretty pig-headed, but I gotta tell you…" Karolina grabbed Xavin's face with a blush. "You're beautiful when you're angry."

When the two kissed, Trini could tell from her peripheral vision that Klara was horrified. "No…" Klara whispered.

"Klara?" Trini turned.

"Yeah, they're wicked mushy-." Molly chuckled.

"This is wrong. You people…" Klara turned on her heel and ran off into the alleyway.

"Klara!"

Trini and Molly raced down the alley to get close to Klara.

"_**NO!**_" Klara screamed. She allowed the vines to explode from the ground and create a barrier between the three.

"Leave me be!" Klara ordered. "It was a mistake for me to go…I must go home!"

"But you hate it here, Klara!" Trini cried.

"I have been…ungrateful!" Klara insisted. "I have a duty to my husband."

"Not even." Molly denied.

"It is a sin!"

"It's not _just _a sin, honey. It's illegal!" Trini tried to push past the vines. "We just want to-."

"Those women…" Klara frowned. "Miss Dean, and the…negress. It's disgusting."

"Oh, and having an _old guy _do stuff to you is awesome?" Molly snapped.

"Molly…" Trini whispered as she looked down at the mutant.

"Molly, people like that are unnatural. They will lead you to a terrible end." Klara's voice cracked.

"They're our _family_." Trini corrected.

"We thought you'd understand that. We thought you'd be one of us." Molly growled as she grabbed Trini's hand and pulled her away from Klara's vines. "But you're just another grown up!"

"Okay, that's one way to take charge." Trini commented.

**Later…**

* * *

><p>"The bank clerk said the Upward took Nico. Unconscious." Xavin reported.<p>

"But they're good guys. At least…" Karolina bit her lip. "I mean, better than the Yorkes…or the Sinners, right?"

"They ain't sinners. But neither are they saints." Lillie crossed her arms. "Us as have to make a living have run a foul on them—and not come out alive."

"Nico's just a teenager!" Molly gasped.

"Too bad teenagers haven't been invented yet." Trini patted her head.

"Exactly, so we can't expect these guys to go easy." Victor agreed. "Everything's on hold until Nico gets back. Agreed?"

"The Arabs got ears on the street, even up on Fifth. I'll make sure they-."

"Get away from her!"

Lillie jumped at the voice from out the window.

The group looked out the window to see a white haired woman in an ankle long night gown. Two men were about to attack each other over her.

"She's mine!"

"Touch a hair on her and you'll be playnik that fiddle vit stumps!"

"Are they fighting over that girl?" Molly questioned.

"They're out of their minds." Victor growled. "She belongs with _me_."

He suddenly jumped out of the window, roaring; "I'm coming! Don't be afraid my love!"

"Victor!" Xavin reached out for him.

"Victor's kind of a ho-bag lately." Molly insulted.

"He's being mind controlled." Trini whispered. "She's controlling the men!"

"The Sinners! They're here!" Lillie cried as she ran out of the room.

Trini and Lillie both raced downstairs and outside the apartment to see a group of men attacking each other. Victor was having the upper hand with his powers.

"Vic!" Trini called as she raced towards him.

"Victor!" Lillie jumped on the heads of the other men.

Before anyone knew it, a fight broke out throughout the open area in Camelot. People were thrown, killed, and beaten to a pummel. Trini shoved men out of the way to get to Victor, who was racing towards the white haired woman. Trini, since she realized she was next to the girl, swung and clocked her clean in the jaw. She fell to the floor unconscious. She then turned to Victor, who was fighting off men trying to tackle him to the ground.

"Victor!" Trini ran towards him and punched the man who was about to tackle Victor. "What the _hell _is going on!"

"I don't know, but this is-."

"Victor!" Lillie cried from across the fight.

"You're girlfriend's calling you." Trini knocked another man down.

"She's not my-."

"You two made out." Trini smirked as she pressed his back to Victor's.

"How do you-?"

"I know everything, remember?" She joked as she swung once more.

"VICTOR!" Lillie repeated as she fought her way through.

"Lillie!" Victor motioned, but was suddenly pulled into the air.

"Vic!" Trini's wings ripped from her back as she flew after him.

"Lillie is _my _girl, Spaniard!" Tristan claimed as he pulled his fist up.

"Let _go _of him, Dickwad!" Trini flew up and slammed her fist into his jaw. Victor flew from Tristan's hand onto the rooftop and slammed into a large object.

"Ow! What is-?"

Trini gasped. In front of them was a golden coated bomb that seemed to be going off in exactly twenty-six seconds. "Holy…" She was suddenly tackled onto the rooftop with Victor.

"I'll kill you before I let you take her away from me!" Tristan threatened.

Victor glanced at Trini, who was freaking out as bad a Victor was.

"Y-You wanna kill me?" Victor glanced back at the bomb. "You better do it quick."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I keep updating like crazy. I feel like nobody is reading my stories :(<strong>_

_**REVIEW :3**_


	48. H O M E

"I can't hack this…" Victor placed his hand on the bomb.

"Of course not! It's not a computer!" Trini slapped her hand against the bomb.

"It's not made of metal!" Victor snapped. "I can't even move it!"

"We're not finished!" Tristan flew and grabbed Victor's shoulder.

"_Yes _you are!" Trini slapped his hand from Victor's shoulder. "This is a _bomb_!"

"Then get off the roof! Be-." Tristan started as he motioned to fly off the roof.

"This is from the future, Tristan!" Victor grabbed as his shirt.

"It is!" Trini blinked.

"Yes! And this thing is different! It'll take out half the city! No more good guys, no more bad guys! No more _Lillie_!" Victor pleaded.

Tristan's face softened as he glanced back and the red head.

"I don't think Xavin along can contain the blast." Victor bit his lip.

"That's why Karolina and Xavin should combine their powers!" Trini stated.

"That's per-."

"_**NNNNNNGH!**_" Tristan groaned as he lifted up the bomb with his bare hands. He looked back at Victor. "Protect…her…"

"Come on!" Victor grabbed Trini's arm. She picked him up by the arm. "Karolina! It's a bomb!"

"We need cover!" Trini added.

"Take me down to Lillie!" Victor tugged.

"Say the magic word, Romeo!" Trini growled as she lowered him to the ground.

"Not now, dammit!"

"Don't get snippy with me!" She dropped him behind Lillie while Trini flew back to Karolina and Xavin.

"You guys have to combine your shields together!" Trini ordered.

"On it." Xavin pulled her hand up while Karolina placed her hand on Xavin's chest. Their powers created a barrier that only covered the space in the Camelot…barely. But it protected everyone inside it.

Trini gasped as Karolina collapsed on top of Xavin, who had passed out due to exhaustion.

"You're not hurt?" Lillie called.

"Where are the others!" Victor looked up.

"Xavin and Karolina are out. But…" Trini glanced back to see the two biggest men duking it out over everyone else. "The fights still going. And…" A fire broke out as well. "And a fire just broke out…"

"Great, how could this get worse?" Victor growled.

"Nico can show up." Trini smirked.

"Nico hasn't-."

Water abruptly rushed throughout the area, stopping all the fighting and putting out the fires. Trini was quickly knocked down by the water, Victor wrapping an arm around her waist to prevent her from drowning. Trini smiled up at him as she brushed her hair out of her face. "I didn't know you knew I couldn't swim."

"I didn't." Victor admitted. "I just didn't want you to flow away from the group."

"Oh, well…don't tell anyone that." She stood up.

"You guys have a lot of _growing up_ to do." Nico appeared above the water; floating with a different staff in her hand.

"WHEEE!" Molly cheered as she floated up to the group.

Karolina picked up Xavin and glanced up. "How is Nico floating?"

"Yeah, and who pimped out her staff?" Victor helped Karolina.

"You guys think this is actually gonna change?" Nico floated downwards. "You think this is a war you can _win_?"

The largest man moved to attack Nico. "I'll show you what we do with-."

"_**Vegan**_." Nico shoved her staff in his direction. "You morons go to war, and we're the ones who die. The kids. I'm sick of it."

"I fight to end this injustice." The smaller man informed.

"Have they invented history books yet? Crack one open." Nico walked past them. "Nothing ends. Certainly not pain."

"Nico…" Victor stepped forward.

Trini grabbed his coat. "I don't think that's a great idea, Vic."

He pulled his coat free and bit his lip. "We were worried about you."

"No, I'm great." She stated through gritted teeth.

"Anyone else feel like going home?" Nico panned around.

"Ugh, me!" Trini waved her hand.

"YEAH!" Molly pumped her fist. "Nineteen-oh-seven is _ass_!"

"Molly!" Trini berated.

"Oh, it so is!" Molly shook her head.

"Can you really get us back?" Karolina ran towards Nico.

"No, but the Yorkes can. And I'm pretty sure I can make them." Nico assured.

"Uh, where have you _been_?" Trini cocked a brow.

"Wow. You really _were _worried." Nico nodded.

"We're not that worried. And you know we're not all here: Chase is gone." Xavin reported.

"He's a big boy. 'Sides, we could use the space." Nico glared back at Victor. "We're picking up a stray."

Trini bit her lip and helped Molly up. "Uht-ohs."

"For real." Trini whispered.

"Nico…" Victor started.

"I don't really feel like chatting right now. You're a toaster and she's a ho." Nico insulted.

"_Damn,_" Trini snickered.

Victor glared at her and she shrugged.

"Now give her the message." Nico ordered as she glanced at Lillie.

Trini gasped and turned to see Old Lace jumping next to her. "Lacey! I knew I felt your heartbeat!"

"What's in her mouth?" Xavin questioned.

Trini snagged it from her mouth. "Goggles?"

"One of the Yorkes?" Xavin asked.

"If they've taken the Leapfrog, we'll be trapped here forever!" Karolina gasped.

"No…we still have time, but we have to move now." Nico ordered.

"What about the war?" Molly pointed at the group that was still currently fighting.

"Don't worry, it'll still be here when we get back." Nico assured.

Trini gripped onto the seat as Xavin pulled the wagon that they were all currently sitting upon.

"I don't understand? A message from the future?" Lillie brushed her hair back.

"We just explained it three times." Trini lifted her hand up.

Victor rolled his eyes. "I didn't understand it either. But it makes sense now!"

"Tell me again." Lillie ordered.

"'_This is your last dance. Your chance to change your fate. Leave this world for a better one_…_Or waist your days in regret'._" Victor repeated.

"But how do you know it's for _me_?" Lillie blinked.

"Lillie, I think it's _from_ you." Victor replied.

Molly yawned and rubbed her eye as she awoke. "Are we there yet?"

"We're here." Nico nodded as she hopped off the wagon.

Walking into the alleyway, the team readied themselves for battle. "The Yorkes have tech that hasn't been _dreamt _of yet. So hit them hard and hit them fast. But don't kill them."

"That'll be easy." Trini commented.

"Actually it would have been." A green construct formed around the groups' midsection; freezing them in their place. Mrs. Yorkes was standing upon the Leapfrog with a frown on her face. "But none of you really _were _that strong enough."

"Dammit!" Mr. Yorkes exclaimed. "Something must have broken or…I _knew _we shouldn't have trusted that idiot Stein and his tinkerings."

"Wrong idiot." The couple gasped as they turned around to see Chase with a pair of Fisticuffs in his hands. "Right name." He then fired at the two, causing the construct to fade around the teens.

"_**Chase**_!" Trini and Molly called.

"Shut 'em down!" Nico demanded as she ran forward.

Xavin knocked Mrs. Yorkes out while Victor used his powers to wrap a gutter around the couple to detain them.

"I pulled out a few bits out of the overdrive device. Figured they'd show up and try to use it once I took their time-ride." Chase held up the Overdrive. "I miss much."

"Only a war, Dorkface!" Molly crossed her arms.

"Seriously, it sucked ass." Trini nodded.

"What do we do with the Yorkes?" Karolina questioned. "Nico, you can't you the _'Forget' _spell again, can you?"

"Why would I want to do that?" Nico cocked a brow and shoved her staff over the couples' head. "_**The Show Much Go On.**_"

"What did that do?" Trini tilted her head.

"It'll make them go back from when they came from…And they'll know. What happens to Gert, what happens to them, they'll know every second that's coming to them." Nico explained. "They won't be able to change anything they do. Or say anything. Not even to each other. For all the world their short useless lives will play out exactly like they did. But on the inside…they'll never stop screaming."

"T-Trini…" A voice called. Trini quickly turned around to see Klara gripping the wall; her body covered in bruises and cuts.

"Klara!" Trini cried as she raced over to the young girl.

"What happened? Who did this?" Xavin questioned angrily.

"I'm sorry…" Klara whispered.

"I know who did this." Karolina growled. "And I know where he lives."

"We don't have time, Kar." Nico grabbed Karolina's hand. "We're all here. This is the time to bail."

"What about her?" Karolina questioned.

"We'll take her with us!" Trini insisted. "You'll come, right?"

"You'd…still have me?" Klara gasped.

"Well, you can't freak out about gays or explode about jet planes. But yeah!" Molly smiled as Trini picked the injured girl up.

"Couple new faces. I can rock that." Chase nodded. "Gonna be tight in the frog…"

"We'll fit if we squish in." Trini bumped her hips with Chase and winked.

Victor smiled and grabbed Lillie's shoulders. "You don't have to be nervous. Time travel's a little weird but…"

"I can't." Lillie glanced downward. "I can't go, I can't _move_, I'm rooted to the spot, Victor! I _can't_!" Her eyes welded up with tears.

"Lillie, you're braver than anyone I know, you just gotta-."

"_Here _I'm brave! _Now_! In the future? What if I don't like it! What if you don't like _me_!" Lillie interrupted. "What if I can't dance?"

"Oh, god. Is this supposed to be some kind of Soap Opera?" Chase whispered.

"Shh…it's getting good." Trini smiled.

"Lillie, I know you gave me that message! I know if you don't come you'll spend a century in regret. _Please…_If you love me, you'll come." Victor grabbed her face. "Don't be scared."

But she was. She simply shook her head, turned on her heel, and ran off; out of the alley way and out of Victor's life. Karolina ran up to him and grabbed his arm, yanking him into the Leapfrog. Once they got back to their time, Chase pulled himself outside the Leapfrog and shot the missiles away; saving the team and flying towards a safer area. At a nearby park, Chase landed the Leapfrog there and allowed everyone to get off for a "_Bathroom break"._

"Nobody come into the bushes! I've had to pee for like a century!" Karolina called as she grabbed Xavin and pulled her into the woods of the park.

Trini quickly stumbled over to Victor; who was sitting on a rock with his face in his hands. "Vic, you know we're gonna have to leave, right?" She sat next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I just can't figure it out…" Victor shook his head.

"Dude, it was too much for her. You gave her an ultimatum within five seconds. Can't really blame her for not going." Trini tilted her head towards him.

"Then why didn't I stay?" Victor glanced up at Trini. Into her mint eyes. He knew why.

"You stayed with your family." She smiled. A _genuine _smile. Not the one she had been plastering on her face since Jake had died: The fake one. It reached her eyes; making them glow. She had been acting as if she was over Jake. But she was still hurting.

"My family is an evil robot and the liar he murdered." Victor sighed.

Trini rested his head on her shoulder. "You know what I mean, Astro Boy."

"Is that gonna be your permanent nick name for me now?" Victor looked up at her and smiled.

"Always."

"Trini? Victor? Come on! We're leaving!"

* * *

><p><strong>In The Leapfrog<strong>

"You know what I like about last century? No kids." Chase smiled. "Nobody treats us like kids. For once, we got to be equals, not babies. Could use more of that in the twenty-first. Age doesn't make grown-ups."

"That's what my husband always says." Klara whimpered.

"Husband?" Chase perked. "Okay. Let's forget I was talking."

"Always do." Karolina smirked. "Weirdest part of this for me? That people have spent more than a hundred years fighting over a city that doesn't even have an _In-and-out Burger_."

"Yeah, let's go home." Victor sighed.

"Haven't heard _that _word in a while…" Nico sighed.

"So we don't know _where _we're going?" Victor cocked a browed.

Trini smirked and held Klara close. "Still beats living in the past."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm still contemplating whether or not to do the RunawaysYoung Avenger's Secret Invasion thing...should I?_**

**_I don't even know..._**

**_REVIEW :3_**


	49. I N V A S I O N

**Because you asked for it! SECRET INVASION!**

* * *

><p>"This is unacceptable!" Xavin cried. "This is beyond poor strategy! Against common sense!"<p>

"Dude, it's us." Chase smirked. "Common sense doesn't even enter into it."

"And there's the Empire State Building! And there's where the Fantastic Four live! And we beat a guy on a rooftop over there! Come on! Time squares only a few blocks away!" Molly cried.

"Xavin, we're hiding in plain sight. And only for a few hours. I mean, Klara has to say goodbye to her old city. This is all she knows in the future." Trini cocked her head back.

"Present." Victor corrected.

"Whatever." Trini waved her hand.

"We'll be back in L.A. and off the radar in no time." Nico assured.

"Trini…the clothes you and the others are wearing…isn't it..?" Klara picked up the red cloth around her shoulders.

"Awesome?" Molly smiled.

"Sinful." Klara insisted. "Shouldn't you and Nico cover your shoulders?"

"In this time, it's okay to show skin." Trini knelt down to Klara. "But only if you want it. No one's gonna judge or hurt you for showing it off."

"But what about wearing shoes?" Klara pointed down at Trini's bright sky blue socks without her shoes.

"It's a free country. I don't have to wear shoes if I don't want to." Trini winked.

"'_Hiding in plain sight'_ has another meaning in Skrull language…_'begging to be caught'_!" Xavin shouted as she put her hands to her head. "We shouldn't even _be _running! We should not have to _hide_!"

"Here we go." Victor rolled his eyes.

"Ugh." Nico groaned.

"_This _is where we should be!" Xavin pointed back. "Is city not the home to Earth's Superhero! And yet we're fugitives! We're treated like _criminals_ when we should be _rulers _of the world!"

Everyone glanced back at Xavin with confusion on their faces.

Xavin ducked her head. "Um, okay. I admit that sounded bad. Not rulers _per se_, more like leaders. Like the Avengers and the Fantastic Four rule your planet…I mean _lead _it."

"Nice save." Trini nodded.

"Sweetie, maybe you should stop while you're ahead." Karolina placed a hand on her fiancées' shoulder.

"Or maybe just stop talking in general." Victor suggested.

"Molly…" Klara turned to Molly.

"Klara, Chase said you have to stop looking up because you look like a _'Hick Tourist_'." Molly whispered.

Trini stopped. Heartbeats. _Thousands _of them.

Klara frowned and looked up to the sky as shadows flowed over the city.

"I am sorry. I do not believe I will ever be accustom to the wonders of your world." Klara gasped.

"Oh sure you will be! You wouldn't believe what I've gotten used to! _Vampires _and Giants-."

"Molly, look up." Trini tapped her head.

Over them, were space ships; hundreds of them, flying over New York City. The bottoms of each space ship opened, allowing _thousands _of Skrull aliens cascading down towards them.

"It's raining Xavin's!" Molly squealed.

"That's not necessarily a good thing." Trini then turned to Xavin. As did the rest of the group.

"Um, Sweetie?" Karolina turned to Xavin.

The Skrulls began to terrorize the area; shouting a language that Trini couldn't translate. Times like these, she wished she had _all _her powers again.

"Xavin, _snap _out of it!" Nico ordered. "What is this! What's going-."

Xavin abruptly turned around with a raised fist. She pumped it forward; creating a force field that slammed into the Runaways. She knocked them unconscious.

* * *

><p>While flying through the city, Trini groaned awake.<p>

"Shhh." She heard. When she turned her head, she saw Victor in a force field. Well, they all were all in Xavin's force field, taking them god knows where. He pointed at Nico, who was pulling her Staff of One from her chest.

"_**Pop**_." Nico stated. And the force fields did just that.

"Victor, Trini, hit him with everything you've got!" Nico ordered.

"The others?" Trini turned back around.

"If we don't take him down now, it won't matter!" Nico shook her head.

Xavin groaned as she tried to stand up. But Trini ran forward and punched Xavin against the taxi behind her. The doors popped open; allowing Victor to use his power to manipulate the car doors to wrap around her.

"After all the crap I took from you!" Victor snapped.

"Nico! You must listen!" Xavin pleaded.

"_Victor, __**now!**_" Nico ordered.

Xavin screamed as Victor electrocuted her with his powers. "_No…hnnn…please listen!_" Xavin groaned. "I was taking you to the Leapfrog! I was trying to keep you _safe_!"

"What makes me believe you less…you attacking us, or your extended family playing _'Space Invaders' _in time square!" Nico growled. "Victor..._squeeze_."

"Wait, she's telling the truth." Trini waved her hand.

"Yes, please…try to _trust _me!" Xavin pleaded.

"This team isn't big on trust, M Butterfly! All you are is another Skrull!" Victor shouted.

"He's telling the truth!" Trini shouted.

"Yes! I'm not like them!" Xavin shouted. "The Skrull Empire has attempted to invade Earth before! So did my own parents! But this…this is different! I know of these Skrulls…They're religious extremists! They believe in a prophecy that-."

"That Earth belongs to them…" Trini finished. "They think that their god granted them Earth."

"Yes! And they'll destroy anyone who stands between them! Human or Skrull! Forget everything I've said about standing up and fighting! Forget me calling you cowards! You have to get away! You have to _run_!"

"These things won't hesitate to kill us." Trini bit her lip.

"Nico, I'm telling you…remember your battle cry." Xavin begged.

"'_Try Not to Die'_." Nico turned back to Victor. "Trini, Victor, grab everyone. We're getting out of here."

"What!" Victor cried.

"Karolina's gonna hate me for this." Nico sighed.

"At least she'll be alive."

* * *

><p><strong>In the Leapfrog<strong>

"God, we're screwed." Trini leaned back in her seat and sighed.

"I can't believe we're doing this, Nico." Victor groaned.

"We don't have a choice. We have to protect everyone." Trini glanced back at Nico, who was begging an unconscious Karolina to not hate her.

"_Systems Online. Warning! Multiple Spacecraft Detected; Skrull War-._"

"I _know_! Vamanos!" Victor snapped.

Just as they took off, Victor growled. "This is wrong and you guys know it."

"Look, we know we shouldn't have left him. But we have to look after the girls." Nico argued.

"I could have helped." Victor mumbled.

"You're such a baby." Trini rolled her eyes.

Heartbeats…

Two of them.

"Skrulls!" Trini pointed out of the window, right when two Skrulls flew into the view.

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEW :3<em>**


	50. X A V I N

The Skrull crashed through the windshield of the Leapfrog towards Trini and Victor.

"No!" Victor cried.

The 'Frog fell from the rooftop as the Skrull had grabbed Nico by the neck while Victor fought back to get him off of her. Trini, though, raced to the back of the Leapfrog to wake up Old Lace.

"Lacey! We're being attacked!" Trini shook the dinosaur until her head popped up. "Take him down!"

Old Lace growled and ran past Trini. She opened her mouth and tackled the Skrull out of the Leapfrog.

"_**Do something, Victor**_!" Nico ordered.

"Like _what? _Cast a spell!" Victor cried.

"More like stop the crash!" Trini shouted as she broke her wings through her back. She then flew out of then window and pulled herself underneath the Leapfrog. She shoved her back up against the Leapfrog and pushed it up. Surprised that she was able to actually hold it up, she began to quickly lower the Leapfrog to the ground. But before it actually touched ground; she was tackled by the other Skrull. She flew forward just as the Leapfrog smashed into the ground.

Trini groaned as she rubbed her back. They were okay…but god, he smashed into her _back_. That asshole…She quickly flew back just as Chase fired off from his new Fisticuffs.

"Get up, Little Green Man." Chase ordered. "We haven't even started yet."

He turned and shouted something in his foreign language.

Chase smirked. "Not scare of me? That's okay. I'm not the one you should be scared of. Sic' 'em, Mol."

She charged forward, "Princess Powerful Power…Activate!"

The Skrull flew from the ground and towards the sky with Molly's one punch.

"You guys okay?" Trini flew down to the others.

"We're fine, what about _you_?" Victor glanced towards her.

"My back's still hurting but I think I'll live." Trini waved her hand.

"Your wings are filled with blood." Molly pointed.

Trini looked back. "Oh…" Her face was horrified. "Uhh…"

"Either way, we gotta get back on the Leapfrog." Nico picked up her staff. "We're going."

"Going?" Molly frowned. "Going where! There's a billion space invaders over there! Shouldn't we go beat them up!"

"Nico, what the hell is going on? What happened?" Chase questioned angrily.

"We're leaving." Nico replied. "We're-."

"Nico," Karolina flew over with Klara in tow, "_**Where is Xavin!**_"

"We left him behind!" Trini shouted.

"Trini!" Nico cried.

"Well, what were _you _gonna say!" Trini spat back.

"_**YOU DID WHAT!**_" Karolina screamed; her glowing hair spazzing outward angrily. "How could you just leave him like that!"

"Kar, wait!" Trini stepped forward.

"You have to listen! We have to go!" Nico exclaimed. "It's what Xavin would have wanted!"

"Since when do you care about what _any _of us want?" Karolina spat.

"Ouch, whoa!" Trini stepped in between Karolina and Nico.

"You guys don't understand…you didn't see all of it. It's bad…there's an _army_ of these things, with multiple powers…" Victor explained.

"Well, now that we're all awake, we can go back and help! Xavin's one of us! We can't just leave her!" Molly pleaded.

"No! You're all of _my _responsibility, and we're _leaving_! Xavin's a soilder! Not us. This isn't us!" Nico shook her head.

"What the hell is wrong with you two! You better be having some robo-witch brain spazam because we're going back right fucking now!" Chase demanded.

"Excuse me…" Klara spoke up. "But were we not there…in the moving picture box?" She pointed at the Televisions in the Windows.

The T.V. was showing the Young Avengers being attacked by the Skrulls; being electrocuted.

"That's in Time Square." Victor stated. "_Dios…_this is live."

"Oh, god. They're in trouble." Trini whispered.

Vision was on the floor; a Skrull on top of him. His fist is cocked back. When he launched it forward, Trini looked away; already knowing what would happen. "Oh, my god!" Trini squeezed her eyes shut.

"Holy shit, Molly, Klara, cover your eyes!" Chase pulled both of them into his arms.

"Hey!" Molly cried.

"Omigod!" Karolina put her hands on her face.

"_**NO!**_" Victor screamed at the sight of his half-brother being impaled.

"Vision…" Nico covered her mouth. Her eyes watered. "Xavin saved our lives. That could have been us…"

"**It still shall be, children.**" A voice called. When the teens turned around, they were confronted by a group of different Skrulls ready to attack. "**But before you die, you're going to help me kill two princes.**"

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEW :3<strong>_


	51. W I N

**_Meh..._**

* * *

><p>Trini <em>really <em>needed some training. Because it was the second time today that she was knocked out. Though, she didn't necessarily get knocked out, it was more of…getting burned from her left shoulder. Down to her left leg. And now she was being held by Commander Chrell; while his hand was on fire, slowly and surely burning her torso. Molly was on the floor sleeping from fighting, Old Lace was unconscious, Klara was crying and begging for Trini to break free and fight and for Molly to get up, Chase, Victor and Nico were in force fields behind The Super Skrull, and Karolina was being tied by the Chrell's other arm.

Xavin suddenly appeared in front of the group. But Trini could barely see due to the fact that her body was burning up and she was flowing in and out of shock from the pain. Karolina spotted him and screamed, "XAVIN!"

"I like you, Xavin. I always have" The Chrell smirked. "You did your duty for the empire. I respected that. Now do your duty for God."

"Commander, please…please don't do this." Xavin begged. "You said you didn't believe in prophecies."

"I do not." Chrell assured. "Dorrek is a prophecy. This, is a divine right. Here is my offer, I give you back your bride to be."

"Xavin," Karolina repeated.

"Together, you and Majesdanian tramp can go anywhere in the universe." The Commander stated. "But first, you will kill Dorrek, because we do not need a savior. We have Earth."

"Molly, please. I do not know what to do." Klara pleaded.

Molly groaned as she got on her knees. "Oww."

Trini glanced down at Klara. She was on her hands and knees talking to the ground; praying. "Klara…" Trini whispered. Klara was crying; sobbing about how scared she was. How terrifying this whole thing was. And how she just wanted to go to The City of Angels. Abruptly, a tree shot out of the ground and caused the Commander to be shot into the air. Everyone was released from their prisons and to the ground. Trini groaned in pain. God, her body was in pain. But she needed to get up.

"Chase! Victor! Help Tommy, Trini, and Billy! Karolina and I will-." Nico started.

"_**FUCK YOU, SHIT HEAD!**_" Karolina screamed as she shot at the Chrell. "_Leave my fiancée __**alone**__, do you hear me! And I am __**not **__a tramp, you chauvinistic dick!_"

"Well, okay then." Trini groaned as she felt her skin fully healed.

"Whoa," Billy blinked.

"I didn't even know 'Lina _knew _words like that!" Molly gasped.

Victor tackled the female Skrull assassin; allowing Billy and Tommy to be free. But she had gained the upper hand and knocked Victor out with one punch.

"Guys, get up!" Trini pulled on Tommy's hand. "They need our help!"

Chell then suddenly shouted foreign words at the female assassin. Who, nobody but Xavin understood.

"_Oh no! He's got a Parseltongue!_" Molly screamed.

"Xavin, what did-?" Nico glanced at Xavin.

"'_Enough games, Kill them all'_." Xavin translated.

The female assassin then flew in the air, her hands glowing a bright blue; transforming into small daggers as blackness swirled around her; making Trini feel slightly dizzy.

Klara quickly ran up to Trini and pulled her hand. "I don't want to be here anymore." She sniffed.

"I know, sweetie. But we have to-."

"Express!" Tommy raced up to her. "I deem this situation too dangerous for the children." The pointed a Klara.

"I'm aware of the danger." Trini nodded.

"I'll take her and Molly somewhere safe." He reached out to pick up Klara.

Trini smiled and handed Klara off to Tommy. "Be careful with them."

"Will do." He winked and raced off.

The assassin then shot daggers at Trini, who dodged them easily. Though, out of anger she tackled the assassin to the ground.

"_What _is Trini doing!" Billy cried.

"Getting herself _killed!_" Nico replied.

Trini cocked her fist back and clocked her in the face. But that did almost nothing as she was kicked off of the Assassin and was about to be slammed on the floor if Tommy hadn't raced by to catch her. "Are you nuts?"

"A little." Trini smiled.

_**BAM!**_

The two jumped. The fight was over and so quickly thanks to Teddy headbutting the assassin.

"What?" Trini narrowed her eyes.

"Seriously, Were we supposed to know that Skrull's secret weakness was headbutting!" Chase agreed.

"Screw this, I'm taking a nap or some shit." Trini closed her eyes and rubbed her head.

"_**How could you tell Nico and Trini to just **__**leave **__**you like that! Don't you ever do that again! Do you understand me!**_" Karolina screamed.

"Kinda harsh…" Teddy smirked.

"She was worried about him!" Billy crossed his arms.

"Can we never come to New York again?" Chase turned to Nico and Trini.

"Like _ever_." Trini added.

"Done." Nico approved.

"We're alive! Yay!" Karolina cheered. "Now what?"

"We have to get back to Time square and help our friends." Billy answered.

"That's what I was trying to tell you! I saw them with-." Tommy insisted.

"Xavin." Teddy Replied.

"No, _Nick Fury_. What are you-?" Tommy shook his head.

"You risked your like for me." Teddy walked towards Xavin. "Despite everything I said, despite turning my back on my responsibilities, you still believe in me…Why?"

"To not believe in you, the Savior, the Uniter…is to not believe in hope." Xavin explained. "I chose to believe in hope."

"_You _are my savior." Teddy knelt down and bowed his head. "Thank you, Xavin."

"Touching moment." Chase nodded.

"I think I have something in my eye." Trini joked.

"You guys are Superheroes…do you have a handbook for this?" Nico placed a hand on Billy's shoulder. "What's the next step for this alien invasion?"

"You guys get out of here. We're heading back in." Billy replied.

"What? No, we're done running from this." Trini denied.

"No, it's not running, Trini." Billy shook his head. "It's a _'prevention of Suicide_'. Look at your team, even your dinosaur is trashed. Besides, if we lose, you guys gotta come save us."

"Win, Billy. We've lost enough friends." Nico smiled.

"Wait, Tommy! Go get Molly and Klara!" Trini grabbed his arm.

"But-."

"It'll take you three seconds to go get them!" Trini pointed.

Tommy sighed. "Fine,"

And he was off.

* * *

><p><strong>End of RunawaysYoung Avengers crossover! **

**Whoot!**

**_REVIEW :3_  
><strong>


	52. I D E N T I T Y

**WHOO! ihavenolife...**

* * *

><p>"<em>Uh, says here Val's interviewing a two-headed stripper.<em>"

"_Haha! Sounds like Val. __**Honk, Honk. **__Kind of makes you proud to be an American, don't it?_"

Trini groaned from her seat. She shifted; allowing the covers to slide off of her. "Ugh, Chase…turn that crapola _off_." She moaned.

"Heh, welcome back to L.A., Trinket, Land of clean air a beautiful people." Chase welcomed.

"Right." Victor snorted.

"When I hear Val on the radio, I know I'm home. Rock on!" Chase pumped his fist.

"Oh, you deserve a time out for using that phrase." Trini pointed.

"Okay, guys, I hate to bring up the obvious but, where to?" Victor leaned forward.

"Dude…L.A." Chase cocked his brow.

"_Where_ in L.A., Dork." Trini leaned over the armrest of her chair.

"Yeah, we can't really go back to the tar pits." Victor agreed.

Xavin slumped in his chair. "No. We cannot."

"Remember…Iron Man? Bad day?" Victor raised his hand.

Chase bit his lip. "Oh, yeah. I forgot." He then looked up and sighed. "Man, that seems like forever ago."

"We could find a secluded spot and camp out tonight." Victor suggested. "Give us a chance to regroup and figure it out, what do you say, Xavin?"

"Karolina will not be pleased with that suggestion." Xavin leaned forward.

"Dude, who wears the pants in your family?" Chase joked.

"I want a bed." Nico mumbled from behind.

"What's what?" Victor turned around.

"A _bed_, bro." Trini reached and poked his head.

"It's a simple request." Nico agreed as she scratched the back of her head. "I want food and a real bed. And I want to sleep in my own bed for a week."

"So I guess the camping trip is a no go." Trini stretched out.

"Okay, well, we need to figure out a new plan because we're two minutes from Anaheim." Victor sighed.

"Dude, park the Leapfrog in Disneyland, we charge ten bucks per ride." Chase joked.

Trini and Victor actually chuckled at the joke.

"Chase is right." Nico started. "The frog."

"I think that was Chase's attempt at humor." Xavin glanced up at Nico.

"No, ask the Frog where to go." Nico furthered. "This things a flying super computer. Maybe it's found other Pride safehouses the police haven't taken yet."

"That's a good idea." Victor nodded.

"Why did we not think of that?" Xavin placed a hand on his forehead.

"Because we're too tired to function right now." Trini commented.

"I hate it when she's right." Chase grumbled.

"Okay, Frog. Are there any Pride houses that are secure left?" Victor tapped the dashboard of the Leapfrog.

"_Affirmative. Malibu Beach House. Alarms active."_ The Leapfrog informed.

"Are we there yet?" Molly groaned as she stumbled up to the group.

"Who's Malibu house was that?" Trini popped her head up.

"Uh…we did. When I was a kid." Chase admitted. "I thought my parents sold it."

"I'm hungry." Molly mumbled.

"We're almost there, Moll." Victor assured.

* * *

><p>It was well past Midnight when they got to Malibu. Trini, Nico, Karolina, and Klara flew to the beach (Trini carrying Klara, Karolina carrying Nico). The others were traveling via Xavin's force field while they left the Leapfrog and Old Lace back near the ocean so they wouldn't cause suspicion.<p>

"You guys need to hurry up before someone sees you." Trini called as the group floated towards the beach.

"Thank you for the ride, Trini." Klara smiled brightly.

"Of course, Sweetie." She smiled back.

"Heh, so this this is where the rich and famous live?" Victor questioned as Xavin pulled down the force field on the group.

"Yeah, welcome to Malibu." Karolina stretched.

"God, this place is gorgeous." Trini clasped her hands together.

"First thing's first, make sure nobody's home. Turn off all the alarms." Nico ordered.

"There's a power box on the other side of house." Trini pointed. "I think."

"It is." Victor assured. "Come on, I need some light."

* * *

><p><strong>At the power box<strong>

Trini lifted up her necklace; it had been starting to glow on Trini's command lately. She knew it would come in handy soon. Victor pulled his hands up to the box, but stopped. "Hey, do me a favor."

"What?"

"Set the mood. Play the _Mission Impossible _theme song while I do this." Victor smirked back.

"Oh God, just shut up and do it." Trini rolled her eyes with a smile.

He squeezed his hands and electrocuted the box open. "Done and do-."

But they were interrupted by a crash and Chase screaming.

"What was that?" Victor twisted his head around.

"Sound like trouble." Trini replied.

"Well get your guard up, whatever's inside is-."

The door next to them shot open; slamming Victor to the floor. One of the Security Daemons then used its claws to grab Trini by the shoulders and fly off with her.

"_**Trini!**_" Victor cried.

"Ugh! Lemme go!" Trini ordered. "Let _go _of me, I said!"

The bird only dug its talons deeper into Trini's skin.

"Oh, _fuck this_!" Trini arched her neck; her necklace firing off a strong burst of light. The light shot clean through the bird and released Trini. "Oh this is _such _bullshit."

* * *

><p><strong>At the house <strong>

"Sorry about the noise. We just moved in and, you know, _teenagers_." Xavin had transformed into an adult father-figure and was warding off the neighbors from worrying. The rest of the teenagers were cleaning up the mess around the house.

"Every room has one of those talking boxes. What do you call it?" Klara inquired.

"A Television. T.V. for short." Trini informed.

"It's like YouTube for old people." Molly added.

"What is your tube?" Klara stopped pushed the rubble.

"Nico, you know we don't have money to fix these windows or walls." Karolina announced.

"Or food, or clothes." Trini walked past Karolina with the debris in her hands. "Or anything."

"I know. I was thinking about this on the ride home. Chase needs to get a job." Nico concluded.

"Why Chase?" Karolina lifted up one of the broken Daemon's heads.

"He's 18." Nico answered. "He's the only one who can get a job without parents' permission."

"Well good luck with that one. You'll never convince him." Karolina smirked.

"Ha! You haven't seen the garage yet, have you?" Trini laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

"You're not gonna go out and get clothes or _girly _stuff with the…well, _girls_?" Victor questioned as he sprayed down the Frogger. Trini lay on top of it in a bathing suit, allowing the sun to coat her pale skin.

"What for? I still have a few outfits left. And there's this thing called _washing _your clothes." Trini assured. "Plus, I'll just use Karolina or Nico's _girly _things."

"Not really a material girl, huh?" Victor smirked.

"Meh, depends."

"Are you gonna be on there while I wash this thing?"

"Are you gonna complain the whole time?"

Victor sighed. "You don't need to be tanning. You could be _helping _me."

"I _helped _all last night, cleaning the damn house _and _having to help put it back together." Trini pointed out.

"I meant this thing."

"I know. And I don't wanna do anything. Hence not wanting to go to the mall."

"And the true colors show."

"Yeah, yeah." She waved her hand.

"And you're powers?"

Trini blinked. "What?"

"Your powers. You didn't think I saw that blast from where I was at?" Victor glanced up at her.

"It was from my necklace." Trini shrugged.

"And now your necklace has powers?"

"I don't know. My powers are confusing. All I got since I lost my powers are wings, mind control, Healing-even though I had that before-and super strength." Trini snapped.

"And your necklace fire light blasts." Victor added.

"I don't know! Yes?" She sat up and shrugged. "Vic, my powers just suck…"

"No they don't."

"Don't try to make me feel better." Trini shook her head as she jumped down from the top of the Leapfrog.

"But what are you supposed to do?" Victor suddenly asked.

Trini stopped. "What?"

"You're an _angel_. You had a life before, didn't you? And if you _are _an Angel and you have powers, doesn't that make you a Guardian Angel?" Victor concluded.

Trini stared at him for a while until she finally answered. "Uh, yeah. The people-or things-I was supposed to guard were the Gibborim and their _supposedly _dead."

"You don't think they are?"

Trini shook her head. "If they were, wouldn't I be?"

"Not necessarily." Victor picked up the sponge from his bucket. "Honestly, I think since you're already dead, and you've already got your place in Heaven, you can't really _die_ with them. They were _evil_. You're not evil."

She smiled. "True."

"But do you remember your past? At all? Before you died?" Victor began to wash the Leapfrog.

"My parents were killed by the people who _claimed _to be my parents. And my _real _ones were already angels." Trini bit her lip. "You don't think…"

"That…you died when…"

"When I was a baby…with my parents." Trini glanced down. "I was _raised _by those Demons since I was a- Oh god…" She pulled her hand up to her head. "Oh God, Victor…"

"God, I'm so sorry for bringing it up. I shouldn't have-."

"No," She waved her other hand, "Jake and I hadbeen thinking about it sometime…but…_Jesus_. I died as a _baby_. I just wish I _knew _how…How everything happened. And who my real parents _are_." She then giggled. "Oh god, I sound like those damn _'Need to find myself_' novels."

"But you _need _to. I mean, do you know who you _really _are. Is your real name Trini Lin Alfonso?" Victor placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How do you know my full name?"

"Molly told me."

"Awesome." She nodded. "And, I don't know. It was the name I always knew. I never really…"

"Jesus, talk about Identity Crisis." Trini tipped her head to the side. "Thanks for ruining _everything_, Vic."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't-."

"Kidding, Dude." Trini raised her hand and grabbed his. "It's fine. I never listened to Jake when he tried to explain this whole thing to me. I didn't like to talk about it too much. But…I think I should know, you _know_?" She giggled.

He smiled at her. "I know." He then lifted his hand to rest it on her cheek. "You should smile more."

"Don't go all romance novel on me." Trini leaned into his hand. "Vic, I-."

"We're back! We brought food!" Trini and Victor jumped and separated.

"Awesome! I'm starving!" Trini shouted quickly as she ran into the house.

Victor simply smiled and dumped the sponge back into the bucket.

* * *

><p>"…And <em>zoom<em>! The trees just grew right up to the man and caught him! They made this awesome sound like Rice Krispies!" Molly exclaimed about Klara's heroic moment at the mall.

"Seriously!?" Trini gawked. "I would have _loved _to have seen that!" Trini ruffled Klara's hair.

"As well as I would have." Xavin agreed.

"I just hope no one saw Klara in action. All we need is Iron Man on our asses again." Nico stated.

"What happened to you guys? Why did you leave me back there?" Chase stomped into the kitchen.

"Did you see that man fall?" Nico glanced up at Chase.

"No. I heard the receptionist scream and saw her run over to the railing and-."

"You didn't see him push anyone over?" Nico interrupted.

"I don't know, Nico. I was talking to Val." Chase grabbed one of the sandwiches. "The guy walked out of the office. Next thing I know, he's at the bottom of the tower. What are you asking me?"

"Because you were there." Nico slammed her hands on the kitchen. "Klara had to use her powers to save the man. Not cool, Chase, Not cool."

"I thought it was cool." Trini mumbled to Klara.

"We can't afford to attract attention right now." Nico concluded.

Chase took a bite from his sandwich. "So whaddya barkin at me for? I didn't push him!"

His heart didn't skip a beat.

"All I'm saying is that the man almost died right under your nose and you didn't notice it?" Nico pressed.

Chase jumped up. "Oh, so you think this is _my _fault!? What about _you_, Minoru!?"

Trini stopped. Heartbeats. They were close as hell. Too close. And she wasn't the only one who noticed.

"What _about _me!?" Nico motioned to swing at Chase, only for Karolina to grab her hand.

"Everyone, shut up! I hear something!" Victor ordered.

"We've got company!" Trini screamed over them just as Karolina's powers began to act up; flaring like fireworks.

_**ZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

"_**EVERYBODY GET DOWN!**_" Victor shoved Chase to the floor.

The side of the house exploded. Debris, rubble, and smoke fluttered throughout the room. But it wasn't just _one _explosion. But multiple ones that rang and shot off throughout the house. The smoke barely cleared, but Trini could see them. They were all in black armor; glowing as Karolina did. Majesdanians….

The largest spoke. "I am looking for _Karolina Dean_. I have a message for her…_From Majesdane_."

* * *

><p><strong>WHOOO! We found out about Trini's past...a bit. WHOOO!<strong>

**REVIEW :3**


	53. R E S T A R T

**Okay, so, I haven't been a fan of my other Runaways story. I know, I know, "_you've come so far. Why start ove_r?" **

**Why not?**

**I don't like how I made Trini. I don't like how I made her name so close to mine. I don't like how she has a blahh personality. And I hate that I made her parents all abusive and what not.**

**I'm gonna start over, and make Trini completely different (Hopefully). I'll still keep some aspects of the story (Like the whole: Gibborium Life-thing. But I'm gonna explain more on her power. And Jake. Let's not forget Jake).**

**So, yeah. I will follow the story line. But expect a lot of changes.**


End file.
